Let me love you
by Lady Black S
Summary: Etre à Poufsouffle craint. Chose que compense totalement le fait de sortir avec James Potter. Isis était pleinement consciente de ça. Mais il y a une chose à laquelle elle pensait beaucoup moins. Que se passe-t-il quand ce même James Potter vous largue?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Samedi 14 février.

Saint Valentin.

Une fête absolument géniale pour quiconque n'étant pas célibataire. Fort heureusement, Isis ne l'était pas, en plus de cela, elle ne sortait pas avec n'importe qui. Justement, elle entrait dans le dortoir de James en cette fin de matinée.

Elle poussa un léger soupir. Blottit dans son lit, James dormait encore à poing fermé. Elle lui aurait volontiers donné un coup de pied dans une quelconque partie de son corps pour le réveiller mais mieux valait éviter un James de mauvais poil le jour de la St Valentin.. Faute de trouver mieux à faire, Isis s'appuya sur ses deux mains jointes pour observer James. Sa respiration était lente et son visage calme. Sentant son propre cœur battre plus vite, Isis se mordit la lèvre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se pencha à l'oreille de son James et glissa un « Joyeuse Saint Valentin » . Déclaration à laquelle le Griffondor répondit par un grognement de rustre.

Si Isis avait été du genre superstitieuse, elle y aurait vu comme un signe mais elle ne l'était pas alors ce bruit la fit seulement sourire. Elle se découvrait un côté niais qu'elle trouva gerbant à souhait !

Finalement, elle se redressa et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le dortoir de James Potter, qui est aussi celui des Maraudeurs, était vide ce matin là. D'après ce qui était prévu , Lupin travallait à la bibliothèque depuis 8heures ce matin et Pettigrew et Black s'entrainaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils laissaient ainsi le champ libre à James et à sa petite amie, Isis Amatt. Une de ses plus longues relations, soit dit en passant (4 mois et demi, chose dont Isis était particulièrement fière).

Décidée à passer le temps de manière constructive, Isis se mit en tête de faire son devoir de potion. Du moins de s'inspirer de celui de James. Elle n'était absolument pas bonne élève et James excellait quasiment partout. Voila encore une des raisons pour laquelle James était le petit ami idéal. En plus d'être _canon_, capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor,_ canon,_ méchamment populaire et encore une fois _canon_, il était _aussi _un élève talentueux. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas d'Isis dont les résultats donnaient aux professeurs des envies de suicide collectif.. Elle n'était pas stupide, à n'en pas douter, mais extrêmement flemmarde et peu consciencieuse. Les cours l'ennuyaient, lire l'ennuyait, réfléchir l'ennuyait… le seul fait de rester assise plus de trois secondes et demi sur une chaise l'ennuyait.

Maintenant, restait à retrouver le sac de cours de James. Il lui semblait l'avoir vu trainer mais au milieu du foutoir caractéristique d'une chambre de mâle, il ne restait qu'à prier pour retrouver son propre pied. Après de pénibles minutes de recherche infructueuses, elle aperçut la lanière en cuir dudit sac dépasser de sous le lit de Lupin.

- Merci Merlin, s'écria-t-elle soulagée.

- Voyons, tu peux m'appeler Sirius, s'exclama le dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte du dortoir d'un coup de talon nonchalant.

Isis s'autorisa un sourire amusé, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'avéra que le Griffondor était rentré avant Peter de l'entrainement pour une raison bien morose; McGonagall l'avait mis en retenue pour comportement indécent et exhibitionnisme.. Pas étonnant.

- James dort encore ? S'enquit-il en grattant une tâche de boue sur sa manche.

Isis tourna son regard vers lui, une grimace éloquente sur le visage.

- Tu sais bien que le samedi, il pourrait dormir jusqu'au dimanche..

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es venu pour moi, hein coquine ? S'exclama-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Isis fit mine de se faire vomir.

- Je suis là parce que c'est la Saint Valentin, mec ! Corrigea-t-elle.

En entendant le mot "Saint Valentin", Sirius feignit à son tour le haut-le-cœur.

- Voila qui explique pourquoi McGonagall m'a collé aujourd'hui. Les femmes mûres sont si possessives, se lamenta-t-il.

- Mais qui ne voudrait pas d'un Sirius Black pour la Saint Valentin, honnêtement? Se moqua Isis en riant doucement.

- Sois pas jalouse Amatt, ton mec n'est pas _si_ moche que ça..

- Disons que c'est un Dieu au lit, ça rattrape, lâcha-t-elle innocemment en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Sirius s'apprêta à enchainer mais un grognement du côté de James arrêta leur conversation ô combien constructive. Sachant qu'elle venait d'aborder les prouesses sexuelles de James, Isis adressa à Sirius un regard mi-coupable mi-amusé. Celui-ci y répondit par son éternel sourire en coin qui faisait tant craquer les filles. Cependant, Isis y était totalement imperméable. Et heureusement étant donné qu'elle sortait avec son quasi-frère.

Entre Sirius et elle c'était purement platonique. Des bons potes qui passaient leur temps à délirer et rire ensemble. Non vraiment, rien de plus. De toute façon, Sirius n'était pas un cœur à prendre. Ni même un cœur pris. Il était juste un sexe-symbol rendu encore plus désirable par le fait qu'il soit totalement hors de portée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda un James tout juste réveillé dont les cheveux formaient un bordel assez conceptuel.

- On s'embrassaient comme des bêtes. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu nous surprennes... Répondit Isis très sérieusement.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'elle m'a forcé, enchaîna Sirius en levant les mains, innocemment.

James ouvrit légèrement la bouche, son esprit brumeux hésitant à croire à cette histoire. Finalement, il capta le regard en coin que sa petite amie lança à Sirius et ferma la bouche.

- Vous êtes cons, conclut-il seulement en laissant sa tête s'échouer face contre oreiller.

- Bon, je vais me doucher, tu m'accompagnes ? Proposa-t-il tout bas à Isis.

Celle-ci passa outrageusement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

- J'ai entendu Patmol et je t'interdis de faire des propositions douteuses à ma petite amie, lança James d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

- Quoi? Alors les Poufsouffles ne se prêtent plus? Qui a osé me cacher ça, qui? S'écria-t-il, outré.

Isis éclata d'un grand rire, nullement vexée qu'il dénigre sa maison. Après tout, la plupart des Poufsouffles étaient assez fières de leur réputation de filles faciles. Et c'était bien le pire. Néanmoins, pour la forme, Isis adressa un charmant doigt d'honneur à Sirius.

- Je déconne _Isi. _Essaie de pas être vulgaire et sois mignonne, déclara-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain en marche arrière.

Sirius appuyait délibérément sur ce surnom stupide dont il l'avait affublé. n'y avait vraiment que le Anglais pour raccourcir encore le prénom d'Isis.

- Et toi essaie de pas être toi-même et sois charmant ..

Sirius éclata de rire et lui fit un signe style armée avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Isis se tourna vers James, lequel était toujours affalé sur son lit.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu te lèves, Potter ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

James fit mine d'y réfléchir sérieusement et s'appuya sur son avant-bras.

- Que tu me dises que tu ne portes pas de culotte ? Répondit-il innocemment.

- Voyons trésor, tu sais que je n'en porte jamais.

James ricana et attrapa le bas de la jupe d'Isis pour l'approcher. C'était ce qu'il préférait chez elle, elle ne se prenait pas la tête, jamais. Il fallait se lever tôt pour la vexer ou même pour l'énerver parce qu'elle ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Pas même leur relation.. Ce qui était le pied pour James.

Et puis c'était une vrai bombe, il fallait l'avouer. James restait un homme alors la première chose qu'il avait remarqué chez elle n'était pas son sens de l'humour mais plutôt ce magnifique derrière dont elle était dotée.

Isis se mit à genoux pour être au niveau d'un James toujours allongé sur son lit. Doucement, elle passa sa main sur la nuque du Griffondor et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Au moment de se reculer, James lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Sirius, interrompant ainsi James et Isis en pleine séance de bécotage. Une main cachant ses yeux, Sirius s'écria:

- Enfant dans la chambre, enfant dans la chambre ... Il nous faudrait vraiment un mot de passe pour que ce style d'incident soit évité.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir.. « Barre-toi » par exemple? Ironisa Isis en se décollant de James.

- Par exemple, consentit Sirius en attrapant son sac de cours.

Le Griffondor se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Il était contraint d'attendre l'heure de sa colle dans la salle commune.

- Tu viendras me voir en retenue, mon amour? Lança-t-il sarcastiquement à Isis.

- Evidemment, en tant que visite conjugale, rétorqua Isis en entrant dans son jeu.

- Pense à apporter une photo de toi en petite tenue. Je l'accrocherais à mon bureau pour tromper ma solitude.

Isis éclata de rire et tenta de lui envoyer sa chaussure à la figure mais Sirius détala rapidement et la chaussure ne frappa rien de plus que la porte du dortoir.

- Ou en étions-nous, souffla James dans le cou d'Isis.

- Grand fauve, se moqua-t-elle en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Comme toujours. Sa relation avec James avait quelque chose de trop beau pour être vraie. Il était parfait et elle... elle était plutôt le genre de fille trop naturelle qui rigole fort, fait des blagues vulgaires, agit sans réfléchir et n'en fout pas une en cours. Pourtant, avec James sa vie était parfaite.

De là, l'envie lui était venu. Une envie folle et un tantinet stupide, à n'en pas douter. Mais c'était venu comme ça et avant que sa raison ait pu arrêter sa pulsion, sa langue se délia. Aussi bas qu'un murmure mais aussi intense que pouvait l'être une déclaration, elle souffla « Je t'aime ».

L'effet fut immédiat. James la lâcha et Isis tomba du lit, violemment. Isis se redressa et vit James, toujours figé. Il avait l'air plus abasourdi que désolé. Était-ce si grave que ça? Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé de répondre alors pourquoi réagissait il comme si une bombe avait explosé..

- Attends, attends… Quoi ? S'exclama James en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Je crois que t'as bien entendu, déclara Isis en haussant un sourcil.

Sur le moment, James trouva sa décontraction irritante. Car oui, lui il l'était, irrité. D'une part parce qu'Isis l'aimait et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait attendu la Saint Valentin pour lui dire.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, commença-t-il en regardant partout sauf vers Isis.

Isis, pas vraiment inquiète, s'approcha de James. Même si cette phrase n'augurait rien de bon, la Poufsouffle ne sentit pas l'orage venir.

- Allons-y alors, soupira Isis que les conversations sérieuses ennuyaient carrément.

James se leva et enfila un T-shirt bleu qui trainait au pied de son lit et qu'Isis soupçonnait de ne pas être propre. Le Rouge et or marcha jusqu'au lit de Sirius pour s'éloigner d'Isis et de ses paroles qui flottaient encore dans l'air.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, déclara-t-il.

- Directe comme entrée en matière, souffla-t-elle en réussissant malgré tout à garder un sourire au lèvres.

- Je suis un gros naze.

Isis se redressa et se dirigea vers James d'un pas assuré. Elle lui adressa un sourire gentillet avant de répondre:

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé la réciproque James. Pourquoi tu réagis comme un gamin de 10 ans ?

James recula d'un pas. Visiblement elle ne saisissait pas le problème. Il ne l'aimait pas d'amour maintenant et il ne l'aimerait probablement jamais. Et cela pour une simple et bonne raison qu'il allait avoir du mal à lui avouer.

- Parce que.. parce qu'aujourd'hui j'aurai dû penser à toi, à t'offrir un cadeau, à te dire je t'aime mais j'ai merdé. Je sais pas depuis quand ni pourquoi mais je pense à elle.

Isis se figea. Elle avait tiqué sur ce _elle._ James avait de nombreux défauts, comme tout le monde. Il était arrogant, orgueilleux, gamin et parfois blessant. Mais il était honnête. Ne venait-il pas d'avouer qu'il l'avait trompée ou quelque chose du genre ?

- _Elle_ ? Demanda Isis en s'éloignant à son tour de James.

- Evans. Une fille de ma maison. Je suis désolé.

Et il l'était, réellement. Désolé d'avoir cru que leur histoire d'ado ne comptait pas pour elle. Désolé de penser à une autre. Désolé de lui dire tout ça le jour de la St Valentin.

- Ah, alors tu me lâches pour Lily Evans ? La rousse première de la classe ? S'enquit Isis avec un air trop détaché pour sonner juste.

James hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Isis.. Elle se voulait tellement détachée et indifférente que dans cinq minutes, ils en seraient à discuter des sentiments de James pour Lily en se faisant des tresses mutuellement.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, soupira James en s'approchant d'elle. Elle, elle ne m'aime pas. Pas du tout même.

- Cool. Super. Ça me rassure oui, rétorqua Isis à mi chemin entre sarcasme et amertume.

James ne releva pas et attrapa la main de la Jaune et noire. Isis se défendit mollement mais cela suffit pour qu'il comprenne le message et la lâche. La jeune fille leva son regard et lui adressa le sourire le plus crédible qu'elle put se permettre. Seulement là, elle n'avait qu'une envie; quitter le dortoir des Griffondors. Aussi, se dirigea-t-elle doucement vers la porte, aussi dignement que la condition de « fille jetée » lui permettait. Elle avait ce petit espoir que James la rattrape mais il ne le fit que ses pensées étaient déjà focalisées sur cette chère Lily Evans.

Avant de sortir, elle lança juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende:

- Je vais te manquer.

Cela sonna plutôt comme un vain espoir.

La porte se ferma sans claquement dramatique, tout comme la rupture s'était faite sans réels heurts.

Isis dévala les marches de la tour de Griffondor en tentant de penser à autre chose mais c'était tout bonnement impossible de retirer James de ses pensées. Pourtant ce n'était pas si grave, pas vrai? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais espéré l'épouser... Apparemment, lui non plus.

Dans la salle commune des Rouges et Or, bon nombre d'élèves trainaient dans les fauteuils, par terre ou autour des tables de travail. C'était les derniers moments entre amis avant que les uns rentrent chez eux et les autres ne restent moisir à Poudlard.

Voilà, la légère consolation qui venait éclaircir le tableau: Le lendemain matin, Isis quitterait Poudlard pour deux semaines. Ces vacances de février tombaient à point nommé. Elles lui permettraient de s'aérer et de retrouver son chez-elle à Brighton. Et de dépenser des sommes d'argent franchement imprononçables pour cesser de penser au fait qu'elle s'était faite jeter le jour de cette foutue St Valentin.

Quand les premières têtes se rendirent compte de sa présence, quelques applaudissements et sifflements se firent entendre.

- Déjà fini Amatt? James est un rapide alors ? Demanda un 7ème année, hilare.

La première seconde, Isis crut qu'il faisait référence à la rupture de James. Que celui-ci n'avait franchement pas perdu de temps pour l'envoyer aux oubliettes. Or, non. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout de ça. Seulement des Griffondors immatures qui considéraient James Potter comme leur Dieu vivant du sexe. Il suffisait de voir les regards que le sexe masculin lui lançait. Libidineux, c'était le mot. Et surtout cette Lily Evans et son regard dégouté, en effet elle n'estimait pas James.

- Saint Valentin cochonne ? Se marra le préfet-en-chef.

En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé ce petit foutage de gueule divertissant à souhait et même qu'elle y aurait répondu. C'est comme ça qu'il la connaissait tous. La petite amie de James, celle qu'on avait pas le droit d'approcher mais avec qui on pouvait bien se marrer. Mais elle n'était plus. Alors il était normal qu'elle passe son chemin sans relever, n'est-ce pas ? Et tant pis si il ne comprenait pas sa froideur, ça ne saurait tarder étant donné que James Potter célibataire serait la plus grande nouvelle après le potentiel dépucelage du professeur McGonagall.

Prestement, Isis passa la porte de la salle commune des Lions. Le calme du couloir l'apaisa un moment. Avant qu'elle trouve ce même calme insupportable, oppressant. La Poufsouffle accéléra le pas, ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'est faire sa valise. Dans son dos, elle entendit un sifflement strident. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Sirius, le pouce et l'index encore dans la bouche. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à siffler comme ça, ça l'énervait et il le savait.

- Admire ma grosse, s'écria-t-il en sifflant de nouveau, tout fier.

Isis n'avait pas le cœur à rire face à sa bêtise mais elle le fit quand même. Plus discrètement que d'habitude peut-être. En tout cas, c'est-ce que Sirius remarqua sans y prêter grande attention. Il avait autre chose en tête.

- Tu m'explique ce qu'il t'es arrivé il y a deux secondes ?

- T'es pas supposé aller en colle Sirius ? Contra Isis.

- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas mes méthodes pour que Minnie ferme les yeux sur mes retards? S'étonna Sirius avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

- Non et avec un peu de chance, je ne les connaitrai jamais, soupira Isis.

Peu habituée à ce qu'Isis n'enchaîne pas sur ses conneries, Sirius ne sut plus trop quoi dire et un silence s'installa. Chose inhabituelle.

- Tu voulais me demander quoi? Demanda-t-elle du ton le plus léger possible pour atténuer la tension.

Sirius récupéra automatiquement sa mine de gamin amusé et lui demanda de nouveau ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la salle commune.

Isis ouvrit la bouche, hésitante. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire et en même temps, elle aimerait bien lâcher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute. Il aurait fallu que ce ne soit pas Sirius mais Remus. Ou mieux, Peter. Peter était neutre et relativement peu bavard. Remus trouvait les bons mots mais risquait donc d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Sirius, et bien Sirius elle ne savait pas trop puisque discuter sérieusement ne faisait pas partie de leurs priorités d'ordinaire. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux problèmes d'Isis et vice-versa.

- James m'a lâché, lâcha-t-elle tout bas.

Sirius prit cela pour une blague et ricana bêtement.

- Je suis sérieuse Sirius, reprit froidement Isis. Il a rompu. On sort plus ensemble.

Sirius, toujours persuadé que ce n'était pas vrai, ne réagit pas tout de suite. La mine sombre d'Isis finit par le convaincre. Il se figea, réinstallant de ce fait un silence encore plus long que le précédent.

- C'est pas si grave, tu sais, mentit Isis en riant de façon si fausse que même Sirius l'Égocentrique remarqua qu'elle n'était pas honnête.

Rapidement, son rire jaune se transforma en sanglot qu'elle eut toute les peines du monde à retenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque _devant Sirius. _Et plus elle se l'interdisait, plus elle ses barrières faiblissaient, la faisant passer pour ce genre de fille niaise qu'elle abhorrait. Honnêtement, c'était maintenant qu'Isis aurait voulu supporter le Sirius de d'habitude aux blagues vaseuses et incroyablement puériles mais celui-ci se complaisait apparemment dans ce silence pesant. N'en pouvant plus de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Isis se détourna de Sirius. Celui-ci réagit enfin.

- T'as raison. Pas si grave, déclara-t-il tout bas, pas convaincu.

Son ton acheva de réduire en miettes la volonté d'Isis. Un sanglot la secoua, ouvrant les vannes de larmes. Une puis deux puis trois, qu'elles tentait d'essuyer au fur et à mesure.

Sirius se retrouva carrément désemparé devant une Isis dans cet état. Évidemment, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et jusque là, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé du tout. Isis se replaça face à Sirius, elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait n'importe qui d'autre à sa place mais c'était lui. Il était là face à elle, avec sa grande carrure de sportif et son regard pourtant fuyant. La Poufsouffle s'avança vers lui, elle avait besoin d'une accolade, d'un câlin, d'une tape dans le dos, peu importe mais quelque chose de réconfortant. A la place, elle eut droit a un brusque mouvement de recul de la part de Sirius. Significatif. Elle avait compris le message.

- Je vais… voir .. James.

Aussitôt dit, Sirius s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, laissant Isis au milieu du couloir.

Alors ce serait comme ça maintenant? James ne l'aimait plus.. Ne l'avait même jamais aimé alors Sirius la laissait tomber aussi ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de perdre son petit ami. Elle le savait pourtant. En perdant James Potter, elle perdait cette petite popularité dont elle avait joui. Elle perdait le respect de toute ces pestes de Poufsouffle. Elle perdait l'amitié de Sirius qui, bien sûr, choisissait James..

Doucement, tout doucement, Isis se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains et le cœur définitivement en petits morceaux. Non vraiment, il n'était pas bon de se faire larguer par James Potter quand on était à Poudlard. Pas bon du tout. Et c'est-ce qui venait pourtant d'arriver.


	2. Cry me a river

_**Cry me a river**_

Isis devait lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Un bouquin d'environ 8 kilos sur les Mille et un champignons magiques du monde était le pire des somnifères pour la Poufsouffle. Qu'importe si un devoir-bilan avait lieu le lundi de la rentrée. Le seul fait qu'elle traine dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard alors que, techniquement, elle était encore en vacance, était un miracle. En effet le Poudlard Express était arrivé à Pré-au-lard il y a une poignée d'heures ce dimanche et Isis était tout de même fourrée à travailler pour le lendemain. Chose extrêmement inhabituelle. La motivation était peut-être due au fait que Chourave l'avait menacée de lui donner des cours supplémentaires si sa moyenne ne remontait pas à Acceptable. Probablement que cela y était pour quelque chose en tout cas. Et puis aussi le fait qu'il était essentiel qu'elle se change les idées. Tant pis si pour cela, elle devait mettre la main à la patte pour la première fois de sa courte vie.

Jugeant sa petite demi-heure de travail semi-intensive suffisante, Isis se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes au milieu des rangées. Elle avait l'impression de la découvrir. Étant donné le nombre de fois où elle y était allée, ce n'était guère étonnant.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers le fond de la bibliothèque, là où personne n'avait envie d'aller parce que les livres y étaient relativement sans intérêt. Laissant ses doigts glisser sur les couvertures de livres, Isis survola les titres, parfois grotesque, parfois chiant. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention;

« GUIDE EN CAS DE RUPTURE CHAOTIQUE»

Un petit bouquin rouge usé encadré du « Guide du parfait goujat » et du « Guide pour finir riche ». C'était un signe ? Ou alors une blague de mauvais goût ? Isis jeta un regard autour d'elle. Personne. Bon, par curiosité, Isis attrapa le livre et l'observa attentivement. Qui voudrait de ce genre de bouquin? Du moins, qui serait assez désespéré pour avoir besoin des conseils de ce livre? Pas elle en tout cas. James l'avait largué avant les vacances et elle le vivait très bien. Sachant qu'elle avait été occupée à tout autre chose pendant les vacances, elle y avait à peine pensé. Ou peut-être un peu. Avant de s'endormir. Quelques heures. Chaque jour. Parfois plus. Passons…

- Que faites-vous ici ? S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

D'un coup de main fébrile, Isis se pressa de remettre le livre à sa place, honteuse. Derrière elle, se trouvait Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire bien trop aigrie pour son âge.

- Je ne crois pas que ce rayon puisse vous être utile pour quoi que ce soit, s'enquit-elle en jetant des regards soupçonneux aux alentours.

Mrs Pince n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de fille. Apparemment plus de respect pour leur apparence que pour les livres… Elle n'avait surement jamais vu Isis avant aujourd'hui mais les préjugés était la spécialité de cette bibliothécaire un poil frustrée..

« Trop belle pour être intelligente, donc 90% de chance qu'elle soit là pour d'autres raisons que le travail. »

Voila pourquoi Mrs Pince cherchait Le garçon (parce qu'il s'agissait toujours de garçons dans ce genre d'histoire) avec lequel elle devait sûrement se divertir dans un coin aussi reculé de la bibliothèque.

- Je m'en vais, pas de soucis, acquiesça Isis avec un grand sourire.

Sans plus attendre que Pince se décide à la laisser partir, la Poufsouffle la contourna pour rejoindre sa table. Elle devait se presser de ranger ses affaires pour arriver à l'heure au diner. Son estomac n'attendait pas, rupture ou pas.

Dans le couloir, deux filles de Poufsouffle venaient à sa rencontre. A l'avant, une grande très mince; Audrina Morrison. En voyant Isis, un sourire ravi éclaira son visage, laissant apercevoir ses dents du bonheur. Audrina était très certainement ce qu'Isis pouvait qualifier de meilleure amie. Elles étaient très souvent ensemble, rigolaient ensemble et s'asseyaient côte à côte en cours. Hormis cela, elles étaient dans le même dortoir et qu'importe ce qu'on en dira, ça rapproche. A sa suite, une fille de leur dortoir, Penelope, qui lui adressa un signe de la main.

- J'avoue que j'y croyais pas quand on m'a dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque, lança Audrina en s'arrêtant face à Isis.

- Qui ça « on » ? S'enquit Isis en leur claquant une bise sur la joue.

- Le gros Woody. Tu sais bien que ce mec te suit partout. Il est pratique. Malsain mais pratique.

- Surtout malsain, je dirai, ajouta Penelope, dégoutée rien qu'à l'image de Woody Dorfman qui s'imposait dans son esprit. A ta place, je demanderai à James de lui mettre un peu la pression.

C'était innocent, bien sûr. Elle ne savait pas que James l'avait larguée. Pitié, non. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir après tout, pas déjà. Les deux semaines de vacance avaient éloigné tous les élèves de Poudlard et il était fort peu probable que James en ait parlé à qui que ce soit. A part à Sirius. Mais _« Sirius ne répète pas les rumeurs, Sirius en est à l'origine. »_ dixit lui-même. Isis eut un petit sourire amusé en l'imaginant sortir ses habituelles phrases à deux mornilles avec son petit air faussement intellectuel.

- C'est le fait que je te parle de James qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Penelope en entrant en première dans la Grande Salle.

Isis secoua négativement la tête. L'idée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il allait bien falloir leur dire un jour. L'idée d'en parler à qui que ce soit lui retourna l'estomac, à vrai dire, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Quitte à laisser croire à ses amies (comme à elle-même) qu'elle était toujours avec James.

Machinalement, elle jeta un regard du côté de la table des Griffondors. James s'enfournait de grandes cuillerées de purée dans la bouche avec le même air affamé que d'habitude. Sauf que d'habitude, Isis était à côté à se foutre de lui. Probablement que les gens se douteraient de quelque chose si ils ne mangeaient pas côte à côte. Directement, elle s'en voulut de penser à ça. Qu'importe ce que pense les gens. Non ?

Avec horreur, Isis constata que les seules places libres étaient situées à côté de Woody. Woody Dorfman était le Poufsouffle ringard et franchement bizarre qui la suivait tout le temps. En plus de cela, la nature ne l'avait pas gâtée avec son petit air de boudin mal dégrossi et son visage toujours rougeaud. Bien entendu, comme la plupart des ringards, le gros Woody s'était entiché de son opposé: Isis Amatt, métisse à la peau couleur caramel, petite amie d'un Maraudeur et foutue comme une pin-up de revue cochonne ( plusieurs bonnets en moins, fort heureusement). C'était à se demander si Merlin ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand celle-ci prit place à côté de lui avec ses amies. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas comme si il s'était arrangé pour que les seuls places vacantes soit à côté de lui. Ça non, jamais! Il était gros, pas calculateur voyons.

Néanmoins, aucune d'elles ne fit attention à lui. C'était devenu la routine; tout le monde le zappait religieusement ou, si il avait de la chance, lui lançait une vacherie plus ou moins insultante.

- Et au moment de quitter l'hôtel, je vois arriver un groupe de français canons. J'étais dégoutée, j'aurai pu tous me les faire.. Se plaignit Penelope en prenant place face à Isis.

- Tous ? S'enquit Audrina, amusée par la vantardise coutumière de Penelope.

- La plupart !

- Certains, corrigea Isis, n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

- Ça en fait toujours quelques-uns, grogna Penelope en se retournant vers son assiette.

Le silence qui suivit les paroles de Penelope intrigua Audrina. D'ordinaire, Isis avait toujours une blague miteuse pour se moquer de Penelope et de son obsession pour la gent masculine. Là, la jeune fille se contentait de fixer la carafe de jus de citrouille, le menton posé dans sa paume de main.

- Un problème, Isis ? Je pensais que tu m'éviterais de déprimer pour la rentrée mais en fait tu sers à rien..

Un petit sourire monta sur les lèvres d'Isis. Elle repensait seulement au livre qu'elle avait vu à la bibliothèque. Elle pourrait peut-être aller raconter ça à James ce soir. Ou demain. Ça le ferait rire, pas vrai? C'était bien le genre de chose qui le faisait rire. Et surement que Sirius la mettrait au défi de l'emprunter, sachant très bien que Pince la regarderait de travers pendant un bon bout de temps. L'idée était alléchante, juste pour le fun. Elle lança un nouveau regard côté Griffondor. James était en pleine conversation avec un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, un poursuiveur. A tous les coups ils parlaient stratégie. Elle ne risquait pas de capter son regard, James était carrément passionné par le Quidditch, si il pouvait il s'accouplerait avec son balai.. Complexe mais surement réalisable !

- Geeennnre. Merci bien, tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

Isis se tourna vers Audrina, très légèrement à la ramasse.

- De quoi?

- Tu m'écoutes même pas quand je te dis que tu m'écoutes pas. De mieux en mieux, se plaint Audrina avec cette voix haut perchée qu'elle prenait à chaque fois. Tout ça pour mater ton mec, t'en fais pas il a pas changé pendant les vacances, c'est toujours ton James Potter. T'es tellement niaise.

- Va te faire foutre, lança Isis mais un de ces « va te faire foutre » mou et gentil qu'on adresse aux gens qu'on aime bien.

- J'aimerai bien mais figure-toi qu'un mec potable à Poudlard c'est devenue une denrée rare.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ajouta Penelope, sortie de sa bouderie. A ta place je profiterai bien de James, Isis.

Isis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi fallait-il que Penelope sorte ce genre de constatation horripilante. Bien sûr qu'il fallait profiter de James ! Elle l'aurait bien fait encore un bon bout de temps si il ne l'avait pas largué. La Poufsouffle se pinça un peu plus fort la joue pour arrêter d'y penser. Finalement, la solution du lâche paraissait être la meilleure; Isis se leva doucement pour sortir de la Grande Salle sous le regard surpris d'Audrina et Penelope. Elle n'avait même pas touché à son repas.

Sentiment : 1 / Estomac : 0.

(°-.-°)

- Alors maintenant, t'es mignonne et tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive, ordonna Audrina.

Isis se tourna vers son amie qui s'évertuait à parler le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur ( statut préfectoral oblige ). Néanmoins, leur voisine de devant leur lança un regard courroucé qu'aucune des deux ne prit la peine de relever. Elles avaient l'habitude du mauvais caractère d'Harriet Stendhal, la quatrième Poufsouffle de leur dortoir. A croire que son cycle menstruel à elle ne se finissait jamais. Pour couronner le tout, Harriet avait des tendances plus que xénophobes voire racistes qu'elle tenait, vraisemblablement, de ses parents Moldus purement puritains et vieille Angleterre. Alors forcément, Isis, ses origines indiennes et son teint mate lui sortaient par les trous de nez. Élégant, oui.

- Tu permets, j'écoute le cours, souffla Isis en détournant le regard.

- Tu n'écoutes plus le cours depuis qu'il a été question de « prendre des notes » en 1ère année alors me prends pas pour une bille. Il faut qu'on parle, insista la blonde.

- C'est-à-dire ? Soupira Isis en sachant très bien que son comportement de la veille et du matin avait intrigué son amie.

- Bah je parle, tu parles, je parle, tu parles .. Tu saisis?

- Oh. Ça a pas l'air marrant. Ça peut pas attendre ?

Audrina envoya une claque dans l'épaule d'Isis même si un petit sourire amusé étirait ses fines lèvres.

- Sérieusement Amatt, c'est quoi ton problème. Pourquoi t'es si bizarre. Tu parles pas, tu rigoles pas, d'habitude on ne peut pas te faire taire. Tu t'es engueulé avec papa Amatt pendant les vacances ? Il a osé réduire ton argent de poche ?

Isis pouffa. Audrina savait bien comment étaient les relations entre Isis et son père et c'est pourquoi elle se permettait de se moquer de son amie. En effet Isis était une vraie fifille à son papa depuis toute petite (ce qui expliquait peut-être son léger manque de délicatesse et de bonne manière), lequel gâtait sa fille de manière indécente avec sa fortune non moins indécente.

- Miss Amatt et Miss Morrison! Les interpella le Professeur McGonagall. J'ose espérer que vous êtes en train d'écouter attentivement le cours.

- Bien sûr Professeur, acquiesça Audrina de la voix flutée qu'elle empruntait pour s'adresser au corps enseignant.

Isis se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce qui vous fais rire, claqua le professeur de métamorphose avant de reprendre son explication.

D'un regard, Audrina fit comprendre à Isis qu'elle reprendrait cette conversation tôt ou tard.

(°-°)

- Bon alors, tu comptes me raconter ?

Audrina repassa à l'attaque entre le fromage et la tarte au citron. Penelope, qui n'avait pas suivi l'histoire, lança un regard interrogateur à la blonde qui l'ignora. Il y avait plus urgent pour elle; par exemple le fait qu'Isis Amatt avait été attentive en cours toute la matinée, n'avait pas parlé de James et … n'avait pas parlé du tout d'ailleurs.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus louche.

- Te raconter quoi ? Tenta innocemment Isis en jouant avec sa fourchette.

- Pourquoi tu es bizarre et chiante depuis les vacances ?

- Ah je soutiens Audrina. Tu te barres sans rien dire au diner, tu es toute molle en cours, tu nous fais plus de blagues merdiques ( ça ce n'est pas plus mal à vrai dire) et je crois même t'avoir surpris à …

- Ok, coupa Isis en se levant. J'ai compris mais j'ai rien à vous dire. Si ce n'est qu'on va arriver en retard en cours d'Histoire de la Magie si vous continuez de vous monter des films.

- « Si ce n'est qu'on va arriver en retard en cours d'Histoire de la Magie » la singea Audrina avec une voix exagérément niaise. Depuis quand Isis se soucie de l'heure ?

- Pire, depuis quand Isis sait lire l'heure ? Se marra Penelope.

Voyant qu'Isis ne riait pas, celle-ci lui donna un petit coup de coude:

- Allez, c'était marrant… Rigole, insista-t-elle.

- Ouai, super drôle, concéda Isis, pas convaincue avant de se lever.

(^-^)

« BAGARRE »

Le hurlement venait du couloir Est du troisième étage. Très exactement la route qu'empruntait les 6ème années de Poufsouffle. C'était ça aussi Poudlard .. Quand quelqu'un criait « Bagarre », cela rameutait tous ses petits camarades comme des pré-ados boutonneux autour d'un poster de fille à poil.

- Bah tu cours pas ? Demanda Audrina en se tournant vers Isis.

Isis sursauta, elle l'avait sorti de ses pensées à priori.

- Manifestement non, puisque je suis encore là, déclara Isis en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Elle a tenté de faire de l'humour, je crois qu'elle va de mieux en mieux, chuchota Penelope à Audrina.

- Elle irait mieux, elle nous aurait trainées de force jusqu'à la bagarre..

Justement, elles arrivaient sur le lieu des réjouissances, pas loin de la salle d'Histoire de la magie. Une bonne trentaine d'élèves entouraient les Maraudeurs et quelques Serpentards qui se jetaient des sorts. Directement, le regard d'Isis tomba sur James qui envoyait un maléfice du saucisson.

Ses cheveux étaient un grand n'importe quoi de mèches brunes, comme toujours et ses grands yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs. La colère lui allait tellement bien. Isis ne put s'empêcher de le fixer encore et encore. Sa carrure élancée et athlétique, sa chemise blanche et son petit pull col V bleu marine lui donnait toujours ce style de gendre idéal et propre sur lui. Il était juste parfait à ses yeux.

- Il est juste parfait, soupira quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Isis se retourna brutalement vers la jeune fille qui venait de faire écho à ses pensées. Parlait-elle de James ? De son James ? Enfin non, ça n'était plus son James. Justement, c'était pour cette raison que ces paroles l'irritaient tant.

- Sirius est une bombe, c'est pas nouveau alors arrêtes de baver, ricana une autre jeune fille, à ses côtés.

Le cœur d'Isis se desserra. Il s'agissait de Sirius. De Sirius Black et pas de James. Un petit sourire soulagé s'accrocha à ses lèvres même si en son for intérieur, elle se trouvait franchement pathétique.

- Jeunes gens. Jeunes gens, je vous ordonne de cesser ce cirque, s'écria Binns.

Tout le monde l'écouta. Le fait que le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard élève la voix figea tout le monde. Même les Maraudeurs faisaient une tête bizarre face au coup d'éclat de Binns.

- Vous pouvez entrer, déclara le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avec, cette fois, son ton chiant habituel.

Les Serpentards furent les premiers à réagir; ils entrèrent rapidement en cours d'Histoire. Ensuite, les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, montrant à tous que le spectacle était terminé. Audrina et Penelope entrèrent à la suite des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles sans voir qu'Isis ne les suivait pas et s'était engagée dans le couloir, à la suite des Griffondors.

- James ! James attends ! S'écria Isis en rattrapant Les Maraudeurs.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait prit mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle. C'était vital. Enfin urgent quoi. La quasi-totalité du groupe de Griffondor se retourna. Elle avait peut-être crié un poil trop fort, peu importe, elle n'avait jamais été du genre discrète.

James, en tête du peloton, revint sur ses pas pour s'approcher d'Isis sous les regards curieux de ses camarades. Face à elle, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire pas tout à fait terminé. Le tout lui donnant une tête relativement bizarre.

- Tu… veux quelque chose ? Demanda James en lançant un regard vers Sirius pour éviter de regarder Isis ou alors pour regarder Sirius tout simplement..

Isis, qui s'était arrangée pour s'éloigner un minimum des commères de Griffondors, se retrouva toute bête. Elle voulait quoi, au juste ? Le toucher, l'embrasser et le récupérer, sans doute, mais en restant dans le politiquement correct, elle ne voyait pas trop quoi lui dire. Voila tout l'enfer d'agir sur un coup de tête… On passe pour une débile !

- Et bien.. Juste savoir si ça allait et si tes vacances étaient bien ? Tenta Isis de sa voix légèrement cassée qui_, jadis_, faisait craquer James.

Il lui lança un regard furtif avant de froncer les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Ses vacances s'étaient écoulées entre remords d'avoir largué Isis et phase de sérénité où il était convaincu d'avoir bien fait.

Bon, honnêtement, il avait aussi joué au Quidditch, dragué sa voisine Moldu et fêté les 18 ans de sa cousine pendant les vacances mais ça, c'était autre chose. Résultat des courses, il baragouina une réponse brève et sans grand intérêt. Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, James remonta les yeux sur elle.

Son ex-petite amie se tenait bras croisés dans une position franchement pas à l'aise. Comme ça au moins ils étaient dans le même panier. Magnanime, James se décida à reprendre la conversation.

- C'est toujours pas parti, constata-t-il en effleurant un léger hématome sur le bras d'Isis.

Au contact du doigt de James, Isis eut un frisson qui remonta perfidement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un doigt. N'empêche qu'il lui fallut 3 seconde de trop pour comprendre les paroles de James.

Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers Sirius, l'affreux qui était à l'origine de la tâche violette sur son innocent bras.

A quelques mètres d'eux, il s'était adossé contre le mur et attendait James aux côtés des autres Maraudeurs. Ses cheveux d'un noir vraiment noir (et pas gentiment marron, ou tirant ingénument sur le brun foncé) était savamment - pas - coiffé et son visage de demi-dieu était tourné vers Remus Lupin. Il avait un teint hâlé pour un britannique pur souche, un nez à l'angle parfait, des pommettes hautes et des yeux qui hantent les fantasmes de n'importe quelle demoiselle. Sirius devait très certainement savoir qu'il était beau depuis sa première rencontre avec un miroir.

Cela dit, avoir la classe et être magnifique ne l'avait pas empêché de foutre Isis par terre avec peut-être un peu trop de conviction. Tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer que le Quidditch n'était pas un sport fatiguant étant donné qu'ils étaient _assis_ sur un balai. N'importe quoi.

- Ça ne veut pas s'en aller, déclara-t-elle pour ne pas que leur conversation tombe plus à plat qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

James, en revanche, ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il était peut-être temps de partir. D'ailleurs, Isis n'était-elle pas supposée avoir cours à l'instant même ? Justement, la métisse tourna un regard rapide vers sa salle de cours. Ses longues mèches atterrirent sur son visage et d'un coup de main vague, elle replaça tout en arrière. Un geste typiquement Isis, elle le faisait constamment. Sirius avait d'ailleurs sa petite théorie à ce propos.. Soi-disant que les filles qui faisaient cela étaient de véritables nymphomanes. Autant dire que quand il avait fait part de son opinion à Isis, Sirius s'était retrouvé avec une trace de morsure sur l'épaule.

James avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de voir sa petite amie et son meilleur pote se conduire de manière civilisée.

- Et sinon, tu vois qui est Gavin Strong ? Demanda James en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner contenance.

Isis fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas la raison de cette question. Il s'agissait de recoller les morceaux entre eux là, pas de parler d'un petit merdeux qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Aussi, elle secoua négativement la tête avec une mine à moitié renfrognée.

- C'est notre nouveau batteur et il aimerait bien trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, déclara James.

- Et alors? S'enquit Isis qui ne comprenait pas comment leur conversation avait pu dériver sur la vie sentimentale d'un de ses joueurs en si peu de temps.

- Disons que tu lui plais pas mal et je me suis dit pourquoi pas maintenant que …

- Maintenant que je suis libre, finit Isis lentement.

- C'est ça.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses iris marrons exprimaient quelque chose qu'Isis ne saisissait pas, ou qu'elle ne voulait pas saisir. De la pitié ? Des excuses ? Du malaise ? Du mépris ? Peu importe. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

- Bon je suis déjà en retard, marmonna Isis en détournant le regard.

James hocha la tête et la vit partir dans une direction qui n'était pas celle de son cours d'Histoire. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle risquait des heures de retenues si elle séchait la classe.

- Hey James, tu bouges où t'attends un carton d'invitation ?

James reprit ses esprits et rejoignit ses amis qui partaient déjà. Remus lui adressa un regard pénétrant qu'il préféra ne pas soutenir et Sirius s'amusait à faire tourner sa baguette en écoutant Peter déblatérer sur des choses et d'autres.

- Alors, elle voulait quoi? S'enquit Remus doucement.

- Rien.. Me parler, je crois, souffla James, le ton incertain.

- T'as pas été trop dur ?

James leva le regard sur son ami. Remus avait cette couleur d'yeux particulière et dérangeante, une sorte de marron noisette qui tirait vers le jaune quand on y regardait de plus près.

Toujours est-il que James se demandait pourquoi Remus se souciait de la sensibilité d'Isis. Sirius et Peter étaient très très à l'aise avec la Poufsouffle mais Remus avait toujours eu un peu plus de mal. Disons que le caractère posé et studieux du Maraudeur et celui extraverti et insouciant d'Isis n'était pas toujours compatibles et les deux jeunes ne savaient, en général, pas trop quoi se raconter.

- Non, bien sur que non. Je lui ai même proposé de lui présenter Strong.

Remus se stoppa net dans sa marche. James se tourna vers lui, étonné.

- James, ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de lui arranger un coup avec ce débile ? S'exclama Remus.

- Tout doux les copains ! Se moqua Sirius en s'approchant de James et de Remus.

- James n'a aucun tact… C'est officiel. Il a essayé de caser Isis. La caser avec Gavin Strong en plus! Expliqua Remus d'un air affligé.

Sirius haussa mollement les épaules, pas vraiment choqué par la révélation. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis deux semaines. A un moment, il faut bien passer à autre chose.

- On parle de moi ?

Le susnommé Gavin Strong, ayant entendu son prénom, s'approchait des Maraudeurs, fier comme un paon. Physiquement, il était potable, bien qu'un peu gringalet et un sourire légèrement de travers.

- C'est qui lui ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton pas du tout discret.

Le sourire de Gavin se flétrit. Bon, il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black ne s'intéressait à personne en dehors de ses amis … Mais quand même, ils faisaient parti de la même équipe de Quidditch depuis bientôt deux semaines maintenant.

- C'est lui Gavin Strong, Sirius!

Remus avait peut-être répondu un peu durement à Sirius mais parfois, les manières de ses amis l'irritaient. A croire qu'ils vivaient dans leur bulle. Entre Sirius qui ne se préoccupait que de son petit monde et James qui appuyait là où ça fait mal chez son ex alors qu'il était évident que celle-ci l'aimait encore.

- On se demandait simplement si tu t'étais trouvé une fille pour Pré-au-Lard, enchaina James pour répondre à Strong.

- Ouai.. Une Serdaigle bien mignonne qui a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut!

Le Griffondor ponctua sa remarque salace en mettant ses deux mains en coupe devant sa poitrine.

- T'en as de la chance, commenta Sirius d'un air admiratif _tellement_ bien feint que personne n'y crut sauf Gavin, bien sur.

- Et tu la trouves comment Isis ? Continua James.

- Oula.. Je veux pas de problèmes James, je touche pas à la copine de mon capitaine, se défendit Gavin en reculant légèrement.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça .. On est plus ensemble alors tu …

- Ah mais fallait le dire, le coupa Strong en se frottant les mains.

- Rêve pas, mec. Une fille avec un cul comme le sien sort pas avec un mec qui a une gueule comme la tienne, lâcha négligemment Sirius.

Sans savoir si Sirius blaguait ou non, Gavin osa un rire mal à l'aise. A côté Peter s'était détourné pour dissimuler son hilarité.

- L'écoute pas Strong, reprit gentiment James en retenant son sourire amusé. Tout ça pour dire que si elle t'intéresse, elle est libre.

(°°-°°)

Isis savait épeler son nom dans les deux sens depuis ses 3 ans. Facile. Elle savait faire le poirier depuis ses 6ans et demi. Elle savait aussi extorquer de l'argent à son père depuis ses 9 ans. En bref, elle était plutôt du genre débrouillarde. Mais il y avait un truc qu'elle n'avait pas encore saisi du haut de ses 16ans. _Comment gère-t-on une rupture ?_

Elle avait déjà été jetée, bien sûr. Mais pas le jour de la st valentin, pas après une déclaration, pas par le mec le plus populaire de sa promo. Enfin, pas comme _ça_ quoi. Mais haut les cœurs, elle n'était et ne serait jamais une pleurnicheuse. Isis Amatt était drôle. Isis Amatt était quelque peu directe. Isis Amatt était franchement vulgaire. Mais elle n'était pas une chialeuse. Voila pourquoi elle se répétait incessamment:

« Je suis libre. Je suis libre. Je suis libre »

C'est au pas de course que la Poufsouffle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Non, elle n'allait pas étudier. Plutôt mourir. Elle n'avait pas séché le cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour aller bosser à la bibliothèque. Elle allait plutôt chercher un certain bouquin.

_Le Guide en cas de rupture chaotique _n'avait pas bougé. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant à vrai dire. Sans hésitation, Isis s'empara dudit livre et s'approcha du bureau de Mme Pince. Le plus dur restait à faire. Dès que celle-ci lut le titre du livre emprunté, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard moqueur à la métisse et, franchement, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ne restait qu'à rejoindre le dortoir où elle commença de suite la lecture de l'ouvrage.

« _Chers lecteurs,_

_Homme, femme ou quoi que vous soyez, vous avez ouvert mon livre pour une seul et unique raison. VOUS VENEZ DE VOUS FAIRE LARGUER! N'y voyez aucune méchanceté puisque je suis le premier à qui ce genre de choses arrivaient fréquemment. Voila pourquoi je suis le mieux placé pour vous offrir ce __guide de survie spécial rupture __qui vous empêchera peut-être certaines bêtises et autres décisions radicales ( « Vous voulez que je vous pousse ? »)_

_Tout d'abord, respirez profondément. Allez-y, pas de honte à avoir, nous sommes seuls. »_

Isis retira ses ballerines bleues et s'allongea sur son lit pour s'exécuter.

_« Très bien. Il ne s'agit pas de céder à la panique alors nous allons dédramatiser la situation. Se retrouver seul n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un saut en parachute… sans parachute._

_Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, grâce à moi, vous disposez du nécessaire pour résister à la tentation d'assassiner votre ex-moitié, survivre aux phrases débiles de vos amis, ne pas succomber aux différentes techniques d'autodestruction et profiter de ce nouveau temps libre qui s'offre à vous._

_Tout ça à cause du tristement célèbre « Yfokonparle », préliminaire de toute rupture digne de ce nom. Prenez conscience dès maintenant qu'il est impossible d'y échapper. Comme le dentiste ou les règles de grammaire, il faut les __affronter__ ! Ah, la vie est injuste alors ? Vous êtes prévenu maintenant._

_C'est dur quand on y pense ! Tous ses bons moments.. Allez-y laissez les souvenirs affluer. Votre rencontre, vos premiers mots doux, votre première fois .. Allez, faites-vous plaisir. »_

Isis ferma les yeux et en effet, tout revenait avec une facilité irritante. L'anniversaire de James l'été dernier où elle avait eu la chance d'être invitée par sa voisine en Botanique dont le petit ami avait aidé Peter à obtenir un E en DCFM. Un pur hasard, en somme. Toujours est-il qu'elle y avait été avec Audrina et Penelope. Une fête grandiose, comme tous les anniversaires du Maraudeur. Et puis la robe noir canon qu'elle portait ou alors le fait qu'elle était complètement bourrée avait attiré l'attention du grand James Potter sur elle. C'est là que tout avait commencé. A partir de là, il connaissait son nom et même des trucs assez gênants sur elle qu'on a tendance à révéler à trop boire.

Et ensuite, ils s'étaient revus à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient même retrouvés en retenue ensemble. Et un midi, il lui avait demandé de manger à sa table. Et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où il lui avait offert une glace. Et bien sûr, la soirée clandestine d'Halloween organisée par les Maraudeurs. Cette fois-là elle avait été conviée en tant qu'invitée privilégiée et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils finissent ensembles à l'issue de la soirée. Et ça s'est fait. Le Grand James et la Belle Isis. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour revenir en arrière…

_« Ça y est ? Vous avez fini de faire votre pleureuse ? Parce qu'il va falloir être FORT maintenant. Alors on arrête de s'apitoyer sur son sort et on écoute mes bons conseils !_

_I- Tous ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à lui/elle doit disparaître. »_

Isis ferma le bouquin d'un coup sec. Tout ? Vraiment tout ? Bon Dieu, c'était dur ça. Elle jeta un œil à l'extérieure, le soleil s'était quasiment déjà couché et à en croire ce livre, elle avait encore du pain sur la planche.

- Isis Amatt, s'écria une voix énervée.

Audrina déboulait dans le dortoir, la bouche pincée et les narines dilatées. Ses fins cheveux blonds voletaient autour de son visage visiblement furieux.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me mettre au courant pour toi et James au juste ? Assena la blonde en s'approchant de son amie, un brin menaçante.

- Au moment des Aspics ? Donc dans environ 1 an et 3mois ? Tenta Isis pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'était une question rhétorique.

- Et c'était une réponse ironique, compléta Isis du tac-au-tac.

Audrina finit par souffler un grand coup et s'assit sur le lit d'Isis. Prudente, celle-ci prit place à une certaine distance. Sait-on jamais..

- Et depuis combien de temps? Pour quels raison? Comment il te l'a annoncé ? Comment tu l'as pris? Est-ce que vous vous êtes reparlé depuis ? Raconte un peu ..

- Depuis la St Valentin. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait avoir des sentiments pour Lily Evans. Je l'ai mal pris, je crois. On s'est parlé en début d'après-midi et on avait rien à se dire.

L'indienne avait délibérément oublié de répondre au « Pour quels raisons ?». Il était franchement au-dessus de ses capacités d'avouer que son « je t'aime » avait précédé, voire provoqué, la rupture. Bien trop gênant.

- Câlin? Proposa généreusement Audrina en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Dans un tintement de bracelet, Isis se fourra entre les bras de son amie. Elle aurait bien pleuré un petit coup mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle pensait déjà tous les petits trucs anodins qui lui rappelaient James et qu'elle allait devoir jeter. Une chose était sûre, ça allait prendre un temps fou !

(°|°)

Mardi matin. Magnifique journée où les 6eme années de Poufsouffle avait l'immense plaisir de commencer les cours à 10h. Et par un cours de Botanique en plus. En gros, pas de quoi s'affoler les méninges !

Isis et Audrina s'assirent dans le fond, leur places de prédilection et Penelope à côté d'un beau gosse de Serdaigle avec qui elle était en binôme. En général c'était plutôt Audrina qui faisait bande à part, jugeant la proximité d'Isis mauvaise pour sa concentration. Isis n'écoutait rien en cours. Jamais rien. Et que fait-on lorsqu'on n'écoute pas en cours ? On discute avec son/sa voisine. CQFD.

A midi, les Poufsouffles purent rejoindre la Grande salle pour se sustenter. Les trois filles s'assirent en bout de table, de manière à avoir un peu d'intimité et pouvoir parler. Penelope avait été mise au courant de la situation la veille au soir durant une genre de soirée pyjama de dernière minute.

- Vous trouvez que Lily Evans est jolie? Lâcha Isis en fixant la Griffondor, assise à la table des Lions.

- Evans est chiante, déclara Penelope en hésitant entre les frites caloriques et les haricots verts pas bons.

- Mais encore ? La pressa Isis, insatisfaite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.. Je comprends pas comment il a pu te lâcher pour elle, c'est tout, conclut Penelope en portant finalement une frite grasse à sa bouche.

C'est vrai qu'Isis Amatt remplacée par Lily Evans, c'était un peu dingue. Pas dans le sens où Evans ne valait pas Isis. Pas du tout. Seulement qu'il suffisait de les connaitre un minimum pour voir qu'elles n'avaient, assurément, aucun point commun.

* Lily était une bosseuse, Isis était une véritable branleuse.

* Lily avait des cheveux roux et ondulés genre tigresse enflammée, Isis avait des cheveux marrons et lisses genre... Bref passons.

* Lily avait un teint pâle de petite britannique, Isis avait la peau bronzée d'une indou-anglaise.

* Lily était un modèle de réussite scolaire et de comportement irréprochable et Isis était une perte de temps pour les professeurs.

Enfin ce n'était là qu'une liste non-exhaustive pour montrer à quel point James avait radicalement changé de registre sur ce coup là.

- Il doit aimer les yeux verts. Je vois que ça, conclut Audrina d'un ton docte.

Mentalement, Isis compara les grands yeux couleur sapins de Evans et ses propres yeux, en amande et d'un vert « délavé » comme disait James (ce qui, soit dit en passant, est assez mesquin comme remarque).

- Cool, merci pour l'info, pouffa Isis en se servant une généreuse portion de frites.

- De toute façon, c'est fini. Alors maintenant, tout ça c'est du détail, trancha Penelope.

Elle était comme ça, Penelope. Elle ne croyait pas tellement au grand amour alors à quoi bon le chercher? A fortiori là où, manifestement, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Je viens de me faire larguer Pene', fais au moins semblant d'avoir du savoir-vivre !

- Arrête, ça fait deux semaines! Quatorze jours ! Remets-toi Amatt chérie.

- C'est pas faux Isis, tu verra, tu sera mieux sans lui.. Tenta Audrina.

La métisse jeta un regard sceptique à son amie. Mieux sans James Potter? Elle n'arrivait pas, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, à assimiler le concept.

- Bon ok, certain trucs vont certainement te manquer, concéda Penelope. Mais profites de ton célibat, poulette! Je suis sûre que t'as ruminé tout ça pendant toute les vacances et que t'as même pas fais gaffe à tous les beaux mecs qui doivent trainer dans ta banlieue de bourges..

- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ma banlieue de bourges ?

Isis accompagna sa question d'une claque sur l'avant-bras de Penelope. Celle-ci rejeta ses cheveux auburn mi-longs en prenant un faux-air prétentieux.

('_')

- Le porte-clés en forme de hamburger ?

- Trouvé par terre en sortant d'un resto à Londres. Je trouvai ça drôle alors James me l'a offert.

- Bon alors je jette, conclut Audrina.

- L'écharpe des Flaquemares tâchée de sauce tomate?

- Un match, cet hiver. Il me l'a acheté quand il s'est mis à neiger.

- Poubelle aussi.

Tout en disant ça, Audrina jetait tout un tas d'objets de toute sorte dans un sac en plastique. Le tri avait commencé le mardi soir même et il y avait une quantité inimaginables de trucs qui lui faisaient penser à James Potter.

Il y avait tellement à jeter qu'elles n'avaient même pas finie quand l'horloge afficha 23h, les obligeant à tout arrêter. De toute façon, Isis avait son cours optionnel d'Astronomie à minuit. Compte tenu du trajet jusqu'à la tour de vingt minutes, il était temps de se préparer. Elle enfila des collants opaques de couleur noir et, par précaution, sortit un gros sweat à capuche moldu que le professeur Sinistra tolérait quand il faisait frais en haut de la tour.

Pour ne pas faire la route seule, Isis prenait sur elle et attendait Harriet toutes les semaines. Elles se parlaient rarement pour éviter un quelconque accrochage et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Isis en profita pour penser à James, bien entendu.

Peut-être voudrait il récupérer certains bibelots qu'elle comptait jeter. Ou peut-être que lui non plus ne voulait rien garder qui lui fasse penser à Isis parce que la douleur était trop forte, qu'il l'aimait trop et que tous les souvenirs d'amour revenaient avec trop d'intensité dès que … Ou pas ! Oui, il était clair que James n'avait pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, lui ! En un claquement de doigt il récupérerait une nouvelle copine parce que c'était James Potter et que ce genre de mec avait une chance dégueulasse dans tous les domaines…

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, les deux Poufsouffles, qui étaient d'ailleurs les seuls Poufsouffles à avoir conserver cette option, purent constater qu'elles étaient les dernières. Déjà, les 4 Serdaigles des premiers rangs, la Serpentard et les 3 Griffondors sortaient leurs affaires. C'était donc ici qu'Harriet et Isis se séparaient, la première rejoignait la Serpentard assise près de la fenêtre et Isis continuait vers le fin fond de la classe. Là où son binôme à elle était élégamment affalé sur sa chaise.

Sirius Black était toujours assis en fond de classe. A croire que c'était sa place attitrée, d'où il pouvait régner tranquillement sur la petite classe de bienheureux qui était ravis d'avoir un Maraudeur pour eux tout seuls.

Parce que oui, Sirius était plutôt différent quand il était seul. Plus détendu peut-être, plus sympa et plus accessible aussi. Enfin un tout petit peu. Mais cela ne durait que le temps de l'heure parce qu'en dehors de la classe, Sirius Black ne se souvenait en général plus de votre nom. Pas par méchanceté ni mépris mais parce que ça lui passait au-dessus, tout simplement..

En attendant, Isis ne savait pas trop comment il allait se comporter avec elle. Après tout, leur dernière conversation remontait à quinze jours et elle était en larmes et lui n'en avait rien à faire. Isis attendait donc que le Griffondor daigne lever le regard vers elle… mais il ne le fit pas. Monsieur s'amusait à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, un art qui requérait un maximum d'attention. Elle prit place à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas y faire attention.

- Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir là, commença Sirius sans lever les yeux de sa baguette. Tu ne sors plus avec James alors t'as perdu tout intérêt pour moi. Et ce qui n'est plus important à mes yeux, mon cerveau a tendance à le zapper. Oh. D'ailleurs. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

A la fin de sa tirade, Sirius finit par la regarder, un sourire franchement amusé au coin des lèvres.

Il blaguait.

Honnêtement, Isis avait eu deux secondes de grosse pression.

- Si j'avais pas quelque chose dans les mains, j'applaudirais ton humour !

Isis secoua son sac en cuir sous le nez de Sirius qui lâcha un rire grave. Rapidement, la métisse dut s'asseoir, le cours avait commencé et le professeur Sinistra pouvait être incroyablement embêtante.. Elle leur ordonnait justement d'ouvrir leur manuel page 223.

- Tu as oublié ton livre, je suppose, chuchota Isis en sortant le sien.

- Tu n'as pas fait ton exercice, je suppose, rétorqua Sirius en ouvrant le manuel d'Isis.

- Tu penses bien, j'avais autre chose à faire pendant les vacances. J'ai maudit James pendant quinze jours et ça m'a pompé toute mon énergie, ironisa-t-elle en sortant sa plume.

- Whoa, je me demande comment tu supportes cette vie si palpitante, constata Sirius dans un bâillement.

- C'est toi qui dis ça.. s'insurgea Isis. Attends, essaie de me raconter tes vacances sans utiliser les mots cul, filles, baise, alcool, fête !

- Ok… Toi n'utilises pas les mots caillou, rondin, comptine et bermuda.

- Hein? Lâcha Isis, peu élégamment. Quel rapport ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas compris la règle du jeu.

Isis éclata d'un grand rire qui lui valut un regard noir du professeur. Il avait fallu tout juste 5 minutes à Sirius pour la faire rire…

(^-^)

- Et je répète, on range _tout_ son matériel, sauf les Télescopes à Luminosité Magiquement Modifiée, s'écria Sinistra à la fin du cours.

Sirius adressa un sourire innocent à son professeur en lâchant un petit « Bon bah moi je range le télescope » à l'oreille d'Isis.

- Viens par là, crétin, ordonna Isis avec un sourire.

Elle empoigna l'avant-bras de Sirius, qu'il avait fort musclé, l'obligeant à la suivre hors de la salle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un crétin et c'était peut-être bien quelque chose qu'Isis aimait chez lui.

Dans les couloirs du château, des courants d'air froid provoquèrent des frissons sur les bras d'Isis. Vite fait, bien fait, elle enfila son gros pull à capuche bleu, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Sirius était à l'aise avec sa simple chemise blanche roulotée aux coudes.

- Très féminin, souffla-t-il, sarcastique, en pinçant le sweat d'Isis.

- Ne me touche pas, vicieux, siffla Isis en tapant sur les doigts de Sirius.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, s'écria Sirius, assez fort pour que les autres élèves présents puissent entendre.

Dans un éclat de rire franchement pas discret, Isis tenta de plaquer ses mains sur la bouche du Griffondor afin de le faire taire. Autour d'eux, les quelques 6ème années les observaient. De toute façon, Sirius passait rarement inaperçu.

En attendant, Isis, s'arrangea avec ses petites mains pour éloigner Sirius du groupe de commères. Naturellement, ils prirent la direction des dortoirs de Poufsouffle en continuant un joyeux délire sur leur pseudo-vie sexuelle.

- Non mais sérieusement Sirius, c'est pas possible de tomber plus bas. On ne doit plus se fréquenter, affirma Isis en secouant les mains.

- Quoi? C'est moi que tu largues maintenant? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

Isis eut un rire nerveux, il était bizarre d'imaginer Sirius se faire larguer par qui que ce soit. C'était totalement surréaliste. Ça n'est surement pas à lui qu'arriverait ce qui est arrivé à Isis. Et Sirius ne se serait jamais abaissé à emprunter un livre à la Bibliothèque pour se faire aider. L'idée en elle-même était suffisamment pathétique comme ça. Toujours est-il que, perdue dans ses pensées, Isis ne répondit pas à Sirius et bien que sa question ne demandait pas vraiment de réponse, Sirius lui secoua le bras pour la faire réagir.

- T'es con.. Répondit-elle, pas convaincue.

- Quelle répartie, marmonna Sirius en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Isis laissa glisser son regard sur lui, profitant du fait qu'il regardait ailleurs. Comme d'ordinaire, il marchait nonchalamment et avec classe comme si, où qu'il aille, quelqu'un l'attendrait. Ça semblait simple d'être Sirius Black.

C'est sur ces belles pensées que le Griffondor l'interrompit:

- De toute façon, ne nous voilons pas la face, toi et moi c'était juste pour le cul, hein?

- Est-ce ta façon tout sauf subtile de commenter ma relation avec James ? Demanda Isis, suspicieuse.

Sirius lui envoya son légendaire regard; il baissait légèrement la tête et, entre ses cils, vous regardait, les yeux brillants de malice et de sex-appeal. Néanmoins, il ne faisait pas craquer Isis qui lui envoya un de ses habituels coups de poing dans l'épaule. Sirius ne les sentait probablement pas mais c'était chose faite. Ils arrivaient maintenant devant la salle commune des Noirs et Jaunes mais Isis n'y fit même pas attention. Les paroles de Sirius lui avait pincé le cœur.

- Non mais t'as pas tout à fait tort, c'est pas comme si j'étais _amoureuse_ de James. Faut pas déconner, mentit Isis avec un aplomb remarquable.

Sirius haussa les épaules, ses mèches brunes avaient joyeusement migré sur son front, lui donnant un petit côté dieu grec. _Dieu grec _? Oh, visiblement il était temps d'aller se reposer. La métisse se tourna vers la porte de la Salle Commune qu'elle poussa doucement. Derrière elle, Sirius demeurait étrangement silencieux. Lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers lui, il avait l'air pensif, sourcils froncés.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui dire au revoir d'ailleurs. Elle lui avait toujours fait la bise à la française, mais maintenant ça lui paraissait un peu déplacé, du moins un peu bizarre. Elle se contenta alors d'un « bonne nuit » enjoué avec un signe de main qui, après coup lui parut bien niais. Le Griffondor la retint en lui empoignant le bras. Surprise, Isis se retourna vers Sirius; elle s'attendrait presque à ce qu'il l'embrasse fougueusement comme dans un mauvais film de série Z.

Mais c'était Sirius, alors non. Il désigna plutôt son poignet auquel était accroché un bracelet.

- Non, c'est pas comme si t'étais amoureuse, pas du tout, lâcha-t-il doucereusement avec un regard perçant à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le mépris, peut-être.

Isis le regarda repartir vers son dortoir, de cette même démarche pleine d'assurance et de classe. Son regard vert finit par retomber sur le bracelet fautif. Un magnifique bracelet en or blanc agrémenté d'un pavage de diamants ronds. Cadeau de James. Et bien sûr, stupide comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas penser à jeter ça en premier …

- Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, cria Isis en direction de Sirius.


	3. Game Over Baby

Bonjour bonjour :)

Tout d'abord, je suis extrêmement désolée du retard. J'ai eu des examens et des compétitions importantes qui ont bouffé mon temps libre. En plus je suis lente, c'est une horreur. Un conseil pour ceux qui veulent poster une fic… SURTOUT AYEZ TOUJOURS UN CHAPITRE D'AVANCE !

Passons..

Vu le temps entre ce chapitre et le précédent je crois qu'une récapitulation des personnages s'impose :

ISIS AMATT : Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Son père est indien et Moldu et sa mère anglaise et sorcière. En quelque mot Isis est l'ex-copine de James Potter et regrette énormément les mois où elle sortait avec lui. Elle est châtain, peau mate et ma foi, fort jolie. En revanche Isis a de mauvais résultats scolaires parce que c'est une énorme branleuse, ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu'elle s'entende bien avec Sirius Black.

AUDRINA MORRISON : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et meilleure amie d'Isis. Blonde et d'un caractère facile, elle soutient Isis du mieux qu'elle peut.

PENELOPE SCHOONMAKER : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et amie d'Isis et Audrina. Elle partage aussi leur dortoir. En deux mots elle est exubérante et très « Poufsouffle ».

HARRIET STENDHAL: Poufsouffle de 6ème année du dortoir des filles. Elle est clairement rabat-joie et légèrement intolérante.

WOODY DORFMAN : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et ringard comme il s'en trouve partout. Personnage secondaire mais plutôt du genre accro à Isis.

GAVIN STRONG : Un Griffondor de 5ème année nouvellement entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch dont James est le capitaine. Ledit James qui a lamentablement proposé à Gavin de tenter sa chance avec Isis à peine leur histoire terminée.

Voila voila je pense avoir fait le tour des personnages inventés puisque le reste vient de cette chère JK Rowling et je n'ai donc pas à les présenter ! Merci de me lire et merci des reviews, ça fait vraiment très très plaisir ( même si ça me fait d'autant plus culpabiliser pour mon retard ).

Bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle le soit !

* * *

_**Game Over Baby**_

_Guide en cas de rupture chaotique- Chap. 2_

_Alors ça y est ? Tout votre bazar est jeté et, avec un peu de chance, déjà en train de se décomposer dans un quelconque container ? Vous allez donc parfaitement bien maintenant que votre environnement est inoffensif ? Non ? Vraiment ? Je vois, je vois… La Prochaine étape peut-être ?_

_II- Chercher du soutien dans son entourage_

_Et oui et oui, jeunes gens.. Ne vous voilez pas la face, dans cette histoire, le seul moyen de s'en sortir sans y laisser trop de plumes, c'est de s'armer de courage. Or, qui est très précisément là pour remonter le moral des troupes ? Votre entourage ! En bref, il est temps pour Stacy, votre voisine de palier que vous avez soutenu quand son chat est mort de vous rendre la pareille. De même pour John, ce collègue de travail que vous avez motivé à perdre du poids et qui se doit bien de vous retendre la perche. Et sachez que les alliés les plus surprenants sont souvent les plus utiles._

(''.°.'')

- Franchement, je crois pas que tout foutre à la poubelle ait été hyper efficace, commença Audrina face à la glace de la salle de bain. J'ai une meilleure solution pour l'oublier …

- Le tuer ? Proposa Isis d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

- Bon, alors ça fait deux solutions.

Ce vendredi matin, Audrina et Isis réquisitionnait la salle de bain pour discuter. Audrina, en sous-vêtements de coton rose pâle très « fillette de 11 ans », s'épilait consciencieusement les sourcils en attendant Isis qui était encore sous la douche.

Elles venaient de terminer le cours d' Enseignement Sportif Obligatoire (ESO), un cours où tous les 6ème années étaient réunis dans le parc de Poudlard qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente.

Elles reprenaient donc cet après-midi par le cours de Savoir-vivre. La matière, selon l'avis d'Isis, la plus ringarde et chiante qu'il était toléré de supporter en 1976.

Un jour Dumbledore aura la merveilleuse idée de supprimer cette matière.. Un jour.

- J'avais pensé à autre chose. Tu pourrais tenter avec un autre mec, histoire de passer à autre chose plus rapidement. Ca marche sur Penelope alors pourquoi pas sur toi, déclara Audrina, convaincue.

- Mauvaise idée. A la limite je préférai l'alternative de l'homicide, conclut Isis.

Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de se taper le premier gus qui voudrait bien d'elle seulement pour qu'il serve de substitut à James. Ce genre de technique était foireuse, c'était universellement connu.

La Poufsouffle passa sa main hors de la cabine de douche pour demander une serviette de bain à Audrina. Sa main droite. La main où était accroché le bracelet. Bien sûr, Audrina tiqua dessus lorsqu'elle lui fourra la serviette entre les doigts.

La métisse eut donc le droit à un regard de travers de son amie lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, emmitouflée dans une serviette propre.

- Oui, je sais ça craint. Mais j'avais oublié qu'il était… là, se justifia Isis en papillonnant innocemment des yeux. C'est Sirius qui s'en est rendu compte.

Audrina retourna à ses sourcils, l'air de réfléchir à la question.

- Tu n'as qu'à .. l'offrir à ta meilleure amie ? Proposa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Proposition rejetée, rétorqua Isis en souriant.

Elle se plaça aux côtés de la blonde, face à la glace et s'empara d'un peigne. Rien de tel que les techniques rustiques à la Moldu quand il s'agissait de la toilette.

- Alors rends-le lui si tu veux pas le jeter. Je vois que ça.

Isis lui jeta un regard rapide à travers le miroir avant de fixer ses yeux sur le bracelet offert par James. Le prix de ce seul petit bijou était probablement supérieur au Produit Intérieur brut du Mozambique. Il semblait donc triste de s'en débarrasser.

- Et alors c'est Sirius qui l'a remarqué ? Demanda Audrina en changeant de sujet.

La blonde se permettait de l'appeler Sirius lorsqu'elle parlait avec Isis mais en dehors de cela, elle s'en tenait à l'impersonnel « Black » dont devait se contenter la majorité des gens (et encore, cela n'incluait que ceux qui avaient l'honneur et/ou le culot de lui adresser la parole.).

Isis aussi avait eu un soucis avec ça car elle détestait cette habitude qu'avaient les Anglais de s'appeler par leur nom de famille. Elle avait donc appelé Sirius par son prénom dès le début de son histoire avec James. Le Griffondor, en revanche l'avait longtemps appelé Amat.

Il avait fallu gagner sa confiance avant que monsieur Black daigne l'appeler « Isis ».

- La honte d'ailleurs. Mais ça va, c'est ma fierté qui a tout pris, souffla Isis en démêlant ses longs cheveux châtains.

- Au contraire, réjouis-toi. Il y a tellement de filles qui crèveraient d'envie que Sirius remarque quelque chose chez elle. Même si c'est que le poignet.

Isis secoua son poignet devant ses yeux:

- ô joie ! Mon poignet a un tel sex-appeal que même Sirius Black le mate…

- Tu sais très bien que je vendrai ma collection de vernis pour te le piquer Isis, trop de charisme, tu vois ? Continua Audrina en pouffant.

- Pétasse ..

Ayant achevé ses sourcils , Audrina sortit de la salle de bain pour enfiler son uniforme. Isis en profita pour s'étaler devant la glace et entreprendre de s'attacher les cheveux . Un petit chignon-crotte brouillon en haut du crane et tout irait pour le mieux.

Rapide et efficace.

- Très franchement, j'avais l'air de quoi là-dedans? Demanda Penelope en exhibant la tenue de sport qu'elle portait le matin même. L'uniforme de sport était méconnaissable tellement la Poufsouffle l'avait raccourci et resserré pour mouler ses fesses potelées.

- D'une pute! Répondit Audrina après un rapide regard sur son amie.

Penelope eut l'air satisfaite de la réponse et entra dans la salle de bain.

- Bah.. Ça en fera juste une de plus à Poufsouffle, ajouta Isis en contemplant Penelope à son tour.

Une petite demi heure plus tard, les filles arrivaient dans la grande salle du 6ème étage où se déroulait le cours de Savoir-vivre.

Encore un fois, toute leur promotion de 6ème année était assise sur deux espèces d'estrades qui se faisaient face. De l'avis d'Isis, cela s'inspirait fortement des amphithéâtres moldu.

Au centre, Mr Bugles, un vieux bonhomme fripé et constamment mal luné criait déjà sur des élèves. Un accueil tellement chaleureux..

Étant arrivées avec quelques milli secondes de retard, la petite troupe de Poufsouffle se vit offrir un superbe regard meurtrier de sa part. Isis ne put s'empêcher déclarer d'une voix amusée:

-J'en connais un qui devrait se fumer un pétard avant de venir.

Deux Poufsouffles un peu niaises qui trainaient pas loin pouffèrent dans leur mains et Audrina acquiesça sans trop savoir ce qu'était un pétard.

Sagement, elles allèrent s'assoir sur l'estrade de droite qui était le côté fille.

Lorsque Bugles prit la parole pour annoncer sur quoi porterait le cours, Isis pria pour qu'il ne soit pas question de sort de vaisselle comme la dernière fois. Contre toute attente, le cours allait porter sur la danse de salon. Isis, que ce genre de danse n'excitait pas vraiment, lâcha tout de même un soupir soulagé.

- On se met en couple, jeunes gens et on attend mes consignes DANS LE CALME, s'écria Bugles.

« Dans le calme ».. Monde utopique des professeurs. Comme si une salle bourrée d'ados dominés par leurs hormones allaient rester « calmes » quand on leur parlait de se mettre en couple.

C'est tout à fait ce que se disait Isis avec un petit sourire ironique. Sourire qui s'évapora dès lors qu'un horrible catastrophe apparut sous ses yeux.

James Potter, ses cheveux bruns en pétard et ses yeux de chocolat fondu s'approchait d'elle.

C'était terriblement niais mais le temps parut se ralentir.

…

Ou alors ça venait du fait que James s'arrêtait toute les deux secondes pour saluer des gens.

Quand il arriva face à elle, ses deux amies s'éclipsèrent de manière plus ou moins discrète.

- Salut, commença-t-il avec un sourire pas franchement convainquant.

Isis ne supportait pas les « Salut » ambigus. A la limite elle préférait un « Hey » de crétin ou un « Yo » de pechno. Un « Bonjour » formel peut-être ? Bon peut-être pas un « Kikoo » parce que ça, ça craint un max.

Toujours est-il qu'Isis se sentait comme une pauvre débile. Il venait pourquoi au juste ? Avait-elle le droit de lui cracher au visage si il ne venait pas pour se rabibocher avec elle ? Ça ferait un peu désordre.

- Salut.

Tiens BAM, Isis-l'espiègle lui renvoyait un bon gros « Salut » dans la figure. Une répartie tout bonnement incroyable.

- Merde. Ce que je vais dire est franchement gênant mais.. J'espère que tu vas bien le prendre, reprit-il en joignant ses mains pour se donner une contenance.

Le cœur de la métisse se serra douloureusement. Elle avait un très très mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup-là et sentait le truc pas cool arriver.

Comme si l'histoire de la caser avec Gavin Strong, le joueur de Quidditch ne suffisait pas. Strong qui, soit dit en passant, lui lançait des regards qui se voulaient aguicheurs à longueur de temps.

Passablement écœurant, oui.

- Je crois que.. On devrait s'éloigner un peu tout les deux.

- T'es au courant que tu m'as déjà largué ? Siffla-t-elle après un temps.

James secoua doucement la tête et les éloigna un peu du groupe d'élèves à proximité. Isis ne pensa même pas à la main du jeune homme qui était perfidement posé dans son dos pour la faire avancer.

Il reprit la parole une fois éloigné des autres élèves et à l'abri du regard de Bugles. Une chance, il était un peu bigleux.

- Je veux dire qu'il serait peut-être plus malin de ne plus s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre en cours ou là par exemple, de plus se mettre tous les deux pour les danses en couple. Je dis ça pour toi. Pour que tu passes à autre chose.. Plus facilement. Désolé pour la dernière fois, j'ai dit des trucs stupides. Je pensais pas que tu…

Il désigna le poignet d'Isis d'un geste vague. Son poignet. Celui-là même qui portait le maudit bracelet. Isis se mordit très fort l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas penser au fait que James avait découvert ses lamentables espérances. C'était pas seulement blessant mais surtout hyper gênant.

Le Griffondor dut le remarquer et préféra la laisser seul. Il n'aimait pas trop se dire qu'il était la cause de son trouble, cela ne collait pas avec sa réputation de beau gosse sympa et agréable à vivre.

Il finit donc par partir après un « Salut » qui finit d'achever Isis.

{-°-}

C'est bien connu, la tristesse laisse toujours place à son amie la colère. La situation ne fit pas exception.

Après avoir eu un franc coup de barre d'environ 4 minutes et demi, Isis s'attaqua à un plus gros morceau.

Prise d'un regain d'énergie malsaine, l'indienne traversa la salle de couples à demi formés. C'est ce moment là que choisi Bugles pour mettre en route la musique.

Un air doux de valse viennoise envahit la salle, ce qui jurait atrocement avec ses envies d'éclater la belle gueule de Sirius Black contre un quelconque pavé. Car oui, qui hormis lui pouvait avoir dit à James qu'elle conservait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Traître !

- Enfoiré ! L'accosta-t-elle aimablement.

Le bougre était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, deux filles à ses côtés. Fidèle à son habitude, il paraissait s'en fiche totalement alors que c'était loin d'être des laiderons. Des Serdaigles même plutôt bien fichues qui devaient se battre pour pouvoir danser avec Seigneur Black, Roi des Nazes.

- Tu vois pas qu'on discute, souffla l'une des filles quelque peu irritée d'être interrompue.

Isis se tourna vers elle.

- Dis moi, tu sais qui je suis ?

- Oui, Isis Amatt mais qu'est-ce que …

- Et bien moi j'ignore qui tu es et je ne veux pas le savoir. Allez dégage, claqua Isis en détournant son attention de la Serdaigle.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de parler si méchamment. Et un peu ridicule aussi. Toujours est-il que les deux filles désertèrent. L'une de honte et l'autre par solidarité il faut croire.

- Isis ? Isis Amatt ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horribles paroles ? Se moqua Sirius. Cette façon de se coiffer.. C'est pour dissimuler le 666 gravé sur ton front ?

- La ferme et danse, claqua-t-elle en prenant sa main et en le tirant vers le centre de la pièce.

D'ordinaire, elle ne dansait jamais avec Sirius Black.

D'un part parce qu'évidemment, son cavalier attitré avait longtemps été James.

D'autre part, même lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore James, Sirius était de toute façon LE cavalier difficile à obtenir. D'autant plus que le bougre dansait fichtrement bien toute ces danses de mémères.

En général il finissait par danser avec les jolies filles de sa maison, (la bande à Evans).

- Alors alors, explique moi ce qui te chagrine. Moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et gentil, marmonna Sirius distraitement.

- A la base, oui. Mais les gens comme toi m'en empêchent.

Sirius lui décocha un sourire amusé qui creusait l'espèce de mini fossette sous les coins de sa bouche. Toujours est-il que le sourire du jeune homme, aussi charmant soit-il, était extrêmement mal venu.

Isis était en colère. Grosse grosse colère. Elle tenta de faire passer ça dans un regard noir mais c'était peine perdu, Sirius ne la regardait même pas.

- Black, ta main doit être plus basse dans mon dos, c'est une valse, commença-t-elle. Bref, je voulais te dire que t'es pas cool avec moi !

- Juste par la pensée ? Je suis doué! S'étonna-t-il comme un bienheureux en portant enfin son attention sur Isis.

- Pas _si_ bas, la main Sirius, s'irrita-t-elle. Explique moi pourquoi James est au courant que je porte encore son foutu bracelet ?

- Dame Nature lui a donné des yeux, faut croire qu'il sait s'en servir, déclara mollement le Griffondor. Ma main se plait pas mal là où elle est !

- Retires ta main de mes fesses! S'exclama-t-elle en lui pinçant l'épaule. Je suis persuadé que tu lui as tout raconté. Maintenant il a pitié de moi, il croit que je l'aime toujours. Tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte hein?

Comme sa voix fleurait de plus en plus la colère, le sourire de Sirius prenait de l'ampleur. C'est vrai que sa réaction disproportionnée laissait tout à fait penser qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour James… Mais quelle quiche !

- Au risque de te décevoir, James et moi ne nous racontons pas tout. A part quand il s'agit d'un bon coup que l'autre devrait se taper. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle une histoire - Isis le stoppa d'un regard noir -… une histoire totalement inappropriée que je garderais pour un autre moment, finit-il doucement. Tout ça pour dire que je suis innocent. Eh oui, il est matériellement impossible que je sois à l'origine de tous tes problèmes, Isi.

Il avait lâché ces dernières parole en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Bêtement, Isis constata que ses yeux étaient en fait gris et non noirs comme elle l'avait toujours pensé. Peut-être que cet info _hyper _vitale lui vaudrait quelque Galions de la part du fan club de Sirius Black. Ou même une place en tant que membre honoraire, qui sait ?

Quelque chose en elle lui criait de prendre l'argent. Son bon sens peut-être ?

Lorsqu'elle se re-concentra sur le monde extérieur et sur Black, entre autres choses, elle entendit la musique s'arrêter et le professeur beugler des choses.

- Bon, puisque cette conversation s'achève dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tu permets que je te laisse ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius la lâcha et tourna la tête, l'air de chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Sans raison, Isis paniqua.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça mais si cet idiot partait, elle se retrouverait seule. Elle, seule ! Sans cavalier et rejetée telle une Woody Dorfman au féminin.

Elle rattrapa le bras de Sirius alors qu'il partait vers de plus verts pâturages. Il se retourna, un sourcil levé faisant office de question muette.

- Tu vas quand même pas me laisser toute seule ?

A peine lâchée, sa phrase l'irrita carrément. Elle lui donnait l'air désespérée et sa voix prenait des accents limite suppliants.

Si avec ça Sirius ne se foutait pas de sa gueule…

- Très franchement, c'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire - il se tut, songeur- Je vais aller en Enfer ?

- Restes avec moi, déclara-t-elle simplement en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Sirius lâcha un rire dans lequel Isis entendit de l'étonnement et se tourna complètement face à elle. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et même si Isis était plutôt une grande fille, il la dépassait d'une tête.

Face à cette constatation, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui rendre son bras.

- MSIGQ ? Demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement, Isis laissa un blanc dans la « conversation ».

Voyant qu'il ne rajoutait rien, elle se permit un « De quoi ? » empli d'intelligence.

- Mais Sirius Il y Gagne Quoi ? MSIGQ ? Expliqua-t-il, blasé. A force de rendre service, il a fallu que je trouve une abréviation sympa..

Isis secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, férocement effarée par ce qui sortait de la bouche du garçon. Comme quoi la beauté ne fait pas tout..

- Sirius gagne.. Toute ma gratitude ? Proposa-t-elle sans trop y croire.

Le garçon eut un claquement de langue qui signifiait bien que l'idée était nulle.

- Sirius gagne un bisou ! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire supposé la rendre irrésistible.

Sirius lâcha un rire à moitié méchant, donc Isis ne fut qu'à moitié vexée. N'empêche que pour le côté irrésistible, on repassera !

A ce moment là, une Poufsouffle s'approcha de Sirius, Une 6ème année du second dortoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas énormément. En même temps, Michelle Montgomery ne gagnait pas tellement à être connue. C'était un peu le genre de fille qu'on cataloguait Poufsouffle dès le premier regard, ce qui, en soi, n'était absolument pas flatteur..

Est-ce utile de préciser que deux mômes sur trois pensent qu'être envoyé à Poufsouffle revient à rater sa vie? A côté des lions, les blaireaux feront toujours pâles figures. Rien que ça tiens, comment voulez-vous passer pour quelqu'un de cultivé et digne d'intérêt quand on vous appelle Blaireau ? Une explication s'impose parce que avec cet handicap, on est déjà mal barré.. Surtout dans un environnement composé d'ados qui ont la vanne facile. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs prenaient un plaisir sournois à lui répéter que Poufsouffle était la maison-poubelle de Poudlard.

« Les loyaux et les travailleurs ».

De son côté, Isis ne se considérait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas comme tel. Mais comme elle n'était ni réellement courageuse, ni particulièrement fourbe ni franchement sage… Adieu Griffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard et Bonjour la réputation de fille facile et pas futée.

-Sirius, tu danses avec moi? Demanda Michelle en piquant un fard du feu de Dieu.

Sirius eut un petit rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon. Même Isis sentait que cette affaire là puait à des kilomètres.

Il fallait vraiment avoir un feeling de merde pour aborder Sirius de cette façon. Quoi que feeling de merde ou pas, il fallait déjà être un brin suicidaire pour aborder Sirius tout court.

Isis elle-même qui pouvait se vanter de le connaître rien qu'un tout petit tout petit peu, ne décodait pas un dixième de ses réactions.

Toujours est-il qu'Isis ne savait pas comment Michelle Montgomery pouvait être si stupide. On ne pouvait même pas dire que ça venait de ses cheveux blonds parce que ses racines avaient tellement poussées qu'Isis se refusait à la qualifier encore de blonde. Crade.

Pour en revenir à Sirius, celui-ci laissa passer un silence gênant, technique d'intimidation classique. Il se tourna vers Michelle, la bouche entrouverte, comme en pleine réflexion. Son regard la détailla avec toujours ce même air pensif avant de passer à Isis, comme si la comparaison se faisait dans sa tête.

Michelle n'était pas vilaine mais pas jolie non plus. En dehors de ses cheveux, son visage avait une forme très ronde et ses yeux étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Et puis elle paraissait petite et un peu boule à côté d'Isis. Ou alors elle l'était, tout simplement.

Toujours est-il qu'après 5 bonnes grosses secondes de silence, Sirius n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche et Michelle commençait probablement à voir qu'elle était partie déjà perdante avec Black.

- Ca aurait été un plaisir… Vraiment, fit-il d'un ton atrocement sarcastique. Mais - _Sirius eut un grand sourire puis leva ses deux mains d'un geste exagéré_ - Mais je vais passer mon tour.

Le Griffondor ponctua son refus d'un petit rire de gamin. Mais pas le gamin sympatoche qui coiffe des chats et mange des glaces vanille-chocolat, plutôt le sale môme.

Isis regardait le spectacle, partagée entre compassion pour Michelle et amusement. Sirius était parfois cruel et adorait ça.

Michelle, qui ne comprenait pas toute la situation se tourna vers Isis, comme si celle-ci allait lui dire « C'était une boutade, il adorerait danser avec toi » d'un air exubérant.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire sympa digne d'une Poufsouffle. La fausse blonde répondit au sourire d'Isis par un autre, plus crispé. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amies en tentant de se rassurer.

- T'es naze, claqua Isis avec tout de même un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il y a rien de pire que de me faire harceler par ce genre de fille. Je vais pas me casser le cul à trainer ce boudin juste pour ménager sa sensibilité. Elle a un vrai problème cette fille, je te le dis moi.

- Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de relations durables alors je crois qu'il ne connait rien aux relation homme/femme, déclara-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

- Mais Sirius Black s'y connait très bien en relation homme/vagin et ça lui suffit amplement.

Isis pouffa en regardant le Griffondor s'étirer bruyamment. Son pull se souleva légèrement, révélant une parcelle de peau foutrement attirante.

La métisse détourna la tête en se disant qu'en effet, le bougre devait s'y connaitre dans ce domaine, il avait tout ce qu'il faut pour en tout cas. Son raisonnement se poursuivit jusqu'à trouver une solution.

- Je sais ce que je peux faire pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement. Je te débarrasse de Michelle et tu finis le cours avec moi…

- Michelle ? Elle s'appelle Michelle ? S'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la dite Michelle. Je suis à une main de culpabiliser, elle a vraiment une vie de merde..

Isis ravala un sourire qu'elle jugeait mal venu. Franchement, quelqu'un qui s'appelle Isis peut-il se permettre de rire des autres prénoms ?

« °.-.° »

Après le cours de Savoir-vivre, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés dans leurs salles communes.

Dehors il pleuvait et malgré le fait qu'on était au mois de mars, il faisait super froid dans les couloirs. Penelope et Audrina avait elles aussi opté pour la solution de facilité en allant se réchauffer au coin du feu alors qu'Isis, elle, se dirigeait dans la direction opposée comme une furie.

Ce dont elle avait envie maintenant c'était de changer d'air. Juste une petite envie qui l'avait pris.

Non de non, rien à voir avec le fait que James et Lily s'étaient mis ensemble quand Bugles était passé au Foxtrot. Soit disant que Miss Evans maitrisait cette danse et que James avait besoin d'aide.

Résultat des courses, elle avait simulé un malaise vagal pour quitter le cours avant la fin. De toute façon, Sirius avait fini par la laisser toute seule.

Franchement, quoi qu'en dise les gens, la danse ne résout rien dans ces moments là. Et puis surtout pas une danse de tapette comme le Foxtrot.

Bref, maintenant il s'agissait de se changer les idées. Dehors par exemple. Dehors genre au terrain de Quidditch, là où à cette heure là, les Poufsouffle s'entrainaient comme tous les vendredi soirs.

Rapidement, elle fut en mesure d'apercevoir le terrain et même deux ou trois joueurs perchés sur leur balai.

A chaque fois qu'elle voyait les match ou les entrainements, elle mourrait d'envie d'en faire aussi. Faire partie de l'équipe de sa maison ce serait vraiment le pied.

Mais bon, il faut croire que les Anglais sont le peuple le plus vieux jeu de la planète genre pire que les Français parce que très rares étaient les filles qui intégraient les équipes.

C'était dégueulasse. Voire révoltant. A dire vrai, ça lui donnait des envies de féminisme extrême au point d'arrêter de se raser les dessous de bras, de bruler ses soutien-gorge ou de virer lesbienne.

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que ça semblait normal à quasiment tout le monde. Soit disant que ça éviterait aux filles de se blesser ou de se salir. C'etait dégueulasse mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

Arrivée au pied du terrain, elle fit un rapide tour d'inspection des tribunes. Par chance, il y avait des gens. Même en cas de mini-rechute sentimentale, Isis avait la solitude en horreur. C'est surement une des raisons qui lui faisait regretter James.

Bref.

Une fois montée dans les gradins, elle avait une super vue du terrain où l'équipe dirigée par Amos Diggory s'entrainait.

Tiens parlons-en de Amos Diggory.

Si il devait y avoir l'élection de Roi des Poufsouffle, il serait très certainement élu parce que monsieur est beau, sexy, intelligent, travailleur et sportif.

Le titre lui reviendrait à coup sûr si il existait mais entre nous, ça reviendrait à l'élire Roi des Blaireaux et dit comme ça, c'est un peu craignos.

Toujours est-il que Amos avait bien un défaut : Il était degueu.

Pas du genre dégueu qui se lave pas les mains après les toilettes, non. Bien pire… Degueu comme dans pervers. Et encore, pas un pervers comme Sirius qui, malgré tous les efforts qu'il fait à être grossier et ignoble n'en reste pas moins super classe.

AMOS DIGGORY EST UN GROS LOURD.

Voila qui est dit.

Cela dit ( et que cela reste confidentiel), ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui gênait Isis outre mesure. Les gros lourds pervers, elle leur trouvait un petit côté marrant.

Mais Audrina, elle, le haïssait de toutes ses forces et rêvait chaque nuit du moment où celui-ci aurait passé ses Aspics et déguerpirait de Poudlard ( Amos était en 7ème année). Isis n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi mais c'était comme ça depuis un paquet de temps.

- Hey, Isis !

Tirée de ses pensées par une voix féminine, Isis se tourna vers le haut des gradins où un groupe de Poufsouffle tout emmitouflé dans des doudounes derniers cris était posé.

De loin, Isis reconnut quelque têtes dont Harriet Stendhal ( O Joie ! ), Michelle Montgomery et une petite brune avec qui elle était en binôme l'année précédente. C'était surement cette dernière qui l'avait appelé.

Avec un grand sourire, Isis se dirigea vers elles. Contrainte et forcée, Harriet se décala pour laisser Isis s'asseoir… à côté de Michelle.

Dieu que le hasard faisait bien les choses. Avec un peu de doigté, son service pour Sirius avancerait plus vite que prévu.

Directement, Michelle lui expliqua de quoi elles parlaient avant son arrivée.

- On était en train de parler de la nouvelle idée de Mercedes. Sortir avec deux mecs à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire avec deux copains à la fois ? Demanda une de ses amie, partagée entre dégout et curiosité.

- La même chose mais deux fois, répondit une troisième, convaincue.

- Et qui seront les heureux élus ?

- Diggory et … James Potter. Ca ne te dérangera pas Isis, j'espère ? Demanda un voix féminine.

Isis pivota pour voir qui venait de parler. Pas cette demeurée de Michelle. Pas cette garce d'Harriet. Pas n'importe quelle pimbêche de Poufsouffle.

Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça. Mercedes Parker-Perez. 7ème année de Poufsouffle qui mériterait de partager le trône avec Sir Amos Diggory. Bien que pour Mercedes, Isis n'ait aucun scrupule à l'appeler Reine des Blaireaux.

- Non t'inquiètes pas, Diggory ne me plait plus tant que ça, ironisa-t-elle.

- J'adore ton humour Amatt. Mais je te taquinais seulement, déclara la latino en faisant un vague mouvement de poignet.

Bon, au moins il était clair pour Isis qu'elle n'aimerait jamais Mercedes. Jamais jamais jamais.

En revanche, toute la petite bande n'avait d'yeux que pour Mercedes. Car oui, elle était clairement la prêtresse à Poufsouffle. Admirée et respectée ..

N'importe quoi. La seule chose chez elle qui la rendait supérieure c'était son expérience en ce qui concerne le dessous de la ceinture avec les mecs.

Le sexe opposé la trouvait « bonne ». Oui c'était le mot. Mercedes était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « un bon coup ». De l'avis d'Isis, c'était juste une fille qui avait une grosse bouche. C'était certainement lié .. C'était d'un chic en plus.

En bref c'était une sacré salope. Et pourtant Isis s'y connaissait en salope. Penelope était pas mal dans le genre. Mais le pire c'est que Penelope avait tout appris de Mercedes. Une bien triste période.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème, le problème là c'était de convaincre Michelle de lâcher Black pour effacer sa dette envers lui et, avec un peu de chance, se le réserver pour les futurs cours de danse. En attendant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelle horreur, elle parlait comme Penelope.

- Michelle, je peux te parler en privé cinq minutes ?

La fausse blonde acquiesça, intriguée et la suivit à l'autre bout de la rangée. D'ici, elle vit que l'entrainement était terminé. Les joueurs étaient à terre, en sueur et visiblement crevés par l'effort.

- Tu voulais me parler alors? S'impatienta Michelle en sortant Isis de sa contemplation.

- Oui.. Hum comment dire. Tout à l'heure, avec Sirius, j'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait.

- Ouais, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'hésite à lui demander de danser avec moi. Mais je réessaierais la semaine prochaine.

- Non, fit simplement Isis. Non parce que toi tu lui plais pas alors il refuseras à nouveau, tu sais !

_Maman Amatt disait toujours que sa fille manquait de tact._

- Quoi ? Non mais attends tu te prends pour qui là, au juste? Sirius me plait et je lui plais, t'as pas entendu sa réponse tout à l'heure ? « Ca aurait été un plaisir » il a dit , s'emporta Michelle en devenant encore plus rouge que face à Sirius.(Ce qui est un exploit, d'un point de vue scientifique).

_Maman Amatt avait raison._

Michelle repartit vers ses amies, furibonde. Isis ne s'y était pas attendue à celle-là mais elle ne l'avait pas volé.

Il était temps de passer au plan B.

Y avait-il au moins un plan B ?

/°-°\

En pleine réflexion, Isis descendit des gradins sans trop faire attention. Elle n'avait pas trop d'idée pour décourager Michelle et très franchement, ça commençaient à l'ennuyer.

Tout comme le vélo avait commencé à l 'ennuyer quand son père retira les deux petites roues et tout comme l'Arithmancie avait commencé à l'ennuyer quand les calculs devinrent littéraux.

La difficulté l'ennuyait. Ca expliquait ses mauvaises notes en même temps.

En bas des marches, les joueurs de Poufsouffle qui entraient et sortaient des vestiaires formaient un joyeux bordel..

Isis eut tout le loisir de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un vestiaire commun à tous. Un point en moins pour son idée de mixité des équipes.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention à côté des vestiaires. Diggory s'engueulait avec… Audrina, pardi ! Pour changer. Sauf qu'il y avait une nouveauté, Amos était presque à poil.

Une curiosité chaste et désintéressée poussa Isis à s'approcher.

- Espèce de débile, tu te crois au Salon du X ? Tu peux pas arrêter de montrer ton bazar deux secondes ?

- Quoi? Tu veux peut-être que je portes une combi et un casque pour aller me doucher ?

-Pourvu qu'on voit autre chose que ta tête.

Non loin du couple d'amoureux transis, elle aperçut quelqu'un qui la fixait. Sébastian Hunter, que tout le monde appelle Smoke pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Encore une fois, il avait d'ailleurs quelque chose entre les lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'Isis et reporta son attention sur la dispute qui ne cessait pas:

- Je tiens à dire que c'est ta dégénérée de copine qui a commencé.

- Mais je tiens à te rappeler que c'est ton copain le demeuré dans l'histoire.

- C'est son côté joueur de Quidditch, accorda-t-il en proposant sa cigarette à Isis.

- Sois gentil avec tes amis. Déjà que t'en a pas beaucoup, déclara Isis en jetant sa cigarette par terre.

Le mégot rougit quelque secondes avant que le talon en bois de la botte d'Isis lui porte le coup fatal.

- Tu sais que j'ai arrêté depuis qu'on a rompu tous les deux, fit-elle. Les deux meilleures idées de ma vie d'ailleurs.

- T'es qu'une salope frigide, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais avant.. Répondit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

A ce moment là, Audrina arriva au pas de charge face à eux, son joli visage déformé par la colère. Il était temps de fausser compagnie de tout ce beau monde si le meurtre d'Amos devait être évité. Bien que dans l'absolu, ça n'était pas une si grosse perte.

Audrina envoya un regard noir à Smoke au passage et rebroussa chemin vers le château sans attendre son amie. Isis pressa le pas pour la rattraper, ayant juste le temps d'entendre Sebastian lancer :

- En passant, quand est-ce qu'on fête ton tout nouveau célibat ?

*'o'*

- Je te cherchais pour aller diner, je lui est _juste _demandé où t'étais. C'est parti au quart de tour. Bordel, je vais le dépecer et le bouffer un jour ce mec, grogna Audrina en marchant à un rythme plus que soutenu.

Isis, pourtant très sportive, avait du mal à tenir le rythme de croisière que prenaient les jambes interminables de son amie. Les talons de ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble du parc n'aidant pas franchement.

En attendant, elle laissait Audrina cracher son venin toute seule, comme après chaque entrevue avec son âme sœur.

Isis, elle, s'occupait en réfléchissant à sa conversation express avec Smoke. Le meilleur ami de Diggory. Un Sang-mêlé comme elle et surtout le garçon avec qui elle sortait avant James.

Un espèce de cliché du mec torturé qui fout sa santé en l'air en fumant et qui joue (mal) de la guitare à ses heures perdues. Elle se rappelle même qu'il voulait se faire tatouer une phrase-bateau sur l'omoplate le jour où elle l'avait largué. Tiens, est-ce qu'il l'avait fait du coup ?

En tout cas, elle savait ce que c'était, maintenant que James l'avait largué à son tour. Smoke avait du bien se marrer en apprenant la nouvelle. Ca expliquait sa dernière phrase. La honte.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour diner, l'intégralité du Poufsouffle Academy était déjà à table et surement déjà au courant de la mésentente Michelle-Isis.

Michelle lui envoya sans tarder un regard noir qu'Isis ne releva même pas. Audrina et Isis s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. Face à elles, Penelope ne les avait pas attendues. Elle entamait déjà le gâteau au miel face à elle. Rapidement, cette dernière en vint à leur raconter qu'elle était sûre d'avoir vu Bugles, le prof de Savoir-vivre, peloter Pomfresh dans le couloir. Curieusement, l'anecdote suscita le débat pendant tout le repas. Une petite demi-heure après, les filles montèrent se coucher.

(°v°)

Le samedi matin, c'était grasse matinée pour la majorité des élèves. Enfin, par grasse matinée, il fallait entendre 10h dernier carat. Pas de problème pour Isis qui, de toute façon, se levait tôt tous les samedi pour aller courir.

Courir c'était beurk pour la plupart des gens. Et même pour Isis avant. Mais l'année dernière, quand elle avait rompu avec Smoke et par la même occasion arrêté de fumer, il avait bien fallu trouver un moyen de penser à autre chose. Entre nous, le Quidditch aurait été parfait mais compte tenu du problème soulevé plus haut, c'était impossible.

A 8h, Isis était donc sur le terrain à crapahuter depuis une petite heure. C'était devenu une espèce d'addiction, l'effort, la sueur, les courbatures, tout ça tout ça! Glamour au possible. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces dispositions là qu'elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle vit l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor entrer sur le terrain.

Depuis quand s'entrainaient-ils le samedi matin? C'était étonnant sachant que James, qui est quand même le capitaine, n'aurait jamais sacrifié sa grasse matinée. Quoi que le match Griffondor/Poufsouffle approchait à grands pas.

En attendant elle allait devoir se taper Strong à coup sûr. Cet espèce de débile qui croyait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec elle. Beurk. Mais bon, il s'agissait du second batteur de l'équipe donc il était forcément présent à l'entrainement. Tant pis, elle continuerait son footing coûte que coûte …

Déjà, les premiers joueurs s'envolaient pour débuter les échauffements. Là où elle était, aucun des joueurs ne la voyaient mais elle se trouvait sur la longueur qui allait vers l'attroupement de Lions. Deux secondes, elle examina l'alternative de repartir dans l'autre sens pour ne voir personne … et surtout pas James … et surtout pas avec cette tête … et surtout pas après la conversation de la veille.

Mais elle choisit de ne pas changer de direction. Elle était Isis Amatt, celle qui était supposée n'avoir honte de rien. Il faut croire qu'elle avait changé depuis..

- Hey, Isis ! T'es venu pour nous regarder? Lança justement le garçon qu'elle redoutait de voir mais qui n'était pas James.

Gavin vola vers elle, un sourire banane scotché sur sa figure de stupide Griffondor. Il s'arrêta face à elle. Quoi? Parce qu'il attendait une réponse peut-être ? Comme si là tout de suite, elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient admirer une équipe de glandus qui vole sur des balais. Il faut quand même rappeler qu'elle portait des grosses chaussures moches de course, des chaussettes qui ressortaient (probablement même pas assortis), un short tout serré et court genre cycliste et pour couronner le tout, l'immonde T-shirt XL à l'effigie des Sex Pistols. Classe, oui c'était le mot ! Etrange d'ailleurs qu'elle soit encore en mesure de faire de l'effet à Strong.

- Strong, tu fous quoi ? On doit s'entrainer, cria la voix reconnaissable de James depuis l'autre bout du terrain où il attendait pour libérer les cognards.

De façon totalement subjective, elle le trouva super sexy, les cheveux dans le vent et faisant voleter le Vif d'or dans ses mains expertes. Visiblement lui ne l'avait pas vu, ou pas reconnu. Ou juste ignoré. Décidément, cette journée commençait bien.

Plus près d'eux, Sirius paraissait attendre Strong aussi, sa batte à la main et l'air pas content du tout. Le jeune batteur, vraisemblablement dans le but de faire le fier, ignora son capitaine et se retourna vers Isis. A peine deux minutes plus tard, c'était donc Sirius qui s'écriait:

- Strong tu te ramènes ou je viens te chercher !

A sa place, Isis n'aurait carrément pas attendu que Sirius vienne la chercher mais Gavin tenait à la bassiner sur des choses chiantes de gamin de 5eme année.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, un sifflement retentit près de la Poufsouffle. Avec agilité, Strong eut le temps de se décaler. Pas Isis. Un cognard lui arriva en pleine poitrine.

A ce moment là, le mot douleur prit tout sons sens. Plié en deux par le choc, Isis eut la chance de s'effondrer au sol, évitant ainsi le cognard qui revenait dans l'autre sens. Vers celui qui l'avait lancé. Sirius Black.


	4. Good Girls Go Bad

_**Hey :)**_

_**Voila mon nouveau chapitre que je poste parce que la sortie de HP7 m'a motivé !**_

_**Vraiment désolée du retard même si, techniquement, je ne suis pas plus en retard que d'habitude x) Impossible de m'en vouloir, c'est NOEL ! L'altruisme, l'amour tout ça tout ça ;)**_

_**Pour répondre à la question de Loudee : Oui en général mon avatar représente Isis comme je me l'imagine :)**_

_**Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier pour les reviews :D Je suis aux anges quand j'en reçois, rien de plus motivant ! MERCII ! Et JOYEUX NOEL :D**_

_**PS : Pour info, je passe en Rating T chères amies ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans ce chapitre (au passage, je n'incite personne à la consommation d'alcool ou de drogues !)**_

_Petit récapitulatif des personnages :_

ISIS AMATT : Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Son père est indien et Moldu et sa mère anglaise et sorcière. En quelque mot Isis est l'ex-copine de James Potter et regrette énormément les mois où elle sortait avec lui. Elle est châtain, peau mate et ma foi, fort jolie. En revanche Isis a de mauvais résultats scolaires parce que c'est une énorme branleuse, ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu''elle s'entende bien avec Sirius Black.

AUDRINA MORRISON : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et meilleure amie d'Isis. Blonde et d'un caractère facile, elle ne supporte cependant pas Amos Diggory.

PENELOPE SCHOONMAKER : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et amie d'Isis qui partage aussi leur dortoir. En deux mots elle est exubérante et très « Poufsouffle ».

HARRIET STENDHAL: Poufsouffle de 6ème année du dortoir des filles. Elle est clairement rabat-joie et légèrement intolérante.

WOODY DORFMAN : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et ringard comme il s'en trouve partout. Personnage secondaire mais plutôt du genre accro à Isis.

GAVIN STRONG : Un Griffondor de 5ème année nouvellement entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch dont James est le capitaine. Ledit James qui a lamentablement proposé à Gavin de tenter sa chance avec Isis à peine leur histoire terminée.

SEBASTIAN « SMOKE » HUNTER : Ex-petit ami d'Isis. Un 7ème année accro à la fumette, un peu artiste et meilleur pote de Diggory. Il entretient d'assez bons rapports avec Isis.

AMOS DIGGORY: 7ème année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle donc populaire, coureur de jupon et bon vivant. Il a beaucoup de mal avec Audrina, la préfète coincée.

MERCEDES PARKER-PEREZ: Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Reine des abeilles. Fille facile, donc fille populaire.. Isis ne la supporte pas.

MICHELLE MONTGOMERY: Poufsouffle de 6ème année de la bande de Mercedes. Un peu simplette peut-être mais pas méchante. Une fille qui convoite sérieusement Sirius Black parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

_**Good Girls Go Bad**_

- Merde, Isis ! Ca va ? S'écria une voix paniquée.

Quelques secondes plus tard Strong était à ses côtés. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, le choc de ce foutu cognard lui avait coupé le souffle. Dans sa malchance, il avait peut-être même fait disparaitre son sein droit.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre derrière le Griffondor, James arrivait en criant un truc du genre « Elle va bien ? ».

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ces deux là ? Elle n'était pas une Lionne elle.. Peut-être que chez les Griffondor, quand on se prend un cognard dans le bide, ça chatouille, mais chez elle, ça casse trois côtes.

Au dessus d'elle, la tête de James apparut à côté de celle de Strong. Ainsi que celle d'un autre mec de Griffondor franchement épais qui lui cachait la lumière du soleil pour le coup.

Tous ces mecs qui la relookaient, c'était bien joli mais ça lui rappelait qu'elle était fringuée comme une grosse pouilleuse. Elle n'était pas du genre portée sur les apparences (enfin comparée aux filles de sa maison) mais ça lui donnait quand même envie d'aller se cacher là.

- Ca va, pas de soucis, articula-t-elle avec peine.

Elle écarta la tête gênante de son ex-petit ami et amorça un mouvement pour se redresser. Et là .. DOULEUR. Le mot dut se lire dans ses yeux car James reprit la parole, irrité :

- Ah bah ouai, visiblement, pas de soucis, marmonna-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, Potter passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille et une autre sous ses genoux. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, elle se retrouva dans les bras de James qui marchait à grandes enjambées vers le château.

- T'es pas censé déplacer quelqu'un qui s'est probablement cassé quelque chose, articula difficilement Isis

- Dès que je récupère ma baguette, je te fais l'éviter. Mais là il faut que t'ailles à l'infirmerie, répondit James sans la regarder.

Isis grogna. Elle détestait l'infirmerie parce que c'était chiant, il y avait tout le temps tout plein de monde, il fallait attendre même quand on pissait le sang. Et puis la nouvelle infirmière, Pomfresh, gardait les élèves en otage pendant des heures.

- Je veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Tu sais que je déteste ça ! ronchonna Isis dans sa barbe.

- Si tu te plains, Isis, je te lâche, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Isis tiqua. En effet, elle avait la grosse impression que ça faisait une éternité que James ne lui avait pas sourit. Bon techniquement, il ne lui souriait pas puisqu'il regardait devant lui uniquement.

Justement, ils arrivaient au niveau des vestiaires où les autres joueurs attendaient. Sirius se décolla immédiatement du mur où il s'était appuyé.

- Alors ? Elle va …

James le stoppa dans sa phrase en lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement que personne ne vit à part le concerné. Sirius serra la mâchoire et partit dans le sens inverse.

Une ambiance gênante s'installa où personne n'osait demander quoi que ce soit. Isis, qui tentait de s'installer plus confortablement dans les bras de James, n'y fit pas trop attention.

- Quelqu'un me file ma baguette je dois l'emmener voir Pomfresh, lança James d'une voix irritée.

Un des mecs présents se pressa de lui donner, il ne le remercia que du bout des lèvres. Avec des mouvements saccadés, il effectua un sortilège de lévitation sur Isis en tentant de ne pas trop la secouer. C'est donc en flottant devant James qu'elle arriva jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le trajet avait paru interminable entre sa poitrine qui la lançait douloureusement et James qui ne disait plus un mot. Ca aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être Strong à sa place.

Elle perçut la suite des événements dans un état second. La douleur devenait vraiment dur à supporter et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans un lit à la place. Son vœu fut exaucé lorsque Pomfresh prit le relai. L'infirmière l'allongea sur un des petits lits fermé par des rideaux et la suite, elle ne s'en souvenait plus…

(0°.°0)

- Et donc Bennett s'est pris un avertissement par Slughorn. Il était furax genre prêt à lire le mot devant toute la classe. La honte. Je cois qu'on avait tous pitié d'elle.

Près de son lit, Audrina racontait à son amie, toujours clouée à l'infirmerie, les petits riens insignifiants qu'elle avait raté ce lundi matin tout en triturant les feuilles de cours qu'elle apportait à Isis..

Même si Isis n'était pas dans l'incapacité de se lever, Pomfresh avait tenu à la garder le lundi matin en plus du dimanche. Très franchement, elle ne se plaignait pas de rater une matinée de cours. Surtout quand celle-ci comprenait une évaluation en Potion.

- Et Pene', elle fout quoi ? S'enquit Isis en essayant de lire à l'envers les parchemins.

- Elle était derrière moi, elle devrait pas tarder. Elle s'est arrêtée au toilettes de couloir Est, indiqua-t-elle en pointant son index vers le plafond.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua à côté d'elle, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Penelope, elles se tournèrent.. Des rires féminins envahirent la pièce. Un troupeau de gamines de Serdaigle entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, affichant un air niais qu'on ne peut se permettre qu'à douze ans.

- Il avait cours d'Histoire de la Magie à côté de notre salle de Métamorphose l'année dernière mais c'est la première fois que je le vois de si près, entendirent les Poufsouffles lorsque le groupe de fille passait devant elles.

- 50 galions que c'est genre un Maraudeur dehors, chuchota inutilement Audrina, un air coquin au visage.

- Je parie sur le petit Rockefeller moi. Il est plus de leur âge, continua très sérieusement Isis.

Voila une chose qui ne cesserait d'étonner Audrina. Parier 50 galions était à prendre au second degré dans son monde. Non mais sérieusement, avec cette somme on peut s'acheter une moto d'occasion et partir en virée dans les campagnes d'Ecosse. Dans le monde d'Isis c'était très certainement le prix d'une paire d'escarpin.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, les Maraudeurs au complet entrèrent. Pari gagné pour Audrina. A elle l'escapade écossaise en mobylette. Youhou.

En attendant, les quatre Griffondors se dirigeaient vers elles. Audrina lui adressa un regard éloquent, yeux écarquillés, elle paraissait assez hallucinée qu'ils soient passés. Enfin qu'ils aient _tous les quatre _fait le déplacement était impressionnant. Parce que sinon, la visite de Potter était supposée être légitime non ?

Audrina lança un petit regard à la ronde. A part le groupe de gamines de tout à l'heure, personne ne serait témoin de cette visite. Dommage pour sa réputation..

En ce qui concernait Isis, elle avait vraiment espéré que Sirius se bouge et vienne s'excuser pour le cognard dans le bide mais elle s'était dit que ça devait être trop lui demander. Pour le coup, voir tout ce beau monde autour de son lit lui donnait une bouffée d'orgueil la ramenant à l'époque où James et elle sortaient ensemble. Justement, ce dernier prit la parole:

- On dérange pas? S'enquit-il en s'adressant à Audrina plus particulièrement.

Celle-ci lui sourit en retour, satisfaite qu'on remarque tout de même sa présence.

- Pas de soucis, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Isis. De toute façon, je vais voir ce que fait Penelope, je te laisse mais on revient te voir ok?

Elle salua les quatre garçons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius, grand Gourou de la politesse, se tourna vers Audrina, comme si il la voyait seulement maintenant et lança un vague « Salut hum.. Ericsson ? »

Vague oui, plutôt. Etant donné qu'elle s'appelait Audrina _Morrison _et non Ericsson. Audrina était-elle censée agir comme les autres dindes de Poudlard et se sentir flattée qu'il ait retenu 5 lettres de son nom ? Négatif.

En même temps elle ne se voyait pas le reprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de son nom ?

Vexée ou pas, elle choisit de ne rien dire . Audrina n'avait pas un caractère belliqueux (exception faite avec Amos Diggory) et elle n'était pas assez tête brulée pour s'énerver sur un mec comme Black. Sait-on jamais qu'il décide de se venger et de la mettre sur sa liste noire.

Il l'avait déjà fait en 5ème année. Du moins une rumeur l'affirmait. Une bien triste histoire impliquant Black et une Griffondor qui n'avait pas voulu lui céder la place aux WC. Depuis, la malheureuse se ferait appeler « Anus Gras » par tous les élèves. Suicide social assuré.

Pour sa part, Isis n'y croyait pas. Sirius n'aurait pas perdu son temps à se venger d'une simple Griffondor. Les Serpentards lui prenaient déjà tout son temps.

- Elle s'appelle Morrison, précisa Peter lorsqu'Audrina eut quitté l'infirmerie.

- Qui ? Demanda Sirius, totalement ailleurs.

- Laisse tomber.

Il était clair que lui rappeler ce genre de détail était inutile. Ses propres amis étaient bien placés pour le savoir. Même avant, quand les Maraudeurs venaient pour parler à Isis, Sirius n'accordait pas un regard aux autres Poufsouffles. Même Penelope-la-bimbo ne retenait pas son attention. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de se faire remarquer.

Penelope n'avait jamais aimé passé inaperçue et grâce à son royal 95 D, cela n'arrivait pas souvent. « Mais Black n'est pas du genre à mater tes seins » , disait Isis à chaque fois pour la rassurer. Ce à quoi Penelope répondait toujours : « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir, t'en as pas toi ».

Toujours est-il que tous ça n'empêchait pas Sirius de faire battre le cœur de toute les gamines de Poudlard. Les _gamines_, oui, parce qu'avec l'âge, la plupart des filles apprenaient à leur misérable petit cœur qu'il était inutile de s'agiter tant pour Sirius Black. Rien de plus qu'un beau jouet dans une vitrine. Un jouet hors de prix. Peine perdue.

En plus, Sirius Black n'était assurément pas un prince charmant. Il n'en avait que l'apparence…

Justement, le Griffondor s'assit sur le lit d'Isis, l'obligeant à ramener ses jambes contre elle. Le drap laissait apercevoir ses mollets et elle se congratula chaudement d'avoir pensé à s'épiler les jambes.

Sirius reprit la parole avec une moue moqueuse:

- Oh, le beau pyjama… Sexy !

- Tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi? Répondit Isis avec un grand sourire.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question purement rhétorique mais soutint son regard deux petites secondes de trop.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda James en coupant leur échange visuel.

Isis tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait l'impression stupide qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Regarder son visage lui donna des petits picotements dans le ventre. Surtout qu'il avait cette ride soucieuse entre les deux sourcils qui la confortait dans l'idée que Monsieur s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Carrément! Par rapport à hier, fini-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Repousse des côtes ? Demanda Remus avec une moue compatissante.

- C'est ça ! Confirma-t-elle en tapotant son bandage.

La conversation se continua quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que James se racle bruyamment la gorge et envoie par la même occasion un regard appuyé à Sirius ( qui, d'ailleurs, grappillait de plus en plus de terrain sur le lit d'Isis).

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma et se tourna vers Isis avec un sourire amusé .

- Tu risques de trouver ça étonnant mais je crois que je suis … désolé.

Peter éclata de rire avant qu'Isis n'ai tout à fait saisi ses propos.

- Sirius.. Dis que t'es désolé, pas que tu « crois » l'être, marmonna Remus, à moitié consterné.

- Oui, enfin j'en suis sûr. Elle a compris l'idée de toute façon, elle est pas demeurée, s'irrita Sirius.

- Désolé de ? Reprit Isis, un sourcil levé.

- Pour le cognard, précisa-t-il avec un mouvement vague des épaules.

Il reprit tout de suite après :

- Même si, tout à fait entre nous, c'est James qui m'a obligé à venir te demander pardon. Sérieux, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es là, c'est celle de Strong. C'est vraiment un casse-couille, ce mec.

- Je crois qu'on assiste à un grand moment d'émotion, se moqua Peter, apparemment d'humeur joyeuse.

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde, même Sirius. Il était conscient de se comporter comme un gosse, mais Isis ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle ne lui en voulait jamais ..

Peu après, James, Remus et Peter quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller manger, laissant Sirius qui, curieusement, n'avait même pas fait mine de suivre ses amis. La Poufsouffle attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose; parler, chanter, peu importe. Il se contenta de poser son regard sur le ventre d'Isis, là où le bandage fait par Pomfresh cachait l'ignoble mixture dont son ventre était enduit.

- T'as vraiment mal ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Elle avait bien envie de répondre « Bah oui connard ».

- C'est pas agréable, quoi, se contenta-t-elle de dire en fixant elle aussi son ventre.

Un long silence ponctua sa réponse…Elle releva les yeux vers le Griffondor. Celui-ci était en train de la regarder, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait toujours trouvé le regard de Sirius Black hyper gênant. Enfin « toujours » parait un peu exagéré. Disons plutôt « depuis que Black daignait poser son sacro-saint regard sur elle » … C'est-à-dire depuis l'anniversaire de James à peu près ..

_« 3H du matin. Centre de Londres. Dans la demeure des Potter, une grande et haute bâtisse, un hôtel particulier d'époque où grimpait majestueusement du lierre sur la façade._

_A l'intérieur, le jeune Potter fêtait ses 16 ans. Pour l'occasion, plus de 200 personnes avaient été conviées, environ 30 caisses de whisky pur feu avaient été réquisitionnées et 3 canons à mousse étaient à disposition._

_Un mot d'ordre, le CHAOS._

_Isis, coincée entre deux corps inconnus et couverts de mousse, se disait justement qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre l'air. Elle ne tenait plus franchement sur ses pieds et il était totalement impossible de respirer au milieu de la piste de danse. Or la piste de danse s'étalait, approximativement, sur toute la maison. Conclusion, Isis tenta vainement de s'extirper de la masse grouillante._

_Arrivées là où la densité de population était plus vivable, elle aperçut un peu partout par terre des gens couchés, complètement ivres. Un couple la bouscula brutalement. Elle se cogna contre une baignoire._

_Une baignoire ?_

_Merde, que faisait une baignoire au beau milieu du salon ? Autour.. trois filles quasiment à poil et un mec déguisé en clown dont le maquillage avait sérieusement coulé vidaient tout un tas de trucs dans la baignoire en hurlant sur la musique. Du whisky, de la poudre non-identifiée, des pilules colorées, du vin rouge moldu et une des filles, plongée dans la baignoire, s'éclatait avec une bombe de chantilly. Le tout prenait une couleur bleu dégueulasse et en même temps obsédante._

_Face-de-clown prit un verre par terre qu'il remplit de la mixture et le tendit à Isis. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et le but cul-sec… avant de s'étouffer. Après avoir recraché ses poumons, elle s'éloigna en titubant. Elle monta tous les escaliers qu'elle croisait et finit par atterrir dans un immense grenier où, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais il semblait qu'un couple s'adonnait à des activités fort peu catholiques. Sentant ses haut-le-cœur revenir en force, elle chercha une issue._

_Une sorte de trappe avec un mini-escalier en fer se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Etant l'unique échappatoire, elle monta sans se poser de question._

_Là haut, c'était une espèce de terrasse en béton comme au dernier étage des vrais hôtels. Le vent chaud d'aout lui fouetta le visage. Sa tête tournait à fond, ses mains tremblaient compulsivement et elle voyait des petites étoiles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celle qu'on pouvait réellement voir dans le ciel._

_Le verre de cette merde était assurément de trop quand on s'était déjà enfilé une bouteille et demi de Whisky-pur-feu-action-immédiate dans les chiottes du deuxième étage avec Penelope et un parfait inconnu portant un slip Superman._

_- Putain de bordel de merde, cria-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant, mains sur les genoux._

_Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits mais c'est à peine si elle arrivait à respirer correctement._

_- Un problème? Demanda une voix à sa droite._

_Elle se tourna tout doucement. Autour d'elle quelques personnes la regardaient étrangement puis retournèrent à leurs occupations c'est-à-dire regarder le ciel, admirer la vue.. Ou simplement décuver, peut-être._

_Elle savait qu'elle aurait du avoir honte de s'être mis à hurler comme une dinde mais ses joues n'eurent même pas le discernement de rosir. A la place, elle se redressa vivement._

_Mauvaise idée._

_Elle eut l'impression d'être sur un bateau, stupidement, elle tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose mais s'écroula par terre. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était plus agréable comme ça. Elle avait chaud, quand même._

_- Hé.. Ca va ? Reprit la même voix que tout à l'heure._

_Isis papillonna des yeux, un visage masculin était au-dessus de sa tête. Un garçon qui lui semblait familier._

_- Dis moi qu'elle fait pas une overdose Remus.. Si quelqu'un crève chez moi, je vais me faire tuer, lança une seconde voix._

_Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le garçon l'avait porté jusqu'à son groupe d'amis. Lesquels jouaient à un poker sorcier, des vestiges de bouteilles d'alcool un peu partout._

_Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, sauf une. Ce dernier profitait de cette inattention pour tricher._

_Ils étaient 7. Deux 7ème_ _années de Griffondor, le voisin moldu de James et quatre futurs 6ème_ _années qui se faisaient appeler Les Maraudeurs._

_La situation ne pouvait pas être pire quand on savait __qui_ _étaient les maraudeurs.. Et l'influence qu'ils avaient à Poudlard._

_Isis mit ses deux mains sur son visage, pour se cacher ou peut-être pour se retenir de vomir ses entrailles. Bien que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre._

_- Oh, une fille._

_- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part je crois, elle est pas genre à Serdaigle ?_

_- Non, Poufsouffle plutôt non ?_

_- Elle est bonne._

_- Ouai, alors ça doit être Poufsouffle._

_Dans l'ordre, Peter Pettigrow avait parlé bêtement, un 7ème_ _année avait répondu, Remus Lupin avait rectifié, le Moldu avait été franchement vulgaire et James Potter en avait déduit que…_

_Pendant ce temps, Sirius Black continuait de tricher._

_L'esprit d'Isis commençait à tourner au ralenti, il lui semblait entendre des voix qui venaient de très très loin. Sinon, tout était calme. Elle finit par s'endormir._

_Cinq minutes (ou bien deux heures) plus tard, elle s'était réveillée. En effet, une violente envie de vomir l'avait extirpé du sommeil. Elle se releva vivement et courut jusqu'à la rambarde pour vomir, laissant une chaussure au sol. Jamais plus.. Jamais plus elle ne boirait un truc aussi degueulasse._

_- T'as pris quoi ? Demanda quelqu'un à côté d'elle._

_C'était James Potter. Génial. Elle gerbait chez lui, dans sa maison, alors que techniquement, il ne l'avait même pas invitée. Cette fois, elle eut le bon goût de rougir._

_- Un mélange dans une baignoire, baragouina-t-elle._

_James n'eut pas l'air de comprendre mais se contenta de hausser les épaules mollement, comme si c'était normal. Il était lui aussi appuyé contre la rambarde, ne portant qu'un simple polo blanc et un caleçon rayé bleu et noir._

_- « Strip-poker-buveur » déclara-t-il en montrant sa tenue d'un geste de la main, une invention des Maraudeurs._

_Sa manière de le mater n'avait pas du être discrète si il s'était senti obligé de se justifier. Bien que James n'eut pas du tout l'air gêné par sa tenue. Au contraire, il se permit à son tour d'examiner Isis. Elle avait des cheveux chocolat sagement lissés sur les côtés de son visage ovale. Son regard vert, très clairs, avait quelque chose de bizarre, comme si un regard aussi clair n'allait pas avec un teint mat comme le sien. Pourtant James trouvait ça vraiment joli. Oui, il la trouvait jolie. Définitivement._

_- James Potter, dit-il avec une pointe de suffisance qui semblait signifier qu'il était inutile de se présenter quand on avait sa notoriété._

_- Isis Amatt, se présenta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire auquel il répondit par un tout entier._

_Juste après, un mec avec une cape arriva en courant, paniqué. Comme quoi quelqu'un avait mis le feu au rideau du Petit Salon. James le suivit précipitamment en bas. Se retrouvant seule, Isis ferma les yeux, un sourire niais s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait parlé à Potter. Et elle lui avait plu, semblait-il. Merde, Potter quoi. Elle espérait fortement qu'aucune trace de vomi ne subsistait sur son visage. Elle passa une main fébrile autour de sa bouche. RAS. Tant mieux parce que … __James Potter __quoi !_

_En attendant, il lui manquait une chaussure. Sa Louboutin droite l'attendait surement là où s'était tenu la partie de poker. Ne restait à cette place qu'une personne, Sirius Black._

_Tout comme James Potter, Isis avait bien sûr entendu parlé de lui maintes et maintes fois._

_« Sirius Black est trop beau », « Sirius Black joue trop bien au Quidditch » , « Sirius Black est trop drôle », « Sirius Black a trop la classe », « Sirius Black est super intelligent »…_

_Mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, jamais été en cours avec lui ni aucun contact d'aucune sorte; en fait, elle avait toujours dû se contenter de le croiser dans les couloirs de temps en temps, privilège de n'importe quel gueux de Poudlard. Alors l'avoir là, juste à côté et tout seul, c'était… bizarre._

_Isis se dirigea vers lui, mais il ne porta pas du tout attention à elle. Elle le reconnaissait bien là.._

_Il semblait se fumer un pétard mais Isis n'en était pas sûr, ça devait être le même genre de merde mais chez les sorciers._

_Sa chaussure était effectivement là et… servait de cendrier au grand Sirius Black. Sympa. Elle se planta devant lui, attendant une quelconque réaction. Rien. Elle prit les devants._

_- Je crois que ce cendrier a été une chaussure, avant._

_Sirius pivota sa tête, tout doucement. Il était assis alors son regard se posait au niveau des cuisses d'Isis que sa robe avait tendance à dévoiler un poil trop. Peut-être que Black trouvait ça sexy ? Ou alors vulgaire._

_Ca serait quand même sacrément cool si Black la trouvait sexy.._

_Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas et continuait de fumer nonchalamment, Isis se baissa à sa hauteur. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul._

_- Oh bordel, je croyais avoir affaire à des jambes qui parlent, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lente et basse._

_Isis cligna trois fois des yeux. Elle observa le visage de Sirius, il paraissait très sérieux. Le fou rire la gagnait peu à peu et puis c'était sorti. Elle s'était laissé tombé par terre, le corps secoué de spasmes et la tête rejetée en arrière. Son rire cassé et bruyant emplissait l'air et entendre son propre rire la faisait rire de plus belle._

_Quand enfin elle retrouva son calme, elle était allongée sur le dos et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme soutenu. Elle tourna la tête vers Black, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon s'était remis à fumer tranquillement. C'était quand même agréable de trouver quelqu'un dans un état pire que le sien ._

_- Je suppose que t'as perdu au « Strip-poker-buveur » toi, dit-elle en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts._

_- Le problème en fait… c'est que plus tu perds, plus tu bois - Black marqua une longue pause où il tira une taffe, le pétard coincé entre le pouce et l'index - Et plus tu bois… plus tu perds._

_Encore une fois, un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la métisse. C'était franchement super bizarre de se dire qu'elle était affalée à côté de Sirius Black et qu'il la faisait rire (bien malgré lui)._ _Parce que, si on lui avait demandé il y a une heure ce qu'elle pensait de Black, elle aurait dit nonchalant, provocateur, peut-être egocentrique mais surtout surtout surtout, absolument INTOUCHABLE._

_C'est vrai quoi, il y avait plein de filles franchement canon ou méchamment drôle à Poudlard et en bientôt 6 ans, le Griffondor n'aura jamais eu aucune copine, ni même fait mine de s'intéresser à une fille. Alors soit il était gay soit ( l'hypothèse la plus probable selon Isis) il se la jouait supérieur._

_Mais ça c'est-ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'elle ne le voit dans un état détritique tel qu'il avait daigné lui adresser la parole._

_- T'es quand même spécial comme mec._

_- Spécial.. Tu veux dire sexy ? S'informa Black en étendant les jambes._

_- Non. Spécial, gloussa Isis bêtement._

_Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre qui montait et descendait en rythme avec son hilarité périodique. Manifestement les effets secondaires du mélange lui donnaient des envies de rire stupidement. Bof, c'était toujours mieux que ses envies de gerber. Surtout qu'il semblait hors de question qu'elle gerbe devant Black. Ou pire, sur Black ! Quoi qu'elle l'avait fait devant Potter. Mais non, devant Sirius Black ce serait assurément le pire du pire. Autant quitter Poudlard…_

_Black stoppa son flot de pensées incohérentes en marmonnant:_

_- En fait t'es carrément bonne.._

_Isis ne sut trop quoi répondre._

_- Tu sais, au Kazakhstan tu serai enfermé pour ce que tu viens de dire, rétorqua-t-elle poliment alors que son visage rougissait à fond sous le regard vitreux mais apréciateur de Sirius Black._

_- T'es Kazakh ? Demanda-t-il un brin paniqué._

_- Non, indienne._

_- Ouf, conclut-il en écrasant son joint dans l'escarpin Louboutin d'Isis._

_Isis plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche pour étouffer un nouveau rire. Elle avait l'impression d'être une espèce de débile incapable d'autre chose. Mais elle s'en tapait._

_Elle s'appuya sur son avant bras pour se redresser et pouvoir ainsi observer Black._

_Ah oui, une autre chose qu'Isis savait déjà sur Black. Il était beau. Très beau. Trop beau même. C'était louche. A 16 ans normalement on a une gueule pleine de boutons et un style approximatif et conceptuel._

_Mais lui, il était super canon. En plus de ça, ce mec avait du style. Et du fric aussi, selon les rumeurs.._

_- Dis moi, comment tu ferais si t'étais pas Sirius Black, demanda-t-elle très sérieusement. Si t'étais pas cool._

_- Mais je suis cool, répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

_- Mais si t'étais pas cool, retenta-t-elle en vidant sa chaussure pleine de cendre._

_- Mais je suis cool, répondit-il de la même façon et avec le même haussement d'épaule._

_- Mais si t'étais __pas__ cool !_

_Black fourra sa main dans sa poche pour prendre une autre clope. Il sortit un paquet vide de cigarette mais plein de petits papiers. Il en prit un au hasard qu'il peina à déchiffrer :_

_Irina (avec un cœur sur le i)_

_555-4592_

_Appelle-moi ;)_

_Il jeta le papier derrière lui et se tourna vers Isis, un sourire en coin:_

_-Mais je suis cool._

_Isis se rallongea, les yeux dans le ciel._

_D'accord.. Il était cool._

_Après quelques secondes de silence, Isis entendit quelqu'un monter en trombe sur le toit. James Potter arrivait vers eux, bientôt suivi des deux autres Maraudeurs._

_- Putain j'ai cru que j'allais me le faire le Davis.. Marmonna-t-il en s'affalant au sol, près de Sirius. Désolé d'avoir été si long._

_Alors soit sa notion du temps était pourri soit c'était Isis qui était encore un peu à l'ouest, mais elle avait l'impression que James était parti il y a dix secondes à peine._

_Le regard de James finit justement par se poser sur elle, allongée au sol tel une larve en minirobe. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.. Ou alors un peu salace, qui sait. Elle se redressa précipitamment tout en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en place d'un coup de main naturel._

_Elle se retrouvait face aux Maraudeurs au complet et elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'Audrina et Pene' ramènent leurs fesses ici pour en être témoin. Enfin que n'importe qui se ramène ici et en soit témoin en fait. Dans l'idéal, quelqu'un ayant un appareil photo. Elle exagérait peut-être un peu ?_

_Ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui se passait en bas à Black. Apparemment un groupe de mecs couraient à poil dans la maison avec des masques de Zorro sur le visage. Hormis ça, l'ambiance commençait à se calmer légèrement et il était temps d'après Lupin._

_Celui-ci se tourna vers Isis et lui adressa un sourire amusé. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué mais il était plutôt pâle comme mec. Peut-être parce qu'elle faisait la comparaison avec Black dans sa tête, qui lui était relativement bronzé pour un petit Anglais._

_- Tu nous présentes, Sirius ? S'enquit Remus en lançant un coup d'œil à Black._

_Le beau brun regarda Remus puis Isis, longuement, un sourcil haussé. Isis sentait le moment gênant arrivé et, c'était stupide, mais elle en voulait à Lupin d'avoir posé cette question. Bien sûr que son pote n'allait pas connaître son nom. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé. Bien sûr que ça ne l'intéressait même pas .._

_- Je la connais pas moi, déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu méprisant._

_Ca y est, Isis retrouvait le vrai Sirius Black . Le gros nul. A se demander comment il pouvait être aussi cool d'ailleurs._

_- Elle s'appelle Isis Amatt. Isis je te présente Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et puis, bah … Sirius Black, reprit James Potter en lâchant le dernier nom d'une voix à peine audible._

_Isis releva le regard, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé, vers James. Lui, il était cool. Oui, carrément cool. Elle les salua avec plus d'assurance. La conversation reprit naturellement. Remus, Peter et surtout James lui adressaient la parole, franchement agréables. Grisée par la tournure de la situation, Isis osa poser une question qui la turlupinait._

_- Je me demandai, c'est qui le plus sympa? Je veux dire entre vous.. S'enquit-elle._

_Elle était à deux doigts d'ajouter « Sans compter Black bien sûr ». Bah oui, il n'était surement pas le plus sympa des quatre. Mais elle n'osa pas. On se demande pourquoi .._

_- C'est moi ! S'écria Pettigrow en levant la main._

_- Ah nan, c'est pas lui déjà. Il a toujours cru qu'il était sympa mais en faite c'est vraiment un boulet.. Se moqua Black en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Peter._

_Peut-être que sa remarque fit rire ses potes mais Isis trouva ça franchement méchant._

_- Et c'est qui le plus dingue ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant._

_James rigola et leva ses mains en signe d'innocence._

_- On croirait que c'est Sirius mais en fait ce serait limite Remus .. Assura-t-il._

_- Oui bon bah en gros c'est toi .. C'est toujours ceux qui désignent les autres ! Déclara Remus, d'un ton sage._

_Isis éclata de rire et prit une position plus confortable en s'asseyant en tailleur._

_- Et alors, c'est qui le plus drôle?_

_- Là c'est moi, carrément ! S'exclama James avec un grand sourire séducteur en direction d'Isis._

_Black eut un soupir condescendant avant de lâcher:_

_- Nan, t'essayes mais ça marche rarement.._

_James ne parut pas se vexer des paroles de son meilleur ami. Il continuait de regarder Isis, un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux chocolat. Leur échange visuel dura trop longtemps pour paraitre innocent._

_- Bon, et bien .. Commença James en frappant dans ses mains._

_Il lança un regard appuyé à Remus qui saisit immédiatement._

_- Et si on allait se chercher une bouteille en bas ? Proposa Remus avec l'air blasé de celui qui a l'habitude de faire ça._

_Peter comprit à son tour que James voulait être seul avec Isis et suivit docilement Remus. Sirius, toujours assis, observait le manège avec un froncement de sourcil._

_- Non, t'es pas sérieux là mon pote! Souffla-t-il en effectuant un geste en direction d'Isis. Elle, là ?_

_Celle-ci hésitait entre se mettre en colère ou se sentir vexée. Quoi elle n'était pas assez bien pour son cher ami ? Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre. Peut-être que c'était les vapeurs d'alcool qui se dissipaient ou alors au contraire les effets étaient plus présents que jamais, toujours est-il qu'elle avait envie de se défendre cette fois. Elle se leva vivement, ses yeux qui n'étaient déjà pas bien grand ressemblaient à deux fentes vertes._

_- Laisse tomber Isis, Sirius n'aime personne.. Blagua James pour dédramatiser la situation._

_- Non moi je crois que c'est plutôt la réciproque qui s'applique, claqua Isis en se tournant vers Sirius qui venait de se lever._

_Bon, là du coup elle avait un peu peur, surtout que ses traits étaient devenus froids. Et son regard, il semblait noir, du genre, tout noir et effrayant. James se leva à son tour, comme pour apaiser les esprits. Le seul fait qu'il ait cru utile de s'interposer entre Sirius et elle ne rassura pas du tout Isis._

_Le Griffondor à lunette posa sa main sur son dos et la poussa plus loin. Apparemment elle avait gagné puisque James partait avec elle. Peut-être par satisfaction, peut-être par stupidité, elle provoqua l'insupportable énergumène qui était resté derrière eux._

_- Allez bonne soirée __**Sirius**__, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Je peux t'appeler Sirius bien sûr ?_

_- Pas si tu veux que je réponde, __**Amatt**__, répondit-il sur le même ton alors qu'Isis partait avec un James passif d'un pas claudiquant parce que oui, du coup, elle n'avait qu'une chaussure. »_

_[...]_

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi le **Guide en cas de rupture chaotique **avait formellement interdit ce genre de moment de mélancolie. Isis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle avait une sérieuse envie de chocolat quand elle repensait à la période « _Isis and James Forever » _..

Pourtant on pouvait croire que rien n'avait vraiment changé, après tout, les quatre Griffondors étaient venus la voir, et Sirius Black était assis à côté d'elle à l'instant même. Alors que Dieu sait que c'est avec lui que ça avait été le plus difficile.

- Tu penses à quoi ? L'interrompit-il avant de bailler longuement.

- A la première fois qu'on s'est parlé. Chez James.

- Ah ouai… Je t'aimais pas, s'esclaffa-t-il bêtement.

- Oui, c'était très subtil d'ailleurs, lâcha-t-elle en tripotant le drap distraitement.

- Non mais en même temps t'étais… t'étais…

Sirius fit de grands mouvements de bras mais aucun mot ne semblait décrire sa pensée. Isis le coupa dans ses gesticulations par un grognement mécontent qui mit un grand sourire aux lèvres du Griffondor.

- J'ai le sentiment de t'avoir blessée, pauvre petite chose, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre sur le sujet premier. D'un côté, t'étais à Poufsouffle…

Il avait dit ça de façon tellement méprisante qu'il était clair que pour lui « être à Poufsouffle » en disait long. Isis ne releva pas, irritée mais un peu habituée aussi.

- Et puis ce soir là, t'étais sapée comme une pute, continua-t-il avec l'air de se remémorer un bon souvenir.

- Eh ! Va donc te faire foutre Black.

Sirius eut un petit rire saccadé et cassé, très particulier. A son image. Il étendit sa jambe gauche sur le lit, la positionnant inconsciemment près du genoux d'Isis.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius, un grand sourire encore aux lèvres, pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant manifestement pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

- Maintenant, t'as changé d'avis ? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard insistant.

- Bah ouai, maintenant que tu le dis, tu t'habilles moins comme une trainée, s'exclama Sirius d'une voix moqueuse.

- Arrête Sirius, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. C'est une question sérieuse, reprit-elle, un peu sur les nerfs.

- Depuis quand on parle sérieusement tous les deux ?

Son visage s'était fermé presque instantanément. Il regardait au sol, les sourcils froncés. Mais Isis voulait sa réponse.

- Sirius, je te demande simplement de me dire si on est .. Je sais pas moi … amis maintenant ? Même si moi et James ..

Sirius releva les yeux vers elle et lâcha un bruit agacé. Ce genre de conversation l'ennuyait.

- Attends, faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

Ces paroles avaient été incroyablement difficile à prononcer pour la Poufsouffle et elle trouvait Sirius foutrement gonflé de l'envoyer promener de cette façon.

- Genre ! Ca va pas te boucher le trou du cul de me dire si, hormis m'envoyer des cognards à la gueule, tu…

- Je quoi .. Hein? Je quoi ? Coupa Sirius en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Enervé, Sirius approcha son visage de celui d'Isis.

- Tu veux savoir si je « tiens à toi », si je « t'aime bien » ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un air méprisant.

Isis avait l'impression d'être face au Sirius Black de son souvenir. Celui qui n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de blesser les autres. De la blesser.

Mais finalement est-ce que les deux Sirius étaient si différents ? Le garçon devant elle n'en avait-il pas strictement rien à faire d'elle ? C'était très certainement masochiste de sa part, mais elle voulait qu'il soit clair.

- Réponds-moi, articula-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

Le visage à vingt centimètres de celui d'Isis, le Griffondor eut un espèce de rictus :

- Je dirais jamais une connerie pareille.

- Whoa, souffla Isis, la voix encore plus cassée que d'ordinaire. Mauvaise réponse, Black.

Sirius continua à la fixer tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, il avait été clair.

- Arrête de parler de Diggory tout le temps si tu le détestes Audrina … S'exclama la voix de Penelope.

Audrina et Penelope entraient dans l'infirmerie et se dirigeaient vers le lit d'Isis. Elles avaient croisé l'infirmière discutant avec Slughorn, le professeur de potion, celle-ci leur avait assuré qu'Isis serait en état de sortir à la fin de la journée. Elles venait donc annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, elles s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'elles embrassèrent le curieux tableau qu'offraient Isis et Black.

- Euh.. On dérange ? S'enquit Audrina, incertaine.

« Oui » grogna Sirius au moment où Isis s'exclamait « Non ». Sirius lança un dernier regard à Isis et lâcha un « Dans ce cas.. » que seule Isis put entendre avant de se lever du lit. Les deux Poufsouffles ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit sortis de la pièce.

- Oh . Mon . Dieu, commença Audrina.

Elle trottina jusqu'à Isis, avide de savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Penelope la suivit, curieuse. Isis fourra son visage dans ses deux mains jointes et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

- Je viens de m'engueuler avec Black, souffla-t-elle entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! Et qu'est-ce que je peux être conne ..

[°\°|°/°]

Isis avait bien comprit le principe avec Sirius. Il n'aimait pas les gens ennuyeux. Il n'aimait pas les gens chiants. Il n'aimait pas les gens pas drôles. Après il risquait de se détourner de vous tel un enfant dont le jouet était tout simplement usé. Triste mais vrai.

Ca lui avait pris plus de 6 mois pour l'apprivoiser et 15 secondes pour le dégouter. Cool.

D'autant plus que son petit coup d'éclat aura servi à quoi ? A découvrir que, de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle ? Chose dont, au fond, elle se doutait peut-être un peu !

Foutu Black.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était contrariée que Sirius puisse lui en vouloir alors que, merde, c'était lui le con dans l'histoire, pas vrai ? Non et puis elle ne demandait pas la Lune mais juste un petit signe qui montrerait qu'il l'appréciait. Quoi de plus normal.

- C'est un bel enfoiré Black de toute façon. Tout le monde le dit. Enfin non, tout le monde le pense seulement, parce qu'en face, tout le monde rêverait d'être pote avec lui.. Conclut Penelope en jouant avec ses pommes de terre du bout de sa fourchette.

- Et désolé de te froisser poulette, commença Audrina en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Isis, mais tu te comportais pareil jusqu'à maintenant. Bien que je comprends tout à fait que t'aimes trainer avec un mec comme Black.. A ta place je ferai pareil.

Isis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et se tourna vers Audrina qui s'était remise à manger son poulet sauce champignons.

- Et t'insinues quoi là ? Que je suis « soumise » à Sirius parce qu'il est populaire ? Demanda Isis avec un regard menaçant en direction de sa blonde d'amie.

- Non, faut peut-être pas abuser. Je disais juste que t'aurais tendance à garder ta gueule fermée pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Je comprend que t'aies fait ça quand tu sortais avec James, valait mieux pas le faire choisir entre toi et son meilleur pote. Mais maintenant que t'as plus d'attaches, je trouve que t'as bien fait de t'énerver un peu.. Enfin après c'est juste mon avis.

Un silence ponctua sa phrase, seulement brisé par les mâchonnements de Penelope qui s'était resservi du dessert. Isis avait plongé son nez entre ses mains, signe d'intense réflexion.

- T'es fâchée ? Demanda Audrina d'un petite voix coupable teintée d'ironie.

Isis n'était pas fâchée le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle méditait sur les paroles de son amie. Peut-être.. Non ! Il était certain qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours essayé de plaire à Sirius finalement. Probablement plus qu'à James. Parce qu'avec Sirius il fallait faire ses preuves à l'infini alors que James était plus ouvert, plus simple d'accès.

Et ce constat était affreusement pathétique quand on savait qu'au moindre coup dur, Sirius l'avait laissé tomber. Qui a osé oublier le passage douloureusement gênant où une Isis en larme et tout juste jetée par Potter avait été refoulée par un Sirius qui préférait aller voir son pote que consoler sa non-amie ?

Elle tourna son regard vers la table des Griffondors. Vers le bout, Sirius s'amusait à pousser Peter dès que celui-ci tentait d'enfourner quelque chose dans sa bouche. Résultat, tout lui tombait dessus, tout leur petit entourage rigolait et la tablée des Lions semblait plus bruyante que jamais.

- Tu te fais du mal Isis, déclara sèchement Penelope qui avait suivi son regard. Je te jure, faut que t'apprennes à tourner la page, aussi bien avec Potter qu'avec Black, qui, je précise, n'était même pas ton mec… ni même ton pote apparemment.

Audrina et Isis se tournèrent vers Penelope, surprise de son ton acide. Lorsqu'Isis lui demanda qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de cracher son venin d'un coup, elle se fit rembarrer:

- Faut croire que t'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes..

Après ça, la Poufsouffle se leva pour quitter la salle à grandes enjambées.

- Alors là, j'ai rien compris.. Souffla Isis, le regard toujours vissé sur son amie qui s'en allait.

Audrina fit un geste de la main qui signifiait à Isis de laisser tomber. Seulement la métisse en était déjà à sa seconde dispute du jour et ça commençait très légèrement à l'irriter. Elle termina son dessert et quitta le banc des Poufsouffles pour retrouver Penelope.

Le temps d'arriver dans son dortoir, elle avait eu le temps de préparer ce qu'elle allait dire à Penelope. Elle envisageait de s'excuser de monopoliser les repas avec ses histoires barbantes puis de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment. Ca avait probablement un rapport avec Teddy, le mystérieux moldu avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance épistolaire cochonne depuis les vacances d'hiver. Peut-être qu'il ne répondait plus à ses lettres ?

Elle hésitait à frapper à la porte mais elle entra sans prévenir après s'être fait remarquer qu'après tout c'était aussi son dortoir à elle. Il était vide et heureusement, Harriet n'aurait assurément pas été nécessaire pour cette tentative de réconciliation.

Quoi que vide, ça veut aussi dire pas de Penelope. Isis jeta à nouveau un regard dans tous les coins de la pièce. Personne sauf son gros chat Bobby.

Isis redescendit dans la salle commune et s'assit sur un fauteuil au hasard, pensive. Où est-ce que Penelope avait bien pu aller, merde. Il n'y avait pas 36 endroits. Son regard tomba sur le fauteuil face au sien où était assis le mythique Woody Dorfman. Il la fixait intensément de ses yeux que les culs de bouteilles posés sur son nez rendaient globuleux. Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Elle n'était pas du genre à lui dire de regarder ailleurs comme le faisait la plupart des filles. Elle trouvait ça trop méchant. Et puis après, sinon, il pleure.

- Ca va ? Demanda une voix à sa gauche.

Smoke s'était assis à côté d'elle, surpris de la trouver seule surement. Il retira l'écharpe de Poufsouffle qu'il avait autour du coup et posa sa main sur le dossier derrière Isis. Si c'était une ébauche de technique de drague, ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment. Ca ne le serait sans doute jamais de toute façon.

- J'y ai pas cru quand on m'a dit que tu t'étais pris un cognard, commença-t-il, étonné . Dis moi qui c'est et j'irais m'en occuper.

Isis ne savait pas trop si il était sérieux ou pas. Elle imaginant très mal Sébastian se battre pour quoi que ce soit. A la limite, pour une clope mais surement pas pour une fille. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la carrure pour. Contrairement à son meilleur ami Diggory, Smoke était loin d'être taillé en V. Plutôt grand mais assez fin. Rien qui puisse empêcher Sirius Black de dormir en tout cas.

Isis l'examina du coin de l'œil; il n'était pas trop mal. Un visage aux traits assez beaux hormis son nez trop droit. Et puis des mains longues et fines, quasi-féminines. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé chez lui c'était ses cheveux. Plein de brillantine qui les maintenaient figé et gluant. Ultra-Moche.

- C'est Sirius, se plaignit-elle en posant inconsciemment le main sur son ventre désormais intact.

Smoke retira son bras prestement et se remit debout.

- Ah non, alors dans ce cas je ne peux rien pour toi, trésor.

- Dégonflé, siffla Isis moqueuse. T'es pas un vrai mec.

- Ola jeune fille. Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là, menaça-t-il en bombant la poitrine d'une manière qui se voulait virile.

- Quel terrain? Le contenu de ton caleçon ? Je crois qu'on aurait vite fait le tour de toute façon !

Isis se fit rire toute seule alors que le Poufsouffle marmonna dans sa barbe, mécontent. Il finit pas rejoindre Amos et d'autres 7ème années sur une table où ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes magiques.

A peine eut elle quitté Sebastian du regard qu'Audrina se matérialisait sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'air curieuse.

- Alors ? Ça s'est passé comment.. Je veux dire, t'as pu parler avec Pene' ?

- Pas trouvé.. Avoua-t-elle en arrêtant de rire, son petit nez plissé.

Audrina haussa les épaules et se posa près d'Isis, sur l'accoudoir que Smoke venait de quitter.

- Je crois qu'en ce moment ça va pas trop, lâcha-t-elle en lui dédiant une moue un peu triste.

Comme pour démentir les paroles d'Audrina, une Penelope toute excitée fit son entrée dans la salle commune au bras d'une 7ème année dont le nom échappait à Isis. Elle s'appelait Pauline ou Paula et voulait qu'on l'appelle Poppy. Casse-couille quoi.

Penelope se dirigea tout droit sur elles, laissant la 7ème année rejoindre ses amies.

- J'ai un _énorme_ truc à vous dire.. Vous croirez jamais ce que Poppy Summers vient de me dire !

Elle avait dit ça en chuchotant, jetant par la même occasion un regard autour. Finalement, elle s'assit de l'autre côté d'Isis sur le canapé et reprit, le regard posé sur ses amies, aussi stupéfaites l'une que l'autre de son brusque changement d'humeur.

- Je rentrai vers le dortoir dans l'intention d'aller bouder, commença Penelope provoquant le regard outré d'Isis. Quand je suis tombée sur Poppy. En fait, elle tient de Casey qui le tient de Madison qui sort avec Stuart, le pote de Rusty; Apparemment Amos Diggory prévoit d'organiser une soirée « si on remporte le match de Quidditch » , dit-elle en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Isis oublia de lui demander pourquoi elle voulait bouder en entendant la nouvelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever ses deux sourcils si haut qu'il se cachèrent derrière ses cheveux.

- Une soirée.. Genre à Poudlard même ?

- C'est un secret, commença Penelope en s'approchant si près d'Isis qu'elle sentait son haleine « chewing-gum à la fraise » sur son visage. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'avec les autres 7èmes années, ils comptaient faire ça dans la salle commune même…

- Ca craint ! Et les petits de 1ères années ? Demanda Audrina horrifiée.

- Personnellement je m'en tape… L'important c'est qu'il va enfin se passer un truc de méga excitant chez les Blaireaux si on gagne samedi prochain… exultait Penelope que la perspective de dépasser les Gryffondors, rien qu'une fois, ravissait.

- Oui bah c'est justement ça qui est inquiétant, grommela Isis. Souviens toi du match de janvier contre Serdaigle .. C'était à pleurer ! On m'aurait amené une fenêtre, j'aurais sauté. Direct.

- T'exagères ! On a des bons joueurs quand même. Diggory et .. Et les autres…

Audrina qui prenait la défense de l'équipe ? Bizarre.. En attendant elle était montée d'un ton et Penelope s'empressa de mettre un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

- Je te signale que je suis en train de vous révéler une info super confidentielle… Je suis géniale quand même!

Penelope avait ponctué sa phrase d'un grand geste de bras qui devait certainement signifier « Prosternez-vous devant moi, vulgaires manants ». Aucune des deux ne releva.

Isis pivota la tête vers le fond de la salle commune, une partie des 7èmes années de leur maison se trouvait là. Les plus connus c'est-à-dire la bande de Diggory. Justement, celui-ci embrassait à pleine bouche sa petite amie sur un des fauteuils. Provocante, la fille était assise sur ses genoux et il la tenait fermement par les jambes. Ca ne pouvait être que Mercedes Parker-Perez, sa petite-amie occasionnelle..

Audrina, qui s'était tournée aussi dans la même direction, lâcha un soupir méprisant.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi un mec comme Diggory est aussi populaire alors que sa vie se résume à coucher à droite à gauche. Si une fille ouvrait ses jambes aussi facilement, on l'admirerait certainement pas, s'irritait la blonde. Ca me dépasse.

- C'est simple.. Imagine une clé. Si elle ouvre plein de serrures. Bah c'est une clé génial ! Maintenant si une serrure se fait ouvrir par toute les clés, c'est de la merde ta serrure! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ricana Isis avec un mouvement de sourcil libidineux.

- Oui malheureusement on voit toujours ce que tu veux dire Isis, soupira Audrina en secouant la tête.

Si Audrina n'éprouvait qu'une consternation toute justifiée pour Isis, Penelope vint taper dans la main d'Isis en se bidonnant.

- En attendant que vous deveniez fréquentable, je vais faire mon devoir de préfète, déclara Audrina en se redressant sur ses jambes interminables.

Rabat-joie, la blonde se dirigea vers le couple en marmonnant des « Parce que bien sûr, personne ne pense aux innocents 1eres années qui trainent dans la salle commune… » irrités.

Isis se tourna vers la scène, à l'approche de la préfète Amos s'était aussi levé, virant Mercedes de ses genoux sans délicatesse. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et passa une main sur sa bouche pour s'essuyer. Classe. Debout, le corps musculeux d'Amos prenait toute sa hauteur. Il avança vers Audrina qui ne cessait de le fusiller du regard.

- Un problème ?

Audrina était l'une des rares pour qui Amos n'était pas contraint de baisser la tête. Elle était grande, très grande.

- Il t'en reste un peu là ! Dit-elle d'un ton méchamment sarcastique en montrant le coin de sa bouche du doigt.

Le 7ème année eut un demi-sourire de prédateur et se pencha à l'oreille d'Audrina. Son souffle caressait les petites mèches ors dans la nuque de la jeune fille.

- Et si tu venais m'enlever ça toi-même _Audrina_.

Isis détourna la tête du spectacle. Ca avait beau être Audrina et Amos, la scène semblait trop intime pour qu'elle se permette de les observer comme ça.

De toute façon, la conversation entre ces deux là finirait comme toutes les précédentes. Elle le traiterait de pervers, lui de frustrée, elle lui ferait part de son dégoût pour sa personne et il retournerait voir Mercedes pour la faire enrager, genre en se la tapant au beau milieu de la salle commune. Dans ce cas de figure là, il semblait vraiment judicieux d'effectuer un retrait stratégique dans le dortoir pour s'éviter ce spectacle.

- Oh non Isis, me laisse pas ici toute seule.. Il me reste mon essai de Métamorphose à terminer, ca prendra qu'une petite demi-heure!

- Oh non, je suis fatiguée Pene'.. Je propose que tu le fasses pas et qu'on copie sur Audrina demain midi ? Tenta Isis-les-bons-tuyaux.

- Grand Dieu, comment oses-tu ? Non mais sérieusement, je dois absolument bosser. Il faut que j'ai mes examens, que je m'assure un avenir. J'ai envie de réussir ma vie moi, déclama Penelope, une main sur le cœur.

- Assis toi et attends que ça passe..

Penelope éclata de rire et finit par suivre Isis là-haut. Et tant pis pour la Métamorphose.

- En plus j'ai une blague à te raconter. C'est le petit Darius qui m'a dit de te la faire tout à l'heure.

Isis accorda toute son attention à Penelope parce que Darius était un Serdaigle bizarre dont Isis était complètement fan. Il avait 12 ans ..

- Ecoute ça, écoute ça.. « En Chine, bah quand t'as pas de bol, t'as pas de riz.. »

[=.=]

- 130 livres Harriet, j'irais pas plus loin.

- Non, je te répète que c'est hors de question ! C'est trop la honte pour moi, il ne me connait même pas..

Ce mardi soir, Isis avait passé tous le trajet jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie a tenter de convaincre cette peste d' Harriet Stendhal mais en vain. Pourtant elle parierait tous son argent de poche qu'Harriet mourrait d'envie de prendre sa place à côté de Sirius. Qui n'en mourrait pas d'envie de toute façon ?

Enfin, hormis Isis quoi ..

Résultat des courses, l'indienne allait être obligée de s'asseoir à sa place, c'est-à-dire à portée de main de Sirius Black.

Elle détestait être en conflit avec les gens. Ca rendait tout plus compliqué !

Elle aurait aimé ne pas aller en Astronomie et faire machine arrière. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher les cours vu son niveau scolaire.

- Tiens bah justement.. Souffla Harriet, amusée.

Isis redressa la tête; devant elles Sirius, tout seul, montait l'escalier qui permettait l'accès à la salle de cours.

Isis se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Peu importe, elle monta à la suite d'Harriet. Le professeur Sinistra n'était pas encore arrivée quand elles atteignirent la salle.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe jusqu'à la dernière rangée de pupitre. A ce moment précis, Sirius s'affalait sur sa chaise. Et, aussi nonchalamment que n'importe lequel de ses gestes, il déposa son sac sur la chaise à sa droite. La chaise d'Isis. Très bien ..

Comment était-elle supposée prendre le fait que Black ait posé son sac sur la chaise qu'elle occupait habituellement ?

Mal, oui très certainement.

Elle dévia son regard du sac à Sirius qui sortait tranquillement ses affaires. Automatiquement, Isis jeta un regard autour, personne ne semblait avoir vu ce qui venait de se passer. Seule Harriet était retournée et embrassait la scène d'un air estomaqué. Elle finit par se reprendre et lança à Isis un regard moqueur avant de se pencher à l'oreille de sa voisine.

Isis détourna le regard de cette garce et reporta son attention sur Sirius qui attendait sagement le début du cours, bras croisés.

Il finit par lever les yeux sur elle, comme surpris qu'elle soit toujours là. Isis haussa les sourcils, l'air de demander une réponse mais le Griffondor se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard provocateur.

- Tu m'expliques la blague que je puisse rire ? Claqua-t-elle en avançant sa main vers le sac.

Sirius posa prestement sa main sur celle d'Isis pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il serra fermement ses doigts entre les siens. Isis déglutit et tenta de retirer sa main.

- La question c'est plutôt ai-je vraiment envie que tu t'assois à côté de moi Amatt ? Commença-t-il juste assez haut pour qu'Isis l'entende. Dieu seul le sait… Et c'est un cachottier.

Isis détestait quand il prenait ce ton là. Avec cet air tellement supérieur qu'on finissait par y croire. Et ce regard qu'il posait sur elle. Détestable.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle s'empêcha de baisser le regard. Leur échange visuel fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur Sinistra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout Miss Amatt. Enfin prenez place, nous ne sommes déjà pas en avance..

Isis s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle aurait du mal à s'asseoir mais quand elle se tourna vers Black, il avait déjà retiré son sac de la chaise. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris en s'asseyant rapidement comme de peur qu'il change d'avis..

Le rouge et or se contenta de lui adresser une œillade indifférente et trempa sa plume dans l'encre.

Non mais il se FOUTAIT DE SA GUEULE OU QUOI ?

Pendant tout le cours, Isis se donna du mal pour paraitre concentrée sur le cours. Elle se sentait fébrile et ses pensées n'étaient pas vraiment clairs. Sur son parchemin, elle ne faisait qu'écrire le nom de Black qu'elle barrait furieusement. Et tant pis si il s'en apercevait, elle s'en tapait.

D'un côté elle voudrait agir comme Audrina voudrait, c'est à dire ne pas faire la potiche-ex-petite-amie-du-meilleur-ami et s'énerver un bon coup contre cet espèce de gland. Elle avait envie de le rendre tout petit. Et de le poursuivre avec un balai. Son chat Bobby détestait ça, lui.

D'un autre côté, il y avait … et bien Black. Celui qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui prenne la tête. Elle gâcherait tout si elle se disputait à nouveau avec lui… alors que là elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre elle. Ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai? Pas pour si peu ?

Peut-être qu'il refuserait de lui adresser la parole à nouveau. Elle avait perdu James. Maintenant Sirius. Finalement ça allait un peu dans l'ordre des chose non ? Elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole à Black si il n'y avait pas eu James.

Isis lâcha sa plume.. d'un seul coup, elle se sentit miteuse.

- Maintenant tous au fond pour observer Gamma Crucis et calculer expérimentalement sa distance avec Antarès. Prenez les télescopes amplificateur, en espérant qu'il y en ait assez pour chaque groupe de deux, lança Sinistra alors que tous les élèves se ruaient au fond pour avoir un télescope.

Isis fourra son visage entre ses mains. Il était hors de question qu'elle se lève et par-dessus tout qu'elle bosse en binôme avec lui.

Mais comme on a pas toujours le choix dans la vie, elle se leva, rigide. Elle avait l'impression paranoïaque que tout les élèves de la classe la fixait. L'air d'avoir pitié, ou condescendant peut-être. Un peu la même expression qu'avaient les gens après que James l'ait jeté.

Maintenant tout le monde allait dire qu'après avoir perdu Potter, elle avait fait fuir Black. Quoi que, était-elle encore assez digne d'intérêt pour qu'on parle d'elle dans les couloirs ? Bousiller sa pseudo-amitié avec Sirius c'est se retrouver dans un ascenseur social qui se dirige à toute vitesse vers l'étage 0. Si ce n'est pas -1 ..

- Pas de bol Isis, souffla cette garce d'Harriet en passant près d'elle.

La métisse pinça les lèvres mais ne releva pas.. Ca venait de si bas !

Prudemment, Isis avança vers un coin reculé de la pièce. La Poufsouffle et Sirius s'y mettaient toujours parce que, là-bas, la prof ne les voyaient pas et ils pouvaient rire relativement fort sans se faire prendre. Le rouge et or était déjà allongé sur un pouf élimé, le télescope sur l'œil et dirigé vers les étoiles. L'air de rien, Isis prit place à côté de lui, en tailleur. Sirius ne bougea pas, continuant d'observer dans le télescope. Il devait pourtant bien sentir Isis s'agiter à côté.

Patiemment, elle attendit qu'il décolle son œil de la lunette et s'adresse à elle:

- Tu veux regarder ? S'enquit-il avec la voix de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie.

Alors maintenant sa seule présence suffisait à l'emmerder. Cool. Les mots d'Harriet lui revinrent en tête. Elle n'avait pas de bol, non. Pas de bol. _Pas de bol_..

Serait-ce mal venu de raconter la blague du riz à Sirius ? C'était pourtant précisément le genre de trucs pourris qu'il adorait.

Elle s'abstint et s'allongea près de lui pour observer les astres. Pour la première fois, elle trouva ça particulièrement gênant. Tellement gênant qu'elle ne prêta aucune attention au ciel bien que son œil soit vissé au télescope. De toute façon elle ne comprenait rien à l'astronomie.

Ah oui, autre point négatif de ce froid entre elle et Sirius .. Elle ne pourra même pas copier ses réponses. Triple merde !

'/^^\'

- Attendez Black et Amatt. Je voudrais vous parler, lança le professeur Sinistra au moment où ils allaient sortir.

Elle fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans le tas de papier posé devant elle et releva finalement la tête.

- Je vous ai trouvé très attentif aujourd'hui. A croire que mes remarques ont fini par payer, déclara-t-elle en leur adressant un regard appuyé à chacun. Etant donné que vous paraissez vous être intéressés au sujet du cours, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez de préparer un parchemin sur les méthodes expérimentales de distance. Rien de bien compliqué, rassurez-vous. Faites donc ça pour mardi prochain et si c'est satisfaisant, il est possible que je donne une note pour récompenser vos efforts.

Isis eut envie de pleurer.

Non mais alors non seulement elle avait passé les deux heures les plus longues de sa vie à cause de Black et de ce cours pourri mais en plus elle se tapait des devoirs supplémentaires ? Elle lâcha un « Au revoir » du bout des lèvres et sortit de la classe en trainant des pieds. A quoi bon se presser, Harriet ne l'avait surement pas attendue et Black, n'en parlons pas.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, Sirius se tenait appuyé contre le mur, son sac à ses pieds. A son arrivée, il redressa la tête sans rien dire.

Isis ne sait trop quoi penser du fait qu'il l'ait tout de même attendu. Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable ? Pas crédible.

L'indienne lui dédia un regard curieux, un peu sur ses gardes. Sirius se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, écartant par la même occasion les pans de sa robe de sorcier. En dessous, sa chemise blanche était mi-rentrée mi-sortie de son jean. Il devait être le seul garçon de Poudlard sur qui le look débraillé donnait l'air plus sexy que plouc.

Comme il ne lui répondait toujours pas et qu'elle commençait à penser des choses bien trop gentilles à son sujet, Isis décida de partir vers son dortoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius la rattrapait pour marcher à son niveau. Ils avancèrent en silence.

- Tu sais quoi ? Fini-t-il par demander doucement.

Isis secoua la tête pour lui signifier que.. Et bien non, elle ne savait pas..

- Je crois que je survivrai pas à un autre mardi comme celui-là !

Isis tourna le visage vers le mur pour que Sirius ne voit pas l'immense sourire qui se peignait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait gagné, non? Incroyable. Elle se recomposa un visage neutre avec la plus grande peine.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Sirius lui lança un regard rapide et fixa de nouveau droit devant lui. Elle en faisait exprès et il le savait.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.. Souffla-t-il seulement.

Isis stoppa sa marche brusquement, juste après, Sirius fit de même et lui lança un regard mécontent. Peu importait à la Poufsouffle qui donna un coup de menton dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait développer.

- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant emmerdé ! Déclara finalement Sirius en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur du couloir.

Il ébouriffa ses ondulations noires et finit par pivoter son regard sur Isis.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça !

- Ah non ? Vous n'êtes pas Isis Amatt ?

- Je trouve pas ça drôle, affirma Isis avec néanmoins un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et moi tu sais ce que je trouve pas franchement drôle ? S'enquit Sirius en se décollant souplement du mur.

Isis haussa un sourcil curieux en observant le Rouge et or s'approcher d'elle tout doucement. Il se pencha sur son visage.

- Depuis quand on se prend autant la tête ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Isis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps..

- Depuis quand _tu_ me prends autant la tête ? Corrigea-t-il.

- J'ai bien une date en tête moi, souffla Isis du tac-au-tac.

Elle faisait clairement allusion à sa rupture avec son meilleur ami Potter. Pourtant Sirius mit cinq bonnes secondes avant de percuter. Il s'éloigna brusquement d'Isis, les mains levées de chaque côté.

- Tu comptes encore pleurer ? Demanda-t-il rapidement avec un air méfiant sur le visage.

Isis éclata de rire spontanément. Ce n'était pourtant pas franchement drôle.

- Petit con, lâcha-t-elle tout bas avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les mains du Griffondor retombèrent mollement sur ses cuisses face au sourire d'Isis. Il la fixa pendant un instant sans bouger, l'air pensif puis il reprit la parole.

- Amis?

Isis arrêta tout net de sourire. Se foutait-il d'elle ? Elle fixa son regard dans celui de Sirius pour y trouver une trace de moquerie.

Elle en trouva.

Mais en quantité raisonnable ..

Sirius, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, tendit une main vers Isis. La Poufsouffle l'examina en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, indécise. C'était pourtant _Sirius Black_. Qui avait craqué. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Impatient, le Griffondor finit par attraper sa main de lui-même et la tira avec force contre lui.

- Tu m'as saoulé avec ton sentimentalisme à la con alors assume, souffla-t-il plus dans ses cheveux qu'à son oreille.

Plaqué contre son torse, Isis se recula légèrement pour être en mesure de regarder Sirius. Elle avait droit à ses yeux à moitié gris (ou peut-être bleu) en gros plan et son haleine sentait un peu le caramel. Il lui souriait, mais pas franchement gentiment.

- Si tu me brises pas le cœur, lâcha-t-elle en serrant un peu plus la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

C'était sorti tout seul.

Et c'était surtout très bête.

Sirius fit précisément la tête qu'il ne fallait pas. Celle du mec irrésistible et pas tellement rassurant. Celle de .. Sirius Black, en somme.

Il baissa la tête et releva ses yeux d'acier sur elle, son sale demi-sourire coquin au lèvre. Isis redoutait ses paroles.

- Tant que tu tombes pas amoureuse de moi..

Quel petit merdeux..

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ca vous a plu !**

**Au fait, est-ce que vous tenez à ce que le « Manuel en cas de rupture chaotique » fasse son grand retour ou pas ? ;D**

**Bisous !**


	5. Never trust a Sexy Boy

_Encore une fois, désolé pour cet ignoble retard dont j'ai franchement honte (et aussi pour le bug qui a donné un faux espoir à certain :] .. )_

_Pour pas vous faire perdre de temps, mes excuses larmoyantes et pitoyables se trouvent à la fin de ce long chapitre x)_

_Aussi, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais repondu aux reviews "anonymes" :_

_**Kissme53**__: Merci Beaucoup pour ta review et d'avoir repondu à ma petite question :D Tu seras satisfaite d'apprendre que le Manuel revient ! Bref en ce qui concerne Isis, tu verras dans ce chapitre que ça avance comme tu le souhaitais ! Bisous et à bientôt :)_

_**Tic sans tac**__ : J'avoue que Adriana Lima fait pas franchement indienne, je sais même pas pourquoi c'est elle qui me fait penser à Isis d'ailleurs ! Je serai curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemble ta Isis :D Et si un jour tu tombes sur une actrice/mannequin/chanteuse/inconnue qui lui ressemble, montre la moi :O J'aime bien trouver un vrai visage pour les personnages._

Récapitulatif des personnages :

ISIS AMATT : Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Son père est indien et Moldu et sa mère anglaise et sorcière. En quelque mot Isis est l'ex-copine de James Potter et regrette énormément les mois où elle sortait avec lui. Elle est châtain, peau mate et ma foi, fort jolie. En revanche Isis a de mauvais résultats scolaires parce que c'est une énorme branleuse, ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu''elle s'entende bien avec Sirius Black.

AUDRINA MORRISON : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et meilleure amie d'Isis. Blonde et préfète, elle est plus modérée qu'Isis mais ne supporte cependant pas Amos Diggory.

PENELOPE SCHOONMAKER : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et amie d'Isis mais surtout d'Audrina. Elle partage aussi leur dortoir. En deux mots elle est exubérante et très « Poufsouffle ».

HARRIET STENDHAL: Poufsouffle de 6ème année du dortoir des filles. Elle est clairement rabat-joie et légèrement intolérante. Elle ne porte pas Isis dans son coeur parce que celle-ci est certainement trop bronzée à son goût .

WOODY DORFMAN : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et ringard comme il s'en trouve partout. Personnage secondaire.

GAVIN STRONG : Un Griffondor de 5ème année nouvellement entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch dont James est le capitaine. Ledit James qui a lamentablement proposé à Gavin de tenter sa chance avec Isis à peine leur histoire terminée.

SEBASTIAN « SMOKE » HUNTER : Ex-petit ami d'Isis. Un 7ème année accro à la fumette, un peu artiste et meilleur pote de Diggory. Il entretient d'assez bons rapports avec Isis.

AMOS DIGGORY: 7ème année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle donc populaire, coureur de jupon et bon vivant. Il a beaucoup de mal avec Audrina, la préfète coincée.

MERCEDES PARKER-PEREZ: Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Reine des abeilles. Fille facile, donc fille populaire... Elle sort de façon périodique avec Amos Diggory.

MICHELLE MONTGOMERY: Poufsouffle de 6ème année de la bande de Mercedes. Un peu simplette peut-être mais pas méchante. Une fille qui convoite Sirius Black parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

_**Never trust a Sexy Boy**_

_Guide en cas de rupture chaotique - Chap. 3_

_Oh, te revoilà.._

_Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi et que tu t'étais remis avec ta moitié. Et bien apparemment non, il ne veut toujours pas de toi. Sans rancune ?_

_Cela dit, si tu es de retour, c'est que tu n'as clairement pas fini de morfler. Tu n'as plus rien qui lui appartient ? Tu as tout un tas de copains à portée de main ? Très bien. Dans ce cas passons à l'étape suivante._

_III- « Je suis fabuleux »_

_Estime de soi, ça te parle ? Non ? Et bien c'est très justement ce sur quoi il faut travailler._

_D'accord c'est vrai, depuis la fin de votre « love story » niaiseuse, pour toi, rien ne va plus. Tu as pris 5 kilos, tes cheveux sont fadasses, tu n'as plus goût à rien et je parie que tes pieds puent._

_Mais es-tu vraiment dépendante à ton ex au point de devenir une moins-que-rien sans lui? Et bien moi je dis NON. Je dis STOP. Et je dis même BON SANG MAIS REPRENDS TOI !_

_**Lance toi à fond dans quelque chose**__. Transformer ses bourrelets en abdos d'acier, se mettre à la poterie, obtenir une promotion, apprendre le grec ancien .._

_Quelque chose qui puisse te changer les idées , t'occuper tout ton temps, t'apporter de la satisfaction. Histoire de te prouver que tu peux très facilement réussir sans lui. Parce que c'est le cas, au fond.. __

Isis effleura du bout des doigts le mot _fabuleux_. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain pour qu'Harriet ne la voit pas avec le livre dans les mains.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus tellement eu besoin de celui-ci ces derniers jours. A dire vrai, si il ne lui était pas atterri sur le pied violemment ce matin, elle ne l'aurait pas ouvert du tout. Bon du coup maintenant elle avait le gros orteil bleu…

La vrai raison, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas trop pensé à James. Pas depuis mardi. Pas depuis que ça allait mieux avec Sirius en fait. Sa vie était-elle condamnée à ne tourner qu'autour des Maraudeurs, bon sang ?

Oui.

Tout comme la vie des autres élèves de Poudlard quoi…

- Amatt si tu sors pas de cette foutue salle de bain, je …

- _Tu_ quoi ? Ricana Isis.

Harriet Stendhal cogna avec force sur la porte, rageuse.

- Sors tout de suite ! Cria-t-elle, hargneuse. Je te jure que si j'arrive en retard en Sport par ta faute, je le dis au prof.

- C'est cool, t'es mature comme fille, pouffa Isis.

Sans se presser, elle acheva d'enfiler l'uniforme de sport (elle avait raccourci la jupe-short pour faciliter ses mouvements) et remonta ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, le genre qui se balance de gauche à droite à chaque pas. Elle lança un dernier regard dans le miroir, son reflet balança les hanches avant de lui envoyer un baiser.

Isis sourit avant de se donner deux petites claques sur les joues pour chasser toute fatigue de son visage; elle avait plutôt intérêt à être en forme pour le cours d'ESO (Enseignement sportif obligatoire). Après tout, c'était peut-être l'unique cours où elle était bonne.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain au moment où Harriet allait frapper de nouveau dessus. Elle lui lança un regard noir et entra dans la salle de bain en la bousculant délibérément. _Bouffonne_.

Une fois Harriet disparu, Isis sortit le Guide en cas de rupture chaotique de sous son polo et l'envoya rebondir sur son lit. Penelope et Audrina tournèrent la tête vers Isis de façon synchrone.

- Dès le matin elle me prends la tête.. Lâcha Isis en rejoignant son bouquin sur le lit.

- Elle est clairement frustrée cette fille, ricana Penelope avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche: Oh d'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'elle a déjà fini avec Diggory en soirée ? Notre Harriet Stendhal avec Amos Diggory quoi.

Isis éclata de rire en lâchant un « Pas si coincée la petite puriste » amusé.

- Tu veux dire.. Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont « chopé » ? S'enquit Audrina en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Isis ricana en l'entendant réutiliser ses expressions moldus à elle. La métisse envoya un petit regard à son amie dont le visage fin exprimait dégout et déception. Dégout, très bien, c'était compréhensible mais déception ? Audrina croisa le regard surpris d'Isis.

- Ca veut dire que je suis officiellement la plus prude du dortoir. Merde, ça craint.. Déclara-t-elle en laissant tomber la tennis noire qu'elle tenait à la main.

Isis médita ça quelques secondes. Audrina était jolie, vraiment. Ces filles jolies qui ne se maquillent pas et qui sentent toujours la fraise. Ses cheveux très fins bouclaient légèrement autour de son visage. Et puis quand elle souriait, ses dents du bonheur faisaient qu'elle ressemblait à une fée.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle était extrêmement exigeante. Aucun garçon ne la satisfaisait. Pas assez grand. Pas assez gentil. Ou trop gentil. Mais jamais trop grand, cela dit.

Penelope haussa les épaules, un peu insensible.

- Elle a aucun mérite.. Qui ne s'est pas fait Diggory au moins une fois?

- Moi, s'écria immédiatement Audrina, sortie de sa torpeur. Merlin, moi il ne m'a jamais touché et heureusement.

Elle enleva de la poussière imaginaire de son pull pour bien montrer à quel point le concept même la révulsait.

- Oui bah moi non plus. Mais c'est _seulement_ parce que tu ne peux pas l'encadrer. Sinon qui sait ce qu'il en serait, nuança Penelope, ravie de voir une grimace monter aux lèvres d'Audrina.

Isis resta muette. Etant sortie avec l'un des meilleurs ami de Diggory, il aurait semblé de mauvais goût qu'elle finisse avec lui. Et ce, qu'importe le taux d'alcool dans le sang. On appelait ça avoir des valeurs. Finir avec le meilleur ami de son ex.. Quelle idée cocasse. _( ndla: Haha, fallait que je le place)._

- Bon on descend ? S'exclama Penelope en enfilant le pull de Poufsouffle prévu pour les cours de sport.

Dehors, un grand soleil illuminait le parc. Une simple brise fraiche rappelait aux élèves qu'on était tout de même en mars. Evidemment, la plupart des garçons de 6ème année étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer, motivés à l'idée de courir par ce temps. Isis aussi l'était. En revanche, à sa droite, Penelope poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je suis _déjà_ fatiguée.

Audrina lâcha un petit rire moqueur, lançant un regard entendu à Isis. Penelope était le genre de fille qui allait se cacher derrière un bosquet pour ne rien glander du cours. Bon dieu, si Ferguson savait combien de filles faisaient ça..

Les trois Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers la partie fille, lesquelles attendaient en papotant que le professeur vienne donner ses instructions.

Dans le tas de 6ème année, Isis repéra Lily Evans. Sa chevelure rousse était attachée en un chignon brouillon. Isis s'irrita, c'était _son_ truc, les chignons qui ne ressemblaient à rien..

Elle portait soigneusement l'uniforme des filles. Une abjecte jupe-short au dessus du genou et un polo à manches courtes. Son polo rayé blanc et rouge ( rouge pour Griffondor) était en revanche moulant pour un uniforme. Soit elle l'avait magiquement rétréci pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine, soit elle ne l'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente et que durant l'été, ses deux jumeaux avaient explosé le bonnet C. Dans les deux cas, Isis et son bonnet B-tout-juste pouvait aller se rhabiller.

La Griffondor était avec les filles de son année. Quatre filles qu'Isis reconnaissait vaguement. L'une d'elle était Marlene McKinnon, suffisamment populaire pour qu'Isis se souvienne de son nom. James la lui avait présentée une fois. Les Potter et les McKinnon étaient très amis d'après ce que James lui avait raconté. Deux grandes familles de sorciers. James et Marlene étaient de bons amis. Marlene et Evans étaient de bonnes amies. Ca allait être si facile pour James d'obtenir Lily Evans que c'en était dégueulasse.

Le ventre noué, Isis détourna son regard du groupe de Griffondor qui riait aux éclats. Quelques minutes après, le professeur arriva et rassembla les filles autour de lui.

- Echauffez-vous bien blablabla, ne vous froissez pas un muscle. Faites ce que vous pouvez et Bla et Bla et Bla. Ce prof est trop barbant, chuchota Penelope, ennuyée.

Isis sourit à son amie, c'était effectivement ce que répétait Mr. Ferguson à chaque début de cours. Toujours est-il qu'à la fin de son discours, Isis fut la première à partir en trottinant. Sentir ses cheveux se balancer au rythme de sa foulée, c'était si bon. A quelque mètres d'elle, Mr Ferguson s'adressait à elle de son ton bourru coutumier ; « C'est bien ça Amatt, commence doucement et travaille bien ton souffle »

C'était peut-être bien le seul professeur qui estimait Isis. A chaque entretien de fin de trimestre avec Chourave, la directrice de sa maison, il en ressortait la même chose. « Manque de travail et de rigueur, niveau déplorable en DCFM et Histoire de la magie, des efforts encore faibles en Potions et un bon potentiel en Arithmancie. Sport: Bon élément. » Toujours.

Elle hocha la tête en direction du professeur de sport avec un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit rapidement. C'est vrai que courir c'était son truc à elle. Sa petite fierté. Courir plus vite que les autres filles. Plus longtemps aussi. C'était une satisfaction.

Elle percuta à l'instant même ce que ca signifiait, voilà ce que demandait le Guide non ? Elle se retourna vers les autres filles qui trottinaient derrière et cria à Audrina, les mains en porte-voix:

- JE SAIS A QUOI JE SUIS BONNE !

Des ricanements se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir des gars de sa classe. Pour la plupart, des glandus perdus dans le gouffre de la puberté. Mais pas méchants.

- Désolé Isis, c'est le mot « bonne », ça me met dans tous mes états, commença Tom Abercrombie, sarcastique.

Tom Abercrombie, l'un des 6èmes années de Poufsouffles. C'était certainement le seul mec mignon du lot. En même temps le niveau était assez bas sachant que le gros Woody était l'un d'eux. Et oui, elles en avaient de la chance à Poufsouffle… Heureusement qu'il y avait Amos Diggory en 7ème année.

En entendant la remarque de Tom, Isis leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé. C'était ça son problème, elle était **trop** bon public.

- D'ailleurs je voulais te demander si tu viens au match demain ? Pour nous encourager, fini-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Accepte Isis ! Fais dans le social.. Parce que leur équipe en aura bien besoin.

Le sourire de Tom se figea un peu après la remarque de Sirius Black. Oui, c'était Sirius Black qui était arrivé..

- Crois moi Black, notre équipe est surentrainée, s'exclama Tom.

Son air assuré ne dupa pas Isis, elle voyait sa main droite se crisper et c'était un signe de gêne qui ne trompe pas.

C'était dingue. Sirius était peut-être beau, peut-être populaire mais il avait un truc en plus. Quand James arrivait quelque part, il ne mettait pas les gens mal à l'aise et pourtant c'était James Potter, la bête en Quidditch.

Sirius, lui, avait un espèce de charisme qui mettait les gens à l'aise.. Ou mal à l'aise. C'était selon. Dans ce cas là, il s'agissait plutôt de mettre mal à l'aise le pauvre Poufsouffle.

- Même si je te croyais, j'en aurai rien à foutre mec, déclara Sirius.

Il lança un regard rapide à Tom, histoire de lui montrer à quel point il lui portait de l'intérêt. Au cas où celui-ci ne l'aurait pas _déjà_ compris. Charmant jeune homme.

Black reporta son attention sur Isis, sans prêter plus attention aux Poufsouffles.

- Il fallait que je te parle, commença-t-il platement.

De nouveau, il lança un regard du côté des garçons, qui n'avaient pas bougé. Il passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux et commença:

- Les gars, vous seriez cool de ...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa demande; Tom et ses amis s'exécutèrent après avoir dit au revoir.

- Ce que t'as à me dire est si personnel que ça ? S'enquit Isis, troublée.

- Non. Répondit-il, un sourire de gamin éclairant son visage. Je voulais simplement qu'ils dégagent.

Isis leva les sourcils, incrédule. Son expression avait changé du tout au tout.

- Je comprends pas que tu sois si populaire alors que la plupart des gens t'ennuient!

- Ouais. Mais moi je les fascine !

Il lâcha un rire fier et Isis leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien trouvé ..

- Il fallait que je te parle pour le devoir de Sinistra.

Isis plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Ses ongles vernis en rose « Pulsion » Chanel donnant, par ailleurs, un très joli contraste avec son teint. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important…

- Pour mardi, non ? Comment on va faire ? On a même pas d'heure de libre en commun.. S'exclama Isis.

- Justement, je me disais que puisqu'il est impossible qu'on le fasse _ensemble_ , il faudrait que.. Disons, l'un de nous deux s'en charge.

Isis fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas tellement la tournure que prenait les événements..

- Sirius, on est tous les deux des gros branleurs, commença-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, alors je crois que c'est ..

- On fait une course, celui qui gagne ne fait rien, la coupa Sirius.

- Hors de question ! On fait ça à deux, déclara Isis, butée.

- T'as peur de perdre ?

- Je suis certaine de gagner mon grand, là n'est pas le problème.. C'est que Sinistra nous a donné…

- Attends attends.. Tu crois vraiment que t'as une chance de me battre ? Demanda-t-il en lui coupant une nouvelle fois la parole.

Il semblait sincèrement médusé. Le sourire d'Isis grandit de plus en plus à mesure que celui de Sirius disparaissait. Touché.

- Non… Non tu peux pas croire ça, commença-t-il doucement. Tu peux pas réellement croire que t'es plus rapide que moi ..

- Pourquoi je me le suis fait tatouer sur l'épaule alors ? fit-elle très sérieusement.

Sirius passa son bras autour d'Isis et l'emmena vers le reste des Maraudeurs. Elle était littéralement collée au torse du Maraudeur. Ce qui faisait un peu bizarre... Sa petite blague sur le tatouage faisait son effet ! Fallait qu'elle se la garde sous le coude celle-là..

En attendant, Isis devait trottiner pour suivre le rythme de Sirius. Il se planta devant Peter.

- On a besoin d'un juge Queudver, ramène-toi.. Ordonna-t-il simplement.

Pettigrow cligna des yeux, interdit… mais suivit tout de même Sirius, qui, soi dit en passant, avait toujours Isis sous le bras. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé à droite du château. Une partie du parc hors de vue du professeur. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule dans son menton imberbe. Un filet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et se déposa délicatement sur le sol. En voilà une charmante ligne de départ.

Sirius fit signe à Peter d'aller faire de même une centaine de mètre plus loin. En attendant il se positionna et jeta enfin un regard à la Poufsouffle qui, finalement, n'avait pas eu le temps de donner son avis..

- Prête à te faire écraser, douce Isis ? Se moqua-t-il en sautillant sur place pour s'échauffer.

- Je te conseille de prier Dieu, mon mignon, rétorqua Isis sur le même ton.

- Je crois pas en Dieu. Je crois en moi .. Remarque, ça revient au même.

Un sourire réjoui prit place sur son visage. Comme il semblait charmant en cet instant. Totalement anti-Sirius Black, en somme…

Il portait l'uniforme plus ou moins correctement c'est-à-dire un short au genoux blanc et un petit pull à manches longues avec l'écusson de Griffondor brodé au niveau de son cœur. Le regard vert de la Poufsouffle se fixa sur les mollets de Sirius. Sexy.

Peter émit un sifflement strident qui tira Isis de ses pensées. Il cria quelque chose qu'ils n'entendirent pas tellement. Dans le doute, ils se mirent en position. Effectivement, _Peter levait le bras en l'air._

- J'ajoute un truc; Si je gagne, t'es mon cavalier en cours de Savoir-vivre.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et hocha brièvement la tête. _Peter descendit son bras à l'horizontale._

- Dans ce cas…, continua Sirius, les yeux commençant à briller. Si je gagne, tu te débarrasses du bracelet de James.

Isis ouvrit la bouche, choquée. _Peter baissa son bras_. Isis et Sirius filèrent.

\*/\*/\*/

Isis se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'herbe, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné. C'était bien la peine..

Il. Avait. Gagné.

.. De trois secondes. Mais tout de même.

« Je suis fabuleuse » , _mon cul, ouai !_

Peter Pettigrow s'était approché de Sirius et lui donna une bourrade virile en signe de félicitation. Le brun se tenait penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Il retrouvait rapidement son souffle, le bougre. Les deux Griffondors finirent par tourner leurs regards sur la Poufsouffle affalée à même le sol. L'un était un peu désolé et l'autre pas du tout.

En effet, les yeux de Sirius semblaient brailler « Prends ça blaireaute ». Il devait s'y attendre.

Pourtant en début de course ils avaient été au coude à coude, Isis l'avait même distancé d'une tête à un moment donné. Et puis le drame. Sirius était remonté en trombe. Fin de l'histoire.

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas tant la défaite qui l'agaçait, mais plutôt les conditions du « contrat ».

Elle allait devoir _bosser. _Grand Dieu, en voilà une idée révolutionnaire. En plus bosser pour deux. Déjà qu'elle ne faisait pas ses propres devoirs.

- Bon bah Isis, désolé mais je suis témoin, tu vas devoir faire votre devoir d'Astro.

Isis lança un regard morose à Peter en se relevant sur ses avant-bras.

- Et je veux pas un truc naze, me fous pas la honte devant Sinistra, ajouta Sirius d'un hochement de tête entendu.

Isis grogna mais ne dit rien. Si elle se plaignait, il l'enverrait sur les roses. Mieux valait ne pas la ramener. Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, Peter repartait vers le reste des Griffondors tandis que Sirius la regardait toujours. Isis lui lança une œillade interrogative.

- T'aurais pas oublié un truc, petite Poufsouffle ?

Isis fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien put oub…

Oh.

Elle posa brusquement une main sur son poignet droit, d'un mouvement qui se voulait protecteur. Sirius eut un grand sourire féroce.

-Non. Non non non. Hors de question Sirius. Oublie. Recule.

- Un pari est un pari, déclara doucereusement le Griffondor en continuant d'avancer vers Isis.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de refuser. Ca ne marche pas, Black.

N'ayant pas le temps de se mettre debout, elle tenta de cacher le bracelet en danger derrière son dos. Sirius s'amusait franchement, lui. Il s'accroupit près d'Isis et se contenta de tendre paisiblement la main.

- Coopère Amatt. Et je ne te ferai aucun mal, ironisa-t-il.

Toujours le poignet à l'abri, Isis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, obstinée. La main tendue de Sirius se fit plus insistante.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça. Ca t'apporte même pas quelque chose de me l'enlever, grogna Isis mécontente

- Si. Du plaisir, un certain contentement. Même de la … _jouissance_, je dirai, souffla Sirius avec un sourire léger.

Isis hésita entre s'agacer et sourire. Comme souvent avec le Griffondor.

- T'as pas autre chose à faire de ta vie Sirius ? Moi j'ai besoin de réconfort, pas de…

- « _Moi j'ai besoin de réconfort _», l'imita-t-il d'une voix ridicule. T'as pas besoin de réconfort t'as besoin de tirer ton coup. Une bonne culbute et tu sauras même plus qui est James Potter.

Isis s'étouffa. Peut-être que dans son monde à lui, le cul résolvait tout, mais pas dans le sien. Elle avait beau adorer vivre dans les années 70 avec révolution sexuelle, libération de la femme, rejet de la société de consommation, retour à la nature et tous le bazar… elle n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un avec un minimum de valeurs. Et puis l'Ecole de Magie de Poudlard n'était pas franchement le lieu idéal pour se lancer à fond dans la philosophie de l'époque. Soyons honnête, _tout _se sait à Poudlard.

Sirius profita du fait qu'elle avait baissé sa garde pour agripper son poignet. D'une main, il détachait le bracelet et de l'autre il maintenait Isis. Tranquille. Une fois sa besogne achevée, il se remit sur ses pieds. Il reprit la parole en balançant l'objet brillant devant ses yeux :

- Au début, ça me faisait rire que tu l'ais quand même gardé. Mais maintenant je trouve ça un peu pathétique.

Isis lui balança un coup de pied dans la cheville qu'il ne parut pas sentir. Une lueur perverse brillait dans ses yeux. Il se tourna vers le lac et d'un grand mouvement théâtral il…

- NON SIRIUS.

Trop tard. Dans un Ploc mélodieux, le bijou s'enfonça dans l'eau trouble du lac. Isis se mit debout en vitesse comme si elle avait encore une chance de récupérer l'objet. Elle qui nageait comme un pied.

Rendue à l'évidence, elle retourna vers Black, horrifiée:

« Non mais t'es un grand malade » S'écria-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Sa voix, d'ordinaire déjà cassée, se brisa sur le _-lade_. « Toi et tes idées absolument pourries. C'est débile, ne serait-ce que pour le prix qu'a couté le bracelet. »

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire.

- Le prix qu'il a couté ? De mémoire, je dirais 4 Galions et 3 mornilles.

La mâchoire d'Isis se détacha. Elle effectua un rapide calcul dans sa tête, 5 galions = 25 Livres. A peine 25 Livres ? Mais avec £25, il était impossible d'acheter un vrai bracelet de diamant, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est du toc ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

- Un vulgaire morceau de plastique que j'ai acheté chez Wizarfouille le jour de ton anniversaire.

Trop d'informations. Trop d'informations. Trop d'inf.…

- Que _tu_ as acheté ?

- Ca va Isi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, soupira Sirius en effectuant un mouvement de main flou.

Ni une ni deux, Isis empoigna le col du Griffondor et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle était à deux doigts de mordre. On ne rigole pas avec les anniversaires. Surtout pas avec le sien.

- Comment se fait-il que _tu _ais acheté le cadeau que James m'a offert pour mon anniversaire ?

Elle souffla sa question sur le visage détendu de Sirius. D'un geste curieusement assez doux, Sirius saisit les poignées d'Isis pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il les garda dans ses mains, probablement pour éviter qu'elle revienne à la charge. Ensuite, il prit la parole :

« Ca va te mettre en boule. » Sirius poussa un léger soupir et continua. « Mais si t'y tiens .. C'est qu'il avait complètement oublié de t'acheter un truc. Il y avait le match Gryffondor/Serpentard en fin de semaine alors il avait autre chose en tête. Donc il a demandé à son meilleur pote, le merveilleux Sirius Black… » L'imbécile se désigna du pouce. « .. D'aller te trouver un truc à Pré-au-Lard pendant qu'il te sortait le grand jeu dans les cuisines »

Isis se souvenait tout à fait de ses 17 ans, en janvier. Une chouette soirée à s'empiffrer de macaroni et de crumble citrouille avec James, dans les cuisines du château. Et puis le clou de la soirée, le fameux bracelet.

- J'ai franchement pas eu le courage de me trainer chez Erin&Teagan et j'avais besoin d'un truc chez Wizarfouille, du coup oui, le bracelet valait rien, finit-il en lâchant ses poignets.

Alors comme ça l'unique preuve-matérielle-que-James Potter-s'était-un-jour-interessé-à-Isis-Amatt était en plastique et venait d'un magasin de bouseux. Génial.

Elle se trouva foutrement bête de n'avoir même pas discerné la différence de qualité. Comme si ça lui serait venu à l'idée qu'un Potter lui offre du si bas-de-gamme. Et puis elle était honteuse un peu, de s'être plus ou moins vanté partout que son bracelet venait de Erin&Teagan, une bijouterie de luxe de Pré-au-Lard. Une vilaine habitude qu'elle tient de sa famille de richards arrivistes. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Tu m'en veux, déclara Sirius en voyant le visage de la Poufsouffle se décomposer.

- Non. Non c'est juste que… - elle releva son regard sur Sirius - Tu vas me trouver stupide mais je me pose des questions, je me demande si James n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de moi et si…

- Tu as raison, la coupa Sirius en hochant la tête.

- A propos de?

- Je te trouve stupide, assena-t-il avec un charmant sourire. Et arrête de me prendre pour ton confident, _s'il-te-plait_. Y'a ta maman pour ça.

Isis poussa un grognement explicite avant de le cogner. Enfin le cogner, c'était une jolie façon de dire qu'elle lança mollement son poing dans le torse de Sirius.

- Pourquoi je t'aime bien? Franchement, je me le demande, soupira-t-elle, lasse.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit.

8-_-8

En lâchant un n-ième soupire, Isis enfila son pyjama, qui consistait en fait en un long pantalon en satin noir et un vieux T-shirt trop court des Beach Boys. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se brosser les dents quand Audrina lâcha _la _phrase à l'origine de tout.

- Je crois qu'en fait, tu refuses de passer à autre chose.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton plat mais Isis eut un sursaut, une main sur la poignet de la salle de bain. Penelope, affalée sur son lit, releva la tête de son magazine.

- Euh.. Pardon? Demanda Isis.

- Tu continues de déprimer parce que c'est un moyen pour toi de penser à lui. Parce que t'espère encore qu'il va revenir après plus d'un mois, s'expliqua-t-elle avec de petits mouvements de mains.

Isis pivota vers ses amies et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira bien fort. Face au désarroi de son amie, Penelope fut la première à réagir. Elle s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Un de perdu, dix de retrouvé non? Dix, c'est pas génial ? S'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

- Dix? Moi franchement j'en _donnerai_ dix si je pouvais récupérer James.

La réaction morose d'Isis engendra un silence dans le dortoir. Audrina s'agita près du lit d'Isis. Elle finit par trouver le livre de l'indienne en marmonnant « Il y a pas un truc dans ce foutu livre ? »

- Tiens écoute.. Chapitre 1, se débarrasser de tous ce qui a un rapport avec lui. Tu viens de le faire avec le bracelet. Merci Sirius.

Isis fronça les sourcils, sans cesser toutefois d'écouter son amie.

- Maintenant voyons voir.. Chapitre 2, des gens sur qui compter. Ca je crois que c'est nous ( Audrina lança un large sourire fière à Penelope qui pouffa ). Et Chapitre 3, alors chapitre 3 tu devais trouver quelque chose qui te changes les idées.

Audrina jeta le livre derrière elle sans ménagement et s'approcha d'Isis.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe demain Isis ? Demain il y a match de Quidditch. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Isis se dégagea de l'étreinte de Penelope et la contourna pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Non mais attends. T'as pas répondu à ma question, Isis, s'écria Audrina en la suivant.

- Quoi ? Ca signifie quoi? Que je vais devoir observer James jouer pendant toute l'après-midi, génial ! Eructa Isis en prenant sa brosse à dent.

- **Eh Oh! Je me douche, les filles. Vous êtes priez de dégager de la salle de bain**, cria Harriet.

Personne ne fit attention à elle.

- Non. Mais non pas du tout, ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir insulter les joueurs. Dire plein de gros mots. Tu sais t'aimes bien hurler ça : « Hé, pédale ! », « Ducon, apprends à jouer »… imita Audrina.

- **Non mais c'est pas vrai, cassez vous de là, je prends ma douche, **s'égosillait Harriet en fond sonore.

De nouveau, personne ne fit attention à elle. A part Penelope. Qui gloussait. Pour changer.

- Alors? C'est pas une super journée ça ? Et puis le soir, si on gagne, il y aura une grosse soirée dans la salle commune. Tu te souviens ? La soirée d'Amos.. Euh de Diggory. Ca va être génial ça, non? Pene' et toi vous allez boire comme des trous, comme au bon vieux temps. Danser sur les tables et faire des jeux idiots pendant que moi je ferai mon possible pour préserver votre vertu …

- Amen ma sœur ! Va répandre la parole ! S'exclama vigoureusement Penelope.

Audrina lui lança un regard las.

- Moi tu m'as convaincu en tout cas.. fit Penelope.

- C'est pas toi que je dois convaincre, crétine, déclara Audrina, blasée.

Penelope s'excusa gentiment alors qu'Harriet crachait à nouveau tout un tas de choses auxquelles personne ne fit attention. Elle était sous la douche, oui mais et alors ? C'est pas comme si il n'y avait pas de rideau de douche. Quel coincée cette fille.

- Isis, écoute, tenta Penelope. James on s'en tape. Demain tu vas être canon, Poufsouffle va écraser Griffondor et on va passer une nuit de folie. Clair ?

Un petit sourire s'épanouit mollement sur les lèvres d'Isis. Ses amies faisaient de vrais efforts et cela semblait marcher. Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers son reflet dans le miroir. Son léger sourire s'était finalement mu en sourire radieux. Derrière elle, Penelope tapait dans la main d'Audrina. Un beau moment gâché par Harriet, évidemment.

- Nom d'une pipe. Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas quand je vous dis de virer de la salle de bain ! A croire que vous avez des tendances homosexuelles, éructa Harriet en crachant les derniers mots d'un ton dégouté.

Audrina éclata d'un grand rire en voyant Harriet-la-prude tenter de s'envelopper dans sa serviette sans qu'aucune parcelle de son corps ne soit visible.

- Oh oui Stendhal, on est complètement obsédées par ton corps de bonasse, s'exclama Penelope narquoise.

Isis agita sa langue de façon obscène, ce qui provoqua la sortie immédiate d'Harriet : « Vous êtes sales. »

Audrina s'esclaffait sans retenue tandis qu'Isis continuait l'abjecte mouvement de sa langue. Penelope finit par se calmer la première:

- C'est quand même bien répugnant, déclara-t-elle en observant sérieusement Isis.

- J'arrête ?

- Oui. S'il te plait arrête.

[/..\]

« Don't go breaking my heart

I couldn't if I tried

Na na na naa na naana

Whohooo, Nobody knows it,

When I was… »

- Je sais pas ce qui craint le plus.. Que tu portes une robe jaune ou que tu chantes du Elton John.. Déclara Harriet en faisant irruption dans la salle de bain.

- Pas _une _robe jaune. _La_ robe jaune. Edition limitée Burberry, répondit la métisse en cherchant quelque chose dans tous les tiroirs de la salle de bain.

- Ca n'excuse pas pour Elton John.

Harriet Stendhal était imbuvable mais au moins elle avait une solide culture moldu étant née-Moldu. Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elles venaient de deux mondes diamétralement opposés. Celui fermé, coincé et obtus d'Harriet et celui arriviste, prétentieux et vulgaire d'Isis. Chacun avait ses inconvénients à vrai dire. Toujours est-il que l'indienne pris le parti d'ignorer Harriet qui commença à se brosser les dents.

Isis avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en demi queue brouillonne qui dégageait son visage. D'ordinaire, sa masse de cheveux avait la fâcheuse tendance à cacher ses petits yeux vert pâle. Elle les avait justement soulignés de crayons noirs pour l'occasion. Car occasion il y avait. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le match tant attendu opposant Griffondor à Poufsouffle.

Curieusement, elle s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur. La conversation avec ses amies ajoutée à une autosuggestion intensive étaient les principales causes. Par autosuggestion, elle entendait la répétition d'un « Je suis fabuleuse » convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil la veille au soir.

Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée ensoleillée.

D'où Elton John.

Isis finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Son pot de maquillage flashy où elle plongea un index, solennellement. Le regard fixé sur son reflet, elle traça une bande noire et une bande jaune sur chaque joue. Elle avait oublié à quel point un match de Quidditch pouvait la pousser à des choses sacrément humiliantes.

- J'adore ta robe, déclara Penelope d'une voix endormie en se faisant à son tour une place devant la glace.

Isis la remercia en lissant sa tenue distraitement. C'était une robe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle à col rond et descendant jusqu'au dessus du genou. Un petit cadeau qu'elle s'était faite il y a quelques mois. Elle se revoyait même arriver dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs avec sa nouvelle robe pour demander l'avis de James (qui s'en fichait un peu soit dit en passant). En revanche Black ne s'était pas gêné pour la mater longuement d'un air sceptique . Il avait fini par conclure qu'elle ressemblait aux capotes distribuées pendant le festival Rock Summer 1975. Et bien sûr, son petit copain n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que « Oh bordel mec, t'as trop raison » tel l'abruti fini qu'il était. Qu'il _est_. Peu importe.

Penelope plongea à son tour les doigts dans le maquillage, encore amorphe. A Poufsouffle, on soutient sa Maison à fond..

[…]

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les trois amies (plus Harriet, beurk.) étaient descendues dans la Grande salle où déjà une grande partie des élèves se pressaient. Dès la fin du déjeuner, tous iraient prendre place au stade de Quidditch.

Isis s'assis face à Penelope et Audrina qui discutaient du fait qu'arriver en avance au terrain de Quidditch leur permettrait de se trouver de bonnes places au soleil. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Amos, Smoke et une partie de leurs potes vinrent prendre place près d'elles. Amos paraissait bien détendu pour quelqu'un qui allait jouer un match important. Il souffla quelque chose à l'oreille d'Audrina qui sursauta puis rosit. Un truc salace, à n'en pas douter.

Isis reporta son attention sur Smoke qui avait pris place à côté d'elle. Il se servit tout naturellement dans l'assiette d'Isis.

- Ton derrière me remerciera..

- Mon derrière et toi ne devraient même pas être évoqués dans une même phrase Smoke, soupira Isis en claquant sa main.

- Ca c'est-ce que tu dis.. Je parie que tu vas finir par oublier Potter dans mes bras .

- Je t'en prie Hunter.. Comme si après avoir gouté au champagne, Isis allait se mettre à boire l'eau des chiottes ! Souffla Audrina en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Isis.

- Belle métaphore, pouffa l'indienne en attrapant un bout de pain.

- Au fait, commença Amos pour changer de sujet. J'espère que vous êtes prêtes à tout déchirer pour nous encourager, mes jolies.

_Mes jolies_. Audrina leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Amos s'adressait à des filles, on jurerait entendre un mac parler à ses prostitués. Ca en devenait vexant.

- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi, Diggory, remarqua Penelope avec un regard sceptique.

Amos partit dans un grand rire.

- On va bouffer du lion. Je te le dis moi. On . Va . Bouffer . Du . Lion, articula-t-il en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Après cet étalage d'assurance, Isis le vit se pencher par-dessus la table. Il sentait un parfum assez couteux que James portait parfois aussi.

- Et puis pas de scrupules à encourager Poufsouffle, Isis. Ce serait jouissif que ton ex se prenne une énorme branlée, pas vrai?

Penelope et Audrina grimacèrent en entendant le vocabulaire du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Isis ne releva pas.

Ce serait jouissif ?

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres roses.

Ce serait jouissif !

Ca apprendra à Super-Potter à oublier son sacro-saint anniversaire. Amos lui adressa un clin d'œil satisfait.

Mue par une pulsion d'enthousiasme, Isis se mit à taper en rythme sur la table en clamant « **Poufsouffle, Poufsouffle, Poufsouffle… **»

Penelope, Amos, Smoke et Audrina, habitués, enchainèrent directement. Au 5ème « **Poufsouffle** », toute la table des Jaune et noir beuglaient le nom de leur maison en tapant sur la table.

Evidemment, au 8ème **Poufsouffle**, la table des Griffondors s'agita. « **Griffondor, Griffondor, Griffondor **». Ils tapaient même des pieds, les gueux.

Et puis forcément, au 12ème, c'était McGonagall qui demandait à participer. Bizarrement, la Grande Salle se calma vite. Très vite.

« Poufsouffle va gagner » , se dit Isis en décochant un sourire béat. L'aplomb d'Amos était contagieux.

|°I°|

- Bouge ton cul, Stevens. Ma grand-mère vise mieux que toi. Et elle est morte, hurlait Isis debout dans les gradins de Poufsouffle.

Stevens, le crétin de Poursuiveur, passa devant elle en lui lançant un regard furieux.

- Et bah quoi ? … Sac à merde, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Audrina attrapa brutalement le bras d'Isis pour la faire asseoir.

- Et après tu te demandes encore pourquoi on te refuse la place de commentateur des matchs, soupira-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

- C'est de ma faute si on est en train de perdre 90 à 40 ? L'interrogea Isis d'une voix pathétique.

- Je crois que c'est mort pour la fête de ce soir, geignit Michelle Montgomery, l'admiratrice de Sirius, derrière elles.

- Si Lewinsky attrape le Vif d'or, ça nous donne 150 points et ça met fin au match donc il _reste_ une chance qu'on gagne, articula Isis, irritée par le pessimisme de la gourde de derrière.

A ce moment là, un nouveau but fut marqué par les Griffondors. Un soupir de déception s'éleva de la tribune de Jaune et Or. Isis bondit sur ses pieds et brailla:

- Hey le bouseux, peut-être que si t'as rien d'autre à faire, tu pourrais songer à arrêter le Souaffle ?

Isis n'aimait pas se faire d'ennemis. Elle était plutôt quelqu'un de simple, ouvert, extraverti même. Mais quand il s'agissait de défendre sa maison… Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe quel match. Poufsouffle devait _gagner_. De toute façon ledit bouseux n'était qu'un 3ème année sans intérêt. Avec un peu de chance, il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de les encourager, s'exclama Mercedes-la-pute en adressant un regard dédaigneux à Isis.

Smoke résolut le problème en commençant à chanter à tue-tête l'un des slogans stupides dont il avait le secret. Tout le monde suivit:

« **Quand vous nous avez vu**

**Vous vous êtes pissé dessus**

**Voilà la preuve, mon pote**

**Qu'à Griffondor c'est des fiottes**… »

Isis voyait Chourave leur faire de grands signes pour qu'ils se taisent, depuis les gradins professorales.

- On aurait peut-être du remplacer Fiottes par.. Chochottes, non ? Demanda une petite Poufsouffle, inquiète.

- Votre attention, votre attention, rugit le soudain le commentateur. Lewinsky semble avoir repéré le vif d'or, le voilà qui fonce en fond de terrain… Cohen démarre avec un temps de retard et les voilà qui s'élancent à la poursuite des 150 points décisifs de cette rencontre…

Tous le monde se leva pour mieux voir l'action, Isis était penchée au maximum au-dessus de la rambarde, Audrina se cachait les yeux et Penelope marmonnait des choses inintelligibles en grattant son vernis pourpre.

- Et c'est.. Oh oui je crois bien que c'est Cohen qui s'empare du Vif d'…

La voix du garçon fut couverte par les hurlements de joie de Griffondor. Une masse rouge et or se déversa sur la pelouse impeccable pendant que leurs joueurs atterrissaient, victorieux.

Pénélope gémit. Audrina mit sa tête entre ses mains. Isis donna un coup de pied dans la rambarde en bois. Chiotte.

Progressivement, les Poufsouffles sortirent de leur léthargie pour se lever et descendre des gradins. Pas de victoire, pas de fête, rien du tout.

En bas, les supporters de Griffondor chantaient à leur tour. Pure vengeance.

« **A chaque fois c'est pareil**

**Griffondor vous soumet**

**Parc'que quand le lion s'éveille**

**Le blaireau se met à chialer. **»

- Bande de trouduc', entendit-elle marmonner derrière elle.

James, Cohen, Black, presque tous les joueurs de Griffondors étaient portés par la foule d'élèves rouge et or et déposés juste devant les vestiaires. Loin derrière, arrivait l'équipe de Poufsouffle, aux mines bien moins triomphantes. Amos paraissait complètement désemparé. Son arrogance en prenait un coup. Bien fait.

Loin de l'attroupement en l'honneur de James et Cie, se tenait Evans et quelques copines à elle. La rousse avait noué ses cheveux en deux tresses de chaque côté et portait une jupe rouge au genou et un fin débardeur blanc. Isis grimaça, cette fille faisait monter en elle des pulsions agressives.

- J'ai le droit de la détester ? Lança Isis de manière à se faire entendre par ses deux amies malgré le capharnaüm ambiant.

Audrina suivit son regard.

- Fais toi plaisir, assentit-elle. Cela dit sa jupe est super mignonne.

C'est tout ce que la blonde avait à dire. Isis lui assenait un coup de coude dans les côtes au moment où James arrivait dans son champ de vision. Le poing en l'air et fier comme un paon, un authentique Griffondor quoi. Tous les élèves de sa maison qu'il croisait l'acclamaient vivement avec des phrases bateaux genre « Ouai Griffondor », « Bien joué Potter » « Beau match les mecs » .

Isis se donna du mal pour regarder ailleurs.

Elle y arriva.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit se diriger vers le petit groupe d'Evans. Marlene McKinnon lui sauta dans les bras et une petite brune lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule amicale. Isis vit la rousse lâcher une phrase aussi, du bout des lèvres. Elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement emballée par les prouesses sportives de son équipe.

James passa pourtant la main dans ses cheveux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Sirius Black sauta sauvagement sur son dos en beuglant. Le petit groupe de fille poussa des cris de surprise ridicules.

James se débattit un peu pour faire tomber Sirius mais bientôt, toute l'équipe de Griffondor imita Sirius, engloutissant peu à peu le pauvre Potter.

C'est le moment où l'équipe de Poufsouffle lui boucha la vue. Mercedes se pressa d'accueillir son Amos avec une grosse pelle à la limite de la censure. Audrina fit mine de se faire vomir et Penelope les observait scrupuleusement, à des fins purement scientifique. Le pire c'est que ca durait longtemps. Les gars de l'équipe de Diggory finirent par les siffler joyeusement. Ca avait eu le mérite de remonter le moral des troupes. Même l'équipe de Griffondor, cessant leur bagarre fictive, observa le divertissement. Mercedes se décolla finalement de son petit ami.

- Oh ! Perez c'est nous les gagnants je te rappelle, s'écria Sirius franchement amusé. Et on a le droit à rien?

Mercedes lui fit un petit clin d'œil aguicheur avant de se lover à nouveau dans les bras d'Amos.

- Faut bien qu'il y ait des petites compensations, rétorqua Amos en s'adressant à Black.

Il eut un haussement de sourcil explicite et parfaitement dégoutant. Sirius s'approcha d'Amos pour lui donner une bourrade dans le dos en éclatant de rire. Pour des raisons parfaitement limpides, ces deux là s'entendaient comme cul et chemise.

Isis, elle, tâchait de ne pas se tourner du côté de James et son harem. Avait-il repris sa conversation avec Evans?

Elle s'en fichait de toute façon. Pas vrai ? Si ! Bien entendu. Peut-être qu'Evans, elle, acceptera des cadeaux à 20 livres pour pouilleux. Ca lui ferait les pieds tiens.

Penelope attrapa le bras de l'indienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle rentrait au château. Isis acquiesça. De toute façon James ne faisait pas attention à elle… et Sirius ne l'avait même pas calculé. Journée pourrie.

Au moins elle portait une jolie robe.

X_X

De retour dans leur salle commune, les Poufsouffles étaient en pleine crise existentielle. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être la maison des miséreux de Poudlard, il fallait aussi qu'ils perdent au Quidditch.

Leur salle commune aux chatoyants tons jaunes qui, d'ordinaire, mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur semblait un peu terne et miteuse. La plupart des élèves étaient d'ailleurs monté dans leur dortoir alors qu'il n'était que 18h . Pathétique.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Isis regardait les Griffondors commencer à fêter leur victoire comme il se doit sur la pelouse, devant le château. L'ambiance était gaie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un orage éclate et oblige tout ce petit monde à continuer les joyeusetés dans leur salle commune.

Assise à côté d'elle, Penelope se limait les ongles en soupirant comme si elle ne portait rien de moins que le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. C'est Audrina qui craqua la première.

- Bon moi je monte les filles. Insupportable l'ambiance, grinça-t-elle en se levant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Mercedes l'apostropha de l'autre bout de la salle commune:

- Audrina, attends. J'ai une annonce. Ce serait pas mal que toutes les 6ème année montent dans mon dortoir. De préférence maintenant.

Isis se redressa brusquement et Penelope leva les yeux de ses ongles. Voila qui devenait intéressant.

Comme prévu (parce que personne ne discute les ordres d'une Mercedes Parker-Perez) les sept filles de 6ème année se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir de 7ème année de suite.

Toutes attendaient impatiemment de savoir ce qui se tramait et Mercedes adorait ça. L'ibérique prit tout son temps pour s'asseoir sur son lit, croiser ses jambes galbées, placer une boucle brune derrière son oreille, décroiser les jambes, sourire mystérieusement, recroiser les jambes et enfin… prendre la parole:

- Les filles, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait remonter le moral des troupes.

Son sourire inquiéta plus qu'il n'égaya.

- C'est-à-dire? Se risqua à demander Audrina, clairement sceptique.

Une 7ème année assise derrière Mercedes gloussa, toute excitée.

- Je vous annonce officiellement que le _Marathon du Bizut _commence présentement.

…

- Et c'est supposé nous remonter le moral ?

- A vous non, à nous oui, répondit Mercedes en se tournant vers Harriet.

Isis n'écouta pas vraiment la suite du débat, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle allait enfin savoir en quoi consistait le bizutage des 6ème année.. C'était supposé être _le_ secret de Poudlard. Même Smoke (du temps où il était encore son petit ami) n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il était contraint de faire pendant la période de bizutage. Surement qu'ils allaient devoir faire les leçons des 7ème année, ou subir des petits trucs humiliants par ci par là…

Autrefois, on bizutait les 1ère année pour les endurcir un peu et les aider à se faire une place à Poudlard. Mais certains n'étaient pas très discrets dans leurs agissements ( La maison des Serpentard, pour ne pas citer de noms ). On raconte même qu'une année, trois gamins ont demandé à quitter Poudlard à cause de la pression que leur mettaient les élèves de leur maison. Du coup Dumbledore, qui venait de prendre les rênes de Poudlard à l'époque, a décidé de punir tout bizutage de 1ère années. Dieu soit loué, Isis n'a donc jamais eu à subir ça à son entrée à Poudlard.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent étant une espèce particulièrement cruelle, le bizutage des 6ème année se mit en place pour servir de substitut. Après tout la 6ème année était l'année soi-disant cool, entre BUSE et ASPIC donc sans examens importants. Du coup, leurs ainés de 7ème année s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour leur préparer des trucs tordus. Et puis à 16 ans, on supporte mieux et on ne va pas se plaindre à qui que ce soit.

Isis tourna ses yeux verts du côté de Penelope qui avait un sourire-banane aux lèvres. Elle lui tendit sa main et Isis s'empressa de taper dedans. Elles avaient toute deux hâte de commencer leurs « épreuves d'intégration ». Pourvu que ça inclut fêtes, boissons et grosses marrades. Elles faisaient confiance à Mercedes pour s'en occuper.

- Je la sens très mal cette histoire, souffla Audrina, contrariée. Je vois pas comment ça peut vous rendre si euphoriques de devenir les larbins de Parker-Perez.

Penelope leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh Aud', tu vas pas commencer à faire ta bizarre. Tu me flingues quand tu fais ça, tu le sais ? Soupira Isis, blasée.

- Mais je fais pas ma bizarre. C'est juste que il y a ..

Audrina fut coupée par une 7ème année dont la voix s'élevait par-dessus les discussions de chacune.

- Bon et bien sur cette grande nouvelle, nous on descend manger. Et vous… Et bien vous seriez gentilles de laver notre linge délicat à l'eau froide.

La fille, qui s'appelait Paula Bennett et qui était connu parce qu'elle était une virtuose au piano et qu'elle tenait l'alcool comme un mec, désigna trois grands paniers remplis de fringues du bout de son doigt.

- Bonne soirée Bizutes, lança Mercedes en leur soufflant un baiser.

Et elles s'en allèrent rapidement en pouffant.

Le bruit du tonnerre brisa le silence, puis Harriet-l'abjecte bondit:

- C'est une blague ? Elles se foutent de nous ?

Audrina lança un regard lourd de reproche à ses amies, les lèvres plus serrées qu'un trou de balle de chat.

Finalement le bizutage ne semblait pas _si _génial que ça.

(-?-)

22H27

Toujours dans le dortoir des 7ème année.

Il s'est avéré que la porte avait été délibérément coincée par leurs ainées.

Le ventre d'Isis gargouillait encore et encore..

Harriet vociférait puis tambourinait à la porte tour à tour.

Audrina tentait tout un tas de sorts pour la déverrouiller.

Les filles de 6ème année du second dortoir (Michelle Montgomery, Stella Kissinger et Tabitha Ford) lavaient le linge, rageusement, parce que.. Et bien il fallait tout de même le faire.

Et Penelope fouillait le dortoir pour peut-être tomber sur un truc marrant.

22H56

Tout pareil. Sauf que c'était de la nourriture que Penelope cherchait maintenant.

23H28

Le linge était propre et toutes les filles étaient couchées sur les lits, somnolentes.

- Si au moins il ne faisait pas ce temps-là, on aurait pu s'enfuir par la fenêtre. C'est quoi ce pays où il pleut constamment, sans déconner.

- Si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à retourner dans _ton_ pays, Amatt, cingla Harriet.

- Boucle-la, toi.

C'était une Audrina de très mauvais poil qui avait prit la défense de l'indienne. Ca faisait bien une heure et demie qu'elle faisait la gueule à tout le monde. Comme si c'était leur faute.

- Non, toi boucle là Morrison. C'est pas à toi que je m'adressai, rétorqua Harriet.

- T'es vraiment une pauvre fille Harriet, arrêtes de te ridiculiser et tais toi.

- Répètes un peu pour voir? S'écria Harriet en se levant du lit.

Isis se sentit obliger de calmer le jeu.

- Tout doux les filles, on est toute dégoutées, on est toutes fatiguées on a toute faim, mais vous n'allez pas commencer à vous taper dessus. Surtout que je te préviens Harriet, si tu touches à Audrina j'explose ta tête de furoncle.

00H31

Une énorme détonation retentit soudain, réveillant d'un coup toutes les 6ème année affalées telles des phoques sur les lits de leurs ainées.

Penelope glissa, tomba du lit et atterrit sur Harriet en hurlant. Du coup Harriet hurla aussi parce qu'un tas de 68 kg lui était chu sur le bide. Harriet ayant une voix qui porte et la bouche au niveau de l'oreille de Michelle, celle-ci se mit à hurler à son tour. Par principe, Isis hurla aussi. C'était plutôt drôle.

La lumière du dortoir, qu'elles avaient éteinte avant de s'endormir, se ralluma soudainement. Les 7ème année étaient de retour, leurs baguettes pointées en l'air. C'était pas difficile de comprendre quel sort était à l'origine du vacarme. Un petit « Capharnaüs », la spécialité des Maraudeurs d'ailleurs.

- Mais vous êtes malades, s'écria Audrina de sa voix haut perchée de préfète.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à rester éveillée, claqua sèchement une des 7ème année, celle qui a un pif plein de boutons.

Isis se désintéressa de la conversation pour regarder l'état de sa robe Burberry. A peine froissée. C'était toujours ça.

- Bon, et on est autorisées à regagner nos dortoirs maintenant? Demanda-t-elle finalement, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et le sarcasme.

Paula Bennett s'apprêtait certainement à acquiescer quand Mercedes lui pressa le poignet. Elle s'avança vers Isis, toute heureuse.

- J'ai une meilleure idée pour clore la soirée en beauté.

Elle tapait dans ses mains, toute excitée par son idée qu'aucune de ses amies ne paraissaient connaitre.

- Isis, grâce à toi on va frapper fort.

La dite Isis leva un sourcil en direction de Mercedes de façon, il faut le dire, fort peu seyante. Le sourire de Mercedes s'agrandit encore.

- Potter a bien du te donner le mot de passe de la tour de Griffondor ?… Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien pouvoir faire de ça, les filles ?

Une à une, ses amies parurent comprendre le fil des pensées de Mercedes.

[=o=]

S'incruster à la soirée des Griffondors. S'INCRUSTER A LA SOIREE DES GRIFFONDORS.

Non mais… S'il existait un top 5 des trucs auxquelles Isis aurait voulu échapper, _s'incruster à la soirée des Griffondors _serait sûrement numéro 1.

Elle n'avait pas envie de voir James. Ni Evans. Aucune envie. Mais si ce n'était que ça. En plus elles allaient toutes se foutre une honte monumentale.

De 1, c'était une soirée dans la salle commune d'une autre maison. Or on ne peut pas décemment se ramener chez les autres comme ça. Enfin si, techniquement on peut, mais ça se fait pas sans être invité. Point barre.

De 2, c'est la maison des Griffondors et … ils sont foutrement intimidants quand ils veulent vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.

De 3, il s'agit d'une soirée d'après-match. Donc ce qu'on célèbre, c'est la victoire des Lions sur eux. Il y a une limite quand on a sa fierté.

Harriet et Audrina grognèrent à l'unisson. Elles étaient totalement contre. La première parce que les soirées des Griffondors étaient réputées pour dégénérer et la seconde parce qu'elle était préfète et qu'elles enfreignaient là au moins 6 paragraphes du règlement.

- Alea Jacta Est, prononça Isis face au tableau des Rouges et Or.

Dans le tableau, la Grosse Dame et Godefroy le Puceau étaient maintenant bien trop ivres pour dire quoi que ce soit aux Poufsouffles. Celui-ci s'ouvrit simplement.

Isis se décala pour ne pas être la première à entrer. C'est Penelope qui s'avança en tirant sur le short vert anis qu'elle avait étrenné toute l'après-midi. Suivirent Tabitha, la jolie rousse, Michelle, la fausse blonde et enfin Stella, une fille un peu rondelette.

- Je veux pas. Je veux pas y aller, siffla Harriet en stoppant à côté d'Isis.

Malheureusement elles n'avaient pas tellement le choix. On avait été clair avec elles. Si elles ne font pas ce qui est convenu (et il sera facile de vérifier qu'elles sont effectivement allées à la soirée), les filles de 7ème années feraient passer la rumeur d'un herpès très avancé. Et personne ne côtoie quelqu'un qui a de l'herpès. Plus personne ne vous dira bonjour, ne vous approchera et côté mecs, n'en parlons pas..

C'est surement ce que s'était dit Audrina à ce moment là car elle empoigna Isis par le bras de manière ferme, la conduisant dans l'ouverture du tableau. Un dernier regard en arrière apprit à l'indienne qu'Harriet avait pris la sage décision de les suivre en aplatissant ses cheveux blonds délavés.

A l'intérieur, une musique des Yanky Boys, un groupe sorcier, hurlait son refrain. Isis aperçut ses camarades aux prises de la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir (après Potter) : Evans.

La Griffondor ne s'était pas changé mais avait détaché sa crinière rousse qui coulait joliment ( et c'était abominable de l'avouer) sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie du tout que sept Poufsouffles se soient introduites sur son territoire. Comme mademoiselle était préfète et prenait ses devoirs très à coeur.

Quelques têtes commencèrent à regarder ce qui se passait à l'entrée, Harriet enfonça son visage dans ses mains de rage ou de honte. Isis vit Remus s'approcher à son tour, l'air de celui qui vient apaiser les troupes. Et l'air bourré aussi.

- Je crois pas que vous ayez le droit d'être ici, les filles, assena-t-il en écho aux précédentes paroles d'Evans.

Le Griffondor se balançait sur ses pieds comme un débile. C'était marrant de le voir à côté de la plaque de temps en temps.

- Oui enfin je crois pas non plus que vous ayez le droit de faire des soirées avec alcool, Lupin, contra Audrina en haussant un sourcil blond.

Isis eut un petit sourire torve en direction de la préfète qui croisait les bras sous sa poitrine, mécontente. Bizarrement le fait que cela contrarie Evans donnait envie à Isis d'avancer dans la salle commune des Lions.

Sauf que..

Forcément, celui-qui-gâche-tout alias James P., ramena ses gros sabots dans la conversation. Si Remus semblait bourré, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'état de James.

Il s'appuya sans grâce, aucune, sur Evans et Lupin, un bras posé sur chacun d'eux.

- Je sens qu'il y a un problème ici. Heureusement tonton James vient vous aider. Ahh, je peux pas résister aux jeunes demoiselles en détresse.

- Moi ? S'indigna Evans, les joues quand même un peu roses à cause de cette soudaine promiscuité.

- Non lui, corrigea James en désignant Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon dans ce cas débrouillez-vous, grommela la rouquine en retirant le bras de James de son épaule.

Elle repartit vers ses amies, qui dansaient sur du Diana Ross, des verres à la main.

Isis fit un rapide tour d'horizon de la salle. Le groupe d'Evans était le seul encore sur la piste de danse. Hormis quelques couples, vous savez ce genre de couple statique dont la priorité est de se peloter et non d'être en rythme sur la musique qui passe. Près d'eux, quelques garçons squattaient les canapés, l'air de jouer à un jeu d'alcool. En somme, il ne restait que les élèves les plus âgés dans la salle.

Lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau son attention sur James, elle vit les yeux chocolat du garçon sur elle. Enfin quand elle disait sur elle, ça signifiait carrément un matage en règle.

- Salut Isis, commença-t-il en faisant lentement glisser son regard le long de sa silhouette. Sympa ta robe.

- C'est une habitude chez toi le mensonge ? Rétorqua-t-elle, blasée.

Comme si elle avait oublié l'épisode « Tu ressembles à une capote ». James parut ne rien comprendre pendant deux secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Je t'en sers un ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant son propre verre de Whisky pur feu.

L'indienne refusa sèchement et le contourna pour aller s'en chercher un elle-même. Irrité, James attrapa son poignet pour la retenir. Il n'aimait pas trop être rembarré devant un public; toujours cette fierté de Maraudeur.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Isis, n'étant franchement pas du genre à s'énerver, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse tomber. Maintenant lâche moi. Quand j'ai du temps à perdre, j'aime autant que ce soit dans les chiottes.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle tira brutalement sur son poignet. Déséquilibré, James se retint sur Isis. De la main où il tenait son verre de whisky. Résultat des courses, le liquide ambré atterrit sur le devant de sa jolie robe, sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

L'indienne lâcha un petit cri avant de s'essuyer les yeux, dégoutée. Elle entendait vaguement James répéter « Oh merde » tout en se marrant un peu. De toute façon il n'était pas le seul à en rire. Même Audrina se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de sourire. Résolution qu'elle ne put plus tenir lorsqu'Isis frappa un James qui essayait de nettoyer avec une serviette la tache sur la poitrine d'Isis ( ce qui revenait, concrètement, à lui tripoter les nichons.)

- Dégage de là, cingla-t-elle en continuant de pousser James de ses petits poings.

Elle aurait aimé lui hurler de se barrer. Vite. Vite et loin. Il avait purement et simplement ruiné sa robe Burberry. Elle passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux avant de grimacer parce qu'ils étaient poisseux et qu'ils empestaient l'alcool.

- Arrivée à un certain stade, je dois accepter qu'il est possible que Dieu ne m'aime pas du tout, soupira Isis en examinant son état.

- Je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras pour te consoler mais..euh.. Tu pues à mort.

Isis grogna. Sympa Penelope. Sur les nerfs, elle s'éloigna du groupe de Poufsouffle pour aller s'asseoir sur une table cachée dans un coin de la salle. Sans élégance, elle se positionna en tailleur, même si ça découvrait quasi tout de ses jambes. Le carton de l'été Sex Bomb de Tom Jones démarra à ce moment là. ****** ( ndla: Conseil : Ecoutez là en même temps mes amies ! )**

Elle articulait les paroles sur la musique en laissant son regard vert clair se promener sur la salle. Ses amies de Poufsouffle s'étaient presque toutes éparpillées dans la salle malgré les regards de travers des Lions. Finalement, ça n'aura été gênant que pour elle.

Un cri de joie interrompit ses pensées, pas loin du recoin où elle s'était réfugiée. Sirius Black, un garçon bien sûr très discret, était debout sur le canapé. Son roi venait de déchiqueter le valet de Peter Pettigrew, lequel était contraint de finir son verre cul-sec. Isis observait maintenant le garçon qui fêtait sa victoire en effectuant une danse ridicule. Un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Isis parce que les petits coups de reins vulgaires du brun s'accordaient parfaitement à la musique.

_Sex Bomb, Sex Bomb_

_You're a Sex Bomb_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along_

_Sex Bomb, Sex Bomb_

_You're my Sex Bomb_

_And baby you can turn me on._

Isis prit plaisir à mater le Griffondor. Il portait un pull gris foncé en cachemire et un simple pantalon en toile à la coupe parfaite et qui tombait divinement bien. Il était naturellement classe.

Peter finit par le faire tomber sur le canapé et demander une revanche. Le brun se rassit correctement et, comme si il savait que la musique était faite pour lui, il retira son pull, donnant en passant un coup de coude dans le pif d'une fille à côté de lui. Maintenant en T-shirt, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches noires qui cachaient ses yeux gris et prit ses cartes dans la main gauche. Son autre main allant inconsciemment se poser sur la cuisse de la fille d'à côté qui s'empourpra. Non mais quel bolosse celui-là …

N'empêche qu'Isis fut étonné parce que la fille d'à côté était Louise Chevallier, une 7ème année d'origine française, guindée mais très belle. Son carré blond et ses grands yeux vert/marron faisaient craquer une bonne partie des mecs mais aucun ne lui plaisait, pas assez bien pour elle. Une sale garce prétentieuse. En attendant, la main de Sirius n'avait _pas du tout_ l'air de la gêner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Isis sursauta avant de se tourner vers Gavin Strong. Oh non. Pas lui. En fait il y avait pas mal de monde qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout voir ce soir.

- Non rien, c'est euh… nerveux.

Elle balaya la question d'un vague mouvement de poignet. Pourtant Gavin dut prendre ça pour une invitation et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Alors, tu t'amuses ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'indienne.

- Oh oui, soupira-t-elle en dessinant une tête de mort du doigt sur sa jambe. Sur une échelle, je dirai que ça vaut bien l'enterrement de ma grand-mère.

Pauvre gland. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas constaté la tache gigantesque. Par chance, l'odeur était là pour rappeler quand même l'incident.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu te gerber dessus, s'esclaffa Gavin.

- Merci Strong, je me sens beaucoup mieux, souffla Isis en se pinçant la peau du mollet pour se calmer.

Ne sachant pas comment le prendre, Gavin ne dit plus rien pendant une ou deux minutes.

- C'est.. Euh.. Dommage pour votre match. Diggory doit être dégouté, non?

- Si il s'occupait de son équipe plutôt que de sa queue.

Oui, elle aussi elle se trouvait vulgaire ce soir mais elle avait décidé de reprendre ses bonnes habitudes. Fini de pleurer pour James Potter.

Gavin lâcha un petit rire mi-surpris mi-amusé.

- T'as pas ta baguette pour sécher les taches ? Demanda-t-il en avançant sa main vers la tache puis en la reculant parce que la tache se trouvait toujours sur la poitrine d'Isis.

- Non. Et puis de toute façon ça ne ferait pas partir l'odeur.

- Si tu veux tu peux utiliser la salle de bain de mon dortoir pour ton visage et.. Tes cheveux, proposa-t-il gentiment.

Isis tourna son visage vers lui, un sourcil levé. Il examinait son visage, pas très discrètement. Il la voulait parce qu'elle était l'ex-petite amie de James Potter. Ce serait génial de passer après lui. Et puis il aimait les filles aux longs cheveux. Elle était exotique avec ses yeux de chat, sa peau pain d'épice et un nom qui tinte comme du soleil en boite à l'oreille. Gavin fixa son regard sur le grain de beauté qu'Isis avait au coin des lèvres, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps…

- Euh, tu comptes m'embrasser là ? S'exclama Isis en se reculant vivement.

- Non, non je regardais juste ton.. Euh… Non rien.

Isis pouffa parce que Gavin était vraiment ridicule pour le coup. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses jambes.

- Bon, tu m'emmènes dans ton dortoir ou quoi ?

- Que tous les deux? Dans mon dortoir? S'enquit-il alors qu'un petit sourire remplaçait son air gêné. T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu te crois irrésistible peut-être ? Pouffa Isis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un peu vexé, Gavin la mena tout de même vers les escaliers des dortoirs. Isis suivit le Griffondor de 5ème année, passant devant le groupe de garçons qui jouaient aux cartes magiques. Les amis de Strong rirent bêtement en se donnant des coups de coudes. Comme si il allait se passer quoi que ce soit… Black, toujours les deux mains occupés par des cartes et une cuisse de femelle, la suivit du regard, avec un de ses demi-sourire sardonique. A tous les coups il croyait qu'elle suivait son conseil, à savoir : _« T'as pas besoin de réconfort, t'as besoin de tirer ton coup. Une bonne culbute et tu sauras même plus qui est James Potter. »_

Comment un mec si beau pouvait être si crade ?

Bon, toujours est-il qu'elle montait à la suite de Strong dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres 5ème année. C'était carrément le bordel ici, à croire qu'une bombe avait explosé.

- Désolé pour l'état, on s'est préparé en vitesse avant la soirée, expliqua Gavin en passant une main gênée derrière son crâne.

Isis haussa les épaules et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain.

|¨ 8 ¨|

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux étaient enroulés dans une serviette blanche et elle en avait entourée une grande autour de son corps. Sa robe Burberry se trouvait dans sa main, négligemment roulée en boule. Dos à elle, Strong l'attendait, appuyé à la fenêtre. Il semblait fumer. Isis plissa son petit nez, elle ne supportait plus vraiment l'odeur maintenant.

- T'aurais pas une chemise propre et un pantalon ? Un truc pas trop moche? Demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

Strong sursauta et faillit lâcher sa cigarette (ou peu importe ce que c'était) au sol. Il se tourna rapidement et lâcha pour de bon sa cigarette.

- Mais .. Qu'est-ce que tu …

Il se tourna vers le mur pour ne pas regarder Isis, tout rouge. Isis hésita entre s'étonner et rire.

- Hum. Je te croyais pas si prude et vertueux Strong, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas nue sous la serviette, mon grand.

Il était en 5ème année, il avait sûrement autour de 16 ans. Depuis quand un mec de 16 piges est choqué de voir une fille en serviette de bain. Surtout qu'il faut préciser que la serviette arrivait largement à mi-cuisse. Il avait pourtant semblé à Isis que Strong était du genre expérimenté et mature aux vues de ses tentatives auprès d'elle.

Elle avait envie de rire en le voyant se tenir dos à elle, tout désorienté. Et à côté de lui, sa cigarette rougie qui commençait à consumé les draps du lit que… MERDE.

- Strong, ta clope, brailla Isis alors que Strong se retournait pour constater ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

S'en suivit un gros bazar où Strong tentait gauchement de récupérer sa cigarette mais comme le Griffondor flippait ( _gros nul _) de se bruler les doigts, Isis tenta de l'aider tout en maintenant la serviette autour de son corps. Bon Dieu.

Un gros trou avait eu le temps de se former lorsqu'Isis jeta le mégot par la fenêtre, rageuse.

- Vous êtes tous des gros nazes empotés dans ta maison ou bien.. ?

Gavin ne releva pas, trop occupé à chercher une explication pour le lit de son camarade de chambre. Bah oui, il aurait tendance à se poser des questions sinon.

Dix minutes plus tard, Strong s'occupait enfin du problème d'Isis, qui était « T'aurais pas une chemise propre et un pantalon ? Un truc pas trop moche? ». Il lui balança une chemise d'uniforme blanche avec l'écusson du Lion et un short en jean probablement trop grand pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher la serviette à terre et enfiler les fringues au beau milieu du dortoir quand Strong sortit précipitamment. « Je vais te laisser, hein? Je t'attends en bas » qu''il lança avant de partir.

Isis pouffa. Soit il la trouvait tellement dégueulasse que la voir en sous-vêtements lui donnait des haut-le-cœur, soit c'est effectivement un débutant à tendance mythomane. Peu importe.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Isis arrêta instantanément de se bidonner et plaqua ses mains sur la serviette, mortifiée. Comme si _il_ avait le pouvoir de voir à travers. Quoi que ça ne serait pas étonnant venant de _lui._

Pour l'info, _lui_ c'est Sirius Black.

* * *

**** Je sais, honte à moi car c'est totalement incorrect au niveau des dates ! Et oui, il est techniquement impossible que cette chanson existe à l'époque de ces chers Maraudeurs :(

**EXCUSES LARMOYANTES ET PATHETIQUES, CI-DESSOUS :**

Donc encore une fois, PARDON PARDON ... Honnêtement je sais pas comment je me débrouille pour laisser filer plus de 4 mois entre chaque chapitre ! Et Même si je sais que lire le dernier chapitre de Let Me Love You n'est pas votre priorité dans la vie ( Et ça me désole, croyez-le bien xD ), ça reste assez égoïste de ma part de vous faire attendre autant.. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez continué de reviewer autant !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à vous =) En espérant avoir votre avis sur la suite des événements !


	6. Love should be Illegal

_Hello tout le monde. _

_Alors j'ai compté et ça fait exactement 9 mois que je n'ai pas posté. Le temps d'une grossesse. Sauf que non. Je n'étais, évidemment, pas enceinte x). Mais j'ai de vraies excuses ( une succession d'événements perturbateurs plutôt) : D'abord la préparation au BAC puis le BAC m'ont pris tout mon temps, ensuite l'été qui a filé beaucoup trop vite et puis la rentrée et mon nouvel emploi du temps qui ne me laisse pas trop de répit et enfin une panne internet d'1 mois (1 mois vous vous rendez compte? Qu'SFR brûle en enfer tiens !). Bref, autant dire que je m'excuse platement d'avoir très mal géré mon temps. Sachant qu'en plus, j'étais découragée pendant un moment. Cependant, aucun risque pour que j'arrête cette fic, je la finirai coûte que coûte ! _

_Ce chapitre est aussi long que les autres ( et pourtant je l'ai coupé en deux, c'est pour dire ! ) mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues même si il est fort probable que si vu le temps d'attente :( _

_( Pour vous amadouer, j'ai mis beaucoup de Sirius ! Malin hein? )_

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aux lectrices, dont les Anonymes :  
_

_**Tic sans tac** ( Haha d'ailleurs j'avais vu une robe jaune canon sur internet donc j'ai pensé à toi xD ), **Maxine, Suze** (Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction parce que je suis comme toi une traumatisée des fics abandonnées ^^ Merci beaucoup de m'encourager Suze !), **Kissme53** (Je pense que tu vas être contente de la suite des événements ;p ), **Myline57** (Promis promis je ferai des efforts sur les délais :p) , **Looaloa, Katie121 et Ainna.**  
_

_Vous êtes toutes franchement géniales :)  
_

* * *

_Récapitulatif des personnages : _

ISIS AMATT : Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Son père est indien et Moldu et sa mère anglaise et sorcière. En quelque mot Isis est l'ex-copine de James Potter (très populaire) qui l'a largué sans ménagement pour une dénommée Lily Evans. Elle est châtain, peau mate et ma foi, fort jolie. En revanche Isis a de mauvais résultats scolaires parce que c'est une énorme branleuse, ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu''elle s'entende bien avec Sirius Black.

AUDRINA MORRISON : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et meilleure amie d'Isis. Blonde et préfète, elle est plus modérée qu'Isis mais ne supporte cependant pas Amos Diggory.

PENELOPE SCHOONMAKER : Poufsouffle de 6ème année qui partage aussi leur dortoir. En deux mots elle est exubérante et très « Poufsouffle ».

HARRIET STENDHAL: Poufsouffle de 6ème année du dortoir des filles. Elle est clairement rabat-joie et légèrement intolérante. Elle ne porte pas Isis dans son coeur parce que celle-ci est certainement trop bronzée à son goût .

GAVIN STRONG : Un Griffondor de 5ème année nouvellement entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch dont James est le capitaine. Ledit James qui a lamentablement proposé à Gavin de tenter sa chance avec Isis à peine leur histoire terminée.

SEBASTIAN « SMOKE » HUNTER : Ex-petit ami d'Isis. Un 7ème année accro à la fumette, un peu artiste et meilleur pote de Diggory. Il entretient d'assez bons rapports avec Isis.

AMOS DIGGORY: 7ème année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle donc populaire, coureur de jupon et bon vivant. Il a beaucoup de mal avec Audrina, la préfète coincée.

MERCEDES PARKER-PEREZ "MPP" : Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Reine des abeilles. Fille facile, donc fille populaire... Elle sort de façon périodique avec Amos Diggory.

_LOUISE CHEVALLIER: Griffondor de 7ème année. Très belle mais ne se laisse approcher de personne. Elle représente le cliché de la française prétentieuse. Elle porte un carrré blond et a les yeux vert/marron._

_Si besoin, relisez les chapitres précédents .. Enfin si vous avez le temps du moins :s_

* * *

_**Love should be illegal**_

_La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Isis arrêta instantanément de se bidonner et plaqua ses mains sur la serviette, mortifiée. Comme si il avait le pouvoir de voir à travers. Quoi que ça ne serait pas étonnant venant de lui. _

_Pour l'info, lui c'est Sirius Black._

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Black ? S'écria Isis, les bras plaquées sur la serviette blanche.

Sirius retira la main de la poignée et s'appuya sur le côté de la porte, bras et chevilles croisées.

- Et bien, je me demandai si… Non rien, se coupa-t-il en souriant.

Son regard gris descendit du visage d'Isis, longea son épaule nue, bifurqua du côté de son ventre et finit sur ses jambes dévoilées. Ca aurait été gênant qu'il fasse un commentaire. Là il ne disait rien et finalement, c'était pire. Isis détestait son petit sourire en coin, son attitude moqueuse et son air de celui qui a un truc super drôle en tête mais qui ne veut pas le partager.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta Isis en décrispant ses bras dans le but de paraitre indifférente.

En prenant tout son temps, Sirius se redressa et prit la parole, toujours ce fichu sourire aux lèvres:

- J'étais en train de me dire que… Toi. Plus de seins. Un accent slovaque. Et je me serai cru dans mon fantasme de la nuit dernière.

Isis roula en boule le jean que Strong lui avait refilé et l'envoya à la tête de Sirius. Le tout accompagné d'un très distingué « Enfoiré ».

- Oh ça va.. Fais pas ta fille coincée. J'aime pas les filles coincées. C'est tellement … coincé.

Isis haussa un sourcil.

Soit.

Monsieur était bourré.

- Chevallier a la réputation d'être une fille coincée, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Isis.

- Chevallier n'est pas mon style, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas son style. Sinon il serait toujours en bas, avec elle, et accessoirement, une main dans sa culotte.

- En même temps je serai bien curieuse de savoir quel est ton style Sirius. Tu t'intéresses quasiment à personne. Ta vie c'est tes potes..

- T'as vu la tête des fille de cette école aussi? S'insurgea aussitôt le Griffondor. Sérieusement si j'étais un minimum exigeant, je serai toujours puceau.

C'était dit avec tellement de classe… Isis éclata de rire avant de reprendre la parole :

- Bon, je vais me changer, déclara Isis en attrapant les vêtements de Strong.

- Je peux voir ?

Devant la tête de gamin de Sirius, Isis ne put retenir un sourire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour devenir hermétique à ses blagues idiotes.

Tant pis, chacun ses faiblesses.

- Sirrrius êtrre vilain garrrçon, s'exclama-t-elle avec un accent russe bancal. Toi devoirrr payer pourrr voirrr moi sans vêtements.

Sirius s'esclaffa en faisant mine de chercher des Galions dans ses poches.

- Euh… La maison peut faire crédit ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans son jeu.

- Niet ! Toi payer ou toi êtrre puni. Et pas punition comme tu aimes..

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois seule, la Poufsouffle inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Le résultat n'était pas franchement terrible. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'enfiler les fringues moisis de Strong n'allait pas arranger son pouvoir de séduction.

Résultat des courses: Pas terrible. La chemise était trop grande, il manquait des boutons et le jean lui donnait un look « éboueure » insoupçonnable jusqu'alors. Bref, c'est pas ce soir qu'elle allait pécho.

En même temps, elle ne risquait pas de choper en restant avec Sirius. Parce que ça signifierait _choper Sirius_. Une idée somme toute assez dérangeante. Sirius c'était déjà pas mal qu'il soit son ami… Tant pis si c'est seulement grâce à James. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que si l'autre crevard hirsute ne s'était pas intéressé à elle, Sirius n'aurait même pas daigné la remarquer.

Non parce que sinon, pour faire ami-ami avec lui, il faut soit le croiser en soirée, saoul comme un veau, soit le croiser seul dans un couloir. Or, curieusement, il était plus souvent saoul que seul.

Dans tous les cas, c'était très bien comme ça.

… Bon à part que parfois, Isis aimerait bien avoir des conversations plus sérieuses, profondes et/ou intimes alors que Sirius il sait que faire des blagues dégoûtantes, se moquer des gens moches et lui dire qu'elle est grosse. Ce qui n'est ni sympathique ni franchement productif.

Mais marrant, il fallait se l'avouer.

Isis finit par ouvrir la porte et sortir. Sirius était toujours là et cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. La présence d'un Sirius pouvait parfois être agaçante mais ça ne sera jamais pire qu'une absence de Sirius..

Le Griffondor était allongé sur le lit comme si c'était le sien. Il avait les yeux fermés et les deux mains croisées derrière la tête. En entendant le bruit de la porte se refermer, il ouvrit un œil paresseux :

- Je préférais avant.

Il faisait sans doute allusion à sa tenue.

- Oui, je sais. C'est moche, soupira Isis en remontant le jean qui glissait sur ses hanches.

- Pire que ça, rétorqua-t-il mollement, les paupières de nouveau closes.

- Ça va, je pense avoir assumé pire, dédramatisa Isis en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'imagine bien. Ton gros cul, entre autre.

La bouche d'Isis s'ouvrit en un O outré.

Et, comme toute psychopathe l'aurait fait, elle se jeta sur lui, s'écrasant tel un cétacé sur le ventre de Sirius. D'un geste habitué, il appuya sur l'arrière du crâne de la Poufsouffle de manière à lui écraser la face contre le matelas. Entendre ses cris étouffés et la voir se débattre vainement, il adorait ça. Vraiment.

- Tu te bats vraiment comme une fille.

Isis réussit à se libérer en lui griffant l'avant-bras.

- Je _suis_ une fille, pauvre débile. Mais toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Tu vas regretter ça … prévint Sirius en lui faisant une clé de bras pour l'immobiliser.

Isis battit des jambes dans l'espoir de toucher une quelconque partie du corps de Sirius .

- Dis que tu te soumets à moi et je te lâche, ordonna Sirius en tirant un peu plus sur le bras d'Isis, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- Va te faire mettre, souffla Isis en sachant très bien qu'elle finirait par devoir le dire.

Sirius se pencha au-dessus d'elle, son torse quasiment collé au dos d'Isis et chuchota à son oreille:

- Mauvaise réponse.

Il lui assena une claque sonore sur les fesses de la Poufsouffle qui l'insulta encore une fois.

Quand Isis sortait encore avec James, ce genre d'événements arrivaient quasi-quotidiennement. Manifestement leurs rapports étaient redevenus exactement comme avant. Parce que fille ou pas, Sirius n'avait jamais hésité à se battre avec elle. Et bien sûr, elle était la seule à qui il réservait ce traitement..

Ainsi donc, Sirius Black la considérait à mi-chemin entre une créature asexuée et sa bonne pote lesbienne. A force de lui raconter des anecdotes crado et de jurer comme un bucheron, ça devait bien finir par arriver.

- Oh mais c'est tout mou ça, se moqua-t-il en donnant une nouvelle fois un claque sur les fesses de la Poufsouffle. Faudrait songer à arrêter les loukoums ma grosse.

- Les loukoums, c'est turc et moi je suis indienne, grommela Isis en tentant de se dégager.

- Bref… T'es surtout grosse, se marra Sirius en renvoyant ses mèches de cheveux en arrière d'un geste vague.

Isis grogna, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sirius de continuer.

- Grosse Isis. Grosse Isis. Grosse Isis, chantonnait-t-il joyeusement.

- Je te préviens, si tu répètes ce mot encore une fois, je me mets à chialer, menaça Isis.

Sirius éclata d'un rire bruyant. Isis en profita pour se libérer et lui donner des coups de pieds violents. Enfin moyen violents. C'est-à-dire pas trop violents mais un peu violents quand même. Le Griffondor attrapa sans mal ses chevilles et l'attira vers lui.

- C'est fou ce que les obèses peuvent être susceptibles, marmonna-t-il de manière bien assez audible.

Il finit par s'affaler à côté d'Isis, tous les deux allongés sur le lit à moitié cramé d'un inconnu. Ils reprenaient un peu leur souffle après cette épique combat à mains nues. Isis s'en sortait avec une épaule douloureuse et un hématome au poignet et Sirius avec une griffure le long du bras et des traces de dents sur le pouce. Du banal.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es monté ici ? S'enquit une Isis obligée de se contorsionner parce que Sirius tenait encore ses chevilles dans les mains.

- J'ai vu Strong redescendre. Il faisait une tête bizarre...

- Par « bizarre », t'entends quoi ?

- Oh tu me connais, moi et mes idées déplacées…

- Et donc t'en as conclut que.. ?

- A ton avis.. Qu'est-ce qu'un mec bourré a bien pu en conclure ? Ricana Sirius.

- Et ça t'as même pas parut rapide comme timing ? S'enquit Isis, nonchalante.

- J'imagine que tu lui as pardonné son impuissance… ou sa précocité ! C'est qu'un cinquième année. Comme on dit, _vite fait bien fait_..

Isis éclata de rire tout en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- T'as de la chance que je sois le seul à y avoir prêté attention. Ca aurait pu te faire une sacrée réputation sinon…

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Quoi que je peux toujours te faire une sale réputation moi-même. Parait que je suis doué pour ça…

Et il avait raison, à Poudlard, les rumeurs avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à durer.. D'autant plus quand elles venaient de Sirius Black.

Isis lui adressa une mine exagérément outrée.

- …mais comme on est amis, _Isi_, je tiendrai ma langue, reprit-t-il, clairement moqueur.

- Trop gentil de ta part, souffla-elle ironiquement.

Silence.

- Mais… Rassure-moi, t'as rien fait avec lui ? S'enquit-il en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Silence.

- Sérieusement, j'espère que t'as rien fait avec lui, la relança Sirius en accrochant son regard grave (mais vitreux) sur elle. Ce mec est laid comme un sac-poubelle. Je sais pas, peut-être qu'en voyant ta gueule pleine de whisky, dans sa tête de sac poubelle, il s'est dit « Elle est moche, j'ai mes chances ». Mais c'est pas une raison valable.

Isis s'apprêtait à l'insulter quand il la coupa dans son élan.

- Passer de James à lui, ça te ferait perdre au moins 5 points sur l'échelle du Bon gout.

- L'échelle du Bon gout ? Demanda Isis en levant un sourcil circonspect.

- Ouais. Une échelle qui va de 1 à 10. 1 étant le gros Woody- 38 tonnes et 10 étant James, bien évidemment.

- Et toi, tu te places où ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius tourna le regard vers elle, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse.

- Hors-classement. Évidemment.

Isis sourit sans être vraiment étonnée par sa grosse tête gonflée. Elle tenta d'examiner son visage d'un œil objectif. Oui, il était beau, c'était incontestable. Il y a deux ans, des filles de 7ème année avaient fait une sorte de classement des plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard. Sirius n'avait que 14 ans et pourtant il avait obtenu la 3ème place. Ou 4ème, elle ne savait plus très bien. Au jour d'aujourd'hui il serait sans doute 1er.

Pour son sourire d'abord qui semblait dire « Là, tout de suite, viens. Ou peut-être pas. ».

Pour son nez ensuite. Parce qu'un profil comme ça c'est pas tellement permis.

Pour ses yeux aussi, évidemment. Pas forcément pour leur couleur grise qui, bien que très belle, n'était pas la première chose que l'ont voyait chez lui.. En fait, ses yeux avaient surtout cette capacité de vous faire sentir la personne la plus importante au monde comme la pire sous-merde qui puisse exister. Selon son bon vouloir.

Pour son corps. Pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi. Mais il faut tout de même préciser que si à 14 ans, il était bien foutu… maintenant c'était un niveau au-dessus!

Et si Isis devait ajouter quelque chose, ce serait certainement ses cheveux noirs un peu longs, un peu décoiffés, un peu ondulants. A force de regarder, on finissait par vouloir y mettre la main.

Mais pas touche.

C'est la règle d'or. Parce que si on commence à toucher, ça va déraper et partir dans tous les sens.. Elle parlait par expérience. Pas son expérience mais celle de toute les filles qui sont tombées sous le charme de Sirius et qui l'ont certainement regretté..

Pour le moment en tout cas, outre le fait que ses jambes (toujours captives) et son corps formaient un angle étrange et inconfortable, elle était à l'aise. A côté d'elle, Sirius poussa un soupir bruyant avant de prendre la parole:

- Bon… Je vais bouger moi. Ils ont du commencé une partie de _« Je n'ai jamais » _et sauf si tu t'as plus divertissant à me proposer, les jeux d'alcool l'emportent ..

Isis grimaça. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il parte. Si il partait elle allait s'ennuyer. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas non plus l'obliger à rester. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas de toute façon. A son tour, elle soupira bruyamment en voyant Sirius se diriger vers la sortie.

- Tu veux pas rester ? Pour… faire une partie de Bataille explosive par exemple ? Ou commenter le match Catapults/Flaquemare d'avant-hier ? Ou bien fouiller dans les affaires de Strong ?

Sirius se retourna vers elle, l'air de réfléchir.

- Mais me laisse pas toute seule, Sirius, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Le Griffondor lui lança un regard un peu surpris. Ce même air qu'il arborait la fois où Isis lui avait demandé de continuer de danser avec elle au cours de Savoir-vivre. A croire qu'il s'étonnait encore du fait qu'Isis ait, en quelque sorte, besoin de lui parfois.

-T'as qu'à descendre avec moi, proposa-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté...

Isis secoua la tête négativement. Elle avait beau adorer les jeux d'alcool, elle n'était pas spécialement d'humeur là. A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait carrément aimé rester posée sur un lit à ne rien faire. Ou à la limite à se battre avec Sirius. Mais apparemment il n'était pas du même avis lui…

- Allez sois cool, mec. Reste un peu, insista-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Juste pour parler, ou je sais pas moi…

Sirius leva un sourcil, un peu interdit. Il finit par s'approcher du lit et s'asseoir à côté d'Isis.

- Parler? Sérieusement, tu veux _parler_ ? Toi et moi on parle pas! Fit-t-il remarquer avec un air sincèrement dégoûté.

- Bah on est amis non ? Le provoqua-t-elle. C'est-ce que font les amis.

- Avec James, on ne parle pas.

- Et bien avec Audrina, on parle.

- De quoi? De mecs, de fringues ? Génial, je me barre moi.

Isis le fit se rasseoir en pressant sa cuisse avec fermeté.

- Tiens par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon nouveau vernis ? Lui demanda-t-elle ironiquement en exhibant le jaune paille de ses ongles.

Sirius fixa la main qu'Isis lui avait mis sous le nez d'un air dédaigneux.

- C'est moche, conclut-il.

- C'est toi qui est moche, se défendit automatiquement Isis.

- Non mais c'est vrai, reprit Sirius en attrapant la main d'Isis entre ses doigts. C'est moche, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Quoi ? Ca t'arrive jamais quand tu t'ennuies ?

Pas de réponse.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Tu serais vraiment plus drôle si t'étais une fille... Mais peu importe. Allons en bas, capitula-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux du lit pour sortir du dortoir. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la Salle commune, Sirius examina rapidement Isis.

- Tu… descends comme ça ? Demanda-t-il vaguement.

Oh.

C'est vrai que fagotée de cette façon, elle faisait peine à voir mais sa robe était tachée, froissée et puante donc à choisir… De toute façon, en bas, tout le monde serait trop ivre pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

- T'as qu'à arranger ta robe à la baguette. Je tiens à te rappeler que t'es une sorcière, déclara Sirius d'un haussement d'épaule.

- J'ai pas ma baguette. Sinon tu penses bien que je l'aurais déjà fait, répliqua Isis en lui mettant une petite claque derrière la tête

D'un geste rapide, Sirius s'empara de la main d'Isis.

- Fais gaffe Amatt. Me relance pas, tu sais que je gagne à chaque fois, la menaça-t-il en relâchant doucement sa main.

- J'ai pas peur de toi mon grand, pouffa-t-elle en reprenant sa descente des marches.

- Tu devrais. Après tout, il y a plus James pour te protéger.

Isis s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sirius. Elle accrocha son regard vert à celui du Griffondor, deux marches au-dessus. C'était pas cool de sa part de parler de James. Tout était redevenu comme avant entre Sirius et elle et il venait tout gâcher en parlant de_ l'Autre_..

A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Isis lui adressa donc _deux_ doigts d'honneur. Un de la main droite, un de la main gauche… Parce qu'on n'a jamais assez de doigts d'honneur.

Sirius y répondit par un grand sourire fier. Il descendit les marches qui les séparaient sans cesser de la fixer du regard. Isis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

- James est encore un sujet tabou apparemment..

- Il m'énerve. Et j'ai pas du tout envie de t'en parler, répliqua-t-elle en descendant de deux nouvelles marches à reculons.

- Ah ! C'est justement quand t'as pas du tout envie de parler que j'ai encore plus envie de te parler ! S'exclama-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

- L'un de tes grands défauts, grogna la métisse.

Sirius l'ignora et continua son manège. Il descendit de nouveau pour se mettre au niveau d'Isis.

- Alors dis moi tout _Isi_. Tu comptais te faire Strong pour oublier James c'est ça ? Avoue ! Ah non, je sais… Tu voulais rendre James jaloux ?

Isis resta stoïque. Il essayait de l'énerver mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Oh, fais pas cette tête Amatt, se marra Sirius en soufflant sur Isis son haleine de Whisky et de menthe.

- Alors arrête de parler de James !

- Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis… Qu'on se disait tout.

Il avait parlé d'une voix faussement boudeuse tout en posant sa main droite sur la joue d'Isis. La Poufsouffle le repoussa sèchement , pas franchement encline à plaisanter à propos de James.

- J'ai rien à te dire puisque je n'ai rien fait avec Strong.

- Encore heureux, marmonna-t-il. Je t'avais dit de te faire un mec mais de là à choisir Strong.

- Comme si je suivais tes conseils de toute façon.

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux au ciel. Les seuls conseils qu'elles daignaient suivre émanaient d'un foutu manuel. Conseils qui n'ont d'ailleurs pas vraiment fait leurs preuves pour l'instant..

- Tu devrais! Regarde moi, ordonna-t-il en se reculant pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer de haut en bas. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu déprimé et chiant à cause d'une fille ?

- Je ne suis pas déprimée et chiante!

- Si tu le dis, dit-il sceptique. Toujours est-il que si tu m'écoutais un peu, tu serais déjà passée à autre chose.

Isis descendit deux nouvelles marches en faisant remarquer au Griffondor que de toute façon il était bourré et que par conséquent, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche lui passait au-dessus. Néanmoins, Sirius continua à l'asticoter..

- Je te dis que je SUIS passée à autre chose, se défendit Isis.

- Alors ça ne se voit vraiment pas !

- Ca c'est parce que tu es un abruti..s'énerva-t-elle finalement.

- ... Ou alors parce que t'es pas passé à autre chose.

- Ta gueule, Sirius Black. J'en n'ai plus rien à faire de James, fin de la discussion.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Sirius rejoignit de nouveau Isis deux marches plus bas.

- Et bah ça te rend pas aimable en tout cas, soupira-t-il.

Isis se détourna du Griffondor dans l'intention de descendre les marches d'une traite et rejoindre ses amies en bas. Sirius la retint en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Si t'es passé à autre chose alors ça te fera rien que je te dise que James compte tenter un truc avec Lily ce soir, lâcha-t-il l'air de rien.

Isis se retourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, cherchant à savoir si c'était la vérité ou encore une tentative pour la mettre en rogne.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un couple de 7ème année passe à côté d'eux en trombe. Le garçon salua Sirius avant de mener sa conquête dans son dortoir. Une distraction tombée à pic.

- Bon, on descend ? Proposa Sirius pour éviter qu'un nouveau silence ne s'installe.

Isis secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Comme si elle avait envie de rejoindre la soirée maintenant.

- Je tiens pas spécialement à assister au plan drague de James, tu vois.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Sirius lui sorte quelque chose du genre : « Ah bah c'est bien la preuve que tu penses encore à lui ». Et ça ne rata pas :

- J'avais raison. T'es toujours pas passé à autre chose ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

- Oui t'avais raison. Je suis toujours pas passé à autre chose. Et j'en ai marre que tout le monde soit sur mon dos à cause de ça ! S'énerva-t-elle. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? T'as peur que j'harcèle ton James ? Tu crois que j'ai pas bien saisi le principe de la rupture ? Et puis si je suis si déprimante et chiante, tu peux toujours m'éviter ! J'ai pas besoin de toi quand t'es aussi désagréable.

A peine eut-elle fermé la bouche qu'elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir avoué qu'elle n'avait toujours pas oublié James.

Elle s'assit brusquement sur une marche de l'escalier, laissant Sirius debout et sans doute agacé qu'elle lui parle de cette façon.. Il préférerait la Isis sympa et pas chiante de d'habitude. Celle qui riait de tout et fermait sa gueule. Elle le savait bien.

- J'ai pas dit ça pour gâcher ta soirée, déclara-t-il sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit alors ? En quoi je devais être au courant ? Grogna-t-elle sans le regarder. T'en as pas marre de jamais faire attention aux autres ?

Sirius remua légèrement. Isis était persuadée qu'il allait finir par s'énerver aussi. Pourtant c'est d'une voix calme qu'il prit la parole:

- Je fais attention aux autres, démentit-il finalement mais sans grande conviction.

Isis ne répondit pas. Elle l'avait connu plus impulsif. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours connu très impulsif.

- Je fais attention à toi en tout cas, souffla-t-il.

La métisse se figea. Elle remonta prudemment son regard vers Sirius, toujours debout.

- Je te connais Sirius. Et je sais que tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir..

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, un demi-sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Un peu.. Mais tu sais que je t'apprécie au fond, se moqua-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Isis. Je t'apprécie un peu. Et par un peu je veux dire plus que la plupart des filles de Poudlard..

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne retira pas pour autant le bras de Sirius. Elle avait envie de rire parce que Sirius avait le don pour donner aux choses gentilles un côté maladroit et vexant. Malgré tout, elle était surprise qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose. Agréablement surprise..

Face au silence d'Isis, Sirius se rapprocha de manière à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le cou de l'indienne.

- Je te mets mal à l'aise mon canard ?

Celle-ci sentit le duvet de sa nuque se dresser. Elle repoussa Sirius brusquement.

- Arrêtes ça. Ca me fait des.. Ca me… Bref, finit-elle en se frottant le cou.

L'air ravi, Sirius emprisonna le visage d'Isis entre son pouce et son index, pressant ses joues de manière fort peu flatteuse.

Espèce de débile.

Il secoua le visage de la Poufsouffle de droite à gauche tandis que celle-ci grognait. (Si elle grognait, c'était en partie parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler.)

- Bon, s'interrompit-il en regardant son poignet droit. A ma montre imaginaire, il est 3h et quart. L'heure de boire !

Il la libéra et descendit les escaliers en courant. Un peu derrière lui, Isis se leva et se mit en marche aussi.

- Sache que tu me fais autant d'effet qu'un pied de chaise, s'écria-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde pour que Sirius entende.

Elle distingua son rire moqueur à travers les bribes de musique des Beatles qui lui parvenaient d'en bas.

#_°

Penelope étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et se demanda distraitement quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Bof, quelle importance? D'un geste rapide elle finit son verre cul-sec et le remit dans son abri de fortune ( Sa généreuse poitrine faisant fréquemment office de porte-gobelets).

Une fois la brulure de l'alcool passée, elle reprit conscience du capharnaüm régnant dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici, comme toute les Poufsouffles présentes d'ailleurs. Pourtant, c'est d'un regard bienveillant qu'elle couva le groupe de Griffondors qui beuglaient une chansonnette disant en gros que l'équipe de Poufsouffle étaient une belle brochette de gratteurs de culs. Des fois que lesdits Poufsouffles ne le sachent pas déjà.

Elle repéra Sirius Black descendre des dortoirs et se diriger tout naturellement au beau milieu de la pièce. Il s'accapara trois bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu et souffla dedans tour à tour. Comme ça, cela semblait stupide mais en fait, cela produisait une sorte de mélodie qui ressemblait fortement à « Au clair de la Lune ». Bref, loin loin loin d'être ridicule quoi.

Mais bon, c'était Sirius Black.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans les dortoirs pendant tout ce temps ? Alors que Louise Chevallier (certainement l'une des plus belles filles de 7ème année) l'attendait en bas ?

- Eh Pene, tu fais quoi ? Entendit-elle à sa gauche.

Elle reconnut instantanément Isis à son timbre de voix cassé. En effet, la tête de son amie la surplombait, ses longs cheveux humides chatouillant désagréablement l'épaule gauche de Penelope. Néanmoins, elle était contente de revoir apparaitre sa petite tête bronzée et lui adressa un sourire ravi. Isis s'agenouilla de façon à se mettre au niveau de Penelope.

- T'as l'air crevé, constata Isis en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Elle est où la grosse ?

- Audrina ? Demanda inutilement Penelope avec un espèce de petit sourire pervers sur ses lèvres pleines.

Elle lui fit signe de regarder à sa droite. Isis plissa les yeux, ne voyant rien. Et puis finalement si, elle voyait.

Oh.

Audrina se trouvait assise dans l'espèce de renfoncement de la fenêtre, en plein bouche-à-bouche passionné avec un Griffondor qu'Isis ne connaissait pas. Dingue.

- Il s'appelle Richard O'connor, je crois. Il est en 7ème année et il traine avec toute la bande de Francis je-sais-plus-quoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Audrina a beaucoup trop bu pour oublier à quel point on n'a rien à faire ici. Et voilà où conduit l'alcool à grosse dose.. Finit-elle avec un grand geste théâtral en direction du couple.

- Audrina? Bourrée ? La blague…Pouffa Isis. Elle va bien au moins ?

Penelope hocha vigoureusement la tête en lui assurant qu'il fallait la laisser s'amuser un peu.

- C'est pas parce que toi tu te morfonds qu'on doit tous faire pareil, déclara-t-elle avant de bailler à nouveau.

- Je me morfonds pas, déclara une Isis habituée des remarques de Penelope à ce sujet.

Comme si les piques de Sirius ne suffisaient pas, il fallait en plus que son amie en remette une couche. La métisse se leva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pour la forme. Ca ne durerait pas longtemps. Ca ne durerait jamais longtemps avec Isis. Depuis toujours, lorsqu'elle se fâchait, elle finissait toujours par craquer la première. Qualité ou défaut, c'était à voir.

En attendant, Penelope s'attardait sur tout autre chose. C'était quoi cette façon de s'habiller.. Des vêtements de mec ? Ah et puis moches en plus..

- Pourquoi t'es si mal fringuée ? S'enquit Penelope en cachant son visage sous un coussin. La honte, je te connais pas !

Isis éclata de rire bruyamment, exprès pour qu'on l'entende justement. Bien que ça semblait difficile de couvrir le boucan qui régnait dans la Salle commune.

Penelope sortit la tête du coussin et frappa le mollet d'Isis du bout de sa chaussure à talon compensé pour la faire taire. C'était facile d'en avoir rien à faire de son apparence quand on ressemblait à Isis. Peau dorée + belle gueule de métisse + joli petit cul. C'était le trio gagnant.

- C'est des fringues de Strong étant donné que ma robe est hors d'état, s'expliqua Isis en allant s'asseoir sur le grand canapé vide face à Penelope.

Penelope plissa les yeux, fixant Isis qui s'asseyait de façon fort peu féminine.

- Je trouve que vous vous laissez aller Miss Amatt… Et puis qu'est-ce que Strong vient faire là dedans ? Ne me dis pas que t'étais avec lui pendant tout ce temps ?

Si même Penelope ne se rappelait plus l'avoir vu monter à l'étage avec Strong, c'était bon signe !

- Non non. J'étais avec Sirius là-haut, Strong m'a juste prêté des vêtements, je t'expliquerai..

- Avec Black? T'as passé tout ce temps avec Black ? Je te jure Isis que si tu finis avec Black, je vais te haïr très fort. T'as pas le droit d'avoir James Potter et Sirius Black, s'écria Penelope, emplie qu'une jalousie toute feinte.

Isis leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle idée..

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Enfin bon, un silence qui restait tout relatif étant donné le brouhaha que faisaient les autres. Les premières notes de guitare de « Blue Suede Shoes » retentirent soudain par-dessus le bruit.

Lorsque la voix d'Elvis se fit entendre, une bonne partie des gens se ruèrent sur la piste et tous les élèves d'origine Moldu se lancèrent dans des rocks endiablés. Isis remua dans son fauteuil en soufflant les paroles du bout des lèvres et Penelope, face à elle, dodelinait de la tête en rythme.

Peu à peu, on pouvait observer à quel point tout le monde était bourré.

Mais James Potter l'était peut-être plus que tout le monde. Au milieu de la piste, tout seul, il se dandinait comiquement. Ne sachant pas danser le Rock moldu, il se contentait d'esquisser des petits gestes par ci par là tout en se déhanchant et en pivotant d'un quart de tour de temps à autres.

Et puis il lui arrivait de crier « Je suis complètement mort » d'un air réjoui. Des fois qu'on aurait pas remarqué.

Tout le monde semblait trouver cela cocasse. De toute façon, quoi que James fasse, il y aurait toujours des gens pour trouver ça hilarant. (C'était ce qu'on appelle la popularité). Pourtant ce n'était pas inhabituel: Potter qui exhibe son état d'ébriété avancé ? Pff, du réchauffé.

Et puis certainement que c'était ce genre de petit dérapage qui faisait que tout le monde connaissait James Potter à Poudlard, lui assurant ainsi son petit trône.

Si jusqu'à présent, elle avait fait parti de ceux qui admiraient James pour ça, là elle était juste énervée de le voir s'amuser autant alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Et ce fut pire lorsque James se pencha vers une certaine rousse pour l'inviter à danser...

Celle-ci commença par refuser d'un secouement de tête poli, l'air de dire « Non merci, c'est gentil Potter mais je suis crevée. » . Sauf que les amies d'Evans en avaient décidé autrement : Saskia Banks, Marlene McKinnon, Alexie Jensen (enfin sa brochette habituelle d'amies quoi) la poussèrent à se lever et à accepter de danser avec James.

Evans, cette pauvre petite chose pleine à craquer de bonnes intentions, finit donc par céder. Elle était en effet persuadée que si James lui demandait à elle c'était seulement parce qu'ils avaient été partenaires en cours de Savoir-vivre ces dernières semaines. Innocente.

Penelope coula un regard prudent vers Isis en voyant Evans tenter d'apprendre à James le vrai Rock'n'roll moldu. Son amie arborait une expression fermée, seul son regard bougeait, suivant chaque mouvement de James.

Et puis les choses allèrent de mal en pis lorsqu'Elvis se tut, laissant place aux Eagles. Un frisson parcourut Isis, « Hotel California » était sa chanson préférée. Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux et se laisser aller mais elle ne put se résoudre à lâcher James du regard. Pourtant elle savait bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait parce que James userait sans doute des mêmes techniques qu'avec elle, quelques mois plus tôt. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement.

Ce dernier s'était subtilement rapproché d'Evans et sa main avait, par un agaçant hasard, atterri sur la taille de la Griffondor. Pour la défense de James, on sentait bien qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer ses envies de pelotage. Et il avait raison, il connaissait assez Evans pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas du tout ses mains baladeuses.

Evans jouissait en effet d'une petite popularité à Poudlard et elle était connu pour son sens de la justice, sa gentillesse, son respect sans faille du règlement et ses manières irréprochables. Une princesse délicatement insupportable, pleine de valeurs et de principes. L'exact opposé d'Isis.

Mais en attendant, c'est elle qui dansait avec James... Et ça puait le chope de soirée à plein nez.

Pitié.

Pitié qu'Isis ne soit pas témoin de leur premier baiser.

Pitié pas sur cette chanson.

Sa gorge se serra. Soirée gâchée.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle se sentait mal. Elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser mais ne prit même pas la peine de pivoter, elle savait pertinemment que c'était Penelope qui s'était assise à ses côtés. Effectivement, la petite main de son amie se posa sur son épaule. Rapidement, juste le temps de lui signifier sa présence.

Isis laissa retomber sa tête contre le cuir moelleux du canapé et se tourna légèrement pour avoir Penelope dans son champ de vision. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un pauvre sourire.

- Faut vraiment que t'essaie de passer à autre chose, lâcha Penelope en grimaçant.

Décidément, cette phrase revenait souvent..

- On aime pas te voir comme ça, c'est tellement pas toi, reprit-elle avant de se lever.

Isis regarda son amie regagner sa place silencieusement, c'était décidément une mauvaise soirée. Elle ferma les yeux et chanta les paroles à mi-voix.

« Welcome to the Hotel California Such a lovely place, Such a lovely place, Such a lovely face Plenty of room at the Hotel California Any time of year, Any time of year You can find it here »

Soudain quelque chose vint lui chatouiller le nez. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux, louchant pour voir une sorte d'oiseau en papier animé et frétillant. Ses petites ailes en parchemin remuaient difficilement afin de se maintenir à hauteur d'yeux. Puis d'un coup, tout mouvement cessa et le bel oiseau chuta sur les cuisses d'Isis comme un être mort. Perplexe, Isis saisit le petit corps inerte entre ses doigts et jeta un regard autour d'elle mais personne ne regardait dans sa direction.

Par curiosité, elle déplia le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit « Allez, souris ! » avec à côté un charmant dessin de pénis. Pas compliqué de reconnaitre l'auteur du mot. Avec le nombre de pénis qu'il dessinait sur les parchemins d'Isis en Astronomie, elle reconnaissait bien la marque de fabrique d'un certain « branleur » de Griffondor.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher Sirius bien longtemps puisque celui-ci adressait un coucou de la main sarcastique dans sa direction. D'un mouvement vif, elle froissa le papier et l'envoya en plein dans Sirius qui eut le réflexe de baisser la tête. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il esquissa un adorable sourire à Isis, découvrant cette parfaite dentition qui, parait-il, donnait le vertige à plus d'une fillette. Un tueur, ce mec.

Deux secondes plus tard, il pivotait de nouveau vers les Griffondors de 7ème année assis à ses côtés. Sans surprise, Sirius reportait déjà son attention sur autre chose, s'emparant d'une bouteille de Bierraubeurre d'un geste sublimement nonchalant (La Bierraubeurre étant pourtant la boisson la moins glamour de la planète.)

N'empêche que maintenant, elle souriait.

Guide en cas de rupture chaotique

_Chap. 4 : /!\ 1 mois et toujours amoureuse ? _

_Ce chapitre est pour vous mesdemoiselles:_

_Finalement, le gros soucis quand vous êtes toujours amoureuse de votre ex, c'est que personne ne vous comprend. Mais alors vraiment personne. _

_- Vos amies en ont assez de vous voir vous morfondre pour un garçon qu'elles qualifient de « salop » par principe. Elles considèrent que vous perdez votre temps, que vous valez mieux et que dans quelques temps vous vous réveillerez en ayant oublié le nom de cet abruti qui vous a largué. Sauf que non. C'est loin d'être le cas et pour le moment son nom vous agresse chaque matin avec la même malveillance._

_- Votre bande vous évite parce que pour eux « 1 mois, c'est bien suffisant ». Le temps qui vous était imparti pour vous en remettre s'est écoulé. Fin du jeu. Game over. Il est grand temps pour vous de redevenir cet être enjoué et blagueur que vous étiez avant. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas si simple ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Bon. Tant pis pour vous alors. En plus de perdre votre compagnon, vous perdrez vos amis._

_- Les gens (oui, tout ces gens qui n'ont qu'une vocation dans la vie: vous juger) vous regardent avec pitié : « Oh la pauvre fille qui garde de l'espoir. Regardons là avec un air de pitié, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien ». Ce qui est franchement humiliant._

_- Votre ex lui-même ne supporte plus la grosse chose encombrante que vous êtes devenu. Votre regard blessé quand il approche une autre fille, votre regard accusateur quand il omet de vous saluer…_

_Ils ne vous comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas à quel point c'est difficile d'être dans votre situation. A quel point c'est dur d'être vous …_

_NON MAIS REVEILLEZ VOUS ! CA VA PAS BIEN DANS VOTRE TÊTE ?_

Le livre s'était mis à trembler de rage dans les mains d'Isis. Elle dut l'enfouir sous son oreiller le temps qu'il se calme. Il était 5h57, elles étaient rentrées de la tour Griffondor il y a une heure à peine et ses amies s'étaient directement endormies. Isis, elle, avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

Ca faisait 1 mois jour pour jour que James l'avait largué et les propos de Sirius lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. « J'avais raison. T'es toujours pas passé à autre chose ! ». Il avait raison. Et c'était insupportable. Alors elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur son Guide, des fois qu'il pourrait lui filer deux trois tuyaux.

Lorsque son oreiller cessa de remuer, elle en ressortit le livre et reprit sa lecture.

_1 mois ? Sérieusement ? Non, après un mois, le deuil est fait. Si si, il l'est. Et même si vous y pensez toujours, pas de panique. Au contraire, c'est le meilleur moment. Celui ou vous prenez conscience du fait que vous êtes célibataire. CELIBATAIRE ._

_Réjouissez vous. Maintenant vous pouvez tout faire ! Alors on ressort la petite robe moulante qui vous fait un derrière d'enfer et on jette la petite culotte d'abstinence. _

_Il est temps de s'acheter une nouvelle attitude et de la sortir ce soir. Même si vous vous trouvez moche, même si vous vous trouvez grosse… Et même si vous ÊTES moche et grosse !_

_On laisse sa conscience au placard. Le but ? S'aimer de nouveau, retrouver son sex-appeal (oui ce truc que votre ex a piétiné..), ne plus douter de soi…_

_Mais prenez garde à ne pas tomber dans les extrêmes : Coucher à droite à gauche ne fera que rabaisser l'estime de soi. De même, impliquer trop les sentiments n'apporte que des « relations-kleenex » tout sauf bénéfiques. _

_A vous de jouer. Lâchez vous, vous en avez l'autorisation._

...

Isis grimaça en rangeant son manuel sous son oreiller, bien dissimulé du regard fouineur d'Harriet-l'abjecte.

Pour le coup, elle avait vraiment le sentiment que tout le monde lui tenait le même discours. Le Manuel, Penelope, Audrina, Sirius …

L'univers lui envoyait très clairement un message. Certainement oui !

Elle se demanda comment se serait déroulé sa soirée si elle avait lu ce chapitre avant d'y aller. Peut-être qu'elle se serait retrouvé dans la même posture qu'Audrina, dans un coin sombre à se faire peloter par un gus anonyme tout juste bon à lui faire oublier James. Pourquoi pas cela dit.

Cette nuit/matinée là, elle fit d'ailleurs de curieux rêves.

Il devait surement exister un « Guide pour larguer une fille en douceur ».

Et dans ce guide, il y aurait un chapitre qui dirait qu'après un mois, il était tout à fait correct d'afficher publiquement son penchant pour quelqu'un d'autre sans passer pour un malpropre.

James l'avait certainement emprunté à la bibliothèque ce livre.

(C'était la seule explication.)

Sinon comment expliquer que James ait attendu exactement un mois avant de tenter un truc avec Evans.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il attendait le bon prétexte pour ferrer le poisson. Et ce prétexte c'est la soirée d'après-match, répondit Audrina comme si c'était évident.

Isis fit la moue, elle préférait sa version. Celle où James n'était pas le salaud qu'il semblait être et se souciait de ménager la sensibilité d'Isis. Or il était évident que non. James est un salaud. Vérité générale.

Il était 15H passé ce dimanche et après une courte nuit, les trois filles s'étaient courageusement levées pour aller travailler à la Bibliothèque.

Enfin Audrina et Isis y étaient allées pour bosser… Penelope, c'était pour décuver au calme.

- De toute façon tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il y a pas eu plus qu'un flirt entre eux, trancha Isis.

- C'est qu'une question de temps, lâcha Penelope l'air de rien.

- Enfin bref, conclut Isis en envoyant à Penelope un regard noir. Quoi d'autre à propos de votre soirée à vous ?

Penelope gloussa et Audrina grogna.

- N'en reparle pas, je veux mourir, baragouina cette dernière en laissant tomber sa tête contre son livre de Potions.

- Mais non mais non, Audrina. T'es ni la première, ni la dernière à regretter une soirée mouvementée, la rassura Penelope en tapotant les cheveux blonds d'Audrina d'un geste compatissant.

Celle-ci répondit seulement par un gémissement plaintif.

- Ça va Audrina, c'est pas comme si il était moche. Et puis il t'as à peine peloté, relativisa Isis en tournant distraitement les pages d'un livre d'Astronomie.

Elle n'avait pas oublié le devoir d'astronomie à rendre pour mardi soir. Celui qu'elle avait à faire seule parce qu'elle avait perdu cette foutue course contre Sirius.

- Même ! Je ne boirais plus jamais une goutte d'alcool, trancha-t-elle en se redressant.

Isis leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'habitude je suis celle qui garde la face en soirée. Je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé hier. J'ai eu l'impression d'être toi, finit-elle en regardant Isis avec une grimace.

Penelope se moqua bruyamment d'Isis. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque.

- Sympa, se marra l'indienne en relevant enfin les yeux de son bouquin. Moi au moins, je sais faire la fête.

- Tu _savais_ faire la fête, cocotte. _Savais_. Parce que la Isis déprimante de maintenant elle passe ses soirées sur un canapé à mater son ex, déclara Penelope d'un ton égal, comme une simple constatation.

- Oh arrête avec ça, Pene. Hier c'était particulier.

- Mais moi je te parle en général là, rétorqua Penelope en fixant Isis d'un regard entendu.

Isis baissa la tête sur son livre d'Astronomie. Tandis qu'une conversation badine reprenait entre Audrina et Penelope, Isis lisait et relisait la même phrase sans arriver à la comprendre. Encore une remarque qui allait dans le sens du Guide. Pourtant faire la fête était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie en ce dimanche déprimant.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, un bruit de chaise retentit à côté d'Isis. Elle releva la tête pour saluer Diggory. Isis fut vaguement soulagée parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de leur en vouloir d'être allé, en quelque sorte, fêter leur défaite chez les Griffondors. Au pire il n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à sa petite amie et de ses idées de bizutage.

-Alors la soirée hier? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Amos ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre que son attention était déjà focalisée sur Audrina. Il était clairement venu pour avoir sa dose de haine quotidienne, aussi, Isis reprit la lecture de sa même pauvre phrase.

- J'ai entendu dire que ta nuit avait été torride ? Lança-t-il à Audrina en croisant les bras derrière sa tête dans une position qui se voulait nonchalante.

- Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te raconte, blaireau.

En 10 secondes tout au plus, Audrina était passée de « très désespérée » à « très agacée ». Par un contraste saisissant, le sourire de Diggory, lui, s'agrandissait à vue d'œil.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il ne s'est rien passé du tout, annonça-t-il d'un ton réjoui. J'étais juste venu vérifier.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, prêt à retourner à la table de ses potes de 7ème année. Mais c'était sans compter Audrina que ses paroles avaient horriblement vexée. Elle détestait passer pour une gamine sans expérience et pourtant cela arrivait souvent, à force de côtoyer des filles comme Isis et Penelope. Pas besoin de Diggory et ses gros sabots pour lui rappeler qu'elle passait pour la Sainte-nitouche de Poufsouffle.

- Et bien tu t'es trompé, lâcha-t-elle au moment où le grand blond lui tournait le dos.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant tout juste la peine de se retourner.

- Tu t'es trompé, répéta-t-elle avec un plaisir contenu. Ma nuit a vraiment été .. _Torride._

Pour le coup, Diggory se retourna complètement vers Audrina. Un air sceptique sur le visage.

- Toi et Rich ? Tu vas me faire croire que t'as passé la soirée avec ce queutard de Richard O'connor..

Penelope et Isis cessèrent de faire semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose et tendirent l'oreille.

- C'est exact, et je vois pas où est le problème.

- Tout dépend, commença Amos en reprenant place face à Audrina, l'air irrité. Tout dépend jusqu'où t'as eu la bêtise d'aller avec lui.

Pas bien loin, se dirent intérieurement les trois filles. Audrina avait été suffisamment dévastée par de simples contacts buccaux alors aller plus loin l'aurait conduit au suicide.

- A ton avis ? Le provoqua Audrina en lui adressant une petite moue suggestive.

Un silence passa, silence durant lequel ses amies se demandaient à quoi jouait Audrina, concrètement.

- A mon avis, tu bluffes, finit par répondre Amos dans un souffle.

Le masque aguicheur d'Audrina se fissura, l'espace d'un instant on pouvait de nouveau apercevoir sa mine contrariée. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se pencha par-dessus le bureau en bois en dardant un regard noir sur Amos.

Isis se demanda brièvement si elle était consciente d'offrir au garçon une vue imprenable sur son soutien-gorge…

- Jaloux, Diggory ? Demanda-t-elle simplement d'une voix cinglante.

Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le décolleté que lui offrait Audrina et, sans même relever les yeux, déclara:

- Pas vraiment, non... J'ai vu mieux.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Audrina. Merlin comme elle le haïssait. Après un dernier regard moqueur à Audrina, Diggory regagna sa table, non sans oublier d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Isis au passage.

Quand il fut hors de vue, Audrina reprit aussitôt vie:

- Pourquoi ce mec s'acharne sur moi ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton enragé.

- C'est peut-être sa façon de te draguer, plaça Penelope sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Sans vouloir vexer Aud', il sort quand même avec « MPP » . Je vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, reprit Isis.

- C'est pas un cadeau cette fille … Je peux vous assurer que Mercedes peut être très chiante quand elle commence à l'ouvrir, soupira Penelope.

- J'imagine qu'il s'arrange pour qu'elle ait toujours la bouche pleine.

…

- Non. Non t'as pas dit ça quand même ! S'insurgea Audrina.

- Isis, t'es dégueulasse, pouffa Penelope en venant taper dans sa main.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables ! Ronchonna la blonde. Au lieu de dire des trucs comme ça, t'as pas un exposé d'Astronomie à faire, Amatt ?

Isis leva les yeux au ciel, quelle rabat-joie !

- Oui oui… Et d'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'un bouquin, je reviens.. Soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Travailler était franchement quelque chose de déprimant… Dans un soupir, Isis trouva le rayon Astronomie et attrapa distraitement « Une infinité d'Etoiles » de Jocaste Hofferman. Un truc à propos des étoiles et des distances… des distances entre les étoiles… ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa table quand elle aperçut les Maraudeurs à une table non loin, la plus éloignée du bureau de Mme Pince.

Elle vit James se balancer sur sa chaise, il bavardait avec de grands moulinets de bras. Isis détestait quand il faisait ça.

Avec qui pouvait-il bien parler d'ailleurs ? Pas avec Remus puisque celui-ci était trop occupé à gratter sur son parchemin. Pas non plus avec Peter qui avait l'air très concentré dans la lecture d'un gros grimoire. Ne restait plus que Sirius mais ce dernier était affalé sur la table, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son coude. Evidemment, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un livre devant lui pour donner le change..

Sirius se trouvait donc endormi et dos à elle. Isis ne put s'empêcher de faire le genre de truc stupide dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle s'approcha discrètement du Griffondor en ignorant le regard interrogateur de James et se pencha au-dessus de Sirius. Elle était assez proche pour sentir son odeur et pourtant le Griffondor ne se rendait compte de rien.

Pour le réveiller en douceur, elle passa la langue dans son cou et y laissa une trainée de bave bien crasseuse. Sirius sursauta au moment où Peter éclatait de rire.

- Putain Amatt ! S'écria Sirius en passant une main dans son cou.

Isis s'éloigna rapidement de lui et son rire se joignit à celui de Peter. Remus finit par lever la tête et remarquer l'agitation. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Quant à James … Isis ne prit pas la peine de regarder dans sa direction.

- Tu vas regretter ça, prévint Sirius en s'essuyant sur la manche de Pettigrow, ce dernier étant trop occupé à se moquer de Sirius pour l'en empêcher.

Isis n'avait pas vraiment peur, c'était une habitude entre eux de réveiller l'autre de la façon la plus degueu possible. Lui, en général, il suçait son doigt et lui fourrait dans l'oreille.

Sirius bondit de sa chaise, s'élançant sur une Isis hilare. Au moment où il la mit à terre, ils se firent remarquer par la milice personnelle de Mme Pince : une ribambelle de livres venus d'on ne sait où se jetèrent sur eux, leur assenant des petits coups réprobateurs.

- C'est bon, ça va, on se calme, s'exclama Sirius en s'adressant aux livres pour qu'ils cessent leur manège.

- Commence déjà par parler moins fort, le réprima Isis en essayant elle-même d'arrêter de rire.

Sirius lâcha la Poufsouffle à contre cœur et tendit la main pour la relever. Au-dessus de l'épaule du Griffondor, elle pouvait voir James les observer, elle et Sirius. L'attention d'Isis se re-concentra sur Sirius au moment où il se baissa pour ramasser le manuel d'Astronomie qu'elle avait perdu dans la bataille. Il lui tendit avec un petit sourire Siriusien.

Et là, de façon parfaitement inattendue, Isis eut un élan de tendresse envers lui. De _tendresse_, quoi. Carrément n'importe quoi..

Mais c'était à cause de son attitude sympa de la veille.. et du petit mot qu'il lui avait écrit pendant la soirée et qui ressemblait (de loin) à un geste presque gentil. Du moins, c'étais signe que Sirius lui montrait un peu d'intérêt. Ce qui était non seulement plaisant mais aussi assez singulier venant de lui.

Sirius, qui même avec l'œil fatigué, la chemise froissée et les cheveux à peine coiffé restait superbe. Impossible à ignorer. (D'ailleurs il détestait ça, qu'on l'ignore.)

Et ce mec là était son ami. A elle.

De quoi prendre la grosse tête mais _vraiment_.

- Tu me mates ? S'exclama Sirius en haussant le sourcils.

Isis leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit brusquement le livre des mains.

- J'étais en train de me dire que t'avais vraiment une sale tête fatiguée, rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de livre.

- Chevalier m'a empêché de dormir… Cette fille est infatigable, répondit-il en lui dédiant un sourire insolent.

Louise Chevalier ? Alors finalement il avait fini la soirée avec elle ? Isis accrocha le regard de Sirius, ne sachant pas si elle devait y croire ou non.. Les yeux brillants de Sirius se contentaient de la regarder avec amusement.

Elle se tourna vers Peter pour lui demander confirmation, le Griffondor acquiesça en souriant. Les performances de son ami l'avait toujours rendu fier..

- D'ailleurs t'aurais pu être plus sympa avec elle ce matin… Commenta Remus faussement moralisateur.

- Mec, j'ai déjà été très sympa touuute la nuit ! Fit Sirius en coiffant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

- Oui, et on l'a tous entendu t'en remercier _touuute la nuit_ aussi, ricana James en coinçant ses genoux sous la table pour que sa chaise tienne en équilibre sur deux pieds seulement.

- Mais est-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix, vieux frère ? railla Sirius.

- Oh arrête, si j'avais voulu, moi aussi j'aurai pu faire crier une certaine petite rousse. Mais j'ai de la classe donc j'y vais par étape, ricana James en envoyant un clin d'oeil complice à Sirius.

Isis eut la soudaine impression de recevoir un coup de massue.

Un court silence s'installa à la table. Peter et Remus se lancèrent un regard prudent, sans trop savoir comment réagir.

- C'est vrai que t'as beaucoup de classe, sur ce coup, déclara doucement Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Ce n'est qu'après un instant de flottement qu'il fit le lien entre la présence d'Isis et ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Sa chaise retomba sur ses quatre pieds dans un bruit sourd. Bien joué, Potter.

Isis resta silencieuse, faisant son possible pour ne croiser le regard de personne. Elle serra les dents, dégoutée .. Elle avait envie de partir mais ça aurait été montrer que ça l'atteignait.

- Enfin bref, conclut Sirius, toujours là pour mettre fin aux moments gênants.

- Désolé Isis, tu me connais je dis souvent n'imp… commença James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Laisse tomber James, le rembarra sèchement Isis.

Elle ne se serait pas cru capable d'un ton si cassant. Elle ne se serait même pas cru capable d'ouvrir la bouche tant sa gorge la piquait.

- Non mais je...

- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix cassée.

Elle avait un peu envie de le frapper… Et de pleurer aussi. C'est qu'il était temps de se replier. Sans relever la tête vers James, elle s'éloigna, bousculant sans le faire exprès Sirius au passage.

De nouveau entre Maraudeurs, l'ambiance se fit plus légère. James reprit la parole :

- Mon Dieu.. C'était le moment le plus gênant de ma vie. Après la fois où j'ai surpris mon cousin et sa petite amie en train de …

- Oui bon, bref ! Le coupa Remus avant d'être obligé d'entendre pour la n-ième fois l'histoire sordide de James.

- En même temps, pourquoi t'as dit ça franchement ? Demanda Peter en reprenant le fil de la conversation.

- Mais j'en sais rien. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là… C'est de sa faute aussi, elle ne m'adresse même pas la parole, grogna James, de mauvaise foi.

Remus soupira.

- Tu devrais la rattrapper, conseilla-t-il doucement.

- J'irai m'excuser pendant le dîner, le temps qu'elle se calme .. De toute façon elle était déjà énervée contre moi avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, déclara James en se balançant de nouveau sur sa chaise.

- Et tu te doutes pas des raisons? Railla Peter.

James haussa les épaules. Il tenta de chercher du soutien du côté de Sirius. Celui-ci serait certainement de son côté sur ce coup, le côté de ceux qui ne cherchent pas à comprendre la psychologie féminine. Pourtant, Sirius ne lui rendit pas son regard. Il ne suivait même pas la conversation, l'esprit ailleurs.

- J'imagine qu'elle m'en veut encore d'avoir rompu.. reprit James, perplexe. A part ça, je vois pas pourquoi.

- Le drame de la mémoire sélective, affirma Sirius en reportant finalement son attention sur ses amis.

- Tu as bousillé sa robe en lui renversant du Whisky dessus, énonça Remus avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Et puis t'as vu comment tu t'es comporté avec Lily devant elle ? Pas étonnant qu'elle t'en veuille.

- Mais j'ai été honnête avec elle, je lui avais dit que Lily me plaisait. Elle savait bien que ça finirait par arriver…

- Les femmes ne sont pas lucides, c'est bien connu .. conclut doctement Remus.

- Ecoutez le parler, le puceau, se marra Sirius qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire tandis que Remus balançait sa trousse à la figure de Sirius.

(°=°)

Au moment de retourner à sa table, Isis s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer son air déprimé à ses amies. Du moins pas pour l'instant. De toute façon elle savait très bien qu'elles auraient été leurs réactions : « Encore à cause de ce foutu James ? T'es vraiment pas décidé à passer à autre chose ! » Sur ce coup, le Guide avait raison, ses amies ne la comprenaient pas.

Aussi avait-elle fait un gigantesque détour dans la bibliothèque afin d'atteindre la sortie sans croiser ses amies. Elle avait une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire maintenant : se plonger sous ses couvertures et ne pas en sortir pour le moment. La météo pluvieuse et le fait que demain soit un lundi y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. .. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça.

Elle était dégoutée, furieuse, humiliée et incroyablement jalouse de Lily Evans. Et frustrée aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire subir à James ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Et elle avait également envie qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la Terre (ou de Poudlard tout du moins) pour ne pas devoir se trouver face à sa sale tête tous les jours.

Voila. Voila comment elle se sentait, en vrai…

Dans un couloir menant à sa salle commune, Isis dut faire face à un obstacle de taille. Smoke était en effet assis sur le renfoncement de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres le long du mur.

- Ne dis pas bonjour surtout ! s'exclama Smoke après avoir soufflé la fumée de sa cigarette par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Isis hésita un instant à l'ignorer puis se décida à ne lui adresser qu'un rapide signe de tête. C'était sans compter sur l'acharnement du Poufsouffle qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir lui parler pour toute sorte de raisons depuis qu'elle était redevenue célibataire. Il réitéra son appel plusieurs fois, si bien qu'Isis finit par revenir sur ses pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Smoke ? Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- T'as une sale tête. Ca va ? T'en veux? S'enquit-il en lui tendant sa cigarette.

La métisse leva les yeux au ciel, c'était du Smoke tout craché.

- Je ne fume plus, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le Poufsouffle l'ignora et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle préféra rester debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Isis ? C'est encore ton pote Black qui t'as lancé un truc à la figure? s'enquit-il à moitié moqueur.

- Trop drôle.. soupira Isis en faisant mine de s'en aller.

- Non, attends Isis. Je veux savoir ce qui va pas, je peux peut-être te réconforter ?

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil que, par chance, Isis ne vit pas. Toutefois la simple intonation qu'il avait prise suffisait à Isis pour comprendre qu'il ne la prenait pas du tout au sérieux.

- Tu serais très mal placé pour me réconforter alors fous moi la paix s'il te plait, dit-elle par dessus de son épaule.

- C'est encore à cause de Potter ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

Isis s'arrêta et pinça les lèvres, toujours dos à Smoke. Voyant qu'il avait touché le point sensible, Smoke reprit la parole.

- Si c'est ça, je crois qu'au contraire, je suis bien placé pour t'aider.. Je me suis fait jeter par une gamine de 5ème année il y a un an. Une jolie métisse avec un humour un peu douteux.

Isis comprit qu'il parlait d'elle et se retourna pour lui adresser un regard sceptique. Elle reprit la parole sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

- C'est pas de m'être fait larguer qui pose problème. Ca j'ai encaissé. C'est tout ce qui vient après … S'exclama-t-elle agacée.

- Ah bah voila ! Je savais bien que tu finirais par te confier… déclara-t-il, satisfait.

- Je ne suis pas en train de me confier !

Smoke tapota la place à côté de lui de sa main libre. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre - Arguments « pour »: peu de passage dans ce couloir, elle avait besoin de cracher ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, Smoke la connaissait plutôt bien. Argument « contre » : Smoke, quoi … - Isis accepta de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, les serrant contre elle de ses bras. Smoke tira tranquillement sur sa cigarette avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors, dis moi ce qui t'embête Amatt ?

La métisse se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle ne saurait par quoi commencer. Pourtant un nom lui venait bien en tête :

- Lily Evans !

- Oh. Ouais. J'ai eu des échos de la soirée d'hier. Elle est mignonne en plus. Il sait y faire le Potter..

- Oui, bah évite de me le faire remarquer s'il te plait, grogna Isis avec un pincement de jalousie désagréable.

- T'es jalouse ?

- Evidemment, soupira Isis en fourrant son visage dans ses mains.

- Donc t'aimerais le récupérer? En déduit Smoke.

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non .. s'écria-t-elle vivement.

Isis s'étonna un peu de sa propre réaction. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé cette question. Ses amies (et sa fierté) lui auraient hurlé de ne pas s'abaisser à tenter de récupérer James à vrai dire..

Dans l'idéal, c'était James qui revenait ramper à ses pieds, la suppliant de le reprendre… Mais là, tout de suite, elle se rendait compte que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Alors si tu ne veux pas re-sortir avec lui.. Il est où le problème ? S'enquit Smoke, à mille lieux des préoccupations d'Isis.

- Tu vois que tu comprends rien à mes histoires.. Toi tu m'as oublié en 3 jours mais moi j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour oublier James, figure-toi.

- Oh arrête de faire ta victime, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment que je ne t'ai pas oublié en 3 jours. Il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps que ça.

Isis ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter. Elle n'aimait pas trop la direction que prenait la conversation, elle détestait être mal-à-l'aise.

- Mais de se séparer juste avant l'été, ça m'a permis de ne pas te voir pendant plus de deux mois et donc de passer à autre chose, Reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

Comme Isis ne disait toujours rien, il prit de nouveau la parole :

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, dit-il presque pour lui-même.

Il inspira et expira la fumée de sa cigarette avec lenteur.

- Je pense que si j'avais eu à te croiser dans les couloirs tous les jours ou à manger à ta table à chaque repas, j'aurais rapidement pété un câble ! Avoua-t-il en se détendant.

- Je crois que je suis justement en train de péter un câble.. conclut-elle en plantant son regard vert clair sur Smoke.

Smoke lui décocha un sourire adorable.

- Tu sais de quoi t'as besoin ? D'une fête. Une grosse fête où tu pourras te…

- Arrêtez de tous me répéter la même chose, le coupa brusquement Isis en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Ni une petite fête, ni une grosse. Aucune.

- L'ancienne Isis aurait tué pour une soirée pourtant …

- Et arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'avais changé.. S'exclama Isis en se levant.

- Mais t'as changé !

- Non , s'écria Isis, excédée. Non, j'ai pas changé. Je veux pas. Je veux pas que vous disiez ça.

- Non mais attends Isis, je t'insulte pas là. C'est juste une constatation. T'es différente depuis que James et toi…

Isis pinça les lèvres, elle sentait ses doigts fourmiller. C'était ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de s'énerver.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'emmerde James. Je l'emmerde royalement.

Smoke, surpris durant un court instant, finit par mettre sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Les deux mains libres, il applaudit Isis avec une mine impressionnée.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire Sebastian.. Déclara Isis d'un ton amer.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Smoke jeta rapidement son mégot par la fenêtre et secoua ses mains dans l'espoir de dissiper l'odeur qui le trahissait. Mercedes et Poppy (une autre Poufsouffle de 7ème année) arrivaient en discutant bruyamment. Quand elles furent assez proches pour voir Smoke et Isis, Mercedes leur fit un grand signe de la main.

- Hello Smokysmoke. Isis, tu tombes bien.. Tu sais où est Penelope ? Demanda-t-elle sans se soucier d'interrompre une conversation relativement importante.

Isis serra les dents, si il y avait bien une personne qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir (après James Potter évidemment) ( … et Lily Evans, à bien y réfléchir) c'était bien MPP, celle à cause de qui elle était allé à cette fête atroce et humiliante.

- 'Sais pas. Encore à la bibliothèque peut-être, répondit Isis de façon expéditive.

- Bon tant pis. Tu pourras lui donner ça de ma part ? demanda-t-elle en sortant des grosses pièces dorées de sa poche.

Isis fronça les sourcils, étonnée. A vue de nez, il y avait bien une vingtaine de Gallions.

- C'est ce que je lui devais depuis les vacances de Noël, s'expliqua MPP.

- Et tu peux pas attendre de lui donner en main propre ?

- Penelope m'a dit que c'était important que je la rembourse.. J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir quelque chose d'urgent à acheter.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas en savoir davantage.

- Bref on se voit plus tard, reprit-elle d'un vague signe de la main plutôt adressé à son ami Smoke qu'à Isis. Et Smoke, tu diras à ton idiot de pote Amos qu'il a oublié qu'on devait se voir dans le parc.

- Noté, soupira ledit Smoke avant de les saluer.

Sur ce, elle et son amie repartirent, laissant Isis ranger l'argent tout en pestant contre l'irritante MPP.

- Sois pas si aigrie, ricana Smoke.

- La faute à qui ? T'étais censé me « réconforter » et tu m'as juste rendue furieuse !

- Tu devrais me remercier. T'es bien plus attirante énervée que déprimée, assura-t-il avec sérieux.

Isis se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu l'as la solution à ton problème, dit-il simplement. Au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort, laisse toi aller un peu, lâche toi.

- De toute façon, tes conseils sont nazes … fit Isis en en tournant les talons.

- Tu devrais pas laisser Potter te rendre triste continua-t-il dans son dos. T'as raison, tu l'emmerdes ! Tu l'emmerdes Isis!

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Isis entendit avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de s'entendre dire les même choses, sans cesse. Les pseudo-conseils du Guide revenaient partout et surtout de la bouche de n'importe qui ! Pourtant il fallait être honnête, les conseils de pacotille qu'elle avait lu ne lui avaient servi à rien jusque là. Elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle n'avait pas oublié James. Et elle était furieuse.

Maintenant au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire: Jeter ce foutu bouquin (du moins le rendre à la bibliothèque…). En 15 minutes top chrono, Isis était monté dans son dortoir, avait récupéré ledit livre et regagnait la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé (bon, évidemment, le « Guide en cas de rupture chaotique » était dissimulé sous son blazer).

Au moment où elle arrivait à la bibliothèque, l'horrible horloge parlante de Pince annonçait qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller diner et que la bibliothèque allait fermer ses portes. Isis pressa le pas pour avoir le temps de rendre le livre avant de rejoindre ses amies. D'un geste discret, elle balança le bouquin dans la caisse « Livres rendus », ni vu ni connu. Quelque part, cela la calma de le voir perdu parmi un tas d'autres bouquins.. Bien fait pour lui.

- T'étais où ? S'étonna Audrina, faisant sursauter Isis par la même occasion.

- On s'est dit que t'avais du te perdre dans les rayons… Comme t'as pas trop l'habitude d'être ici, ricana Penelope.

- J'avais une mission urgente à accomplir, déclara pompeusement Isis en ignorant la moquerie de son amie.

Audrina, méfiante, haussa un de ses fin sourcil blond.

- Je viens de me débarrasser du... - Isis baissa la voix-… du Guide en cas de rupture chaotique.

- Parce que tu considères que t'as enfin tiré un trait sur James ? S'enquit Penelope, franchement sceptique.

- Chut, il arrive juste derrière, chuchota Audrina en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Isis eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendait déjà la voix de James l'appeler. Sur la défensive, elle croisa ses bras contre elle, jaugeant d'un regard froid James et les Maraudeurs, face à elle.

Voyons voir, comment allait-il réussir à l'humilier cette fois-ci ?

- A propos de tout à l'heure… Commença-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi mal à vrai dire ! C'est juste que j'avais complètement oublié que t'étais là et ...

- Tu t'enfonces, soupira Isis en sentant l'agacement revenir en force. Alors honnêtement, je préférerai que tu la fermes.

- Pardon ? Fit James, très surpris du ton d'Isis.

- Non non… Je ne te pardonne pas non, répondit Isis presque sarcastique.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus venant de lui. Sa jauge de « furiosité » était remonté en flèche et elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas contre Smoke, ni contre le Guide qu'elle était dirigé mais contre James. Depuis le début, c'était contre James. Et contre elle-même aussi, pour être aussi stupide.

- Espèce de gland, finit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle enfonça rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son blazer et décida d'aller chercher ses affaires restées sur la table de travail. Remus et Peter s'écartèrent rapidement pour la laisser passer. James resta immobile et silencieux, trop surpris pour tenter de la retenir.

Maintenant, elle _emmerdait_ James Potter !

/0~0\

Et voilà.. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu au moins un petit peu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos commentaires parce que vos avis m'aident vraiment à construire la suite ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, la suite est écrite au 3/4 ;D

PS:_**QUI SERAIT VOLONTAIRE POUR ÊTRE MA BÊTA**__ ? (Quelqu'un qui, accessoirement, pourrait me booster pour que je respecte mes délais :p)_

Bisous à vous :)


	7. Bang Bang, you're Dead

Bonjour, bonjour :) Alors que dire ? Pas grand chose je pense ! Ca fait un an que je n'ai rien posté donc j'avoue avoir franchement honte. Clairement, j'ai pas d'excuse pour le retard sachant que la suite était écrite à moitié. Mais le truc c'est que j'ai tout effacé sur un coup de tête, ça me plaisait vraiment plus ! Donc j'ai tout recommencé ! Bref, la la suite est commencée et j'ai planifié dans ma tête les futures événements jusqu'au chapitre 9 donc normalement, ça ne devrait plus être si long ! Au mieux, en mars, au pire, cet été ! Pour ce que ça vaut, je vous promets que je finirais cette fic ! Elle me tient beaucoup trop à coeur pour la laisser en plan de toute façon !

Bref, désolé désolé désolé ! :(

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (je suis désolée de répondre de façon si courte mais bon, je veux éviter de faire un gros pavé de blabla :/ )

**Lizzyowe** : merci beaucoup, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic :).

**Lolitaa** : ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir, t'imagines pas x) ça m'a non seulement rassuré par rapport aux précédents chapitres mais en plus ça me pousse à aller écrire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas :D Merci encore de ta review géniale !

**Melody** : Haha merci beaucoup Melody (et au passage, Isis te remercie également !).

**06Caprica** : Alors là j'ai été bluffé par ta review ! Que l'histoire ait pu t'aider rien qu'un peu, c'est… inattendu x) Mais en tout cas c'est cool ! J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant en tout cas ;) En tout cas, Isis va de mieux en mieux elle ! (Faut dire qu'elle a un Sirius Black à portée de main la veinarde )

**JulieC** : Héhé je vois que je suis pas la seule à pas pouvoir m'arrêter de lire une fic quand je commence ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'Isis et Sirius te plaisent :D J'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Nanou** : Merci de ta review Nanou :) la voila la suite !

**Cath'apulte** : Ca m'a fait bien rire ton histoire de JKR complexée qui crée une Lily Evans parfaite xD Ca se tient ! En revanche pour le combat Lily/Isis ça me semble compromis ! Tu comprends, Evans c'est la préfète pacifiste et pleine de bons sentiments (BEURK) :) Pour Sirius, effectivement il est un peu con mais franchement, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime haha ! Et t'en fais pas pour la grosse Isis, c'est fini les pleurnicheries maintenant ! Faut qu'elle se bouge ! Merci merci de ta longue review en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à la lire et elle m'a bien fait rire :D

**Evy** : Ah non mais ta review m'a tué parce que je me suis exactement imaginé tout ce que tu décris haha, juste géniale xD Et effectivement, comme tu vois j'ai du mal avec les délais donc j'ai carrément besoin d'être fliquée moi (quelqu'un qui me harcelé, qui m'épie et qui me booster sans cesse) ! Bref merci merci merci de ta review bien marrante !

**Valentine** : MERCI Valentine :D Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !

**Nerv** : C'est vrai que James n'est pas à son avantage pour l'instant ! Mais bon, on sait bien qu'au fond c'est un gentil bougre :) Après tout, il a contribué à la naissance du petit Harry, c'est pas rien ! :D Merci de ta review Nerv!

**Kissme53** : Ah je reconnais ce pseudo :D Une fidèle ! Ca fait plaisir ! Cela dit, ça m'étonnerait pas que tu ne m'aimes plus toi parce que malgré ta cyber-beuglante, j'ai trainassé pour écrire la suite ! :( Trouveras tu la force de me pardonner ? Hahaa bref merci beaucoup de tes review ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

Spécial dédicace quand même à **Loudee**, qui poste plein de review géniales sous des pseudos différents (haha je te reconnais maintenant ;) ! Ca me motive à aller écrire :D MERCI

Et pour finir, merci à ma Beta **Choupinette** ! :)

* * *

Récapitulatif des personnages :

_ISIS AMATT : Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Son père est indien et Moldu et sa mère anglaise et sorcière. En quelque mot Isis est l'ex-copine de James Potter (très populaire) qui l'a largué sans ménagement pour une dénommée Lily Evans. Elle est brune, peau mate et ma foi, fort jolie. En revanche Isis a de mauvais résultats scolaires parce que c'est une énorme branleuse, ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu''elle s'entende bien avec Sirius Black._

_AUDRINA MORRISON : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et meilleure amie d'Isis. Blonde et préfète, elle est plus modérée qu'Isis, voire un peu "coincée". Elle ne supporte pas Amos Diggory._

_PENELOPE SCHOONMAKER : Poufsouffle de 6ème année qui partage aussi leur dortoir. En deux mots elle est exubérante et très « Poufsouffle »._

_HARRIET STENDHAL: Poufsouffle de 6ème année du dortoir des filles. Elle est clairement rabat-joie et légèrement intolérante. Elle ne porte pas Isis dans son coeur parce que celle-ci est certainement trop bronzée à son goût ._

_GAVIN STRONG : Un Griffondor de 5ème année nouvellement entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch dont James est le capitaine. Ledit James qui a lamentablement proposé à Gavin de tenter sa chance avec Isis à peine leur histoire terminée._

_SEBASTIAN « SMOKE » HUNTER : Ex-petit ami d'Isis. Un 7ème année accro à la fumette, un peu artiste et meilleur pote de Diggory. Il entretient d'assez bons rapports avec Isis._

_AMOS DIGGORY: 7ème année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle donc populaire, coureur de jupon et bon vivant. Il a beaucoup de mal avec Audrina, la préfète coincée._

_MERCEDES PARKER-PEREZ "MPP" : Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Reine des abeilles. Fille facile, donc fille populaire... Elle sort de façon périodique avec Amos Diggory._

_LOUISE CHEVALLIER: Griffondor de 7ème année. Très belle mais ne se laisse approcher de personne. Elle représente le cliché de la française prétentieuse. Elle porte un carrré blond et a les yeux vert/marron. Sirius et elle ont fini ensemble à la soirée des Gryffondors._

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture et je croise les doigts pour que cette suite qui s'est longuement fait attendre vous convienne ! Bisous à toutes :D

Juste avant de commencer, petit cadeau pour me faire (un peu) pardonner ! Une petite vidéo avec le casting de Let Me Love you, de la façon dont j'imagine les personnages (à part qu'Isis est censée avoir les yeux verts )

Lien youtube et ajouter : /watch?v=ZeYNRbMWOtY&feature= youtu . be (sans espaces)

* * *

**Bang Bang, you're dead**

_Fin du chapitre 6 :_

_Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus venant de lui. Sa jauge de « furiosité » était remontée en flèche et elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas contre Smoke, ni contre le Guide qu'elle était dirigée mais contre James. Depuis le début, c'était contre James. Et contre elle-même aussi, pour être aussi stupide._

_- Espèce de gland, finit-elle entre ses dents._

_Elle enfonça rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son blazer et décida d'aller chercher ses affaires restées sur la table de travail. Remus et Peter s'écartèrent rapidement pour la laisser passer. James resta immobile et silencieux, trop surpris pour tenter de la retenir._

_Maintenant, elle emmerdait James Potter !_

/0~0\

Isis sortit de la bibliothèque en vitesse, à croire que ce lieu n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Il y avait tellement de livres et de manuels aussi, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ..

Bref, pour le moment elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : s'éloigner de James. Le James qu'elle venait de traiter de gland.

De gland.

Des remords la prirent pendant une seconde. Oui, James était un con mais l'idée de se le mettre à dos n'était pas franchement judicieuse. S'il était vraiment en colère, il saurait lui faire payer. Après tout, ça restait James Potter. Et Merlin sait qu'il était très doué pour persécuter les gens.. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec Rogue.

Puis toute trace de remord disparut lorsque la voix de James lui revint en tête : « Si j'avais voulu, moi aussi j'aurai pu faire crier une certaine petite rousse. »

Isis poussa brusquement la lourde porte des toilettes des filles, se planta devant le grand miroir et … poussa un juron.

Une petite de Gryffondor sortit d'une des cabines avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? Lui cracha Isis.

La gamine lâcha un petit hoquet apeuré en s'empressant de quitter les toilettes.

- Et sinon, tu t'en prends aussi aux petits bébés et aux vieilles dames ? S'enquit Penelope en entrant à son tour dans les toilettes, accompagnée d'Audrina.

Isis ignora sa remarque et retourna son attention sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ses longs cheveux bruns pendouillaient mollement, son mascara avait bavé au niveau de son oeil droit, il y avait une tâche de pudding sur sa chemise …

Pourquoi avait-elle une tête dégueulasse alors que James, lui, était heureux comme un pape et à deux doigts de se taper Evans ? C'était tout simplement injuste. Injuste et vraiment, vraiment irritant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Isis ? Demanda Audrina en lui lançant un regard insistant à travers le miroir.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Commença Isis en essayant de garder son calme. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que quand je sortais avec James, il m'attendait à la sortie des cours, appuyé sur le mur. Il me disait « Salut bébé, alors ta journée ? ». Ils m'envoyait des petits papiers pendant les cours, ceux qu'Harriet essayait de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Et puis il me tenait la main en entrant dans la Grande Salle, il m'accompagnait à ma table. Il traversait toute la cour pour venir me dire bonjour. Il..

- Euh.. où tu veux en venir Isis ? s'enquit prudemment Audrina en s'asseyant sur le lavabo.

- Tout ça c'est exactement ce qu'il va bientôt faire avec Evans et ça, tu vois, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Tu sais, ça m'étonnerait que Lily Evans soit du genre à écarter les jambes si facilement… Même pour un mec comme James, tenta Penelope.

- Charmant Péné, grimaça Audrina.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte des toilettes, obligeant Penelope à bondir et bloquer l'entrée.

- HORS SERVICE, brailla-t-elle à travers la porte. Utilisez les toilettes du 2ème étage !

Des grognements mécontents se firent entendre dans le couloir mais les intruses finirent pas décamper.

- Bon, sérieusement Isis, explique pourquoi tu pètes soudainement un câble ? C'est pas une surprise, il t'as dit qu'elle lui plaisait. Evidemment qu'il tentera un truc avec elle, fit Penelope.

Isis appuya son front contre la pierre froide du mur. Evidemment qu'elle le savait, au fond. Mais elle était bête, naïve et surtout, enfoncée dans un déni gluant et puant.

Elle venait de se prendre une claque monumentale dans la figure.

- Toute l'école va savoir qu'il m'a laissé tombée pour cette … pour cette ….

Isis ne trouva pas l'appellation exacte pour désigner Evans et laissa tomber, définitivement à court de mots pour expliquer sa colère.

- Te préoccupes pas de ce que vont penser les gens, tenta Audrina.

La métisse la regarda de travers avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

- Remballe tes conseils Audrinette, pouffa Penelope avant de l'imiter parler : « Te préoccupe pas de ce que vont penser les gens ».

Audrina lui lança un sale regard.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, reprit Penelope. Il y a une règle simple après une rupture. Le premier qui passe à autre chose a gagné.

Isis lâcha un rire jaune.

- Il est passé à autre chose depuis bien longtemps, lui. Il a déjà gagné.

Penelope fit une moue amusée.

- J'ai côtoyé MPP pendant suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu peux encore te défendre.

- Et comment ? demanda vaguement Isis en observant la tache de pudding sur son chemisier.

- Sûrement pas en faisant tapisserie pendant les soirées en tout cas, rétorqua perfidement Pénélope en faisant référence à la soirée de la veille.

Isis grimaça en repensant à la soirée chez les Gryffondors, à la façon dont James lui avait renversé un verre de Whisky sur la robe. Ceci dit, le reste de la soirée avait été nettement mieux, avec Sirius, lequel avait une incroyable talent pour lui changer les idées.

- Au contraire, reprit Pénélope, enthousiasmée par le son de sa propre voix. Il faut que tu sortes, que tu t'amuses - elle baissa le ton, l'air mutin - que t'ailles un peu voir ailleurs.

Pour la forme, Audrina râla devant l'indécence de la proposition. Même si au fond, l'idée qu'Isis s'entiche de quelqu'un d'autre ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise.

- Pas sûre qu'aller voir ailleurs soit ce dont j'ai besoin.. Souffla Isis en montant sur le lavabo, aux côtés d'Audrina. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est tirer un trait sur James. Et je décide de tirer un trait sur lui à partir de.. - elle regarda la montre d'Audrina - d'aujourd'hui, 17 heures et 41minutes.

Penelope frappa dans ses mains, surexcitée.

- Il te méritait pas de toute façon, conclut Audrina en sortant une nouvelle fois une phrase toute faite dont Penelope se ferait un plaisir de se moquer.

- Bref, je veux penser à autre chose qu'à ce plouc, claqua finalement Isis en sautant par terre. Y'a pas moyen de piquer de l'alcool aux cuisines ?

Elle n'était évidemment pas sérieuse ( mais au fond, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire).

- Il nous donnerons pas d'alcool aux cuisines, idiote, ricana Penelope en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Non et puis il y a cours demain, fit très justement remarquer Audrina.

- Et c'est un problème parce que.. ?

- Hors de question qu'on fasse n'importe quoi une veille de cours, s'exclama la blonde en faisant les gros yeux à Isis. Non mais ça va pas bien vous deux.

Penelope adressa un maxi sourire à Isis et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je sais où on peut trouver des bouteilles, jeune dépravée !

- J'ai entendu, s'écria Audrina en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

|^\_/^|

Audrina n'était pas chaude du tout quant à l'idée de re-faire la fête ce soir. D'autant plus qu'il y avait cours le lendemain. Mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une Isis qui avait désespérément besoin de se lâcher et une Penelope bien décidée à ce que l'ancienne Isis reprenne vie.

Voila comment les choses se sont donc déroulées.

18H31 : Emprunt (pour le coup, c'est un peu du vol..) de deux bouteilles de vin moldu appartenant à Tabitha Ford (son père est œnologue dans le sud de la France et tout le monde sait qu'elle cache des bouteilles dans le double fond de sa malle).

18H43 : Préparation d'une soirée pyjama (mais pas en pyjama) dans le dortoir pendant que tous les autres élèves dinent dans la Grande Salle.

19H17 : Les deux bouteilles sont vidées. Isis rit bêtement et Penelope farfouille sous son lit pour trouver les bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu « d'urgence ».

19H48 : Isis commence à bondir de lit en lit en braillant de curieuses choses au sujet de Lily Evans.

20H08: Découverte d'une bouteille de Whisky. Ca fait râler Audrina. Elle croit que personne ne se rend compte qu'elle fait semblant de boire. ( Même si elle sait que Penelope sait. Et Penelope sait qu'Audrina sait qu'elle sait…)

20H16 : Penelope et Isis entament un concours de shooter de whisky.

20H25 : Penelope déclare forfait. Audrina ronchonne en sirotant toujours le même verre de vin dans son coin. Isis insulte joyeusement James sur un air des BeeGees. C'est la fête.

20H32 : Harriet rentre au dortoir, pique une crise de colère, insulte Isis et les menace de prévenir le préfet-en-chef.

20H44 : Penelope a la brillante idée d'aller squatter le dortoir de Smoke et Diggory pour fuir Harriet-l'abjecte.

20H49 : En rejoignant le dortoir des 7ème années, Isis toque aussi fort que possible à la porte du dortoir des deuxième années avant de s'éclipser.

- Honnêtement, je ne me souviens plus comment était la vie avant le whisky-pur-feu, chantonnait Isis en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle ne valait sans doute pas le coup d'être vécue.

Penelope gloussa bruyamment et ouvrit sans frapper la porte du dortoir des 7ème année. Sebastian était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se roulant une sorte de cigarette magique tandis qu'Aaron Benayoun faisait apparaitre des petites flammes au bout de sa baguette. Diggory ne semblait pas être là et le quatrième camarade du dortoir, Karlson Obermeyer, était allongé sur son lit, somnolant.

- Bonjour bonjour, s'écria Penelope en tentant une pose langoureuse contre la chambranle de la porte.

Bouteille sous le bras, Isis se rua sur Smoke à qui elle ébouriffa les cheveux plein de brillantine.

- Je vois que mes conseils t'ont finalement aidé, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est pas toi qui m'a aidé. C'est elle, rétorqua Isis en buvant une gorgée de Whisky pur feu.

Le liquide ambrée lui brûla atrocement la gorge et elle sentait ses pensées se faire de plus en plus floues.

- Tu sais ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez toi ma petite Isis ? Tu fais partie des filles qui boivent le whisky à la bouteille.

Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens mais cela fit plaisir à Isis. Parce qu'à coup sûr, Lily Evans ne buvait jamais de whisky à la bouteille.

Smoke profita du fait qu'Isis cogitait pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains et en boire une gorgée. Plus loin, Penelope s'était affalée sur le lit aux côtés de Karlson (ils étaient brièvement sortis ensemble i an et demi). Il avait un accent allemand à la fois trognon et ridicule qui rendait sa compagnie des plus agréables..

Audrina, elle, était assise par terre, le dos appuyé sur le lit de Aaron Benayoun. La blonde tenait un verre à peine entamé dans la main et observait ses amies du coin de l'oeil. Elle était incapable d'avaler la moindre goutte d'alcool car sa soirée catastrophique de la veille était encore trop vive dans sa mémoire et qu'elle trouvait complètement déplacé de boire une veille de cours.

Au-dessus d'elle, allongé sur son lit, Aaron discutait un peu avec elle. Il était grand, bronzé et des cheveux bouclés dans tous les sens. Pas mal du tout. Mais bon, tout le monde savait qu'il sortait avec la petite nièce du ministre de la Magie. Audrina avait vaguement eu le béguin pour lui quand Isis sortait avec Smoke et que les deux groupes avaient commencé à se côtoyer régulièrement. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était non seulement craquant mais aussi bon élève et ambitieux.

21h30 : Heure du couvre-feu selon le règlement intérieur.

Tandis que ses amies continuaient de se saouler et, à l'occasion, de se ridiculiser, Aaron désigna le verre d'Audrina d'un signe de tête :

- Quelque chose me dit que t'as été plus raisonnable que tes potes, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Comme d'hab', il faut bien quelqu'un pour les surveiller, grimaça Audrina.

- C'est clair qu'elles sont déchainées. Ca me rappelle le nouvel an, il y a deux ans. Dans l'énorme baraque d'Isis, ricana-t-il.

- Ne reparle pas de cette soirée, grogna Audrina. Je me souviens avoir passé la nuit à empêcher Penelope de gerber dans le jacuzzi.

Aaron éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Ca avait tout de même été une excellente soirée. C'était l'époque où Isis et Smoke formaient le parfait petit couple et que leurs groupes d'amis respectifs trainaient souvent ensemble (le début de la relation haineuse Audrina/Diggory, à vrai dire..)

- D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment vous étiez devenues potes toutes les trois, fit-il, pensif.

Audrina fronça les sourcils et observa Isis et Penelope un instant. La première dansait sur un lit en braillant qu'elle allait montrer ses seins et la seconde draguait ouvertement Karlson sur le lit voisin.

- Toi t'es beaucoup plus… tu sais. Posée.

- Et alors ? C'est mal ?! fit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

- Non. C'est cool les filles comme toi. Mais faudrait que tu penses à t'amuser de temps en temps quoi, répondit Aaron en fixant son regard sur sa cigarette sorcière quasi-finie.

Audrina serra les dents, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être vexée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de discours après tout. Audrina-la-coincée, Audrina-la-frigide, Audrina-la-pucelle… Elle jeta un regard sur ses amies. Parfois elle les détestait de se comporter comme ça. Et du même coup, elle se détestait de penser ce genre de choses.

Elle se tut définitivement, laissant la conversation mourir sur la remarque d'Aaron. Toutefois le garçon ne se rendit même pas compte d'avoir vexé Audrina, son attention étant maintenant concentrée sur Isis qui chantait des chansons grossières.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix à l'entrée du dortoir.

Amos venait d'entrer dans son dortoir, l'air très surpris et une Mercedes Parker-Perez sous le bras. Audrina, déjà d'humeur revêche, se referma encore plus. Hors de question qu'elle parle à cet attardé d'Amos, pas après leur discussion à la bibliothèque.

Voyant que seul Aaron et Audrina avaient remarqué leur arrivée, le couple se dirigea vers eux.

- 'Sais pas vraiment. Elles sont arrivées complètement ivres, répondit Aaron. Du coup les gars se sont mis dans l'ambiance aussi.

En effet, Smoke avait la bouteille de Whisky d'Isis dans les mains pendant que celle-ci s'amusait à bondir sur le lit. Du coup, il en avait bu pas mal et portait maintenant un regard légèrement vitreux (et gourmand) sur l'indienne. Karlson Obermeyer, de son côté, jouait une partie de « Je n'ai jamais » avec Pénélope et vu l'état du jeune homme, il n'avait pas du faire grand chose dans sa vie.

Amos et Mercedes embrassèrent la scène d'un oeil amusé. A ce moment précis, Isis s'écria : « Je suis tellement bourrée que je vais me mettre à chanter tous le répertoire d'Elton John ». Smoke se boucha les oreilles, horrifié.

- On aurait dû venir ici plus tôt, souffla Mercedes à l'oreille de son petit-ami avant de s'éclipser au petit coin.

- Et encore, t'as manqué le meilleur, mec ! se marra Aaron une fois que Mercedes fut partie. Isis a soulevé sa jupe tout à l'heure.

- Smoke a certainement adoré ça ..

- Bah je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai bien apprécié le spectacle, fit le brun avec un regard explicite.

- C'est Isis quoi, résuma Diggory, blasé. Physiquement, elle est bandante..

Audrina se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Même si elle savait très bien qu'Amos l'ignorait délibérément.

- Mais hormis son physique, elle a jamais été mon style, reprit Amos sans relever.

- Arrête Amos, les filles sont ton style ! Rétorqua Aaron en rigolant.

Diggory éclata de rire tandis qu'Audrina levait les yeux au ciel, toujours silencieuse.

- Disons que je préfère quand même les filles difficiles, ça donne du piquant pendant la phase d'attaque, rétorqua Amos avec un clin d'oeil à Aaron.

- C'est sûr que Mercedes est loin d'être une fille facile, se moqua Aaron en donnant une tape virile dans le dos de son ami.

Le blond, loin d'être vexé que son pote insulte sa petite-amie à mots couverts, esquissa un sourire franchement amusé. Sa petite-amie revenait justement des toilettes, de sa démarche féline et terriblement féminine. Voyant qu'Amos l'observait, Mercedes lui dédia une moue provocatrice. Elle mordit ses lèvres pulpeuses peintes d'un rouge vif et haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilé. Cette fille savait y faire mieux que personne. Amos ne put s'empêcher de s'humecter les lèvres.

Audrina détourna la tête du spectacle. Elle tenta de se persuader que Mercedes faisait une nouvelle fois preuve de sa vulgarité coutumière. Mais au fond, elle l'enviait, elle faisait partie de ces filles qui pouvait avoir qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait. Isis interrompit ses pensées en braillant :

- DIGGORY ! Fit la métisse en sautant du lit pour les rejoindre. SALUT MERCEDES, COUCOU DIGGORY !

Audrina détailla la tenue d'Isis, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, un des boutons de sa chemise était cassé et celui du haut était déboutonné, laissant apercevoir un bout de son soutien-gorge jaune poussin. Elle avait retiré ses baskets fétiches et il lui manquait une chaussette (laquelle se trouvait sagement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté de Smoke). La bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main était désormais vide.

- Je suis sûre que tu as deux/trois bouteilles cachées sous ton lit, toi ! Fit-elle en adressant un sourire mutin à Diggory.

La voyant dans cet état, Mercedes s'empressa de se ruer sur elle, de lui remettre les cheveux en place et de lui retirer la bouteille des mains.

- Tu fais honte à Poufsouffle, Amatt. On a une réputation, souffla-t-elle, mécontente, à une Isis qui se laissait mollement faire.

- T'es sûr de vouloir boire encore Amatt ? demanda Amos, amusé.

- Pas pour moi, mais pour les autres Poufsouffles. On pourrait faire une fête et …

- On a perdu notre match, on a rien à fêter, la coupa Amos dont le sourire s'était évanoui.

- Raison de plus pour égayer un peu nos camarades, fit Pénélope depuis le lit de Karlson.

- Les gryffondors font toujours des fêtes et ils n'ont pas toujours des raisons de le faire, fit Isis en prenant le temps de mettre les mots dans le bon ordre dans sa phrase.

Tout le monde savait que c'était le point sensible d'une bonne partie des Poufsouffles. Ils restaient des Poufsouffles et étaient en bas de l'échelle à Poudlard. A fortiori, plus bas que les Gryffondors. Amos haussa les épaules pour donner le change mais déjà l'idée lui semblait sympathique. Si en plus, on pouvait entendre parler de cette soirée dans toute l'école. Elle pourrait même faire de l'ombre à la soirée d'après-match des Lions.

Tout le dortoir attendait la décision d'Amos Diggory parce qu'aussi trivial que cela puisse paraitre, si quelqu'un pouvait décider de transformer cette ridicule pyjama-party en gigantesque orgie de blaireaux, c'était lui. Voyant qu'il tardait à se décider, Smoke commença à crier « SOI-RÉE, SOI-RÉE, SOI-RÉE », et Isis, Aaron, Pénélope et Karlson suivirent. Cela fit rire Amos mais il ne se décidait toujours pas à prendre le risque que Chourave débarque en furie.

- Arrêtez, stop. C'est pas du tout une bonne idée, on a cours demain et si le profes… commença Audrina en se levant.

Maintenant il était décidé.

- Direction la salle commune, s'écria-t-il, ravi d'aller à l'encontre de ce que disait la blonde.

Smoke tapa dans la main d'Aaron, victorieux.

- Occupez-vous de la musique les gars, reprit Amos en les regardant.

- Je regrette de pas avoir ma guitare, s'exclama Smoke, déçu.

- Ouai bah t'es bien le seul, se moqua Isis.

- Ah c'est très drôle ça, fit Smoke, vexé que tout le monde se marre.

La minute d'après, Isis partait déjà du dortoir pour dire aux autres élèves de se bouger. Karlson et Pénélope ne tardèrent pas à faire de même tandis qu'Audrina était toujours figée, un air outré sur son joli minois.

- Tu vas chercher tes copines, ma belle ? fit Amos en s'adressant à MPP.

L'hispanique haussa les épaules : « Si t'y tiens », répondit-elle mi-frustrée de ne pas passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Amos, mi-excitée à l'idée de faire une soirée dans la Salle commune. Obtempérant, elle sortit du dortoir pour prévenir sa clique. Pendant ce temps, Smoke et Aaron farfouillaient dans leurs affaires pour rassembler de quoi s'amuser un peu : de quoi boire, de quoi manger, de quoi danser et de quoi faire des jeux.

- Dis-leur d'oublier cette idée, Diggory, tenta Audrina, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à lui pour arrêter le massacre. C'est n'importe quoi, on va se faire choper !

- Lâche-toi Morrison, fit Amos en tournant la tête vers elle, amusé. Et lâche-moi aussi, par la même occasion.

Audrina serra les dents. Elle rejoint la porte du dortoir, lui donnant un coup d'épaule au passage (elle eut plus mal que lui, cela dit). Elle avait maintenant dans l'idée d'empêcher Isis et Cie de réveiller les plus petits. C'était le minimum qu'elle puisse faire. Elle commença donc par le dortoir des filles de 1ère année. Les petites étaient déjà dans les couloirs, à observer leurs ainées se faire belles et récupérer les bouteilles cachées dans le dortoir. D'un ton un peu sévère, Audrina les envoya dans leur chambres et leur interdit d'en sortir. Par précaution, elle lança un Assurdito sur leurs portes pour que les bruits et la musique ne les tentent pas.

En redescendant des dortoirs des filles, les piaillements excitées laissèrent place à de la musique dont le son était au maximum. Elle espérait que quelqu'un avait pensé à jeter un sort sur la porte pour que Chourave ne se ramène pas. Dans les escaliers, elle s'arrêta devant un miroir en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Aaron. Après hésitation, elle fit un effort pour lâcher ses cheveux et leur donner du volume. Elle se pinça les joues pour leur donner une jolie teinte rosée et descendit les marches pour rejoindre la Salle commune.

En bas, Isis et Penelope étaient déjà debout sur la table à se déhancher sur du Elton John. Isis était ravie.

Elle passa son chemin sans tenter de les faire descendre de la table. Au fond, elle préférait voir Isis faire n'importe quoi que la voir déprimée dans un coin comme la veille chez les Gryffondors. Même si ça faisait mal à son côté préfète de penser cela. Elle n'eut pas à méditer là-dessus plus longtemps car elle repéra un 1ère année dans le coin cacahuètes. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le reconduisit à son dortoir.

- Que ce soit bien clair les garçons, fit-elle de sa voix de préfète, personne ne sort de sa chambre ce soir. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé alors au lit !

Les cinq petits protestèrent pour la forme mais s'apprêtaient à obtempérer.

- T'es obligé d'être chiante comme ça ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Audrina se retourna et vit Diggory, appuyé contre la porte du dortoir des 1ères années. Visiblement, il passait par là et n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher la bagarre.

- Dégage toi, je suis pas d'humeur, lâche simplement Audrina.

Il n'allait pas mettre fin à cette fête débile alors elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt à lui adresser la parole. Mais Amos en avait décidé autrement.

- Les petits, descendez si vous voulez. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vous amuser un peu, s'exclama-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil aux gosses.

Les 1ères années parurent hésitants et lancèrent un regard prudent à Audrina.

- Je suis préfète et je vous interdis de descendre, siffla-t-elle en regardant non pas les garçons mais Amos.

- Et moi je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et je vous dis de descendre vous amuser, fit calmement Amos.

Le silence se fit dans le dortoir. Amos et Audrina se fixaient et les petits Poufsouffles ne savaient pas quoi faire. Amos fut le premier à réagir :

- Allez hop, on bouge les mômes ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant la sortie de la main.

Il n'en fallait pas plus aux petits pour se ruer dans les escaliers, rejoindre les festivités. « Sales gosses », s'écria Audrina en amorçant un mouvement pour les arrêter, mais Amos fut plus réactif et la stoppa. Son bras pouvait, à lui seul, bloquer le corps fin de la jeune fille.

- Lâche moi ! cracha-t-elle en s'extirpant du bras-étau.

Amos avait un grand sourire. Comme souvent, il avait gagné la bataille.

- Un joueur de Quidditch n'a aucune attribution pour ordonner des trucs, lui fit-elle remarquer à juste titre.

- Mais moi je suis le capitaine, se vanta-t-il.

- Ah très bien, donc c'est toi qu'on doit remercier pour la défaite d'hier, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Audrina, méchamment.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de choses qui fâchent Morrison ? Parce qu'en ce qui te concerne, y'en a un bon paquet.

- La ferme Diggory. Dégage de ma vue et va donc sauter ta pouf, fit-elle avec le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle avait en réserve.

Diggory était tellement insupportable qu'avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir très vulgaire. D'ailleurs Diggory, qui avait perdu son sourire à l'évocation du match perdu, retrouva sa bonne humeur en la voyant s'énerver.

- T'aimerais être à sa place Morrison ? fit-il avec un petit haussement de sourcil.

Les joues d'Audrina chauffèrent face à l'insinuation. Constatant cela, le sourire d'Amos s'agrandit, il adorait la choquer. Sentant qu'il l'avait déstabilisé, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je pourrais te faire des trucs qu'une petite prude comme toi n'oserait même pas imaginer, fit-il avec un regard moqueur.

Audrina serra les dents.

- J'ose pas les imaginer, ouais. Simplement parce que ça me donne la gerbe, claqua-t-elle sèchement.

Touché.

L'expression vaguement provocante et moqueuse du garçon laissa subitement place à une mine vexée. Amos était orgueilleux, Audrina le savait parfaitement.

- Ah ouais, je suis pas assez bien pour toi alors ? lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Toi c'est les mecs comme Rich qui te font mouiller ?

Il y avait toujours un moment dans leur conversation où les choses dégénéraient vraiment. Et ce moment ne tarderait pas à arriver.

- O'Connor est effectivement beaucoup plus attirant que toi, pauvre demeuré ! Se défendit la blonde.

Irrité, Diggory contracta plusieurs fois ses maxillaires avant qu'il ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

- De toute façon je préfère les filles qui ont de la poitrine, lâcha-t-il bassement en regardant Audrina d'un air méprisant.

- Et moi les mecs qui ont des couilles, rétorqua Audrina en soutenant son regard.

Amos lui attrapa brutalement le bras, furieux :

- Pars pas sur ce terrain là Morrison. Tout le monde sait que t'es qu'une petite vierge effarouchée alors arrête de te la jouer.

Audrina accusa le coup, elle avait le sentiment de s'être pris une grosse claque. Fin du match. Audrina ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : frapper ce débile et regagner son dortoir.

- Tu veux un conseil de mec ? fit-il à son oreille.

- Va m'en chercher un, alors ! Cracha la blonde en se débattant pour qu'il la lâche.

Amos resserra sa prise, ignorant la pique de la Poufsouffle. Il se savait en position de force de toute façon.

- Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu t'es fait O'Connor. Franchement, aussi queutard soit-il, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'une fille aussi coincée que toi ? ajouta-t-il durement.

- Va te faire foutre, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Diggory, elle sortit rapidement du dortoir et descendit les marches qui menaient à la Salle commune. En bas, la chanson des Kinks « All day and all of the night » emplissait l'air. Debout sur les tables, les fauteuils, et les canapés, les filles de 6ème et de 7ème année dansaient en hurlant gaiement « Girl, I want to be with you ».

Elle jeta un regard à Mercedes, au centre et sur la plus haute table. Sa jupe bien trop courte ondulait sensuellement au rythme de la guitare et chaque mouvement était savamment calculé pour donner envie à la gente masculine. A côté, deux garçons de 5ème année couvaient Pénélope du regard, celle-ci faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais Audrina la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle se déhanchait de façon sexy pour faire le show. Enfin, du côté des canapés, Isis et Smoke, fortement alcoolisés, dansaient de façon très proches. Il paraissait hypnotisé par la métisse qui balançait ses hanches tout contre lui.

Maintenant, Audrina se sentait encore plus mal. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches des dortoirs des filles pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

A ce moment là, dans la Salle commune, le pire s'apprêtait arriver. Personne ne s'en doutait. Les Stones chantait, les Poufsouffles dansaient.

Lorsque le professeur Chourave passa la porte.

(§_§)

- Bon, elle est où Isis ? S'exclama Audrina en découpant ses pancakes.

- Encore en train de vomir ses tripes, j'imagine, fit Penelope d'un mouvement de main vague.

Audrina pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que cette fête n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Trois bonnes raisons à cela :

1) La soirée avait très mal fini.

Chourave était furieuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait retiré 150 points à Poufsouffle et, ne pouvant pas mettre toute sa maison en retenue, elle avait privé tous les élèves présents dans la Salle commune de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En plus, elle exigeait de savoir qui était à l'origine de la soirée. Tant que le coupable ne se dénoncerai pas, Chourave allait jouer la carte de la répression. Mamie Chourave avait laissé place à Dark Chourave. Audrina coula un regard vers le sablier des Poufsouffles, atrocement peu rempli et soupira.

2) Isis avait très mal fini, elle aussi.

Audrina, ayant eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, l'avait entendu se lever quatre ou cinq fois pendant la nuit pour vomir.

3) Diggory, évidemment.

Ce porc. Il l'avait réellement blessé cette fois. Elle coula un regard vers Richard O'Connor, dont la chevelure rousse était visible d'assez loin. Comme tout le monde dans la Gande Salle, il s'interrogeait : Etait-ce une impression où le sablier des Noir et Or avait sérieusement baissé pendant la nuit ?

Audrina lâcha de nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Arrête de soupirer, Aud'. Il t'arrive quoi là ? Fit Penelope, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. T'es la seule qui n'a pas été punie je te rappelle

Audrina hésita à lui raconter les événements de la veille c'est à dire l'affrontement avec Diggory et les propos qu'il avait tenu. Mais elle se ravisa. Pénélope avait l'air de sale humeur. Ca lui arrivait fréquemment ces temps-ci, comme la fois où elle avait envoyé Isis balader, mais ce lundi matin, c'était encore pire.

- Rien, rien du tout, finit par dire Audrina en avalant un bout de pancakes.

L'heure du début des cours arriva et Isis n'était toujours pas descendu.

- On fait quoi, on va la chercher vite fait ? Proposa Audrina en se levant.

- Elle se débrouille, marmonna Penelope se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller.

Audrina ignora son ton désagréable et prit le chemin du dortoir pour aller chercher Isis. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec une Pénélope aussi désagréable.

{°~°}

Au deuxième étage, Isis marchait d'un pas vif pour rejoindre sa salle de classe à l'heure. Elle n'avait clairement pas le temps de petit-déjeuner mais ce n'était pas plus mal. L'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit lui donnait la nausée. Et l'idée d'avoir la nausée lui donna envie de vomir. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre de grandes gorgées d'air.

- Isis, entendit-elle devant elle.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Audrina et grimaça. Elle n'avait pas reparlé depuis la soirée d'hier et Isis avait de vagues souvenirs qui montrait une Audrina très mécontente. La blonde arriva à son niveau, l'air pressé.

- On passe par là, fit-elle en prenant le chemin opposé à celui qui menait à la salle de Métamorphose.

Avant qu'Isis n'émette d'opposition, Audrina reprit :

- James arrive par l'autre côté alors à moins que tu veuilles le croiser..

Isis accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait certainement pas le croiser, non. Elle lança un regard de remerciement à Audrina qui lui décocha un petit sourire. Audrina n'était pas rancunière mais Isis voulait quand même s'excuser.

- C'était nul comme idée hier. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Enfin si je sais, j'étais bourrée. Mais c'était débile. Je vais aller me dénoncer à Chourave, comme ça peut-être qu'elle lèvera la punition des autres, fit-elle d'une traite.

Elle y avait réfléchi sérieusement pendant la nuit, entre deux aller-retour aux toilettes. Elle avait eu l'idée de la soirée et elle allait le dire à Chourave. De toute façon, son dossier était déjà médiocre alors si elle pouvait au moins permettre à ses camarades de ne pas être sanctionnés, ce serait plutôt gratifiant. Elle avait le sens du sacrifice, oui. De toute façon, pour sa part, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne la branchait pas ; elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à y aller sans garçon alors que James allait certainement y inviter Evans.

Audrina s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère. Hors de question que tu te dénonces. C'est Diggory, le vrai coupable. Toi t'étais juste une fille ivre et enthousiaste. Lui, il était conscient de ses actes, claqua-t-elle.

Ça se tenait.

- Hey Isis, s'écria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Oh oh.

Elle reconnaitrait cette foutu voix parmi cent.

Isis tourna rapidement la tête vers la voix et avisa un James qui marchait rapidement vers elle, suivi de Sirius et Remus seulement. Elle se retourna tout aussi rapidement vers Audrina. Tant de mouvements rapides eurent un effet plutôt indésirable. Des hauts-le-coeur la prirent.

James arriva à son niveau quelques secondes plus tard. Isis voyait ses lèvres remuer mais ne parvint pas à saisir la teneur de ses propos. Elle crut entendre le mot « Désolé » à un moment, et « pas de ma faute » à une autre moment.

- Je vais vomir, murmura Isis en se tournant vers Audrina de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

- T'exagères, il essaie d'être sympa et ..

- Non, je vais vraiment vomir, la coupa Isis en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Elle eut juste le temps de courir vers les toilettes avant de se vider. Encore. A l'extérieur, Audrina ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux. Elle se retrouvait toue seule face aux légendaires Maraudeurs et l'air hébété de James n'arrangeait en rien le caractère grotesque de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit Sirius en s'avançant.

- Rien c'est… c'est juste qu'elle a fait la fête hier, répondit Audrina sans trop regarder Sirius dans les yeux (elle n'avait jamais aimé que Sirius la fixe). Et je crois qu'elle n'a jamais bu autant.

Les trois Gryffondors eurent un air surpris.

- A vrai dire, personne n'a jamais bu autant, se corrigea Audrina.

- Comment ça elle a fait la fête ?! Fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

Audrina haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. D'une part parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée répondre, et d'autre part parce qu'elle était solidaire avec Isis : elle emmerdait James aussi ( enfin avec modération parce que James Potter n'était pas du tout le genre de personne qu'on veut se mettre à dos à Poudlard).

James s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question mais Remus lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ferait bien mieux de laisser couler. S'en suivit un long moment de silence où l'on entendait Isis se rincer la bouche au robinet des toilettes. Quelques minutes plus tard elle passa la porte, le visage blême, ce qui était flagrant chez quelqu'un qui, d'ordinaire, avait un teint bronzé et lumineux. Ses longs cheveux étaient grossièrement rassemblés au-dessus de son crâne et ses yeux exprimaient, à peu de choses près, toute la fatigue du monde. Autrement dit, on l'avait connu plus mignonne.

- Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée, dit-il comme si elle devait s'en sentir flattée.

Bon, certes il n'y a pas longtemps, elle s'en serait sentie flattée. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

- Bah tu m'as trouvé, fit-elle en remettant son sac sur son épaule. A toi d'aller te cacher maintenant.

Audrina baissa la tête pour que James ne la voit pas sourire.

- Et bah t'es plus en forme qu'il y parait, toi ! Fit Sirius avec son sale petit sourire habituel.

Elle lui dédia un sourire hypocrite avant de reposer son attention sur James.

- Très franchement, c'est pas du tout le moment James, déclara-t-elle de sa voix cassée. J'ai cours et j'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Il veut juste s'excuser, tenta Remus en plantant ses jolis yeux dans ceux d'Isis.

Isis fronça les sourcils. Parfois, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas blairer Remus. Il faisait le mec gentil alors qu'elle était sûre que la boulette de James à la bibliothèque l'avait bien fait marrer, lui aussi. Elle se retourna vers James, irritée.

- Je veux pas de tes excuses, déclara-t-elle en se retenant de s'énerver. Je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix là..

Elle se recula et, sans lui lancer d'autre regard, reprit son chemin.

- Attends, attends je peux au moins savoir ce que t'as fait hier soir ? Tenta James.

- On a joué à un jeu qui s'appelle « Mêle toi de ton cul », s'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sirius ricana tandis que James ne lâchait pas le morceau :

- Attends Isis, fais pas ta gamine !

Celle-ci lui adressa un doigt sans se retourner.

|^\_/^|

- Je vais aller me dénoncer, fit Isis en se servant des frites.

- Non Isis, je t'interdis de faire ça, rétorqua Audrina en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

On était mardi et pour la 26ème fois depuis la veille, la discussion reprenait. Pénélope soupira mais ses amies n'y firent pas attention, de toute façon elle était toujours d'aussi mauvais poil.

- Arrête de jouer le martyr, lui ordonna Audrina. Regarde le vrai fautif ! Lui, il le vit très bien.

Isis chercha le garçon du regard, il était installé à quelques mètre d'eux, à côté de Smoke. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours. En effet, malgré la punition de Chourave, la fête avait eu l'effet escompté. Tout le monde en parlait ce midi encore. Sauf que maintenant, tout le monde savait pourquoi Poufsouffle avait perdu tant de points en une nuit. Isis aimait à croire qu'on les regardait autrement depuis.

En tout cas, on parlait davantage de la soirée Poufsouffle que de la soirée Gryffondor, et ça, c'était la vraie réussite dans cette histoire. Isis connaissait assez James et Sirius pour savoir que ça les irritait fortement d'être ainsi éclipsés. D'ailleurs, comme par hasard, depuis la veille, Woody Dorfman était davantage persécuté que d'habitude par les Griffondors. C'était bas de s'attaquer aux brebis les plus faibles.

- Regardez Gros Woody, s'exclama justement Tabitha à côté d'elle.

Isis et les autres filles se tournèrent vers le bout de la table où Woody Dorfman était assis tout seul. Il y avait écrit « JE SUCE » sur sa joue gauche. Les mots luisaient, montrant que ça avait été fait par magie. Du coup, ça ne s'effacerait peut-être pas de si tôt. Isis mit sa main devant sa bouche pour que son éclat de rire soit étouffé. Il fallait être solidaire même si parfois c'était très dur.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?! Demanda Audrina qui goutait moyennement ce genre d'humour.

Dorfman se tourna vers elles, leur permettant de constater que sur son autre joue était inscrit « PUCEAU ».

- Il s'est fait coincer par Black au 3ème étage, déclara Tom Abercrombie d'un ton presque compatissant.

Il y avait plusieurs Black à Poudlard mais un seul faisait tout le temps parler de lui. Isis coula un regard vers la table d'à côté, celles des Griffondors. Sirius dut sentir son regard car il releva tout de suite la tête vers elle. Isis lui indiqua Woody d'un coup de menton. Il lui adressa un sourire fier. Elle articula « Pas cool » mais Sirius fit mine de ne pas réussir à lire sur ses lèvres. Isis lui envoya un pseudo regard noir même si un petit sourire éclairait son visage. Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette de laquelle il fit sortir des étincelles pour dessiner un coeur dans les airs. Isis éclata de rire avant de se rendre compte que leur manège n'était pas passé inaperçu. Sirius ne passait jamais inaperçu.

- Et bah y'en a qui s'embête pas, lâcha Penelope d'un ton peu amène.

- De quoi ? fit Isis en se tournant vers son amie.

- Rien, marmonna Penelope. Désolé je suis de sale humeur.

- Ah bon ? ironisa Audrina, le nez dans son jus de citrouille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?! S'enquit Isis, sans jamais prendre de gants.

Penelope pinça les lèvres et fit un mouvement vague de la main, l'air de dire « laissez tomber, rien d'important ». Isis n'eut pas le temps de protester que Smoke vint s'installer à côté d'elles.

- Bonjour jolie fleur, fit Smoke en piquant la tranche de pain d'Isis.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, autant parce qu'il l'avait appelé « jolie fleur » que parce qu'il empestait le tabac froid.

- Vous avez vu l'état de Gros Woody ? reprit-il un peu amusé. Apparemment McGo cherche le coupable.

- C'est pourtant évident, fit Audrina en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais mais il y a aucune preuve, Woody dira rien, il a trop les boules, déclara Smoke, sûr de lui. Et personne n'est assez con pour balancer Black.

Isis observa de nouveau Gros Woody et eut vaguement pitié de lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Pénélope qui se levait de table.

- J'ai mal à la tête, on se retrouve en Potions, déclara-t-elle seulement.

Isis et Audrina échangèrent un regard perdu. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu planait dans l'air. C'est la deuxième fois depuis les vacances de février que Pénélope quittait la table de mauvaise humeur.

- Je m'en occupe, assura Audrina en se levant à sa suite.

Isis y serait bien allé elle-même mais elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ce genre de chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Pénélope ? s'enquit Smoke en la suivant du regard jusqu'à la sortie.

Isis haussa les épaules. C'était une excellente question.

/s-s/

Isis souffla, mécontente. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle finisse le devoir d'Astronomie en commun avec Sirius (sauf qu'ayant perdu son pari, elle le faisait seul). Il était 16 heures et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait travaillé pendant trois heures sans aucune interruption. N'ayant pas eu cours de l'après-midi ( Slughorn en déplacement), Isis avait pu se trouver une salle de classe vide et travailler (elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à la Bibliothèque, elle trouvait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler). Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien travailler au calme dans la Salle commune mais si une fille de 7ème année l'attrapait, en tant que bizuth, elle serait contrainte de faire des tâches ingrates.

En attendant, il lui restait 20 bons centimètres de parchemin à écrire. Elle souffla à nouveau.

- J'étais sûre que t'allais t'y prendre au dernier moment, branleuse.

Isis se retourna vers la porte en souriant. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Sirius. Elle était tellement soulagée de voir du renfort arriver qu'il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de se demander comment il l'avait trouvé. Secret de Maraudeur.

Comme toujours, il ne portait pas son pull col V. Ce qui était censé être une infraction au règlement intérieur avant le mois de mai (mois durant lequel les uniformes d'hiver étaient remplacés par des uniformes plus légers). Sirius se faisait toujours remettre en place pour sa tenue mais il continuait de trainer avec une simple chemise blanche sur le dos et sa cravate rouge et or tout juste nouée autour du cou. Et seulement quand il faisait l'effort d'y penser, il la rentrait dans son pantalon.

- Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait moi-même ce devoir, reprit le Gryffondor en s'avançant vers sa table.

- Menteur, fit Isis en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais non, t'as raison. Tiens rien que de le dire ça m'a fatigué.

Isis lâcha un rire moqueur alors qu'il venait s'appuyer au bureau sur lequel elle travaillait.

- Faut que tu viennes avec moi, dit-il seulement.

- Ou ça ? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Surprise. Allez bouge-toi, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je peux pas, Sirius. J'ai encore du boulot, déclara-t-elle de façon étonnamment raisonnable.

Sirius, fronça les sourcils, mécontent qu'on contre-carre ses plans avec un argument aussi moisi. Il prit une chaise et s'y installa à l'envers.

- Bon, fais voir ce que t'as fait, soupira-t-il en se résignant à lui donner un coup de main pour que ça aille plus vite.

Isis fit la moue mais lui tendit tout de même son travail. Elle détestait quand lui ou James lisait ses devoirs parce qu'elle se sentait stupide à côté d'eux et de leur O dans toutes les matières. La métisse fixa donc le rendu de son nouveau vernis pourpre pour ne pas regarder Sirius parcourir son travail.

- File moi ta plume, fit-il à peine deux minutes plus tard.

Isis obtempéra. Obligée de le regarder, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait pris son expression sérieuse. Celle qu'il avait pendant qu'il lisait, pendant qu'il s'entrainait à jeter des sorts informulés et pendant les examens. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, formant une ride sur son front et entrouvrait la bouche. Il arrivait encore à être vraiment beau, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Sourire qui disparut aussi sec quand Sirius leva les yeux vers elle. En la voyant l'observer, il passa de son expression concentrée à son demi-sourire charmant.

Isis reprit le parchemin et s'aperçut qu'il avait non seulement eut le temps de finir le devoir mais en plus, il avait corrigé deux/trois choses dans ce qu'elle avait fait plus haut. La Poufsouffle en fut mi-soulagée, mi-irritée. C'est vrai quoi, il se pointait là on-ne-sait-comment et arrivait à faire en 5 minutes ce qu'elle s'évertuait à faire depuis 25 minutes. Cela dit, c'était terminé maintenant, donc le soulagement prit le dessus sur l'irritation. Après tout, c'était ça de moins à faire et son côté flemmarde n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- N'empêche, c'est quand même dingue.. Comment t'as fait si vite ?!

- Tu sais ça me blesse que tu me sous-estimes encore à ce stade de notre amitié, fit-il doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Pas d'amitié entre nous, répliqua Isis en se mettant dos à lui pour ranger ses affaires. Tu vois bien que je t'utilise c'est tout.

- Répète un peu ça, souffla Sirius à son oreille.

Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il coinça la tête d'Isis sous son bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Immobilisée de cette façon, Isis ne pouvait que tenter de se débattre. Mais à force, elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire plutôt que de tenter vainement (et de façon ridicule) de se libérer.

De longues minutes plus tard, Sirius et Isis sortaient de la salle. Le premier avait un sourire heureux et la seconde essayait de remettre ses longs cheveux en place. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était passé des choses salaces dans cette salle mais en l'occurrence, non.

- Bon, on va où ? Demanda Isis en le suivant docilement.

- James veut te parler, répondit-il, l'air de rien.

Isis pila net dans le couloir. Le saligaud.

- Et tu t'es pas dit que, éventuellement, moi j'avais aucune envie de lui parler, fit Isis en haussant un sourcil.

Sirius posa sa main dans le dos d'Isis pour la faire avancer.

- Sois pas chiante. Je t'ai aidé à finir le devoir que t'étais censée faire seule. Tu m'en dois une, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Isis se laissa porter par le mouvement mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche, un peu énervée de ce guet-apens.

- Boude pas Isi, grâce à moi, t'auras la meilleure note de ta vie.

Isis eut un demi-sourire en entendant son surnom. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Sirius, il fallait franchement qu'elle s'endurcisse.

- Pour information, Flitwick m'a déjà donné un E en Sortilège.

- Ah ouais ? se marra Sirius. Il a eu quoi en échange ? Une pipe ? Un don d'organe ?

- Jamais je me prostituerais pour une bonne note, se défendit Isis en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Un silence se fit.

- Ou alors faudrait que ce soit pour un O quoi.

Sirius éclata bruyamment de rire. Deux 5ème années de Serdaigle qui passaient à côté d'eux adressèrent des sourires timides à Sirius, enhardies par l'humeur joyeuse du beau Gryffondor. Il ne les vit même pas.

Par association d'idées, Isis pensa à Louise Chevallier, avec qui Sirius avait passé la nuit après la fête des Griffondors.

- Tiens au fait, reprit Isis. Avec ta jolie française, c'est sérieux ?

- Bien sûr. Je lui ai demandé sa main hier soir.

- T'es pas drôle Sirius, fit l'indienne en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'es sûr ? Je pensais vraiment l'être, répliqua-t-il avant de taper dans la main d'un Gryffondor de 7ème année qui croisait son chemin.

- Alors ? Réitéra Isis une fois qu'il reporta son attention sur elle.

- Rien à dire. Au petit déj, elle a encore essayé de me faire comprendre subtilement qu'elle veut être ma copine officielle et moi j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre subtilement que c'est même pas envisageable. Tout ça c'est fatiguant dès le matin.

- Tu la rembarres et elle récidive ? S'étonna Isis.

- Elle a du caractère, expliqua seulement Sirius.

- C'est plutôt impressionnant.

- Non, c'est plutôt casse-burne.

Une Serpentard guindée qui passait par là et avait entendu le langage de Sirius, lui décocha un sale regard.

- Coucou ma cousine, fit-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Je ne suis plus ta cousine, siffla la grande blonde.

- Tu vas bien ma cousine ? reprit-il en feignant un air débile.

- Je ne suis plus ta cousine, Sirius, répéta la jeune fille en se mettant en colère.

- C'est ma cousine, fit Sirius en s'adressant à Isis qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

La Serpentard lâcha un cri de rage devant la bêtise de son cousin et partit en vitesse.

- Au revoir ma cousine, s'écria-t-il en lui faisant coucou de la main. Conasse va, finit-il entre ses dents.

Isis, qui trouvait ça très drôle au début, finit par être mal à l'aise. Une lueur de vraie haine brillait dans les yeux de Sirius et elle n'avait jamais vu ça chez lui. Immobile, il suivait toujours Narcissa Black du regard, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille avec lui mais elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible. Ca se sentait aux regards que James lui lançait par moments ou aux silences gênants qui s'imposaient parfois. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Isis lui attrapa doucement la main et le força à reprendre le chemin.

- Maintenant t'es pressée de retrouver James ? se moqua-t-il en retrouvant son visage habituel.

Isis lâcha sa main, non sans lui avoir pincé la peau avant.

- N'en parlons pas, s'il te plait. Je risquerais de m'énerver, le mit en garde Isis en fronçant les sourcils.

Et c'était vrai, en ce moment elle avait la sensation d'être prête à exploser. Dès qu'elle voyait la tête de James au détour d'un couloir ou même dans la Grande Salle, elle serrait les dents.

- Il est désolé, fit-il. Fais moi confiance, il est vraiment désolé.

- T'es pas fiable, Sirius, répondit Isis sans le regarder. T'es toujours de son côté.

- Ben ouais. Désolé d'avoir un pénis, s'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sa remarque tout à fait déplacée eut le mérite de dérider Isis. La voyant sourire à nouveau, Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Mais de façon infiniment plus douce que dans la salle de travail, il y a quelques minutes.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille, James n'était pas du tout à deux doigts de se faire Evans. Ni à la soirée, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais, si tu veux mon avis. Elle est plutôt du genre coincée.

C'était mal mais cela fit sourire Isis.

Ils arrivaient enfin dans le parc, là où devait vraisemblablement se trouver James. Un grand soleil brillait et même si il faisait un peu frais, le bras de Sirius autour de son cou la réchauffait agréablement.

- Oups, mauvais timing, fit Sirius en retirant prestement son bras des épaules d'Isis.

Isis fronça les sourcils avant de fixer dans la même direction que lui. Là, au bord du lac, aux yeux de tous et surtout aux yeux d'Isis, James flirtait avec Lily Evans. Il s'amusait à la prendre par les épaules et faire mine de la pousser dans l'eau. La rouquine, toujours atrocement mignonne, se débattait en riant aux éclats. Un petit rire doux à l'oreille, le genre de rire qu'on aime entendre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que devait penser James puisqu'il continuait à la prendre par les épaules, à l'attraper, la toucher pour qu'elle rit encore. Il était totalement sous le charme.

Et il avait une tête d'abruti.

Isis serra les poings, furieuse :

- T'as dit qu'il voulait me parler non ? Demanda-t-elle avant de foncer sur James sans attendre de réponse de Sirius.

Arrivée à trois mètres du petit couple, Lily l'aperçut. Elle savait qui elle était, du moins qui elle avait été. Ses joues eurent la décence de rosir et elle mit promptement de la distance entre James et elle. Ce dernier finit par relever la tête vers Isis. Dans ses yeux chocolat, la Poufsouffle arrivait à lire comme dans un livre ouvert : « SITUATION GENANTE », criaient ses pupilles. Elle le détailla lentement. Son visage de parfait petit Griffondor, ses insupportables lunettes sur le nez et son éternelle façade de mec sympa.

- Sirius m'a dit que tu tenais absolument à me voir, commença Isis, froidement.

- Euh… ouais. Merci mec, fit-il en fusillant son ami du regard.

- Si je peux rendre service, rétorqua ironiquement Sirius derrière Isis.

A côté de James, Lily salua Isis et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. « Je vais ramasser mes affaires », qu'elle a dit. Isis eut envie de l'étriper. Une fois la Gryffondor hors de vue, James, qui avait retrouvé son assurance habituelle, reprit la parole :

- C'est marrant de voir à quel point on enchaine les moments gênants, toi et moi, tenta-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ah ouais? Bah je trouve pas ça super marrant moi, claqua sèchement Isis.

James soupira. Raté.

- Arrête avec ce regard-là, Isis. J'ai essayé de m'excuser hier et tu m'as envoyé balader. J'ai l'impression que je fais tout de travers avec toi, de toute façon, lâcha-t-il.

- Mais c'est parce que tu fais tout de travers, lui balança Isis. T'étais nul comme copain mais je savais pas que tu l'étais aussi en tant qu'ex.

Isis vit la mâchoire de James se contracter. Visiblement, l'insulte était dure à encaisser.

- Je peux pas tous le temps faire attention à toi, articula-t-il, un ton au-dessus. Faut que je te rappelle qu'on sort plus ensemble ?

La situation commençait doucement à s'envenimer et Isis avait envie de mettre un coup dans la tête de ce tocard. Sirius essaya vaillamment d'intervenir :

- Hum, si je peux me permettre ..

- Laisse moi parler Sirius, le coupa sèchement James en s'avançant vers Isis.

- C'est vrai, tu t'en sors tellement bien, marmonna Sirius en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

- Nous deux, c'est fini Isis. Je suis pas supposé me soucier constamment de pas te froisser. Je suis censé pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux

- Mais fais ce que tu veux James. De toute façon t'es qu'un con ! Explosa finalement Isis, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Je suis con ? Répéta James, maintenant clairement énervé mais également un peu surpris qu'elle l'insulte. Tu crois pas que tu t'emballes là ?

Cette fois, Sirius s'interposa carrément. Dos à Isis, il posa une main sur l'épaule de James en lui assurant : « Ça vaut pas le coup de s'énerver, mec » .

- Putain Sirius, elle m'a traité de con. Je laisse pas passer ça ! S'exclama James, comme un gosse.

Sur le moment, Isis le trouva au comble du pathétique. Alors c'était ça le Grand James Potter dont elle était persuadée d'être amoureuse ?

Et là, comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, Evans se ramena, comme une fleur.

- Potter, la réunion des préfets va bientôt commencer, fit-elle, gênée d'interrompre ce qui semblait être une discussion animée.

- Attends deux minutes Evans, j'ai un truc à régler avant, fit-il en essayant de retrouver son calme.

- C'est qu'on va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant, insista Evans.

James passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

- OK. Je te suis, décida-t-il en attrapant son sac.

- « Ok, je te suis », railla Isis alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle. Mais mec, elles sont passées où tes couilles ?

Isis avait conscience d'agir de façon puérile mais c'était tellement bon de se lâcher. James, lui, serra les dents et revint en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça non plus.

- Je sais pas ce qui te prends Isis. Je sais pas à qui tu crois parler. Mais je t'assure que tu vas arrêter ça. Je te manque pas de respect, tu me manques pas de respect.

La Poufsouffle savait qu'il parlait tout bas pour qu'Evans, quelques mètres plus loin, n'entende pas ses propos. Evidemment cette sale rouquine n'aimait pas quand il se la jouait gros dur.

Une fois que le Gryffondor eut déserté, Isis se tourna vers Sirius, toujours à côté d'elle.

- « Mais mec, elles sont passées où tes couilles » ? Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? Se marra-t-il. Sérieusement Isis ?

Isis se mit à son tour à rire. Ça faisait un bien fou à Isis. Ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'aux portes du château avant de se séparer. Sirius rejoignait sa Salle commune pour piquer un somme tandis qu'Isis rejoignait ses amies dans le dortoir.

- On se retrouve en Astronomie, fit-elle avant de le quitter.

- Tu me manques déjà, se moqua-t-il en lui adressant son signe style armée.

« ¨ ° ¨ »

- Mate la page 27, s'exclama Isis en s'adressant à Penelope.

Cette dernière tourna paresseusement les pages de WitchHebdo, à la recherche de la page 27.

- C'est un sort pour changer la couleur des fringues et les assortir à tes yeux, reprit la métisse. J'ai rien à faire d'ici mon cours d'Astro, je vais peut-être tenter !

- Ca risque d'être délicat, étant donné ton niveau en sortilège, lâcha sarcastiquement Penelope en lisant l'article en diagonale.

Isis ne releva pas la nouvelle démonstration de mauvaise humeur de Penelope. De toute façon, l'évocation de ses sales notes ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Pour d'obscures raisons, Isis vivait très bien son manque de motivation scolaire. Elle jeta un oeil en direction d'Audrina mais la blonde avait le regard dans le vide, l'air absolument pas préoccupée par ce que pouvaient bien se raconter ses deux amies. Depuis la soirée, Isis la surprenait assez souvent avec cet air là. Décidément, aucune de ses deux amies ne semblait d'humeur légère à vrai dire. Et le pire c'est qu'Isis en ignorait les raisons, aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre.

Souhaitant les faire réagir toutes les deux, Isis fit de nouveau preuve de sa légendaire délicatesse. Elle attrapa le magazine des mains de Pénélope et le balança dans la figure d'Audrina. Penelope râla et Audrina sursauta avant de pousser un juron.

- Vous aviez qu'à être de meilleure humeur. J'ai besoin qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe dans vos têtes là! Fit Isis avec l'air de celle qui comprend vraiment que dalle.

Penelope grommela en allant ramasser son magazine au pied du lit d'Audrina tandis que cette dernière haussait les épaules sans répondre. Isis réitéra sa question, mot pour mot. Au cas où elles n'auraient pas bien saisi la première fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Isis utilisa les grands moyens. Elle pointa son index et son majeur sur la tempe de Penelope, faisant mine de braquer un pistolet sur la jeune fille.

- Penelope Schoonmaker, dis moi ce qui t'arrive! ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

Audrina leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'était un pistolet. Penelope, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Espèce de tarée, déclara-t-elle en tentant de repousser Isis.

- Déconne pas avec moi Schoonmaker, il est chargé, reprit Isis le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ok je coopère, fit Penelope en se prêtant au jeu. Baisse ton gun, je te dirais tout.

Isis, satisfaite, fit mine de ranger son arme avant d'inciter Penelope à parler.

- C'est juste que .. j'ai des petits soucis financiers qui me prennent la tête. En fait pendant les vacances de février, mon père m'a avoué qu'il avait plus de boulot, déclara Penelope en haussant les épaules. C'est la crise et l'usine de voitures pour laquelle il bossait a fermé. Bref, ils m'ont fait culpabiliser parce que Poudlard leur coûte cher, mine de rien.

Audrina s'était rapprochée des deux filles pour écouter les paroles de Penelope. Elle posa une main sur le genou de son amie en signe de réconfort. Isis, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Les problèmes financiers de son amie la mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Chez elle, l'argent n'avait jamais été un problème. Une fois, l'année dernière, Isis avait proposé à Penelope de lui prêter de l'argent pour payer ses fournitures scolaires. Isis croyait bien faire mais Penelope en avait été atrocement vexée. Jamais les deux Poufsouffles ne s'étaient autant engueulées. Une sale histoire dont elles évitaient de reparler. Du coup, la métisse ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Quoi que.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour te remonter le moral, tenta-t-elle. MPP m'a donné de l'argent pour toi, de l'argent qu'elle te devait apparemment.

Pénélope eut un sourire ravi. Elle leur expliqua brièvement qu'elle avait avancé à Mercedes de quoi s'acheter une robe sur laquelle elle avait flashé durant la dernière sortie à pré-au-Lard. Comme la prochaine sortie approchait à grand pas, Penelope se réjouissait de cette coquette somme qui lui revenait dans la poche.

- J'ai mis ça dans mon tiroir, fit Isis une fois que Penelope eut fini de parler.

Elle tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le premier tiroir d'un mouvement négligent … et le referma sèchement. Audrina sursauta.

- Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna Penelope en fixant la drôle de tête que faisait Isis.

Isis tendit de nouveau son bras en direction du tiroir et l'ouvrit avec méfiance.

Non non, elle ne rêvait pas.

Le Guide en cas de rupture chaotique était bien là.

- Ca c'est franchement flippant, souffla-t-elle en avançant une main prudente vers le livre.

- T'avais pas dit que tu l'avais rapporté ? Se moqua gentiment Penelope en apercevant la couverture vieillie du bouquin.

- Je l'avais rapporté, assura Isis en tournant vers elle un visage perdu.

- C'est un livre magique, intervint Audrina en s'avançant. Peut-être qu'il a une volonté propre ou un truc du genre.

- Ca me ferait rire qu'il te colle jusqu'à ce que tu l'ai lu entièrement, se marra Pénélope en retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Isis grimaça. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Sur un coup de panique, elle balança le livre par la fenêtre ouverte. Pénélope éclata de rire. Audrina, pas trop amusée, s'imaginait déjà la tête de Mrs Pince si elle l'apprenait.

- Bon, donne-moi mon fric maintenant, espèce de folle, reprit Pénélope une fois qu'Isis eut refermé la fenêtre du dortoir.

Isis se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Peut-être pas sa meilleure idée. Pensive, elle ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir et prit la bourse qu'elle envoya à Penelope. Celle-ci la remercia chaleureusement mais Isis n'y prêta guère attention.

Parce qu'en-dessous de la bourse, il y avait le Guide. Malédiction.

[°8°]

- Tu pourrais me remercier, se vanta Sirius en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est moi qui ai fait le plus gros du boulot ! S'insurgea Isis en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle.

En effet, Sinistra avait parcouru en diagonale leur devoir au début du cours et avait semblé en être ravie. Bon, elle l'était beaucoup moins à la fin du cours, après les avoir rappelé à l'ordre un nombre incalculable de fois. Toujours est-il qu'ils allaient certainement être bien noté.

- T'es d'une mauvaise foi, s'offusqua Sirius, une main sur le coeur.

Isis le bouscula gentiment, le faisant à peine dévier de sa trajectoire.

- C'est pas ta pote devant ? fit Sirius en donnant un coup de menton en direction de Harriet-l'abjecte, qui marchait devant eux.

- Tu sais bien que non, railla Isis. Elle a jamais pu me sentir !

Sirius haussa un sourcil et rétorqua ; « Et pourquoi déjà ? »

- Je sais pas… fit la Poufsouffle. Ça la gêne que je sois …

- Grosse ?

- Indienne, abruti ! s'indigna Isis en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du brun.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était peut-être étrange pour les sorciers de sang pur d'imaginer que les Moldus avaient, eux aussi, trouvé un moyen de se déchirer.

- Et elle s'appelle comment ? fit-il en fixant le dos d'Harriet avec un brin de mépris dans les yeux.

- Harriet Stendhal.

- Harriet ? répéta Sirius méchamment. Personne n'a le droit de s'appeler Harriet. Sans déconner, ça devrait être interdit tellement c'est moche.

Il avait délibérément parlé fort pour qu'elle entende. Isis fit les gros yeux au Gryffondor. Quant à Harriet, elle se retourna, sourcils froncés. Quand elle s'aperçut de la personne qui avait parlé, elle changea d'expression. Sirius détailla son visage d'un regard moqueur.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, reprit-il, railleur. Sa gueule, son prénom.. Je trouve ça bien assorti. Globalement, tout est moche.

Harriet-l'abjecte devint rouge brique et se détourna en vitesse, honteuse. Sirius Black se moquait d'elle. Elle enfonça la tête dans ses épaules et accéléra le pas pour atteindre son dortoir le plus rapidement possible.

Isis n'eut même pas le cœur à se moquer d'elle.

- T'es pas cool, se contenta de dire Isis.

- Quoi ? Elle, elle est cool avec toi, peut-être ? rétorqua Sirius d'un ton abrupt.

Isis se tourna vers Sirius au ralenti. Plait-il ? Depuis quand Sirius prenait sa défense ?

- Quoi ? fit le Gryffondor en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

Isis resta silencieuse, toujours surprise.

- Quoi ? Répéta le Gryffondor, d'un air un peu agacé.

La métisse éclata de rire et, spontanément, plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue de Sirius avant qu'il ne la repousse comme un gosse.

- Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait presque sentimental, le Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant d'éviter les bras de Sirius qui la gardait à distance.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, sans la regarder.

- C'est juste que j'aime pas la discrimination entre Sang-pur et Moldu. Alors je vois pas comment je pourrais tolérer le racisme, se défendit Sirius, irrité.

Isis n'ajouta rien. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence quelques minutes, Isis gardant un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Sirius finit par s'en apercevoir.

- T'es vraiment chiante, soupira-t-il finalement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Isis éclata à nouveau d'un rire cassé.

Un nouveau silence prit place entre eux. Mais un silence « cool ». Elle se rendait compte qu'elle adorait ce moment de la semaine, celui où Sirius la raccompagnait à son dortoir. Peut-être même encore plus depuis qu'elle ne sortait plus avec James. Justement, ils arrivaient devant le tableau permettant l'accès à la Salle commune des Poufsouffles. Isis, pas pressée de rentrer, s'appuya contre le mur en pierre. Avec sa nonchalance habituelle, Sirius fit de même sur le mur face à Isis.

Sachant le garçon d'humeur sympathique, la métisse en profita pour poser la question piège.

- Sirius, tu trouves vraiment que je suis grosse ? demanda-t-elle en plissant le nez.

Le garçon la regarda de haut en bas, lentement.

- A ton avis, pourquoi James t'as largué ? se vengea-t-il avec un petit sourire fier.

- T'es qu'un con, fit Isis en serrant ses bras contre elle, faussement vexée.

Il était redevenu lui-même visiblement.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de James, pas sûr que te le mettre à dos soit une idée géniale, reprit Sirius en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Isis haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard d'ailleurs.

- C'est ce qui me permet d'évacuer, déclara-t-elle en évitant le regard de Sirius.

- Y'a d'autres moyens, tu sais.

Isis haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe de développer. Sirius se décolla du mur avec paresse, dardant son célèbre regard « par en dessous » sur Isis.

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il s'approcha d'elle, comme un prédateur. Bon, elle savait de quoi il voulait parler, effectivement. Penelope et le Guide en cas de rupture chaotique lui disait la même chose après tout (ce satané Guide ensorcelé auquel elle préférait ne pas penser). Mais, à bien y réfléchir, Sirius semblait tenir particulièrement à sa méthode.

- N'importe quel Gavin Strong se ferait un plaisir de t'aider à évacuer, continua-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

- Je croyais que Strong n'était pas assez bien pour moi, fit l'indienne en plantant ses yeux verts dans le regard gris de Black.

Sirius éluda sa contestation d'un vague haussement d'épaule en continuant d'avancer. Isis sentait le mauvais coup arriver.

- L'important c'est que tu t'en fasses un. Après si tu peux taper un cran au-dessus, lance-toi, répliqua Sirius maintenant tout près d'elle.

- Et qui te dit que c'est pas déjà fait ?! Lui fit remarquer Isis en plaçant ses mains sur le torse de Sirius pour l'empêcher de l'oppresser davantage.

Sirius attrapa ces mains qui essayaient de le garder à distance et soupira d'un façon qui signifiait clairement « Tu mens foutrement mal, petite ». Isis tenta de libérer ses poignets de l'emprise de Sirius mais celui-ci en décida autrement. Il plongea la tête dans le cou d'Isis et prit une grande inspiration. Elle retint son souffle, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Je le sais parce que tu pues la frustration sexuelle, railla-t-il contre son cou.

Evidemment. Voila où il voulait en venir. Isis se retint de le frapper et s'empêcha également d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Finalement, il se décida à reculer son visage et remettre de la distance entre leur deux corps. La métisse lui montra son majeur avant de le repousser des deux mains. Sirius se laissa faire, cette fois.

- En attendant, c'est pas avec Sirius Black dans les pattes que je peux espérer attirer quelqu'un dans mon lit, dit-elle en pointant sur lui un index accusateur.

Sirius recula de deux pas, feignant l'innocence. Il avait son abominable sourire de gamin aux lèvres, creusant ses délicieuses petites fossettes. C'était Satan personnifié.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, Isis se dirigea vers le tableau des Poufsouffles, d'une démarche lente. Sirius la suivit du regard. Elle dut toucher plusieurs fois le tableau pour le faire réagir. La métisse souffla le mot de passe et l'accès s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers Sirius, il n'avait pas bougé et la regardait encore.

- Bonne nuit, lança-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

Elle embrassa ses doigts et fit mine de lui envoyer un bisou. Sirius tendit le bras pour le rattraper, un grand sourire au lèvres, et se le colla entre les jambes.

Oh mon Dieu ce mec ! Mais ce mec quoi !

- Petit con, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter dans un grand rire.

* * *

Voila, voila :) J'espère que ça vous a plu (bah ouai, quitte à attendre 1 an, autant que ce soit pas trop dégueulasse quoi !). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ( et si vous avez le temps, ce que vous avez pensé de la vidéo ) :D

A très vite !

Paix. Amour. Et plein de bisous ;D


	8. Hit me with your Best Shot

Hey :D Bon, j'avais dit que je posterai la suite pendant l'été maximum et étant donné que je suis encore en vacances pour deux semaines, ça passe non ? :) :)

Bref, pas de blabla inutile, je réponds au reviews anonymes :

**Lilirose** : Merci, vraiment. Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que l'évolution entre Sirius et Isis va te plaire. Même si je sais bien que ça n'avance pas très vite mais bon, faut dire qu'à la base, c'est le pote de son ex. Ca reste une situation délicate x) Sinon concernant Amos et Audrina, c'est complètement différent de la relation Isis/Sirius mais c'est vrai que je prends plaisir à l'écrire aussi (même si ça m'arrive de me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir les mettre ensemble ces deux-là xD ). Et aussi et surtout, merci beaucoup pour le compliment, c'est aussi ce que je recherche dans les fic : me sentir comme si j'étais à Poudlard :) Et si ça marche avec Let me love you, c'est juste génial ! Voila voila, bonne lecture Lilirose et à bientôt ;)

**Guest** : Suffisait de demander, voila le chapitre suivant :D Merci de ta review !

**Miss Lestrange** : Haha, je suis tout à fait d'accord, moi aussi j'avais hâte d'écrire des passages où Isis reprend enfin du poil de la bête :D Et bien voila, c'est arrivé ! Et les choses ne font que commencer ! :)

**Pattes-en-rond** : Ouille, je me rends quand même compte que vous faire attendre un an, c'était pas cool :/ Mais voila la suite :D qui j'espère, te plaira ! Y'a des disputes et du Isis/Sirius (évidemment :p) ! En tout cas, merci de ta review, c'est vraiment cool de laisser des messages enthousiastes comme ça, ça booste ! Bisous, à bientôt :D

**Melody** : Tu m'as fait marrer ! La danse de la joie dans ta tête ? Serieusement ? x) Je suis assez curieuse de voir ce que ça donne ! Enfin bref, c'est pas le propos :p Je suis là pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé un review. Ca fait plaisir que t'aimes Isis et que tu détestes James (hahaa, le sale con). Tu vas voir qu'il s'améliore pas dans ce chapitre ! Enfin voila, encore merci de ta review et je te dis à bientôt Melody :D

**Selena Flowright** : (je te réponds ici parce que j'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer de MP ). Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pour te répondre, Sirius en mode insolent sera toujours présent et les confrontations James/Isis également. Plus que jamais d'ailleurs x) J'en dis pas plus.. Mais après, pour ce qui est de lui faire vraiment mal, c'est délicat parce que ça reste James Potter. LE James Potter. Injuste, on est d'accord ;) Mais t'en fais pas, elle finira par être vengée la petite Isis ! (Au nom de toutes les filles quiz e sont fait larguées un jour :p ). Allez, je te remercie encore de ta review et je te dis à bientôt Selena ! :)

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages :**

_ISIS AMATT : Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Son père est indien et Moldu et sa mère anglaise et sorcière. En quelque mot Isis est l'ex-copine de James Potter (très populaire) qui l'a largué sans ménagement pour une dénommée Lily Evans. Elle est brune, peau mate et ma foi, fort jolie. En revanche Isis a de mauvais résultats scolaires parce que c'est une énorme branleuse, ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu'elle s'entende bien avec Sirius Black._

_AUDRINA MORRISON : Poufsouffle de 6ème année et meilleure amie d'Isis. Blonde et préfète, elle est plus modérée qu'Isis, voire un peu "coincée". Elle ne supporte pas Amos Diggory._

_PENELOPE SCHOONMAKER : Poufsouffle de 6ème année qui partage aussi leur dortoir. En deux mots elle est exubérante et très « Poufsouffle ». _

_HARRIET STENDHAL ou Harriet l'abjecte : Poufsouffle de 6ème année du dortoir des filles. Elle est clairement rabat-joie et légèrement intolérante. Elle ne porte pas Isis dans son coeur parce que celle-ci est certainement trop bronzée à son goût._

_TABITHA FORD, STELLA KISSINGER : Deux Poufsouffles de la même année qu'Isis. _

_MICHELLE MONTGOMERY : Poufsouffle de la même année qu'Isis mais contrairement aux deux précédentes, Isis ne l'aime pas. Elle est le cliché de la Poufsouffle pas très maline. A tenté de draguer Sirius, pour qui elle a le béguin. Mais elle s'est fait « gentiment » rembarrée, sans surprise._

_WOODY DORFMAN ou Gros Woody ou même 38-tonnes : Poufsouffle de l'année d'Isis. Impopulaire, dodu, laid et très introverti. Bouc émissaire de nombreux élèves. _

_GAVIN STRONG : Un Griffondor de 5ème année nouvellement entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch dont James est le capitaine. Il convoite plus ou moins Isis. Il fanfaronne à tout va même si il ne sait pas du tout s'y prendre avec les filles. A la soirée chez les Gryffondors, il a proposé à Isis de nettoyer les tâches de Whisky dans la salle de bain de son dortoir et quand il l'a vu en serviette, il a flippé et a quitté le dortoir._

_SEBASTIAN « SMOKE » HUNTER : Ex-petit ami d'Isis. Un 7ème année accro à la fumette, un peu artiste et meilleur pote de Diggory. Il entretient d'assez bons rapports avec Isis._

_AMOS DIGGORY: 7ème année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle donc populaire, coureur de jupon et bon vivant. Il a beaucoup de mal avec Audrina, la préfète coincée. D'ailleurs ils sont actuellement en froid parce qu'à al dernière soirée, Amos a été très dur avec Audrina._

_MERCEDES PARKER-PEREZ "MPP" : Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Reine des abeilles. Fille facile, donc fille populaire... Elle sort de façon périodique avec Amos Diggory. C'est elle qui se charge du bizutage des filles de 6ème années._

_AARON BENAYOUN et KARLSON OBERMEYER : Deux Poufsouffles de 7ème année, potes de Diggory et Smoke mais aussi d'Isis et Cie. _

_RICHARD O'CONNOR : Un 7ème année de Gryffondor qu'Audrina a rencontré durant la soirée post-match de Quidditch, dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Ayant pas mal bu, Audrina a passé une bonne partie de la soirée à l'embrasser dans un coin sombre… et l'a amèrement regretté le lendemain. Surtout qu'il est connu pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge._

**Voila, bonne lecture et j'espère vraiment que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (probablement l'un des plus longs chapitres ) :D j'ai vraiment galéré, vous verrez c'est plus ou moins un tournant de l'histoire :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Hit me with your Best Shot**

- Chevalier en C4.

Le pion d'Isis s'avança et se fit exploser par la dame d'Audrina. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir blasé.

- Isis, concentre-toi un peu. T'es pire que tout à ce jeu..

La métisse, le menton dans la main, haussa les épaules. Elle était à moitié affalée sur la table et pas franchement stimulée par le jeu d'Echec. Il était aux alentours de 17h et les deux Poufsouffles passaient le temps dans la Grande Salle en attendant l'heure du diner. Il y avait peu d'élèves alors l'ambiance était silencieuse, rien à voir avec le capharnaüm des repas. Isis étouffa un bâillement discrètement, pour éviter qu'Audrina ne s'en aperçoive. Curieusement cette dernière adorait jouer aux Echecs sorciers, elle s'entrainait au moins une fois par semaine et allait en cachette aux réunions du Club d'Echec le mercredi soir. C'était à se demander comment sa vie avait pu déraper à ce point.

- C'est justement parce que je suis nulle que je veux pas y jouer Aud, lui fit remarquer la métisse.

Audrina s'apprêta à répondre mais son regard accrocha quelque chose derrière l'épaule de son amie. A la table d'à côté, celle des Gryffondors, quatre Cinquième année s'étaient levés, dont Gavin Strong. Ses trois amis ricanaient en le poussant du côté de la table des Poufsouffles. Isis se tourna pour observer la scène.

Roulant des mécaniques, Strong finit par s'approcher d'Isis. Son attitude fière était ridicule et sonnait un peu faux.

- Salut Isis, commença-t-il en remontant les manches de sa chemise.

La Poufsouffle lui fit un petit sourire. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu les fringues qu'il lui avait prêté à la fête des Gryffondors.

- Tu vas bien ? fit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc, à côté d'Isis.

Bon public, Isis répondit qu'elle allait bien et lui retourna docilement la question. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'au fond il n'était pas venu pour ça. Preuve était que ses amis de Gryffondors les observaient de loin, l'air intéressé.

- A vrai dire, je voulais te poser une question … reprit Gavin en baissant un peu le ton.

Isis passa une jambe de l'autre côté du banc pour se retrouver assise à califourchon. On arrivait aux choses sérieuses.

- Il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end et je me demandais si… enfin si ça te disait qu'on aille boire un verre aux Trois Balais dans l'aprèm.

Le Gryffondor parlait d'une voix assurée mais sa main gauche était crispée sur la table en bois. Ce gars était un paradoxe à lui-seul. Isis ne savait même plus si il l'insupportait, l'indifférait ou l'amusait. Il était en même temps le mec qui la draguait avec le moins de subtilité au monde. Et en même temps, il était le premier mec qu'elle voyait qui flippait de la voir en serviette, comme un pre-pubère.

- Tu veux dire que t'as envie de _sortir_ avec moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ? S'étonna Strong en fronçant les sourcils.

Isis eut un sourire en coin.

- Le week end dernier, à la soirée des Griffondors, j'étais à moitié nue dans ta chambre… Tu te souviens ? Et tu te rappelles aussi que t'es partie en courant.. Fit Isis, volontairement mesquine.

Strong rosit légèrement et reprit la parole, la voix plus basse.

- Oui justement.. à propos de ça - Il jeta un regard prudent du côté d'Audrina, qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter - Tout mes potes se foutent de moi depuis ce jour-là. Ils disent que j'ai flippé et que du coup, toi et moi, c'est mort.

- Et ils ont raison, répliqua Isis, l'air de rien.

Strong grimaça en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Steplait Isis… Il faut absolument que t'acceptes de boire un verre avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, tenta-t-il.

Il jeta un petit regard au-dessus de son épaule, là où ses amis l'épiaient plus ou moins discrètement.

- Juste un verre, reprit-il, pressant. Sinon mes potes vont me prendre pour un loser !

- Attends, tu veux que je fasse semblant de sortir avec toi pour que tes potes arrêtent de se foutre de ta gueule ? Répéta Isis. C'est une blague ?

- Je ferai ce que tu veux ! Souffla Strong, en dernier recours. Juste un verre et je te laisse tranquille, promis tu …

- Toi et moi, c'est même pas en rêve, mec, conclut Isis en secouant la tête, l'air désolé.

Strong se résigna et quitta la table des Poufsouffles la queue entre les jambes. Isis se repositionna face à Audrina.

- Non mais je rêve, fit-elle. J'ai une tête à faire ce genre de trucs ?

Audrina sourit, pas très compatissante.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Pré-au-Lard, j'ai rendez-vous avec Chourave dans 5 mn.

- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Isis.

- T'as oublié que les 3/4 des Poufsouffles sont privés de Pré-au-Lard ? Toi comprise !

- Ah oui effectivement.. grimaça Isis. Ca me faisait une raison de plus de rembarrer cet abruti de Strong.

°§-_-§°

- Pourquoi tu marches si vite, Aud ! On est en avance pour le cours de Sortilège là, pas besoin de se presser, ronchonna Isis en accélérant pour suivre le rythme des longues jambes d'Audrina.

- J'ai aucune envie de croiser O'Connor, siffla Audrina en entrant dans la salle de Sortilège comme une flèche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Penelope et Isis firent de même. Elles étaient les premières et purent donc se choisir les meilleures places : côté fenêtre, vers le fond mais pas tout à fait au fond.

- Et bah justement, profitons de notre avance monumentale pour parler du problème « Richard O'Connor », soupira Penelope en s'asseyant à droite d'Audrina, laquelle se trouvait au milieu de ses deux amies.

Richard O'Connor était le 7ème année qu'Audrina avait passé la soirée à embrasser, le samedi soir après le match de Quidditch. Elle était bourrée et le regrettait chaque seconde de sa vie.

- Tiens d'ailleurs je crois que je l'ai vu l'autre fois. Un rouquin non ? Il est pas degueu le mec ! Fit Isis en s'appuyant confortablement contre le mur.

Audrina grogna, un sujet sensible apparemment. Et pour cause, les paroles d'Amos lui restaient dans la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, encore ? Se moqua Penelope.

Audrina reporta son attention sur un accroc de son collant l'air de réfléchir à la façon de formuler ce qu'elle avait en tête. Penelope passa sa main devant les yeux de son amie pour la faire réagir.

- Je peux vous poser une question et que vous y répondiez super franchement ? Fit Audrina en vérifiant que personne n'entrait dans la salle de cours.

La tournure solennelle que prenait la conversation fit tiquer Isis qui se décolla du mur pour se rapprocher d'Audrina. Celle-ci n'attendit pas leur réponse pour reprendre :

- Est-ce que j'ai… Est-ce que j'ai l'air _vierge_ ?

Elle prononça le dernier mot dans un chuchotement gêné.

Un silence lui répondit, silence durant lequel Isis et Penelope se regardaient, partagés entre le rire et le choc. Fidèle à elle même, Isis finit par éclater d'un rire bruyant. Son rire cassé fut vite rejoint par celui de Penelope. Audrina essaya de défendre la pertinence de sa question mais ses mots se noyèrent dans l'hilarité des filles.

- Attends mais c'est une question sérieuse ? S'enquit finalement Isis, un peu calmée.

- Mais évidemment ! Rétorqua Audrina avec brusquerie. Est-ce que j'ai l'air vierge ?

- Je comprends pas Aud.. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Quelqu'un t'as dit que t'avais l'air.. vierge ? Et puis quand bien même t'en aurais l'air, puisque _t'es _vierge ! Fit Penelope, résumant ce qu'Isis avait également en tête.

- Donc j'ai l'air vierge, c'est ça ?

- J'ai pas dit que t'avais l'air vierge, j'ai juste dit que même si t'avais l'air vierge, ce serait pas grave parce que ce serait la vérité.

Audrina haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Isis pour avoir son avis :

- Ben… je sais pas... mais je trouve que cette conversation utilise un peu trop le mot « vierge ».

Audrina lâcha un sourire amusé.

- Non mais sérieusement Aud, ça vient d'où tout ça ? Reprit Isis. C'est O'Connor qui t'as mis la pression pour coucher ou bien .. ?

- Pas du tout. C'est Diggory, on s'est encore engueulés et il m'a dit que c'était évident que j'étais une vierge coincée. Et que de toute façon O'Connor avait du se rendre compte aussi que j'étais coincée.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva Penelope.

- En attendant j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de O'Connor, répliqua la blonde du tac-au-tac.

- T'en voulais ? S'étonna Isis.

- Non, s'exclama Audrina. Mais c'est une question de fierté. C'est vexant qu'il soit si peu intéressé.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, tenta Isis d'une voix douce. Les mecs comme lui sont comme ça, ils en ont rien à foutre le lendemain.

- Tu parles. Si ça avait été une fille comme MPP… Fit Audrina, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

La conversation dut se terminer sur cette note amère car les élèves commençaient déjà à entrer. Stella Kissinger, Tabitha Ford et Michelle Montgomery, les autres 6ème années de Poufsouffles, s'installèrent dans la rangée de devant. Elles commencèrent à discuter du bizutage qui leur prenait tout leur temps. Sur ce point, Audrina était la plus remontée car ça l'empêchait de bosser ses propres cours. Tabitha et elle se mirent à cracher sur le dos des filles de 7ème année et cela fit plaisir à Isis de voir Audrina redevenir elle-même.

Alors que quasiment tous les Poufsouffles et tous les Serdaigles s'étaient installés, Woody Dorfman, le mal-aimé, entra dans la classe. Il traina les pieds vers le fond. Lorsqu'il fit mine de s'installer à la place restée inoccupée à côté de Penelope, celle-ci se coupa dans sa conversation et plaça son sac sur le bureau. Woody comprit le message et passa son chemin pour s'installer tout seul sur la rangée du fond. Audrina lança à Penelope un regard outré.

- Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'il nous écoute parler de ta virginité peut-être ? chuchota Penelope, de mauvaise foi.

Isis se tourna vers Woody qui sortait ses affaires et son livre. C'était comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient à Poudlard. Woody dut sentir son regard car il releva les yeux vers la métisse. Isis lui adressa un sourire, machinalement. Elle se détourna au moment où Flitwick entra dans la salle. Curieusement, le professeur était suivi d'élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

- Installez vous. Installez vous en silence, il y aura de la place pour tout le monde, s'écria le petit professeur en se lançant un Sonorus pour être entendu malgré le bazar ambiant.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Fit Isis en regardant le reste les 6ème année des autres maisons prendre place avec eux dans un capharnaüm sans nom.

Isis dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre Marlene McKinnon donner la raison de leur présence à une fille de Serdaigle. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas eu cours la veille et Flitwick rattrapait donc la leçon manquée aujourd'hui. Bien vite, la voix de la Gryffondor fut noyée et Isis s'en désintéressa. Les Maraudeurs entraient maintenant dans la classe, Peter en tête et Remus un peu à la traine, discutant avec Dorcas Meadowes.

Au moment où il passait à côté de sa rangée, Peter s'arrêta pour lui parler.

- Dis moi Isis, t'aurais pas un bouquin de Sortilège en trop, par hasard ? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

- Sérieusement Peter ? C'est à elle que tu demandes ça ? Se marra Sirius en s'arrêtant à son tour au niveau des Poufsouffles.

A l'entente du son de sa voix, Isis se redressa et planta son regard dans les yeux moqueurs du Gryffondor.

- Je t'emmerde Sirius, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire qui disait le contraire.

- Sois pas si vulgaire, ma douce, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à moitié sur la table de Michelle Montgomery, laquelle piqua un fard monstrueux.

- Oh pardon, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de lui montrer fièrement son majeur. Ça te convient mieux ?

Sirius éclata de rire et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand James apparut à côté de lui. Sirius se tut. Les yeux d'Isis rencontrèrent ceux de James, lequel lui lança un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes. Isis connaissait ce regard. C'est celui qui signifiait qu'il se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit de méchant, bien que l'envie était là. Apparemment, le Gryffondor l'avait encore mauvaise à propos du petit incident au bord du lac. Tant mieux. Isis détourna son regard, son petit jeu du mec impressionnant ne marchait pas avec elle. Elle l'avait vu tout nu. On n'a jamais peur des gens qu'on a vu tout nu, non ?

Question intéressante.

Elle demanda son avis à Penelope qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce qu'un bruit sourd les fit se retourner vers la rangée derrière elles. Sirius se tenait face à Woody et venait de poser avec brusquerie ses livres sur la table du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier leva son regard bovin sur le beau Gryffondor.

- T'es assis à ma place, mec, fit Sirius en posant ses mains à plat sur la table, avec une certaine autorité.

C'était le petit numéro habituel. Et pourtant, tout le fond de la classe se tourna pour mieux voir la scène qui était en train de se passer.

- Mais j'étais … commença Woody en voyant les trois autres Maraudeurs s'asseoir sur les trois autres places de sa rangée.

Il se coupa dans sa phrase lorsque Sirius approcha son visage du sien.

- Bouge, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Woody rassembla ses affaires avec empressement et partit se trouver une nouvelle place. James jeta un regard à sa montre.

- 22 secondes, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire crâne. Du beau travail, très propre.

Sirius frappa contre le poing tendu de James puis se laissa tomber à sa nouvelle place durement obtenue.

- T'aurai pu dire quelque chose pour défendre Dorfman.. souffla Audrina à l'oreille d'Isis, ayant pitié pour le Gros Woody .

- Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'assoient toujours au fond, esquiva Isis en haussant une épaule.

- Arrête un peu de défendre Black, souffla Audrina.

Sa petite rébellion contre Sirius aurait cependant eu plus d'impact si elle ne faisait pas autant attention à parler bas pour ne pas que ledit Sirius l'entende.

- De toute façon, il m'aurait même pas écouter, reprit Isis en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah vous êtes amis, t'aurais au moins pu essayer, lui reprocha la blonde en regardant Woody chercher une place libre dont les voisins voudraient bien de lui.

Isis allait répondre quand le professeur Flitwick demanda le silence. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien, Audrina ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne connaissait pas Sirius.

Après l'incident, le cours se déroula comme d'habitude. Quoi que non, pas du tout. Il y avait tout un tas de trucs qui n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.

D'abord, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor était en constante compétition et dès qu'un élève d'une des deux maisons donnait une réponse fausse, il se faisait plus ou moins gentiment huer par le camp adverse. Chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé dans un banal cours de Sortilège Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. En plus de ça, la présence des Maraudeurs rendait Flitwick d'humeur irritable. Le pauvre professeur ne cessait de répéter des « Black, taisez vous. », « Potter, asseyez vous correctement. », « Je vous entends débiter des grossièretés d'ici, Mr Black. », « Mais cessez de gesticulez, enfin ». Beaucoup trouvaient cette ambiance fatigante mais force était de constater qu'il s'agissait du cours le plus divertissant de l'année.

Pour ce qui était d'Isis, elle était bien moins concentrée sur les paroles de Flitwick que sur ce pécore de Sirius, derrière elle, qui s'amusait à lui jeter des boulettes de papiers dans la tête. Et vu la façon dont lesdites boulettes se collaient dans ses longs cheveux, Isis soupçonnait le Gryffondor de les avoir mâchées au préalable.

- Black, s'écria soudain Flitwick. Cessez immédiatement de lancer des choses sur votre voisine de devant.

Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder Sirius et la « voisine de devant », laquelle se retenait difficilement de rire. Elle glissa un regard amusé à Sirius, qui le lui rendit avant de montrer à Flitwick une mine faussement coupable. Quand Isis se retourna, son regard tomba sur Stella Kissinger qui l'observait avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-envieux de sa relation avec Sirius Black.

- Vous êtes en cours Mr. Black ! Reprit Flitwick, pas dupe. Vous avez quand même une petite idée de ce qu'il faut faire pendant les cours ?

- Attendez, je suis certain de connaitre la réponse, fit Sirius en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

- Dehors ! Répondit Flitwick d'un ton sans appel, pointant la sortie du doigt.

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Isis se demanda d'ailleurs si il n'avait pas fait exprès d'être intenable pour pouvoir sortir de classe profiter du beau temps. Il rassembla ses affaires (sous-entendu : parchemins vierges de notes mais remplies de dessins) et se dirigea vers la sortie, ébouriffant la tignasse de James au passage. « Je te rejoins », lui souffla son ami en se balançant sur sa chaise. Et en effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, c'était au tour de James de prendre la porte, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, après avoir salué le reste de la classe d'une révérence.

Quel trou du cul.

§—!—§

Isis prit une grande inspiration et … se décida à faire un truc qu'elle rechignait à faire depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ferma les rideaux et ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir le Manuel. Depuis qu'elle l'avait jeté par la fenêtre et qu'il était revenu à sa place initiale, elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de s'en débarrasser à nouveau. Mais il était toujours là. _Toujours_. Et ça la rendait dingue.

Isis l'ouvrit au dernier chapitre qu'elle avait lu. Celui qui lui reprochait de n'être toujours pas passée à autre chose.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Audrina en passant sa tête par le rideau du lit.

Isis montra à Audrina le Manuel.

- Je comprends pas franchement. Je comprends pas pourquoi je peux pas m'en débarrasser, fit-elle alors qu'Audrina venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- C'est un livre ensorcelé, tout simplement, expliqua Audrina en prenant le livre entre ses doigts. Peut-être que Penelope avait raison et que tu dois le lire entièrement avant de pouvoir t'en séparer.

Isis fit mine de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

- Ou bien… Reprit Audrina. Ou bien le livre considère que t'es pas encore remise de ta rupture.

Elle lança un regard prudent à Isis. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! T'as bien vu, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'en ai plus rien à faire de James. D'ailleurs je pense même plus à lui, je te jure. Enfin si, je pense à lui mais en mal.

- Ca suffit peut-être pas, souffla Audrina en feuilletant le livre.

- Ca suffit pas de le détester ouvertement ? S'insurgea Isis. Parce que je précise que je le déteste en cachette aussi. Mais ça tu pouvais pas le savoir ..

Audrina éclata d'un petit rire moqueur avant de s'arrêter à la page 18 du livre.

- C'est ça le dernier chapitre que t'as lu ? S'enquit-elle en le mettant sous le nez de l'indienne.

Isis survola les pages qu'elle lui montrait : « _Prenez conscience du fait que vous êtes célibataire. CELIBATAIRE » _blabla_ « Maintenant vous pouvez tout faire ! Alors on ressort la petite robe moulante qui vous fait un derrière d'enfer et on jette la petite culotte d'abstinence. » _blablabla_ «Même si vous vous trouvez moche, même si vous vous trouvez grosse… Et même si vous ÊTES moche et grosse ! » _blabla « _S'aimer de nouveau, retrouver son sex-appeal (oui ce truc que votre ex a piétiné..), ne plus douter de soi… » _

- Affirmatif, répondit Isis en se rappelant très exactement à quel point elle avait lu ces mots avec scepticisme la première fois.

Audrina s'allongea sur le ventre pour lire confortablement ledit chapitre.

- T'as pas dut appliquer correctement ce chapitre, dit-elle finalement, pensive.

Elle semblait trouver fascinant que le « Guide en cas de rupture chaotique » soit ensorcelé pour mener à bien sa mission d'aide aux personnes ayant le coeur brisé.

- Si, je t'assure que _je m'aime de nouveau_, fit Isis, exagérément sarcastique, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le Manuel qui chuta au pied du lit.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, se moqua Audrina en allant ramasser le bouquin pour le remettre d'autorité dans les mains d'Isis.

- Bon parlons d'autre chose, décida Isis en mettant le livre sous son oreiller. Tu comptes continuer longtemps ton petit jeu avec Amos ?

- Pas envie d'en parler, soupira Audrina en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Depuis leur dispute, le soir de la fête des Poufsouffles, Audrina s'arrangeait pour fuir dès que Diggory se pointait dans les parages.

- Tu sais que ça montre que ce qu'il t'as dit t'as vraiment blessé, lui fit remarquer Isis.

Audrina renifla mais garda le silence. La métisse savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible : la fierté d'Audrina Morrison.

- Tu devrais plutôt lui faire regretter de t'avoir cherché, reprit Isis.

- Toi, tu me conseilles de lui faire payer alors ? Récapitula Audrina, en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Ben je sais pas, peut-être que ton avis aurait plus de poids si tu te décidais à faire pareil avec Potter, déclara-t-elle en se retenant de sourire.

- Garce, s'exclama Isis en virant son amie de son lit à coup d'oreiller.

- Bonne nuit Amatt, fit Audrina d'une voix moqueuse avant de rejoindre son propre lit.

Les blondes sont de dangereuses créatures.

Ce soir-là, Isis mit du temps à s'endormir, réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Audrina. Au fait que, peut-être, elle devait passer à la vitesse supérieure avec James. Que peut-être elle pouvait envisager de le faire morfler un peu.. Mais ça restait James Potter. Difficile à atteindre. Quoi que.. Il y avait bien deux choses sur lesquelles James était sensible. Et le Quidditch était une de ses choses.

,°-°,

_Toc toc_

Isis attendait devant le second dortoir des filles de 6ème année. Tabitha vint lui ouvrir, l'oeil à peine ouvert.

- Isis, il est 9h, on est samedi.. Commença-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Pourquoi t'es là ?

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Le genre qui se refuse pas… Répondit Isis en entrant dans le dortoir. Alors _debout !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans le stade de Quidditch.

- Et t'es sûr qu'ils vont venir ? Demanda Penelope pour la dixième fois.

- Oui, Amos m'a dit que les Gryffondors avaient réservé le terrain ce matin, répondit Isis en observant l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch.

Penelope étouffa un bâillement, regrettant très certainement d'avoir suivi Isis faire son footing. Surtout qu'elle ne courait jamais, elle. Mais là, la situation promettait d'être intéressante. Derrière elles, Stella Kissinger, Tabitha Ford et Michelle Montgomery s'échauffaient tranquillement.

- Et… les voilà, fit Isis, un sourire pressé aux lèvres.

Les deux filles s'étirèrent les bras, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les Gryffondors qui entraient sur le terrain. Ils se réunirent au centre du terrain, jetant des regards fréquents vers le groupe de Poufsouffles. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus.

- On le fait, t'es prête ? souffla Penelope en faisant des cercles avec ses épaules.

- Faisons honneur aux Poufsouffles, répondit Isis en retenant un sourire.

La métisse prit une inspiration profonde avant de retirer son gros pull à capuche et son jogging. En-dessous, l'indienne portait une brassière de sport rose clair et un short court. _Très_ court. A côté d'elle, Penelope et les trois autres Poufsouffles faisaient de même, se retrouvant très vite moulées dans des débardeurs, des brassières et autres shorts.

Les sifflements et les cris ne se firent pas attendre. Cette gourde de Michelle fit coucou aux joueurs et Penelope adressa un clin d'œil à Isis. Il fallait l'avouer, elles étaient toutes ravies de tant d'attention.

Comme prévue, James s'approcha d'elles à grandes enjambées.

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez, Isis ? s'exclama le Gryffondor.

Isis se retourna vers lui, l'air innocent. Mr n'était pas commode quand il s'agissait de Quidditch.

Elle leva les bras en l'air pour s'étirer les muscles du dos et prit tout son temps pour répondre.

- Et toi, depuis quand tu t'entraines le samedi matin ? Esquiva Isis, souriante. Attends, je reformule : Depuis quand tu te _lèves_ le samedi matin ?

- Pourquoi tu viens courir avec tout ton putain de dortoir ? Rétorqua James, pas enclin à rigoler. Et habillées en putes, évidemment.

- Oh alors je te plais pas comme ça ? Fit Isis en écartant les bras.

James serra les dents, pas dupe.

- Tu fais quand même pas ça pour foutre en l'air mon entrainement ?! fit-il entre ses dents, tout en connaissant la réponse.

Isis ne répondit pas, se contentant d'échauffer sa nuque.

- Alors c'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux la jouer Isis ? Reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est à dire ? Je te suis pas.. Fit-elle en jouant l'innocente.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre :

- Tu permets, j'ai besoin de m'échauffer maintenant, fit-elle en se penchant en avant pour poser ses mains au sol.

James lâcha un juron mais, ne voulant par perdre davantage son calme devant les autres Poufsouffles, il en resta là et retourna avec ses joueurs. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Isis se redressa.

- Allez, maintenant allons lui pourrir son entrainement, fit-elle à Penelope, en attachant ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval haute.

Parce que James avait visé juste, évidemment qu'elle n'était pas là pour courir en petite tenue (enfin pas seulement). Mais Isis avait repensé à cette histoire de Manuel et à ce qu'avait dit Audrina. Et c'est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de se lâcher un peu. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en allant montrer à James que _non_, il ne l'intimidait pas. Et que _oui_, elle était bien assez sexy pour déconcentrer ses joueurs et foutre en l'air son entrainement de Quidditch.

Du coup, elle avait ramené ses « copines ». A part Penelope, les filles ne s'étaient pas posées de questions et avaient accepté. A vrai dire, il avait suffit qu'elle promette de leur présenter Sirius pour qu'elles acceptent toutes. Sauf Harriet l'abjecte évidemment (mais, seigneur, personne ne tenait à la voir en petite tenue). Et Audrina avait également refusé, préférant rester à l'écart de ce genre de plan. Curieusement, elle trouvait que trottiner en petite tenue autour d'un stade dans le but de déconcentrer les joueurs, c'était petit.

Pendant toute la demi-heure suivante, les joueurs s'échauffaient dans les airs, se faisant des passes. Mais ils n'étaient pas à 100% dans le jeu, clairement. Alors vas-y qu'on s'arrête pour mater, qu'on fait exprès de rater la passe pour aller chercher le Souaffle du côté des Poufsouffles, qu'on se fait des petites blagues salaces quand le Capitaine regarde ailleurs...

Au fond, Isis savait qu'elles n'avaient aucun mérite. Même la plus dégueulasse des filles de poudlard aurait suffit à attirer l'attention des joueurs. Pour peu qu'elle porte un mini-short.

- On peut… s'arrêter de courir… maintenant ? Articula difficilement Penelope, en nage.

- Attends on continue. Je sens qu'il va bientôt craquer, se marra Isis en surveillant James de loin.

- Mais moi je peux… vraiment plus, fit Penelope en s'arrêtant. J'ai un putain… de point de côté.

Isis se mit à son niveau, courant sur place pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Tabitha, Stella et Michelle étaient loin derrière, se tapant la discute avec le Poursuiveur remplaçant.

Penelope s'allongea carrément sur l'herbe, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Continue, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Isis. Moi je vais juste rester ici, et mourir.

- Ok.

- Amie indigne, lui cria Penelope alors qu'Isis s'était déjà remise à courir.

Isis se retourna pour lui souffler un baiser avant de repartir. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'un balai vint à sa hauteur. Entendons-nous bien, un balai avec quelqu'un dessus évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas James qui venait lui dire d'arrêter de déconcentrer les joueurs. Ce n'était pas Strong non plus, lequel avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler mais James l'en avait méchamment dissuader. Et comme le garçon était particulièrement faible...

Non, là, il s'agissait de Sirius Black.

- Tant de Poufsouffles et si peu de décence, attaqua-t-il directement, moqueur.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Répondit Isis en continuant de courir.

Sirius plaça son balai de façon à empêcher Isis d'avancer. Cette dernière s'arrêta, passant une main sur son front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur.

- Je parle de _ça_. Fit Sirius en désignant le corps d'Isis d'un vague mouvement de bras.

- _Ca_, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même, c'est la méthode Poufsouffle pour pourrir l'entrainement de son ex !

- Et pourquoi maintenant ? S'amusa Sirius, un peu étonné. Tu viens de comprendre ce que le mot « _rupture_ » impliquait ?

- Disons que c'est le côté « _pardon et réconciliation_ » de la chose que je saisis pas encore, rétorqua-t-elle, ironique. Alors je gère ma colère comme je peux.

- Je te l'accorde, c'est plutôt efficace, fit-il en jetant un bref regard vers ses coéquipiers.

Le Gryffondor reporta son regard sur la peau dorée d'Isis, ses jambes galbées et son ventre découvert. Pas d'un regard pervers, ni même appréciateur. Juste un regard comme ça, comme on regarde l'heure. Isis ne put retenir un sourire. C'était Sirius Black après tout.

- Tu me mates là ? Se moqua-t-elle en prenant une pose de pin'up.

Sirius remonta le regard vers ses yeux et se marra.

- Arrête, t'es pas une vraie fille.

- Ah ouai ? Se défendit-elle en montrant sa poitrine des mains. Et ça c'est quoi alors ?! Espèce de gland..

- Tu parles de ces choses que t'as sur la poitrine ? Un peu comme des seins, mais en plus petit ?

Isis, habituée, ne prit pas la peine de se vexer mais lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Ca c'est pas cool, Black, commenta-t-elle alors que Mr riait.

Quoi que le fait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule le confortait justement dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas une vraie fille.

- Tiens au fait, puisque t'es là…, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle appela ses camarades de Poufsouffles et leur fit signe de venir. Les trois filles s'empressèrent de rejoindre Isis et Sirius, toutes souriantes. Michelle articula même un « Merci » en direction d'Isis. Qu'elle ne la remercie pas trop vite.. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle leur présentait Sirius que ce dernier allait soudainement devenir leur meilleur pote. Et encore moins leur mec.

Pour leur éviter une trop grande claque, Isis leur avait quand même refiler deux trois trucs simples avec Sirius : Ne jamais parler de sa famille. S'intéresser à sa vie, aux trucs qu'ils font subir aux Serpentards, au Quidditch, à ses goûts en général, quoi. Et ne pas parler de soi, du moins au début (ça l'intéressera pas, ça va le saouler). Si il est de bonne humeur, ça passera tout seul.

Elle s'était retenu de leur révéler la corde sensible de Sirius : les motos moldu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle préférait garder ça pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que.. commença Sirius en regardant avec méfiance les trois Poufsouffles s'agglutiner autour de lui.

- Les filles, vous connaissez Sirius. Et Sirius, je te présente Tabitha Ford, Stella Kissinger et … Michelle Montgomery, que tu connais déjà un peu, fit Isis en sachant très bien que Sirius détestait quand elle lui présentait des filles moches.

- On a cours de Botanique ensemble le mardi en 3ème heure, précisa Tabitha en touchant ses cheveux roux, un peu nerveusement.

Sirius soupira discrètement, sans répondre. Isis lui envoya un regard appuyé. Pas la peine d'être méchant, Tabitha était une fille sympa.

- Ah ouai ? Répondit finalement Sirius, mollement. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Tabitha. Tabitha Ford, fit la rousse en souriant, un peu mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas toi qui a sauvé une plante de Deckoff en l'arrosant d'eau salée ?

Tabitha, surprise qu'il se souvienne d'elle, balbutia un semblant de réponse.

- C'était bien joué. Personne n'y avait pensé, la coupa Sirius en lui adressant un de ses sourires en coin.

C'était ça aussi Sirius. Il pouvait être méchant et vous rabaisser plus bas que terre en un regard. Mais il pouvait aussi s'intéresser à vous d'une façon qui arrivait à vous convaincre que, oui effectivement, vous êtes digne d'intérêt.

Tabitha rougit fortement en le remerciant. Elle adressa un petit regard à Isis avant de se retourner vers le beau Gryffondor et lui sourire.

- J'aime pas ma famille.

...

Un long silence ponctua l'intervention de cette idiote de Michelle Montgomery.

Envieuse devant l'attention que Sirius portait à son amie, la Poufsouffle avait tenté, elle aussi, de faire réagir le Gryffondor.

« J'aime pas ma famille ? » Sérieusement ? Et cette imbécile pensait vraiment que Sirius allait voir là un incroyable point commun entre eux, descendre de son balai et lui demander d'être sa copine ? _Non mais soyons sérieux deux minutes._

Isis plaqua sa main contre son front, atterrée. Sirius, lui, avait tourné le regard vers Michelle, la fausse blonde qui avait déjà voulu danser avec lui en cours de Savoir-vivre.

- D'accord, fit-il très lentement. Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à confier ?

Isis, la tête toujours masquée derrière sa main, se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Tabitha et Stella restèrent silencieuses, un peu gênées pour leur amie, laquelle regardait par terre, se traitant mentalement de conne.

- Amatt, je peux te parler deux secondes, reprit-il.

Isis hocha la tête. Il s'écartèrent des autres Poufsouffles avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se regardèrent deux secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

- C'était minable, fit Sirius en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Sans déconner, c'était quoi ce plan Isis ? Pourquoi tu me les as présenté ?

A son ton, elle se rassura. Au moment où il l'avait appelé « Amatt », elle avait craint qu'il lui en veuille pour ce traquenard.

- Oh allez, elles sont sympa, tenta Isis. Enfin à part Michelle, c'est vraiment des filles cool.

- Et alors ? Se marra Sirius. Est-ce qu'un jour, par mégarde, j'aurai donné un quelconque signe d'intérêt pour une de tes copines ?

Sirius esquiva le coup de pied qu'Isis réservait à son balai.

- Sois pas méchant ! Je leur avais promis de te les présenter, c'est pas un drame, se défendit Isis.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix le coupa.

- Putain Sirius, on t'attend là… S'écria James, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il vola jusqu'à Isis et Sirius, irrité.

- Sérieux, tu fous quoi là ? reprit-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Isis.

- Arrête James, ça va. C'est pas de sa faute si les gars de l'équipe sont tous des queutards qui perdent la tête devant un mini-short, fit Sirius, nonchalamment.

James lança un regard noir à Sirius avant de se retourner vers Isis.

- Bon, maintenant tu te casses Isis. Ca va t'as eu ce que tu voulais, tu m'as énervé, tu peux partir maintenant !

Isis regarda sa montre.

- A vrai dire, il me reste encore 40 mn à 70% de ma fréquence cardiaque. Tu sais, je bosse mon cardio, donc…

James ne la laissa pas finir, descendit de son balai et lui attrapa le bras avec rudesse. Sirius descendit de son balai à son tour pour s'interposer.

- Ok, ok. On arrête maintenant, James lâche là.

James s'exécuta, de mauvaise foi, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Fit-il, énervé. Tu veux peut-être te la faire toi aussi ?

James n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit vers les autres joueurs, furieux. Isis se retint de rire tandis que Sirius soupirait, vaguement las.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con parfois.., fit-il seulement.

- Si peu ..

Sirius se tourna ensuite vers Isis, sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais, je trouve ça cool que tu redeviennes comme avant Isis, commença-t-il, sérieux. Mais arrête de le chercher.. Sérieux, ça vaut pas le coup.

- Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Se moqua Isis en lui souriant.

C'était n'importe quoi. James était con mais pas méchant. Il avait trop de valeurs, cet idiot. Et Sirius le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

- C'est surtout que si tu continues de te le mettre à dos, étant son meilleur pote, je vais être obligé de te détester aussi, répondit Sirius en retrouvant son sourire.

Isis éclata de rire.

- Alors fais-moi plaisir : Prends tes copines et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à haïr ! Lui fit Sirius avant de retourner vers ses coéquipiers, souriant.

8°-°8

- Non mais c'est fou. On est en Ecosse, en avril et il fait trop beau, s'exclama Penelope en levant les bras au ciel.

Isis et Audrina répondirent par un grand sourire. Le professeur de Savoir-vivre, Mr Bugles, s'était porté pâle. Ce qui était étrange de sa part mais peu importait. Le fait est qu'elles avaient leur vendredi après-midi de libre. Et effectivement, rien n'était plus agréable que de le passer à paresser dans le parc sous le soleil. Bon, il ne faisait pas réellement chaud mais le soleil brillait, c'était déjà beaucoup dans les Highlands. Pas mal d'élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'eux et à peine sortie du château, Isis aperçut Smoke, Amos et toute leur clique de potes. Smoke, sa sacro-sainte guitare dans les mains, leva la tête vers elles et les héla.

- Ah non, pas question qu'on aille se poser avec eux, lâcha Audrina en faisant la grimace.

- Ils nous ont vu maintenant c'est trop tard ma grande, déclara Isis en attrapant le bras d'Audrina pour l'empêcher de se défiler.

Elles s'approchèrent toutes trois des Poufsouffles de 7ème année assis dans l'herbe. Penelope prit place à côté de Karlson Obermeyer, de qui elle était resté plutôt proche après qu'ils soient sortis ensemble. Audrina, mal à l'aise, se contenta de saluer sobrement le petit groupe et de s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'Amos.

- Salut les filles, s'exclama Isis en ébouriffant les cheveux de Smoke.

Amos éclata de rire et se décala pour permettre à Isis de s'assoir entre lui et Smoke.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les _filles_ ? Répliqua Smoke, faussement vexé.

Isis ricana en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Smoke était, de toute façon, une éternelle source de ricanement.

- Ca fait du bien de ne rien avoir à faire. Pour une fois que ta charmante petite amie ne nous oblige pas à faire ses devoirs ou laver son linge, lâcha Isis en s'adressant à Amos.

- Elle est un peu dure, hein ? Se moqua Amos en sortant une cigarette.

- Ah bon ? On n'avait pas remarqué. Répliqua Isis, sarcastique.

Isis se demandait souvent comment un mec comme Amos, carrément facile à vivre, pouvait supporter une fille comme MPP. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si attachant chez elle ? La réponse à cette question était simple, et se situait probablement entre son pubis et son coccyx.

- T'inquiète, on va vous organiser quelques soirées d'ici la fin de l'année, fit Smoke en jouant quelques accords de guitare.

- Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de soirée, enchaina Amos en se tournant vers Isis.

Le blond fixa son regard pervers sur la jeune fille.

- Smoke veut pas avouer qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous à la soirée dimanche soir, reprit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Isis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quelle idée.

- Je le dis et je le répète, il s'est rien passé, se défendit Smoke en balançant un paquet de cigarettes vide dans la tête de son ami.

- C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, fit Isis en envoyant un baiser imaginaire à son ex-petit ami.

- Je suis l'homme d'une seule femme.. ma mère.

- Faut dire qu'elle est bonne ta maman, lâcha Amos, l'air de rien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Smoke se jetait sur Amos pour lui faire bouffer de l'herbe. Evidemment, Amos prit bien vite le dessus.

- Au fait les filles, à propos de la soirée. Vous êtes au courant que Chourave a levé la punition ? Lança Aaron Benayoun à la cantonade. On a le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard !

Isis se redressa sur ses coudes, surprise.

- T'es sérieux ? Répliqua Penelope, toute aussi étonnée.

- Ouai, on a vu ça sur le tableau d'affichage ce matin, répondit Aaron, ravi de son petit effet.

- Je sais pas si c'est Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre qui lui a fait changé d'avis mais je lui dit merci, enchaina Amos.

- Alors vas-y, dis-moi merci.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Audrina, qui ouvrait la bouche quasiment pour la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi. En plus pour s'adresser à Diggory.

- Parce que t'es à l'origine de ça peut-être ? Réagit Amos en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- J'ai été lui parler, en tant que préfète, répliqua Audrina en fixant Diggory. Je l'ai convaincu.

- Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que t'avais réussi ? fit Isis avec enthousiasme.

Audrina tentait de répondre mais Penelope, euphorique, la serrait dans ses bras avec force. Smoke, Aaron et Karlson l'assaillirent ensuite de questions pour savoir comment elle s'était débrouillé pour retourner la tête de Chourave.

- Bien joué Morrison. C'est sûr que pour faire de la lèche, t'es douée.

Evidemment ce commentaire méchamment moqueur venait d'Amos. Audrina réagit au quart de tour, se leva et vint mettre une grosse claque sonore dans la figure d'Amos. Le temps parut se figer, Audrina elle-même eut un moment de doute. Avait-elle vraiment frappé Amos Diggory ? Un instant plus tard, elle partait à grandes enjambées vers le château. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Smoke ne vienne le briser :

- Oh mon pote, t'as une marque de fou sur la joue.

C'était le top départ, tout le monde s'autorisa enfin à rire de l'étrangeté de la situation. Finalement, Penelope se leva pour aller retrouver Audrina. Isis s'apprêta à faire de même mais Amos la retint par le bras.

- Non mais c'est quoi son problème à ta copine ? S'exclama-t-il, l'air presque outré.

- Fallait pas la traiter de lèche-cul, se moqua Karlson avec son accent allemand.

- C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai rien fait, cracha Amos, mécontent.

- A ouai ? T'es sûr de ça ? lâcha Isis, juste assez fort pour qu'Amos soit le seul à l'entendre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils face au ton sérieux d'Isis. C'était inhabituel. La métisse retira son bras de l'emprise du Poufsouffle, le laissant à sa réflexion. Elle courut quelques foulées pour rattraper Penelope et elles entrèrent ensemble dans le grand Hall. Audrina était tout simplement assise dans les escaliers.

- C'était quoi ça, Aud ? S'enquit Penelope, curieuse, lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Audrina tourna son regard vers Isis :

- Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que je devais lui faire regretter de m'avoir cherché.

Isis plissa le nez.

- Ouai, je pensais pas exactement à ça, répondit l'indienne. Cela dit, c'était grandiose, hein Pene ?

- T'aurais vu la gueule d'Amos, ricana Penelope.

L'image de Diggory, joue rouge et oeil perdu prit place dans l'esprit des trois Poufsouffles qui ne purent retenir un sourire amusé.

(°-°-°)

Audrina et Penelope étaient assises à la Bibliothèque lorsque Isis les rejoignit.

- Devinez qui je viens de croiser avec une jupe d'uniforme raccourcie de 15 bons centimètres ? Fit-elle en guise d'introduction.

- Bertha Jorkins, je parie, pouffa Penelope. On devait tout voir, berk !

- Ouai, on voyait tout. Genre _vraiment_ tout. Genre son vagin aussi, se marra Isis.

- Bossez, les filles, leur rappela Audrina sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Isis et Penelope levèrent les yeux au ciel, de concert. La première, la plus lâche, prit la fuite, sous le faux prétexte d'aller chercher un bouquin de Métamorphose. Depuis le coup de l'entrainement de Quidditch gâché, l'humeur d'Isis était au beau fixe. C'est limite si elle ne chantonnait pas en feuilletant « Métamorphose, 3ème cycle : La technique de Disparition ». Elle le mit sous son bras et se retourna pour rejoindre sa table. En passant devant le rayon _Sortilèges, 6ème année_, elle repéra James, accroupi pour attraper un bouquin. Il releva la tête en sentant son regard. Il garda une expression neutre mais sa mâchoire se serra.

- Quoi ? Fit-il d'un ton brusque.

Isis enfonça les mains dans ses poches de blazer, irritée rien qu'à le regarder, lui et sa tête de sale Gryffondor prétentieux. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais James reprit :

- Sauf si tu viens pour t'excuser, ça m'intéresse pas.

C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

- M'excuser ?! Tu rigoles, j'espère.. rétorqua Isis, assez bas pour ne pas briser la tranquillité de la Bibliothèque. Y'a plein de choses que j'ai envie de te dire mais, crois moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec des excuses.

James détourna le regard, comme pour se retenir de s'énerver. Il se redressa et fixa à nouveau Isis dans les yeux.

- T'étais une fille cool Isis. C'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi. Mais depuis que…

- Depuis quoi ? Le coupa Isis, amère. Depuis que tu m'as larguée comme une merde ?

Par fierté, Isis n'ajouta pas qu'il l'avait largué pour une autre fille, le jour de la St-Valentin et après qu'elle lui ait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Le « comme une merde » résumait le tout de façon plutôt concise.

- Et alors, putain ? Siffla James en s'approchant d'elle. C'est des trucs qui arrivent dans la vie. Tu croyais quoi, qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours ? On est jeune, je veux profiter de pouvoir aller voir ailleurs.

Isis eut un sourire grimaçant.

- Je me demande ce que dirait Lily Evans face à des paroles aussi pleines de romantisme. A se demander pourquoi elle a toujours pas succombé à ton charme..

James serra les doigts sur l'étagère, le regard noir.

Isis : 1 / James : 0

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Lily, fit-il entre ses dents.

- Rien à voir, bien sûr, répondit Isis, sarcastique.

C'est pas comme si il l'avait largué pour pouvoir se faire Lily Evans.

James planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Isis, une expression froide sur le visage.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous deux c'est fini à cause d'Evans ? Commença-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Écoute bien Isis, toi et moi, c'était rien. On passait du temps ensemble et on baisait. C'est tout. Je ressentais que dalle. Que dalle.

Il avait appuyé sur les derniers mots, comme pour les imprimer dans la petite tête de son ex. Isis cilla. Il reprit tout de suite :

- Alors arrête de t'imaginer qu'on vivait une grande histoire d'amour. Et fous moi la paix maintenant.

Il la fixa encore quelques instants avant de la contourner pour partir. Isis ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Isis : 1 / James : 250

!°-°!

C'était marrant de voir que chacun avait une vision différente des choses.. Selon Audrina, Isis devait s'affirmer un peu face à James. Selon Penelope, Isis devait se trouver un nouveau mec. Selon Sirius, Isis avait juste besoin de tirer son coup. Selon le Guide, Isis devait se lâcher et profiter de son célibat.

Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle voulait laisser aller toute sa colère contre James. Mais pas un bête sabotage de son entrainement de Quidditch. C'était trop simple.

Comme l'avait dit Isis, il y avait deux sujets sur lequel James était sensible. Il y avait le Quidditch mais aussi Lily Evans. Parce qu'elle était sa nouvelle cible. Et qu'en tant que gamin pourri gâté, il ne supporterait pas de ne pas avoir la belle rouquine.

- Hé, Strong, s'écria-t-elle en voyant le Gryffondor, seul, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle le rejoignit d'un pas rapide, une main serrant ses livres contre elle et l'autre tentant de remettre ses cheveux en place. Strong se retourna vers elle, surpris puis rapidement souriant.

- T'as changé d'avis ? Dis moi que t'as changé d'avis.. Commença-t-il tout de suite.

Isis plissa les yeux, se donnant du courage.

- Oui. J'accepte de prendre un verre avec toi à Pré-au-lard, déclara-t-elle. Juste un verre.

Strong mit quelques instants à réaliser.

- T'es sérieuse ? T'es vraiment sérieuse ? Fit-il, méfiant face à ce revirement soudain.

- Mais en échange, faut que tu fasses un petit truc pour moi…

- Euh…

- T'avais dit que t'étais prêt à tout Strong. Fais pas ta fillette, s'exclama Isis.

- Ok. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Répliqua Strong, décidé.

Isis eut un sourire vainqueur.

#-_-#

- C'est celui-là ton casier ? S'exclama Isis.

Strong acquiesça. Isis entra dans le casier et dut s'accroupir pour pouvoir le refermer derrière elle. Ca puait la sueur, ce qui était normal après tout, elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Trois fentes dans le casier lui permettaient de voir ce qui se passait dans les vestiaires. Strong plaça sa tête en face des fentes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu …

- T'occupes, le coupa-t-elle.

- Mais les gars vont bientôt finir l'entrainement et revenir ici. Tu peux pas rester ! Insista-t-il. Si ils apprennent que c'est moi qui t'ai fait entrer…

Strong ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de grimacer. Hormis les joueurs, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

- T'en fais pas, ils me verront pas, le rassura Isis. Maintenant retourne t'entrainer avant qu'on remarque ton absence.

Strong hésita trop longtemps, des voix commençaient déjà à se faire entendre. L'entrainement était terminé. Strong attrapa une bouteille d'eau et but dedans pour se donner une contenance.

- Bah alors Gavin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Fit une voix qu'Isis ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle regarda par la fente. C'était un des Poursuiveurs de cinquième année. Il était planté à l'entrée, attendant une réponse de Strong. Un autre joueur le bouscula pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Sirius Black.

- Bah alors, tu te touchais Strong ? Se moqua le beau Gryffondor en lui prenant sa bouteille des mains. Tu pensais à qui ?

James ricana en entrant à son tour. Strong resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire de toute façon ? Il ne faisait pas le poids.

De son côté, Isis était surprise qu'ils finissent leur entrainement avec de l'avance. Elle attrapa son sac silencieusement pour en sortir son petit bijou, une caméra Super 8, modèle 1976. Cadeau du paternel. On voyait l'image et on entendait le son en simultané. Une vrai merveille. Isis eut à peine le temps de la mettre en marche que tous les joueurs de l'équipe étaient déjà là. Elle se pressa de placer la caméra de façon à filmer par une des fentes.

James frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des joueurs. Il leur servit tout son baratin comme quoi l'entraînement c'était bien passé, qu'ils avaient une bonne dynamique de jeu et qu'ils écraseraient les Serpentards à la prochaine rencontre. Isis leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'elle voulait l'entendre dire.

- Tiens d'ailleurs.. on est en petit comité, j'en profite : Ceux qui veulent qu'on leur ramène des truc de Pré-au-Lard, reprit James.

- Moi, deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu comme d'hab', lança le gardien en rangeant ses genouillères et son casque dans son casier.

- Pareil pour moi, les gars. Et une bouteille d'Absinthe si vous arrivez à en choper.

James attrapa un rouleau de parchemin pour prendre des notes pendant que Sirius prenait les Gallions des joueurs. On payait toujours cash avec les Maraudeurs.

- Et pour nous, j'en note combien ? Demanda James en direction de Sirius.

Sirius haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

- J'sais pas.. Une trentaine de bouteilles ?!

Le gardien s'étouffa avec sa bouteille d'eau.

- Une fête en prévision ? Fit-il tout excité.

- Ca se pourrait bien, répondit James avec un sourire.

Les gars de l'équipe commencèrent à s'agiter. Isis leva les yeux au ciel, elle détestait son petit sourire du mec qui sait qu'il est en train d'annoncer une nouvelle dont tout le monde se réjouit.

- Votre capitaine a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air après tant d'abstinence, blagua Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de James.

- Avec autant d'alcool, même moi je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air, se marra l'Attrapeur en enlevant protège-dos et pull.

- La petite Brown, si possible. Pas vrai Cohen ? Fit un autre gars à côté de lui.

- C'est vrai que moi non plus je cracherai pas sur une fille avec des _atouts_ pareil, commenta James.

Le Gryffondor dessina des seins énormes avec ses mains. Ca fit rire tout le monde. Très classe.

- Je croyais que t'étais sur Evans toi, se moqua un des joueurs en se mettant torse nu.

Et voila, on y arrive.

- Evans est pas franchement le genre à coucher facilement … commença Sirius, moqueur.

- Tu paries ? S'exclama James en découvrant ses abdos. Aucune fille ne résiste à ça ! Evans comprise..

- Rêve pas trop, les préfètes c'est toutes des psycho-rigides, commenta Cohen.

- Vous verrez bien, les gars. Elle est en train de mordre à l'hameçon, se défendit Potter avec un sourire orgueilleux. Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de rater mon coup ?

- Non, faut avouer que non, concéda le gardien remplaçant. Mais Evans..

- Justement, c'est ça le défi !

James, en caleçon, se mit debout sur un des bancs et posa une main sur son coeur.

- Je vous le dis les gars, cette jolie rousse va finir dans le lit de papa Potter, reprit-il, d'une voix faussement solennelle.

Exactement le genre de moment qu'Isis voulait enregistrer.

- … Et elle va adorer ça, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil pervers.

Sirius cria à l'inceste et les joueurs se marrèrent comme les gros porcs qu'ils étaient tout en se dirigeant vers les douches. Un silence se fit dans les vestiaires. Isis arrêta de filmer. Elle avait réussi à immortaliser le côté gentleman de James Potter. Et si Evans et ses copines (dont faisait d'ailleurs partie la « petite Brown ») voyaient cette vidéo, il ne fallait pas parier sur une formation future du couple Potter/Evans.

Comme c'est regrettable.

Bon, maintenant que tout le monde était à la douche, il s'agissait de se tirer. Et discrètement de préférence. Elle entendait les Gryffondors rire bruyamment, dans la pièce à côté. Avec précaution, Isis poussa la porte du casier et commença à sortir un pied. Et le rentra l'instant d'après. Elle entendait des pas revenir dans les vestiaires. C'était Sirius qui revenait en sifflotant, une serviette autour de la taille. Ouille, ce corps qui donne chaud. Chaque fois ça rendait Isis malade, on avait pas le droit d'être si bien foutu. Dommage qu'elle ait arrêté de filmer.

Toujours est-il que Sirius se dirigeait vers son casier. Casier qui, évidemment, était juste à côté de celui où Isis était cachée.

Merde merde merde.

Isis ne bougea pas d'un cil, respirant à peine. Sirius fouillait dans ses affaires en chantonnant les paroles de « Les seins de la Fée Carabosse ». Isis se retint de pouffer de rire. Il finit par trouver son savon et s'éloigner vers la salle des douches. Isis ne perdit pas de temps et se faufila hors du casier. A peine eut-elle tourné la poignet de la porte que..

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Isis se figea. Derrière elle, Sirius, toujours en serviette, toujours son savon en main et.. un air très surpris sur le visage. Elle fourra rapidement sa caméra dans son sac.

- Rien.. Je passais pour… parler. Avec toi, Commença Isis hésitante. A propos de Tabitha Ford, tu sais ma pote rousse. Celle que je t'ai présenté sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Improvisation, improvisation, improvisation.

- Elle voulait que je te passe le bonjour, reprit Isis.

Sirius lança à Isis un regard de travers.

- Et... elle voulait que je te donne ça - Isis fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le premier truc venu.

- Des _mouchoirs_ ? Fit Sirius en jetant un regard sceptique à ce que lui tendait Isis.

- Euh.. ouai.

...

- Bon, euh.. On se voit plus tard ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je suis attendu… par quelqu'un… quelque part.

Sirius la regarda s'en aller, un sourcil levé, trop surpris pour réagir.

Elle avait eu chaud. Et elle avait surtout eu de la chance que ce soit Sirius qui la surprenne.

§—^—§

- Attends t'es sûre que c'est ce qui est écrit ? fit Isis, assise en tailleur sur la moquette de son dortoir.

- Oui, « Remuer la potion à nouveau puis y plonger la pellicule entièrement », répéta Audrina depuis son lit.

Après avoir quitté les vestiaires, Isis s'était dépêché de rentrer au dortoir et de confectionner la potion pour transformer une pellicule en image animé.

- Bon, j'espère au moins que ça va marcher, marmonna Isis en plongeant la pellicule dans le chaudron.

- Pas moi, soupira Audrina, clairement contre le plan d'Isis.

Isis l'ignora. Après tout, James était un connard et les connards dans son genre méritent tout à fait un coup bas dans ce genre là. Quand Evans allait voir les images, et surtout entendre les paroles de James, elle allait lui mettre une gifle, réduisant ainsi à zéro ses chances avec elle. Et par la même occasion, un petit râteau dans le genre ramènera James Potter au rang de simple mortel aux yeux des autres.

C'est à ce moment là que Tabitha Ford entra dans le dortoir, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

- Isis, il y a Black qui attend devant le passage de la Salle commune. Il veut te parler, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Isis leva les yeux au ciel. Si Sirius voulait la voir, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose. Probablement qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point sa présence dans les vestiaires avait quelque chose de louche.

- Tu peux lui dire que je peux pas ?! J'ai un devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour demain, déclara Isis avant de se reconcentrer sur sa potion.

- Le coup du devoir de Méta ? Sérieusement ? A Black ? Fit Tabitha, presque dégoutée.

Isis ignora la remarque.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira Tabitha en retournant dans la Salle commune remplir sa mission auprès de Sirius.

- T'es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Penelope une fois la porte du dortoir refermée.

Rien n'était plus désagréable que d'avoir ses deux amies contre elle. Elle entendit Audrina farfouiller dans les affaires d'Isis pour en sortir le Guide. Elle tourna les pages rapidement avant de commencer à lire :

_**« Se venger de son ex. **_

_**Ce que ça signifie, en théorie : Vouloir se venger quand on vous a fait du mal est un sentiment des plus normal. Vous souhaitez que celui qui vous a brisé le coeur souffre au moins autant que vous. **_

_**Ce que ça signifie, en réalité : Sauf que voila, il faut bien comprendre quelque chose, la meilleure vengeance est de faire comprendre à votre ex qu'il a prit la pire décision de sa vie en vous laissant tomber. Pour ça, il doit voir en vous quelqu'un de délicieux et attirant. Or, qu'est-ce qui est le plus attirant entre une folle furieuse qui passe son temps à lui nuire et une fille bien dans sa peau, plaisante à regarder et heureuse sans lui. Ainsi, votre meilleure arme est la combinaison gagnante Indifférence-Dédain-Dignité. **_

_**Ce qu'on doit donc en penser : C'est mal, ça n'apporte rien alors cessez immédiatement de faire l'enfant. Même si Mr vous a largué de la pire façon qui soit, se venger ne résoudra rien. Cas exceptionnel : Si il vous a laissé tomber devant l'autel, le jour du mariage, alors que vous étiez enceinte de 7 mois et demi et que vous aviez hypothéqué votre appartement pour éponger ses dettes de jeu. Dans ce cas, oui, n'hésitez pas à engager un tueur à gage.**_

_**Mais dans 99% des situations, vous feriez bien de calmer votre esprit vengeur. Dites-vous bien que passer son temps à préparer un plan machiavélique revient à passer son temps à penser à lui. Et ça lui donne beaucoup trop d'importance, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis, plus vous penserez à lui, moins vous penserez à vous. Et moins vous penserez à vous, moins les autres garçons s'intéresserons à vous. Un calcul un brin égocentrique mais qui a fait ses preuves. »**_

Le silence ponctua la lecture d'Audrina. Isis, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter les mots du Guide, se mordilla la lèvre.

- Tu peux me passer le papier photo ? Fit-elle finalement, en se donnant un air détaché.

Audrina et Penelope se regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On aura essayé, soupira Penelope en donnant le papier photo à la métisse.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le papier photo était quasiment imprégné des images vidéo. Isis avait placé le chaudron dans la salle de bain, sous la lampe, pour accélérer le processus magique. Elle était maintenant assise sur son lit, emmitouflée dans sa couette, à cogiter sur tout et rien à la fois. A côté, Penelope testait des coiffures sur Audrina, qui avait appliqué un masque aux algues vertes sur son visage. Ca puait un peu mais c'était censé « rendre à votre peau tout son éclat » selon WitchMag.

Un bruit sourd vint déranger la tranquillité ambiante. Penelope sursauta, déjà pas rassurée par les bruits de l'orage qu'il y avait dehors. Harriet, à l'autre bout du dortoir, ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, demandant à ses camarades de chambre ce que c'était que ce bruit.

- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien, les rassura Audrina. Ca doit être les branches qui frappent contre la…

_**Bam Bam.**_

Penelope lâcha un cri strident et Harriet vint se pelotonner contre Isis. Audrina se redressa, intriguée mais pas vraiment effrayée. Elle prit sa baguette au cas où, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Avec assurance, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Une bourrasque violente s'engouffra dans le dortoir… ainsi qu'un corps. Elles hurlèrent toutes de concert. Isis le reconnut la première.

- C'est bon, c'est Sirius, les filles ! Lança-t-elle pour couvrir leurs voix.

Elles finirent par se calmer. La peur laissant place à l'ébahissement. Sirius, la chemise collée au torse par la pluie, les cheveux ébouriffés et tombant dans ses yeux aussi orageux que le temps dehors. Pfiouuuu. C'était presque irréel. Il fit entrer son balai en pestant sur le temps qu'elles avaient mis à lui ouvrir puis referma la fenêtre derrière lui. Personne ne pipa mot. Son entrée fracassante (ou bien sa _beauté_ fracassante) laissait un blanc.

- Morrison ? Fit-il en lançant un regard dégoûté à Audrina.

Audrina accusa le coup. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il se souvienne de son nom le jour où elle avait une mixture verte degueu sur la gueule et une ébauche de coiffure ratée.. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur les filles de l'autre dortoir de 6ème année, alertées par les cris. Elles se figèrent à leur tour. Déjà parce qu'il y avait un garçon dans le dortoir. Ensuite parce que c'était Sirius Black.

Ce dernier finit par se rendre compte qu'il était le centre de l'attention. Chose qu'il appréciait, de toute façon. Il lança un regard plein d'assurance autour de lui puis fixa ses yeux sur Isis. Un regard devenu grave.

- On peut parler en privé ? Dit-il seulement.

Isis accepta, un peu surprise, et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment retenus par un stylo moldu et elle portait son uniforme mais sans cravate, ni collants. Ni même chaussures. D'ailleurs ses orteils étaient vernis en vert pomme. A tous les coups Sirius allait se foutre d'elle.

A peine la porte se fut refermée sur Isis et Sirius que les Poufsouffles se mirent à piailler. Sirius n'y fit même pas attention, habitué.

- T'as osé me sortir le coup du devoir de Métamorphose ? A moi ? Commença-t-il tout de suite.

Isis se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait qu'elle paraisse le plus innocente possible.

- Bref, je venais te voir pour savoir ce que tu fichais dans les vestiaires, fit-il tout en inspectant la salle de bains des Poufsouffles.

- Rien.. Rien du tout, dit-elle. Lâche ça Sirius, c'est un masque pour cheveux.

Sirius tourna le regard vers Isis, un masque capillaire au beurre de karité dans les mains.

- « Rien du tout » ? Arrête, me prends pas pour un con.. Fit-il en reniflant le pot qu'il avait entre les mains.

Isis lui retira des mains et le rangea à sa place. Sirius ne broncha pas, déjà occupé ailleurs, à fouiller dans la trousse de toilette d'Harriet l'abjecte. Si elle savait.

- Bon ok, je te le dis mais tu rigoles pas, commença-t-elle.

Sirius se figea. Il s'éloigna des affaires d'Harriet l'abjecte et colla un sourire déjà amusé sur ses belles lèvres.

- Je .., hésita Isis en se triturant les mains. Je voulais… te voir tout nu.

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit en comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien et Isis éclata de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca te fait rire ? Réagit-il finalement en retrouvant le sourire. Et bah je peux te dire que tu vas pas te marrer très longtemps.

Isis était encore en train de se marrer quand Sirius l'attrapa pour la balancer dans la douche. Isis poussa un cri un peu bizarre, mélange de gloussement et d'affolement. Le Gryffondor attrapa la pomme de douche d'un mouvement rapide.

- Maintenant tu me dis ce que tu foutais dans les vestiaires, ordonna-t-il en empêchant Isis de bouger.

- Tu rêves, rétorqua Isis en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de Sirius.

Il déplaça sa main des poignets d'Isis à sa taille pour avoir une meilleure prise. Sa main était chaude, par automatisme, Isis frissonna. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'elle se recevait un jet d'eau glacé dans la figure. La Poufsouffle poussa un cri déchirant.

- Alors ma grosse, tu vas parler maintenant ? Fit-il entre deux rires.

On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et la voix d'Audrina se fit entendre :

- Tout va bien là-dedans ?

Sirius et Isis se regardèrent. Le garçon réagit le premier :

- Ouai ouai, ça va Morisson. C'est le tuyau du lavabo qui fuit, on essaie de le réparer, répondit Sirius de la voix calme du Maraudeur habitué à mentir.

C'était sûrement le mensonge le moins crédible de la planète mais Audrina goba tout, probablement surprise que Sirius Black se soit souvenu de son nom deux fois de suite. Sacrée journée.

Sirius, de son côté, se retourna vers Isis. Il lui adressa son légendaire sourire par en-dessous, celui dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Bien que trempée et recroquevillée au fond d'une douche comme une malpropre, Isis ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. C'était incontrôlable.

- Bon on en était où ? Reprit Sirius avant de lui renvoyer un jet d'eau froide dans la tête.

- Ok, ok, ok cria Isis en se mettant en boule. C'est bon t'as gagné !

Sirius laissa l'eau allumée quelques secondes supplémentaires, pas pur sadisme, avant de cesser la torture. Il s'accroupit au niveau d'Isis, trempée jusqu'aux os.

- Tu fais chier, articula Isis en claquant des dents. File moi au moins une serviette !

- La serviette, après. D'abord tu parles, déclara Sirius, sans pitié.

Isis grogna.

- Ca a un rapport avec James ? Fit Sirius en ignorant sa réaction.

Elle répondit que non mais hocha la tête. Sirius soupira.

- Rien que pour ça, tu mériterai encore un coup de douche dans la gueule, déclara Sirius qui en avait un peu marre que le sujet « James » soit si récurrent entre eux.

Isis repensa à ce qui était écrit dans le Guide. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, elle accordait peut-être trop d'importance à James.

- Et donc qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les vestiaires ? Reprit Sirius, sans perdre le nord.

Isis grogna mais finit par vider son sac. Au fur et à mesure, Sirius fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

- Et tu veux montrer ça à Evans ? Répéta-t-il.

- Ben ouai, c'était l'idée, acquiesça Isis en serrant ses genoux dans ses bras.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour commenter mais ne parut pas trouver de mots.

- C'est vraiment un plan de meuf, dit-il finalement mi-amusé mi-attéré.

Isis lui flanqua un coup de pied qui le fit perdre son équilibre. Il se rattrapa in extremis à la cheville d'Isis.

- Il a été dégueulasse avec moi. Ca lui fera pas de mal de se prendre un gros râteau.. Se défendit Isis.

- Comment ça il a été dégueulasse ? Demanda Sirius. De toute façon tu le connais, il voulait pas être méchant.

- Alors je sais pas ce que c'est quand il essaie de l'être, répliqua Isis, amer.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. La voir sérieuse comme ça, c'était assez inhabituel. Et Isis savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête : il craignait d'avoir à la consoler. Ce qui n'était pas du tout la spécialité de Sirius Black.

- Et donc ça marche comment une « caméra » ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Isis sourit légèrement. Changement de sujet peu subtil mais somme toute assez efficace. La métisse lui expliqua donc le fonctionnement de sa Super 8. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius la coupa, perturbé par un détail.

- Attends, tu veux dire que t'as filmé _tout_ ce qu'on a dit dans les vestiaires, fit-il.

- Euh .. Ouais, c'était un peu le principe, répondit Isis en lui lançant un regard bizarre.

- Donc au début de la vidéo, t'as filmé notre petit trafic d'alcool ? Putain, tu peux pas la montrer à Evans ! Elle est préfète, si elle voit ça, elle va en parler. Et ça c'est l'expulsion directe.

Elle resta muette, dégoutée par ses paroles. Face à sa mine de dix pieds de longs, Sirius insista :

- Bon, admettons, il a été dégueulasse. Mais c'est pas qu'une histoire de vengeance sur ce coup là… Faut que tu détruises cette vidéo, je suis sérieux.

Il était passé en mode Bad Sirius. Et c'était dur de discuter les ordres de Sirius Black quand il faisait cette tête là, quand il parlait avec cette voix là et quand il vous lançait ce regard-là.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que Sirius ne supporterait pas, c'était de devoir quitter Poudlard et rentrer chez les Black. Mais ça, Isis ne le savait pas.

Cette dernière se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à cette partie de la vidéo. Ni la technologie ni la magie ne lui permettait de découper la vidéo. Et merde. Isis savait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller jusque là. Virer James de Poudlard, c'était un peu radical. Et surtout.. Sirius était aussi concerné. Et il était hors de question qu'il soit un dommage collatéral. Poudlard sans Sirius Black ? Inconcevable. Et triste.

- Tu m'écoutes ? insista Sirius en attrapant le visage d'Isis pour le tourner dans sa direction.

Celle-ci soupira puis hocha la tête.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se leva, dégoulinante d'eau et alla chercher le papier photo qui trempait toujours dans la potion. Sirius la regarda le déchirer, balançant les morceaux par terre avec agacement. Sirius resta muet, probablement satisfait.

- J'imagine que ça t'arranges bien, fit Isis d'un ton morne. Comme ça James s'en sort sans problèmes !

- De toute façon James aurait trouvé un moyen de se faire pardonner par Evans, déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tu le connais, il aurait trouvé une excuse ou n'importe quoi.. Il la veut vraiment.

Isis serra les dents.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont finir ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le sol.

- J'sais pas. Je dirais que c'est en bonne voie, répondit-il sans prendre de gants. Ils passent du temps ensemble, ça pourrait marcher.

Isis fronça les sourcils. « Du temps ensemble ?! », ne put-elle s'empêcher de répéter. « Depuis quand ils passent du temps ensemble ?! »

- Depuis un bout de temps… répondit-il vaguement. C'est que t'étais pas censée être au courant.

- C'est n'importe quoi, je peux encaisser, rétorqua Isis, vexée.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette conversation ? Fit Sirius en la fixant.

Isis haussa les épaules, boudeuse. Sirius reprit :

- Il l'a invité à boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard. Elle a dit oui. Voila tout ce qu'i savoir.

Il observa le visage de la métisse. Isis s'appliqua donc à conserver un air neutre. Ils se fixèrent bêtement pendant plusieurs secondes. Isis détourna le regard en première et frotta légèrement ses bras pour se réchauffer.

De façon totalement inattendue, Sirius ouvrit un placard et en sortit une serviette blanche et duveteuse qu'il posa sur les épaules d'Isis. Délicatement en plus. De quoi éclipser complètement l'histoire de James et Evans de son esprit.

Isis le regarda de travers.

- Je fais pitié à ce point ? Fit-elle.

Sirius répondit par un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Isis se tourna vers le miroir. Son reflet n'était pas très flatteur. Cheveux trempés et pendouillants dans son dos, quelques mèches collées au front, le maquillage qui avait coulé sous ses yeux et la chemise tellement mouillée qu'elle laissait apparaitre son soutien-gorge pourpre.

- Ouille, commenta Isis sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Sirius davantage.

Par la suite, le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de séchage sur Isis, qui frissonnait toujours. Elle le remercia. Sirius allait pour répondre quand la porte de la Salle de bain s'ouvrit.

C'était la préfète de 7ème année de Poufsouffle, amie de MPP mais plutôt supportable. Elle eut une grimace en voyant l'état de la salle de bain : le sol trempée, les produits de beauté dans tous les sens et Isis, au milieu du tableau, dans un état surprenant. Cependant, le sourire de la préfète revint vite lorsque son regard détailla Sirius. De son pantalon parfaitement coupé à son visage séduisant en passant par ses épaules musclés.

- Salut Black, commença-t-elle en souriant.

Le Gryffondor se redressa, altier, et répondit à son salut.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te dire de rentrer dans ton dortoir, rappela-t-elle.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire tout à fait déloyal et la préfète accepta de les laisser tranquille encore quelques instants. Une fois la préfète partie, Sirius se retourna vers Isis. A vrai dire, cette dernière n'était pas du tout pressée qu'il s'en aille. C'était bizarre de le voir là, au milieu de sa salle de bain, mais bizarre dans le bon sens du terme. Dans le _très_ bon sens du terme.

Ils finirent tout de même par quitter la salle de bain à pas tranquilles. Il n'y avait plus qu'Audrina, Penelope et Harriet dans le dortoir, chacune dans son lit, rideaux fermés. Sirius attrapa son balai et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Bon.. Commença-t-il en regardant Isis. On se voit ce week-end, de toute façon. Tu viens bien à Pré-au-Lard ?

Isis acquiesça en souriant doucement. Avant de songer au fait que James y serait avec Evans… Son sourire se flétrit, au point que Sirius remarqua son changement d'humeur.

- Quoi, vous êtes toujours privés de sortie ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Isis fit non de la tête. Le problème était ailleurs.

- Pitié, arranges toi pour que je croise pas James, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il sentait bon. Il sentait un truc en particulier mais Isis n'était pas le genre de personne capable de reconnaitre une odeur et l'identifier. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que l'odeur lui plaisait.

- Ca crève les yeux que t'as pas décroché, déclara Sirius en fixant Isis, ses yeux faisant de constants aller-retours entre l'oeil droit et l'oeil gauche d'Isis.

Isis ne soutint pas son regard. Apparemment Sirius, Audrina, Penelope et le Guide étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'elle accordait beaucoup trop d'importance à James. Cette constatation la laissa pensive.;

Elle redressa brusquement la tête. Sirius avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre, laissant entrer un vent froid à l'intérieur. Il était en train d'enfourcher son balai.

- Tu sais quoi ? Commença-t-elle, d'un air décidé.

- Quoi ? S'écria Sirius qui n'avait pas entendu.

Le bruit du vent avait couvert la voix de l'indienne.

- Je vais peut-être envisager de suivre ton conseil finalement, fit Isis d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue du gryffondor.

- Mon conseil ? Répéta Sirius sans comprendre. Tu veux dire, « Arrêter de chercher la merde avec James » ?

- Non, ton autre conseil, fit Isis.

Sirius resta pensif à peine quelques instants.

- Oui.. _ce_ conseil, reprit Isis, comprenant à sa tête qu'il voyait où elle voulait en venir.

Il lui avait dit de s'envoyer en l'air pour oublier James, il lui avait dit qu'elle puait la frustration sexuelle, il lui avait dit d'évacuer sa colère en passant du bon temps avec n'importe quel mec.

Et finalement, elle se disait que ça n'était pas forcément une idée à jeter.

Et là, un truc exceptionnelle se produisit : Sirius Black resta sans voix.

Ravie de son petit effet, Isis se recula, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle ferma la fenêtre, gravant dans son esprit la tête que tirait Sirius.

* * *

**Voila, voila ! J'espère que l'évolution des choses vous plait ! Peut-être que certains d'entre vous voulaient un peu plus de sang entre James et Isis ?! x) Ou bien vous préférez plutôt sa nouvelle stratégie ? :p**  
**Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à très vite pour la suite :)**  
**Bisouuus !**


End file.
